Lasarius Chronicles
by Nevermore22
Summary: War. Such an ugly thing. Especially when you're on the loosing side. This is a tale from a warrior's point of view, an unwilling mother to the war. Major crossover. Enjoy.
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I own the character Donna Kunz, and half-own Dr. Lasarius with a friend of mine. Said friend owns Jennifer Berry, and she'll be writing chapter two. I own none of the other animes or shows and such in this little ficcy. Oh, just to note, many of the shows/animes i want to write into this story have not been mentioned as of yet (example: Final Fantasy). Oh, Read and review! ;D  
  
  
LASARIUS CHRONICLES: CHAPTER 1: LOG ENTRY  
  
  
  
LOG ENTRY: 4/12/03  
  
I stared out the train window as the trees and towns blurred by, my thoughts too far away for most people's likeings.  
I was on my way to the last place I'd ever thought I would be. Not that anything that happened these past couple of years were anything I thought could have or would have happened before it all began.  
I was on my way to the Masaki house.  
My name is Donna Kunz, the so-called, but not very well known, 'universe protector'.  
Yeah, right. I'm the reason so many are in danger now.  
Well, half the reason.  
The battle my best friend, Jennifer Berry, and I are now fighting has been a long one and will probably keep going for a while now, too.  
Perhaps an explanation is in order before I continue.  
As many writers and scientists have learned and suspected, everything a fanfiction or story writer writes up happens in one reality or another. Alternate realities. It's just by chance what reality each story or fanfic would take place in.  
Several years ago, when I was at the age of thirteen (Jennifer, my best friend, was at the age of eleven), I met Jennifer online through a MUCK (Multi User Connection..Not sure what the last letter stands for). A MUCK is a role-playing based chat program that many at the time were using and having fun with. We chatted there, role played as various characters, and ultimately wrote up a few fanfics. Many of which were not published, on the web or otherwise.  
In many of those fanfictions, we created a villain named Doctor Tayata Lasarius. He was set in the Sega created 'Sonic the Hedgehog' world. We were both obsessed with it at the time. A green fox, a mad scientist. We created him together. Jennifer came up with his personality. I came up with his torturous experiments and fighting techniques. His looks came from both of us.  
We never expected that Tayata actually came into existence because of us, in our universe, on the planet Mobius. It was a random event that led to many horrible tragedies. As well as the current war.  
Since we never created a background or parents for him, he somehow just knew where he came from and who his creators were.  
Many other worlds were created in our universe as a result of fanfictions, books, stories, television shows..You name it, it happened.  
Alternate Earths, different planets with the same name and same dominate species, came as a result as well.  
Sailor Moon. Tenchi Muyo. Digimon. Transformers.  
Those are only a few of the examples of what our minds have created.  
Tayata somehow knew who his creators were. Therefore, he knew why he was created. He had a vendetta against us for that reason alone.  
Somehow, being created as personal enjoyment for a duo of pre-teens didn't give him peace of mind.  
Tayata then set out on a mission to destroy and enslave Jennifer and I, and everything created by the humans of our world and reality.  
In other words, total universal domination.  
We didn't even realize what was happening until several years later, two years ago. I was almost seventeen years old at the time, and Jennifer was fifteen. At that time, Neo Queen Selenity (for those of you who don't know, one of our alternate Earth's. Sailor Moon's future, '30th century' Earth. In actuality, we were living in the 21st century.) somehow contacted us. The technology in her universe is, as many would put it, 'too cool' for words.  
She told us what Tayata had started and what he was doing.  
He had disguised himself as a human doctor, and had contacted the humans of many other planets.  
Gundam Wing. Fushigi Yuugi. Monster Rancher. Digimon. Pokemon.  
Again, a few examples of what worlds he contacted.  
Tayata had convinced a majority of the population of each world that anything non-human and intelligent is evil and should be either enslaved or destroyed. All in his grand scheme, of course, to take over the universe (or universes).  
Due to the actions of those other non-human villains on the various worlds, many of them followed him. They created weapons resulted from mixed technology from the different cultures and planets, erected labor, detention and death camps to destroy or enslave the non-human populations, created a mixed-human army to set out and capture who they can.  
Think 'the largest crossover of all time' meets 'World War Two Holocaust'.  
Neo Queen Selenity set out to rescue who she could, and to obtain as many fighters for our cause as possible. Our cause being universal peace and the defeat of Tayata.  
The Susaku Senshi. The Anti-Moo Rebels. The Digidestined. The Maximals. The Cybertrons. The Autobots.  
More examples. Those are a few of those Selenity managed to get to our side.  
We were gathered by Selenity not because of our fighting skills. But because we were Tayata's 'mothers'. We knew more about him than anyone else.  
Jennifer knew how to fight very well. She trained herself in three different forms of martial arts, only because it seemed 'cool' at the time.  
Me? Well, I couldn't even run without getting a nosebleed.  
Selenity had been smart in her planning. She set up a vast underground base directly under the largest labor and death camp our enemies had set up.  
Once the Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog universe) had gotten there, they had named it after their own underground base at their own planet as a joke. Somehow, the name stuck.  
Knothole2. How..quaint.  
We planned, we fought, we ate and we slept in this large base. The enemy still doesn't know where our base is.  
And now, I'm on my way to the Masaki house, in hopes of gaining the assistance and cooperation of Tenchi Masaki and the others staying with him.  
Well, my log, I'll let you know how it goes.  
  
END LOG ENTRY: 4/12/03 


	2. Rewriting of this chapter in the works. ...

Okay, people! I know it's a bit late, but school gets in the way of so much...  
If anyone wants a list of all the animes/shows/games involved in the Lasarius Chronicles, email me at neoownerkunz@yahoo.com (my other email!). Oh, my friend who half-owns Tayata Lasarius never got to writing the 2nd chapter herself, so I had to wind up doing it. :P Enjoy!  
Other minor note: When a member of a 'team' or the leader of a team is mentioned, their group is mentioned and the anime/show/game they are from is in parenthesis ( ).  
Disclaimer: Uh, all characters except for Donna Kunz, Sharon Kunz, their relatives, Jennifer Berry and Tayata Lasarius belong to their origonal creators and the nice people who put them on TV and in video games.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lasarius Chronicles: Chapter 2: Donna's Point of View (POV)  
  
  
  
"*Beep* This stop Okayama. Repeat, this stop Okayama."  
The announcement took me back to reality as I closed my journal.  
Okayama? Oh. Thats right. According to the train station maps, this is where I had to get off.  
As I walked off the ramp in the train station, the smell of the various foods being served at the station restaurant and the sight of so many people going to and fro in their daily walk about of life reminded me why I was fighting in this war. So many innocent people..  
..How many of these people will be involved in the war by the time it's through?  
I shook those thoughts from my mind, looking around for the bus I had to get on to reach the Masaki Shrine.  
I'm not too sure why we really needed Tenchi Masaki and what would be the cast of 'Tenchi Muyo' in my world. Jennifer herself said that they would probably be more of a bother than of a help. I don't really agree with Jennifer. I was just doubtfull that the peace we had in our temporary base of Knothole2 would last much longer with the 'Tenchi' group.  
I sighed at the thoughts, looking around for the gate to the right train.  
..I wonder how Jennifer and the others are doing back at Knothole2?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mini Story: Third Person Point of View  
  
"Aah! Damnit! This can't be happening!!" Came the furious yells of a red haired female, a few playing cards 'slamming' (more like fluttering) to the floor.  
Laughter from about four people were all that responded to her, all of which were holding a few cards in their hands (or what worked as hands).  
"You now owe me one million yen, Lina." The blond-haired girl grinned as she said this.  
Lina Inverse, the infamous (atleast on her world) sorceress, growled. "Oh, shut up. You may be Miss Donna's little sister, but I can kick your butt!"  
The blond-haired girl, Sharon Kunz, just grinned a bit. "You would be in very big trouble with the Queen.."  
Lina just growled.  
The other three around the table laughed more.  
Lina, now quite red in the face, suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at Sharon, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A REMATCH!!"  
"..Another one?" Sharon sweated in slight embarressment.  
"Oh, just quit while you're behind, Lina." Came the retort of a brown robot-like creature. It actually looked like a brown robot with animal parts.  
"What was that??" Lina glared at the robot.  
The robot just chuckled, getting a huge grin on his face. His name was actually Tasmanian Kid, the youngest from the Cybertron (Beast Wars 2nd) group.  
Kid just chuckled, "You already owe her loads of cash. Just quit now and spare yourself some dignity."  
Lina's face couldn't possibly be more red than it was at that moment.  
Lina growled, storming away from the area.  
"..Well, that was strangely entertaining." Grinned a human-like rabbit.  
"Hare, any time someone gets annoyed and it wasn't your fault you think it's entertaining."  
Hare laughed, "Yup!"  
"Hey, who's up for another round of Poker?" Gomamon, the white seal-like creature from the Digimon group, held up a pack of cards to emphasize his idea.  
"Me!" "Sure!"  
Sharon stayed a bit silent.  
"..I wonder if Donna's having fun?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
Before I even entered the house, the smell was alluring. It carried the smell of a five-star restaurant.  
Well, at least I knew I was at the right place.  
I had heard that the young girl, Sasami, cooked meals for the rest of the residents of the Masaki Shrine, but I didn't think she had this much talent..  
*Ding-dong*. Hmm. They have a doorbell that sounds on the outside as well as the inside.  
I could hear happy yelling (or what I hoped was happy yelling) from inside the house.  
The smell of the food, the laughter and yelling, the scenery of the shrine and the area around it..  
No wonder there are so many people living in this place.  
"Hi!!"  
I turned around abruptly from looking at the scenery to the door. A blond with a somewhat ditsy smile was standing there, greeting me.  
Mihoshi, the Galaxy Police cop (and the reason space ships crash so much, and why blonds such as myself have a bad name), started asking questions before I managed to utter a sound.  
"Hi! How are you? Are you here for Tenchi?"  
I blinked. "Um, yes. I'm Donna Kunz. I'm from--"  
"Tenchi!! Someone is at the door for you!!"  
Hmm. Interrupted before I even got to say who I was. This was a first.  
"Hmm?" Tenchi stood there a moment later. "Oh, come in."  
I walked into his house upon the invite, looking around.  
"Make yourself comfortable."  
I smiled politely at that, sitting at a couch. "You're Tenchi Masaki, correct?"  
Tenchi nodded, "And you would be?"  
"My name is Donna Kunz. Mr. Masaki, I know of the adventures you and the others here have gone through, and the dangers you have faced."  
"W-what do you mean?" Tenchi seemed somewhat taken aback at that.  
"I know all about you, Yosho, Aeka, Ryoko and the others. And I need your help."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
"So..Will you all help us?"  
"How much will you pay?"  
I sighed at Ryoko's question. Ever greedy space pirate..  
I had a feeling I would regret this. "Ten million yen."  
Hmm. I've never seen jaws actually hit the ground like that before.  
"May I take that as a 'yes'?"  
Ryoko nodded faster than I had ever seen someone nod, "Yes! When do we--"  
*Beep! Beep! Beep!*  
I blinked at the sudden beeping. Apparently, so did everyone else.  
I reached into my pocket, taking out a small round silver device with a red circle in the middle, holding it circle-up in my hands.  
As soon as I pressed the button on the 'front' of it (Actually, I wasn't sure if it was the front or the back, due to it's circular shape), the beeping stopped and a semi-transparent image came out of the circle.  
I recognized it instantly.  
"Neo Queen Selenity?"  
The hologram nodded. "Miss Donna, your assistance is needed back at Knothole2 immediently."  
I blinked. Strangely, everyone else was quiet.  
Okay, perhaps not so strangely. They probably didn't expect me to have a transdimentional hologram communicator (a THC), if they even knew what one was.  
"Um..What is that?"  
I didn't even bat an eyelash at Tenchi's question, "A THC."  
I turned my attention back to the hologram, despite Tenchi's continued annoyed/confused expression. "Why? Did something happen?"  
Another nod from the Queen. "Celious is dead."  
I blinked several times at that.  
"Celious? As in, the centaur warrior from the 'Monster Rancher' realm?"  
Yet another nod.  
"How the hell did that happen??"  
Neo Queen Selenity sighed, "Our enemies. Miss Donna, his friend Dragoon is still captured, and, as you can imagine, Centaur blames himself.  
I nodded. Centaur 'lead' the trio, so of course the leader would blame himself if one of the team would be killed.  
"I'll return as soon as I can."  
Queen Selenity nodded once again. "Good."  
The hologram disipeared after that.  
"..Are we leaving now?" Ryoko piped up.  
I nodded, almost mirroring what Neo Queen Selenity had done a moment before.  
As I put the THC in my pocket, I took out a nother device that looked like a remont control with a mini screen on it. It reminded me of the slider portal used in 'The Sliders'.  
I pressed a button on it, pointing it to a clear empty space. A circular vortex which seemed to suck air in (but didn't suck in anything else) appeared.  
"Woah." Was all Tenchi could mutter.  
"Okay, then. Follow me!" I walked right into the portal.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Knothole2, Twenty minutes later:  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?!"  
I blinked at my younger sister at the question. "Just what it sounds like. Neo Queen Selenity ordered an emergency meeting in the auditorium for the leaders of each team."  
"Why?"  
"Didn't you hear, Sharon? Celious died."  
My sister's face had a look of shock. "Wh-What? How?"  
"Ambush. Atleat, thats what I got out of Centaur."  
Sharon still looked shock, "Wow..Centaur must feel pretty badly."  
"To put it mildly, yes."  
Sharon looked at me strangely for a moment, "I'm guessing you're representing the family, huh?"  
I nodded, "Of course. Mom and dad don't know anything about anyone else here, and Leroy knows less than they do."  
I thought for a moment as my sister continued to stare at me. Mom, Dad, our brother Leroy..  
Oh, yeah. Almost forgot.  
"And you're younger than I am, so I have age superiority."  
"Yeah, right." Sharon stuck her toung out at me.  
"I rest my case."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Auditorium meeting room, ten minutes later:  
  
"As you've all heard, a warrior's life was lost in battle earlier today."  
Neo Queen Selenity sure gets to the point fast and bluntly.  
"And the warrior's friend is still captured by the enemy. Does anyone have any ideas on a rescue mission?"  
The entire auditorium, filled with at least fifty leaders of the various teams, was silent for a moment.  
"What about a stealth mission? Send in one or two spys for a break in-break out job." Came the suggestion from Cloud Strife, leader of the Avalanch (Final Fantasy VII) group.  
"I say we fireball the place and take him by force!"  
"Lina, sit down." Jennifer sweated in annoyance at Lina Inverse.  
"One or two alone have a risk of getting captured themselves. The last thing we need is to loose more able bodies."  
Cloud brooded at the remark from Tamahome, leader of the Suzaku Senshi (Fushigi Yuugi).  
"Well, if we send in more than four, we run a risk of getting seen and attacked premature to the rescue itself. Two is too small a group to do alone."  
Silence again as everyone stared in surprise at the rather intelligent-sounding observation from Sonic the hedgehog himself.  
Sonic just blinked, "What?"  
Neo Queen Selenity looked thoughtfull, "Four warriors to send in to rescue the warrior Dragoon, then."  
Jennifer, who sat right next to me, thought. "But, who do we send?"  
Neo Queen Selenity thought for a moment, looking downward.  
When she did look up a moment later, she looked to me.  
"Miss Donna, I want you to write up a list of the best four to go by tomorrow morning. You know more about everyone in Knothole2 than anyone else."  
My eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Me?"  
Neo Queen Selenity didn't need to answer the question. "You may all return to your previous duties."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: I just can't write long chapters. :P Atleast, not with school in the way. I hope I can make the next chapter a bit longer..And I hope I can get it out soon! Anyway, leave feedback (please! x_x) and/or flames (hopefully not, tho. ^_^;).  
And if no-one has realised by now, the Lasarius Chronicles is my first actual fanfic. ^_^;; 


	3. Rewriting of this chapter in the works. ...

Author Notes: Ah! Finally! Chapter three! @_@ Between school and writers block, i'm surprised I got it out within a month..  
By the way, if anyone is wondering why i'm not using any japanese terms in this story, it's because of this: I hand in these chapters as they are written to my english teacher for editing. Now, I can't really use japanese terms for english class. Besides, I hope non-anime fans wind up reading, and I don't want to confuse them (or anyone else, for that matter).  
Yet another note: These stories will from now on be point of view stories. I learned that I am horrible at third person point of view (as chapter two should have shown ^_^;). And i'm going to be fooling around with the titles a bit. I'm going to try and make the titles more epesode-ish, like in the japanese epesodes of alla animes. Anyway, nuff of my rambling: on with the fic! ^_^;;  
Special thanks to CP for putting this on her site. ^_^  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lasarius Chronicles: Chapter 3: Jennifer's POV: What's this guy doing here? The Starlights show themselves!  
  
  
Sighing and sweating in annoyance, I began to undertake the task before me.  
It wasn't the usual chore Neo Queen Selenity gave me, such as dishes or to train a less-experienced soldier in fighting. No, this one was somewhat different.  
I had to restrain a soldier, if you could even call him that.  
I turned my head to look at Sailor Mercury, one of Neo Queen Selenity's close friends and the Sailor Senshi of water/ice.  
"What in all the Earths possessed you to ask Happosai for help??" I continued to hold onto the 3-foot-tall 90-year-old (possible older) man. I don't care if he can crush a 30-ton boulder with his finger, he's still a jerk.  
Mercury blushed, I think from embarressment, "Well..He is a strong fighter."  
"Woohoo!"  
I looked down at the old man I was holding, begenning to twitch. "Get your hands away from there, you old fart!"  
"Aaw.." Happosai withdrew his hands from my breasts.  
This guy could really use a pounding.  
I growled, "Know what? I am not going to restraint his guy. You asked for his help, and you're going to deal with him."  
With that, I released the old man, who bounded away rather quickly.  
I looked to see Mercury's reaction.  
Wow, she was actually twitching.  
"Should I ask why Selenity wanted him restrained?"  
"Ah..Well--"  
"IIEEE!" "GIVE THOSE BACK!!" "GET BACK HERE!!"  
Well, looks like I got my answer.  
Ladies and gentlemen, if you look to your left, you will see Happosai carrying women's underwear and being chased by angry females..  
Sighing, I walked away.  
I could faintly hear the joyous sounds of Happosai being pounded by the girls..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!!!" Came the cry of a rather angry purple-haired eleven-year-old, who at the moment was being held (but struggling against) what looked like a two-legged orange rabbit with robot legs and left arm.  
"Yolei, sugah, jus calm down!"  
"I'M GONNA POUND HIM!!"  
I sighed. This had 'Happosai' written all over it. Since the old fart got here, he's been nothing but trouble.  
"Hey, Yolei, Bunnie."  
"LET ME GO!!"  
Sigh. Yolei has such a one-track mind.  
Looking to the half-robot half-rabbit, "Lemme guess..Happosai?"  
"If ya'll mean tha ol' human with a love fer womahn's underpants, then yup."  
I grumbled something that I wouldn't want to say out loud under my breath. Stupid Happosai..  
"I'M GONNA GET TH--"  
"IIIEEEEE!!"  
Yolei's rant was interupted by the screech. All three of us froze, turning to where the scream came from.  
...Where there's trouble, there's Happosai.  
..And where there's Happosai, there's at least one angry girl chasing him.  
"Ah. Akane! Hi!" I yelled somewhat cheerfully to the angry short-black-haired girl, who was chasing Happosai with a rather large mallet.  
"..I really have to get one of those hammers." I could hear Yolei mumble.  
Bunnie let go of Yolei at this, probably so she wouldn't attract some odd suggestions from the more sick-minded soldiers, "Is th' ol' guy always lahk this?"  
It took me a moment to translate the cowboy-accent speech in my mind. "Um, yeah, pretty much."  
"YES!!" Yolei bounded off, now free from Bunnie's grip, joining Akane in chasing Happosai.  
"He's..He's not gonna go ohn any missiahns..Is he?"  
Wow, that was almost completely without any accent. "I really hope not."  
I couldn't help but grin when Akane and Yolei caught up to Happosai.  
Hehe.."Pound him one for me, guys!!"  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So it's agreed that the four on the rescue mission would be Rattrap from the Maximals, Ryoko from Tenchi's group, Heero from the Gundam pilots and Espio from the Chaotix. Correct?"  
Donna, who sat next to me in yet another auditorium meeting, nodded.  
"I figured since it's an in-out mission, we should be as quick and silent as possible. Those four were the first to come into my mind for this mission."  
I gagged a bit, "You're putting Rattrap and Ryoko on the same mission?!"  
Donna blinked at me, "Um..Yeah..I mean, Rattrap is a spy, and Ryoko can do that neat teleporting thing.."  
"Are you insane?! Rattrap has a mouth i'm not even sure Espio can handle, and he's the silent-brooding-cynical type!"  
Donna blinked again. "Um..Jen, have you been eating sugar again?"  
I growled in frustration. "Ryoko and Rattrap would sooner blow each other up."  
Silence in the auditorium. Strangely, it was silent throughout our entire argument.  
Which was rather odd, considering there were at least fifty to a full hundred different leaders from the various teams here.  
Looking around at their expression, I noticed a mix of amused, shocked, surprised, and some even horrified expressions.  
I sighed. Many of them didn't know who those four warriors were, nevertheless why they shouldn't be on the same team.  
"Let me put it this way so everyone can get it. Rattrap is a cynical robot who's alternate mode is a rat-like vehicle. He's proud of his rat form. His favorite past time is digging through trash, literally. He's proud that he digs through trash, and makes fun of alot of other people for what they do. Rattrap is also a guy. Ryoko is a female former space-pirate. She's proud to be a wanted criminal in half of the universe she's from. She loves Tenchi, who's sitting up three rows and to the left once from me." Tenchi blushed furiously at that. "She's even appeared naked to Tenchi at least once, if i'm not mistakened. She would kill a princess for him, and has tried. She's proud to be an attempted murderer. You see why they wouldn't get along now?"  
Mumbling and whispering throughout the auditorium at this. Tenchi was silent, blushing a furious red and slinking down in his chair.  
He probably didn't want to be here at this point. Heck, he probably would prefer being in battle than being here.  
"..You've seen her naked?" "HEY!"  
Boy, Tenchi really didn't want to be there. Heh.  
Donna sighed. "You painted the picture very well, Jen. But, still, they are the best combination we can get."  
"And that's what scares me, D."  
"And who would you send, Jen? Happosai?"  
"Which brings us to our next topic.."  
I blinked at the interuption from Neo Queen Selenity.  
"Next topic?"  
"Happosai."  
I laughed. He's become this much of a problem that he's become a meeting topic? More importantly, he's become a problem to Neo Queen Selenity?  
A strange thought crossed my mind.  
"Um, your highness, has Happosai stolen anything from you?"  
Neo Queen Selenity twitched an eyebrow. Strange for her, as she hardly shows anger. "Yes."  
"What in the--HEY!!"  
Blinking in slight surprise at the outburst, I looked to Donna.  
"What--" Looking out the window she was pointing out of, I spotted what I knew was going to become a regular sight.  
Happosai 'sneaking' (he probably had no idea that we could see him) out of one of the houses. Carrying woman's underwear and bras.  
"HEY!! That's MY room!!" Lina Inverse yelped, running towards the window.  
Neo Queen Selenity twitched an eyebrow once again. "Dismissed."  
Lina took that as permission to run after Happosai, jumping out of the first-floor window with a yell of, "FIREBALL!!"  
I laughed. Hard. This was just too funny.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Genki, Centaur." I greeted somewhat cheerfully to the two 'Monster Rancher' realm warriors. The chaos Happosai caused earlier made me pretty happy.  
"Hey there, Miss Jen!" The ten-year-old boy, Genki, replied just as cheerfully, if not more so. His name doesn't mean 'energy' for nothing.  
Centaur didn't reply at all, stareing out into nothing.  
"Uuh.." I blinked. Centaur was more out of it than usual.  
Genki seemed to realise it, too, "Hey, Centaur? Are you okay?"  
Still no response. Hmm..  
"Earth to Centaur, are you there?"  
"They're gone."  
..Well, at least it was a kind of response.  
Genki frowned, but then smiled a moment later, "Don't worry, Centaur! Once we find the Phoenix back on our world, Celious will be alive again!"  
Reminding myself for what must have been the billionth time that in the 'Monster Rancher' realm, when creatures there die (excluding humans), they turn into 'Lost Discs' (which look like large stone CDs).  
Genki and his friends back on that world were looking for the legendary monster, the Phoenix, before Neo Queen Selenity got their help. The Phoenix was told to be able to bring Lost Discs back to life and defeat their enemy, Moo.  
Why a big bad enemy was named after a sound cows make, I will probably never know.  
Centaur was still silent at Genki's attempt to cheer him up. If anything, he frowned even more.  
Something wasn't right...  
"Centaur, what's wrong?" Genki asked, probably not understanding why Centaur didn't respond.  
It then hit me. "Centaur..Which world did Celious die at? Yours or this world?"  
Centaur was silent for a moment. "This world."  
Genki looked confused, "I don't get it. What difference would it make?"  
I frowned deeply. I was worried about this. "Centaur, when Celious died..did he turn into a Lost Disc?"  
Genki still looked confused, "Of course he did, why shouldn't he?"  
Centaur responded after a short silence, "..No."  
"What??" Genki yelped.  
I looked to the ground, understanding. "I was afraid this would happen. In this world, they don't turn into Lost Discs. They're the same as humans here, probably because there is no Phoenix here. No way for them to return to life even if the Phoenix in your world is summoned."  
Genki turned as white as a sheet sometime while I was talking, "Wh-what??"  
I frowned, thinking. If the ones from Genki's world are as vulnerable as the human warriors, then..  
"I'm going to tell Neo Queen Selenity to call an emergency meeting. Genki, tell the others in your team about this."  
Genki nodded, still in an odd form of shock, "O-okay." And with that, he raced off.  
I looked to Centaur, who still looked into oblivion, before I walked off.  
If my suspicions were correct, many more could suffer the same fate as Celious in this war, without the benefit of being reborn..  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean that the Digimon won't be reborn??"  
Oy. Now it was getting annoying.  
"This is the third time i'm explaining this, Daisuke. Davis. Whatever you wanna be called."  
Daisuke (self-nicknamed Davis), the 10-year-old leader of the younger Digidestined (Digimon) group sure had a thick skull.  
Either that, or no brain. It's still being debated.  
"If the Digimon die, they won't turn into little specs of digital data like in their world. They'll jus plop down dead like humans. Understand now?" Just gotta keep it simple..  
"But..Why??"  
I felt like banging my head against a wall. Hard. Repeatedly.  
Donna chuckled a bit from her seat in the auditorium.  
Well, Selenity called the emergency meeting for this discussion. Now it was only a matter of time before the idiot leaders of the various teams got the information through their thick skull.  
At my exasperated sigh, Donna took over the explaining.  
"Davis, the Digimon here are made of flesh and blood just like when you're turned into digital data in their world, so--.." Donna paused at the completely confused look on Davis's face.  
Seesh. How did he become leader, anyway?  
Donna sighed, "They just do, okay?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Following morning, ten AM:  
  
They came, they saw, they got their butts kicked.  
At least, that's my interpretation of Ryoko's story on the rescue mission.  
Yesterday afternoon, Ryoko, Rattrap, Heero and Espio went on what was origonally a three-hour mission.  
They wound up trudging in at about six this morning, all except Ryoko injured horribly, and lacking the reason of the rescue mission.  
"Where's Dragoon??" Donna really seemed worried about Dragoon, even though she's never met him personally.  
Ryoko frowned. "Well, you see.."  
I sighed. "He's dead, huh?"  
"Um..Yeah." Ryoko looked to the ground with a slight frown.  
I didn't think Ryoko would be upset over anything like this. She is a proud-to-be space pirate, after all.  
Donna blinked, frowning deeply herself. "Oh, man..Centaur is going to be majorly upset."  
I frowned. "Ryoko, are you okay?"  
Ryoko responded with a punch into the wall of a nearby building, "I can't believe that I had to be rescued!!."  
I blinked. Donna blinked.  
"Um..Wha?" Well, that was probably the most intelligent thing i've said all day.  
Ryoko huffed. "We almost got caught. Well, except for me. I could have gotten myself out of it, but I couldn't take the others." She suddenly took a 'I am the greatest person alive' expression, "Yup, i'm such a great person, I stayed for the others.."  
Uh-huh. Right. She probably couldn't find a way out at all.  
"Anyway, after we found that the guy we were suposto save was already ka-put, a hell lot of the enemy surrounded us. Rattrap kept on saying that we were all going to die at that moment, but I was sure we would get out."  
Well, the Rattrap part was believable. His most-used quote is "We're all gonna die." I wasn't too sure about her 'courage', though.  
"I was just about to blast all those petty humans away--.." She stopped for a moment, looking at us. "Um, no offence."  
I grumbled, "None taken."  
"Anyway. I was about to blast em away, but a yell of 'Star Sensitive Inferno' came from no where and blasted them away instead! Then a new voice that seemed to echo from everywhere told us to escape. So, we did."  
I blinked. Alot. "Star Sensitive Inferno?" I looked to Donna, "..What the hell is a star sensitive inferno?"  
Donna sighed, "You don't remember?"  
What the heck was she talking about? "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"The Starlights, Jen.."  
I blinked. Suddenly, I remembered. "Wait..You mean the three sailor senshi from the final season of the Sailor Moon cartoon from our world?"  
She nodded. "Sailor Starhealer, Sailor Starmaker, Sailor Starfighter.."  
I blinked. I seemed to be doing a lot of that today. "Aren't they suposto be on their own planet with their own princess?"  
Donna sighed in exasperation. I don't know why she was so frustrated, though. "Yes, Jen, but mabye they heard of the trouble here and decided to help..?"  
"Oh..Oh, yeah! Mabye!"  
Ryoko looked from Donna to me and then back to Donna several times. "I have no idea what you two are talking about."  
I smirked, "Don't fret about it, Ryoko. We'll explain it to everyone later."  
---------------------------------------------------  
"Wh..What? The Starlights are arriving here soon?"  
I blinked for what must have been the billionth time today. I've never seen Neo Queen Selenity in so much shock before.  
"Uh..What are the Starlights, exactly?"  
I sweated slightly at the question from Lina Inverse. Oh, where to begin..  
..Too bad I never got to explaining it myself.  
"Basically, they're three other Sailor Senshi with very skimpy outfits who have their own princess to protect that helped Neo Queen Selenity when she was Eternal Sailor Moon about a thousand years ago. Right?"  
I sweated at Donna's explanation.   
Neo Queen Selenity sweated, too.   
Heck, everyone probably sweated at it.  
"..Well, i'm right, right?" Donna chuckled nervously.  
I saw Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) raise an eyebrow, "Skimpy outfits?"  
Donna chuckled nervously again. Oh, this should be fun to hear.  
"Well, yeah. Their uniform was basically a bra, a tiara, really short pants, and really really high boots. All in black."  
I could barely keep from laughing. Well, atleast she got it right.  
But I could still add one more thing to make it sound even weirder, "And they can transform into guys!"  
Silence filled the auditorium. Hehehehe..  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay! I made it longer than usual! ;D The Starlights will make a larger appearence next chapter, for those Starlights-fans out there. ^_^ I hope I can make the next chapter a bit more interesting and longer! ^_^;; 


	4. Chapter Four, At Long Last

Author's Notes: KYAHA! Bet you readers weren't expecting me to write more of this crappy storyline, didja?! Well..I'm back! And with more writing experience, to boot, so the story is alot better! Japanese terms! Yay! From now on, all chapters will look like the chapter below. ^_^ And i'm considerins rewriting the first three chapters in the same way. Hey, if anyone else is still reading this, email me and tell me weather I should rewrite the first three chapters, or to keep going with faster chapters and forget about em. Oh, and if anyone out there wants to see something specific happen, or for any certain character to have a scene with em as a main, tell me! I'm happy to oblige! Special thanks to CP for still putting this up on her wonderfull site. *^_^* CP, everything above goes to you, as well. Email me if you want to see something happen. ^_-  
  
Chapter Four: Iie! Dark Angels and Lost Friends! Hope Dwindles!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hikari Yo!"  
  
Believe it or not, that came from my mouth. Gourry Gabriev, swordsman for the Slayers (well, one of the swordsmen. There are, what, three? Four?) had lent me his sword in a form of 'good luck' for the battle.  
  
Not that the battle was going too well as it was.  
  
Despite how I kept on slicing and dicing (the result of Zangulus teaching me how to use a sword), the lot of us, about thirty of us in all, we were still loosing. We weren't expecting Lasarius' troops to have extra protection.  
  
We were there on what was ment to be a simple routine rescue mission. Surprise the enemy by a frontal assault, rescue some captured people, and then leave.  
  
We did not expect to be attacked by a pack of young children, all donning military chamoflauge gear and shaven heads. Even the obviously young girls had no hair. Something about their appearance pricked at the back of my mind, but I was too busy attempting not to get shot by the guns each kid carried to give it any mind at that time.  
  
The Hikari no Ken cleanly cut off the ends of some guns and wounded some of my opponents, protecting me well. Most of us were faceing against several enemies at once, as the usual so far in this war, but we were still being pushed back. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a brown-furred ally get pounced by about a dozen of the shaven-head children.  
  
Shit! "Hare!" How the hell does that rabbit always manage to get his neck in trouble?! I knocked my curent opponent aside, trying to get through to save the bunny, but caught the sight of the back of one of the kids' necks. A barcode? What the heck..?  
  
Momentarilly distracted by the barcode, more enemies filled my line of vision. It took two seconds (which is pretty long in life-and-death situations) to knock them clear. However, not only was Hare no where to be seen, but so were the kids that trounced him.  
  
I cursed, but yelled for a retreat to my other allies. What was left of them, anyway. We managed to get out with a dozen of our origonal thirty- one. Six of those dozen were injured. The thirteen that went missing in battle were captured.  
  
"Shit."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once we got back to Knothole2, I began thinking about what I saw. A barcode? Why a barcode? Why did I keep getting a feeling of deja vu' whenever I think about those kids?  
  
I stopped my walk. My body went rigid. My face blanched. Eyes widened to saucers. Those around me looked to me curiously, and I distantly felt a hand touch my shoulder, a voice asking me if I was all right.  
  
Answering that I was 'fine' (even though I wasn't), I immediently ran off. If Selenity didn't know about this before, she's defenitally going to want to know about it now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I barged into the Queen's quarters, a nicely furnished, if small, place. "Queen!" I yelled. A moment later, Neo Queen Selenity came in from an attatched back room, "Miss Donna? What's wrong?"  
  
I gaped for a moment. Okay, perhaps she didn't know about this. "Why didn't you tell us that Manticore soldiers were here?!"  
  
She blinked in confusion at first, "Manticore?" She walked over to a wall console (a computer, really), turned it on, and began to type furiously. After a moment, an image of the backside of one of the children appeared on the screen, barcode and all.  
  
Selenity visibly whitened, gasping. I heard her voice faintly order a meeting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The 'meeting room' is large, fancy, well-kept area. Think about the Roman colleseum, shink it to half it's size, stuff it underground, and here it was.  
  
There were well over a hundred different teams, and the leader (who seemed to be the leader, anyway. Seemed being the operative word.) of each team was here. Some gurmbled and complained about the emergency call.  
  
Jennifer and I were both here. We sat at the lower front, our usual seats, as we normally had to speak during a meeting. I had a feeling it was going to be all me this time, however, as Jen had no knowlage of Manticore and what they do.  
  
Selenity stood in the center of the 'colleseum', microphone in hand. "Lasarius," She seemed to wince as she began, "has gotten the upper hand in this war."  
  
Several shocked murmers were heard. Never before has Selenity ever acknowlaged if Lasarius appeared to be winning the war. "He has gotten the help of Manticore soldiers, scientists and commanders. Manticore is actually the name of a recently destroyed government facility in the Dark Angel universe, but the name has been givin to those involved and to the soldiers they produced."  
  
Selenity looked to me, and I sat up in surprise. Did she want me to explain? "Uh.." Was my intellectual start to my speech, "Well..Manticore is, or was, a government facility that specialized in the creation and training of genetically engineered soldiers, as your highness has already..sorta..explained.."  
  
You get the feeling I'm not good at speeches? "Those children on the field are all born and raised killing machines. From what I know, most are completely loyal to their superiors and creators. The barcodes on the back of their necks each has a number, which is their designation. Different kids are seperated into different models, literelly. The older they are, usually the older the model. Ex-Seven, Ex-Eight, Ex-Nine, and so on. They all also have different animal DNA within them, to enhance they're already insane skill levels."  
  
It was dead silent when my explanation ended. Can't blame them. This was all fairly insane. I looked to Selenity, "What model are the kids we faught?"  
  
Selenity frowned, "Those children are Ex-Eleven's." I winced. Selenity seemed reluctant to say something, but got it out a moment later, "The ones you fought today, Miss Donna, have been seen before. Quite a number appear to have risin from the dead."  
  
I blinked, confused, "What do you mean? "They've fallen in battle. Wounds that should have been fatal." I blinked again, "Internal?" Selenity nodded.  
  
...Wait a minute. I blanched, rising from my seat, "As if they've never been injured? As if they got new organs?!"  
  
Selenity, and just about everyone else in the room, didn't seem to understand what I ment. I frowned, gaping, still pale, "In the year Two thousand nine, in that universe, some Ex-Five's escaped. In Two thousand nineteen or Two thousand twenty, I don't remember which, two were recaptured, one female, Ex-five-four-five-two, one male, Ex-five-four-nine- three. Four-five-two had been shot in the heart, and Four-nine-three tried to commit suicide so that Manticore's commandant at the time would be forced to transplant the heart from Four-nine-three to Four-five-two.  
  
"The commandant did transplant the heart, but the suicide attempt failed. Manticore kept Four-nine-three alive, even as they removed his organs for other Ex soldiers hurt in training or whatever. He lived and suffered even after loosing his heart, kidneys, liver..  
  
"Selenity, where are they getting the organs for these Ex-Eleven's, if they all seem to live, while our allies go missing after capture?!"  
  
It, of course, was a hypothesis, but it rang true. I don't think there was a single person who didn't get a chill up their spine. Selenity, all blood drained from her face in shock, banged her staff against the ground to silence the voices that began to talk amongst themselves after my speech. "We're going to attempt a rescue mission tomorrow. Miss Donna, if what you say is true.."  
  
I cut her off, "Queen, if what I say is true, alot of our friends could be in serious danger!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. Not surprising, I guess, but it ment I wouldn't be up to par for the mission in the morning. Instead, I spent the night sitting on a bench in a sort of park that we built for the younger soldiers in our little army. I wasn't expecting anyone to be at the park at two in the morning.  
  
As soon as I sat down on the hard wood, thoughts flooded my already exhausted mind. What were we going to do, is my hypothesis correct, I really hoped not, I don't want any of my friends to suffer, especially a fate like that, a fate worse than death, we needed more help, we were loosing the war, I don't want my friends to die!  
  
It became too much after a while. Tears streamed down my cheeks, dripping to my PJ pants, nearly waterfalling. I sobbed, just trying to figure out what I could do.  
  
"Are you okay?" I started up at the simple question, noticing the child-like lisp coating the words. Bringing my blurry eyes and tear- streaked face up, I came face to face with a six year old girl. Silver white hair waterfalled from twin ponytails at either side of her head, bangs brushed back over bright green eyes. She seemed familliar, but I couldn't quite place from where.  
  
"..What are you doing up so late, little one?" I asked with as much gentleness as I could, even as I sniffled and tried to hold back further tears. She smiled at me, "Mommy fell asleep. I wanted to give mommy a present." I noticed her holding a rose in her hand. She must have gotten it from the garden we planted.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle at the childish innocence radiating from her. "What's your name?" She smiled at my question, crawling ontop of the bench to sit next to me. She wasn't all too tall for her age, I noticed. "Akiko Yaten."  
  
...Yaten? ..Wait..Silver hair, green eyes.. "Is your mommy, by any chance, Kou Yaten?" She nodded rapidly, still smiling, "You know my mommy?"  
  
..She was Kou Yaten's daughter?! This really shocked me. I didn't let it show to the child, though, "You could say that, I suppose. ..Why don't you go back to bed, and show mommy your present in the morning?"  
  
She nodded, replying with an energetic, "Okay!" And ran off. I couldn't help but smile. There was still innocence left in the universe.  
  
..So, Kou Yaten had a daughter? Amazing. Alot can change in a thousand years, I suppose.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's amazing how many different people will ask the same exact question. I was seriously close to just blowing up and shrieking, "YES! I'm fine! Leave me 'lone!"  
  
If you hadn't noticed, I was very cranky. Sleepless night. But I was still willing to go on the rescue mission. I had to go on the rescue mission. My friends needed to be safe.  
  
We were in the meeting room again. The leaders from each team there. Triple holographic diagrams of the center of the labor camp above us, a huge building, rotated (one faceing each third of the room) as people sat in their seats. Sailor Mercury was at the controls of the hologram, Jennifer stood below it with a microphone.  
  
As soon as the last were seated, the holograms stopped rotating simontaneously. "Now then.." Jen began, even as the diagrams changed views to a skyward view of the building, "Here's the plan. Teams have already been chosen, mixed up from all the teams within our army, and seperated into groups of twelve. We've pinpointed the group of rooms where some of our friends are, the rest in the labor fields. One group will rescue the ones in the fields, one will go with the first group to take out guards and such. A third group will head into the building itself," Here, the diagrams showed a small map of the area where the rooms were, "And try to locate our friends that are being held there. A fourth group will go with the third to take out guards and soldiers. A fifth and sixth group will be sent as well for backup, and to possibly take out the Ex-Eleven's. We leave as soon as the sun sets."  
  
The diagrams changed again, to a list of all the names of the groups, and who was seperated to each one. The various leaders looked grim about the whole mission, even the youngest, some as young as ten years of age. I was not surprised to find my name as leader of the third group.  
  
Looking over the group I was ment to lead, I frowned slightly. Three of the Destined children, as well as four of their partners. I would have to watch those seven.  
  
As the meeting ended, and the leaders scurried to inform their teammates who was going to be where, I couldn't help but smile wryly. Who would ever have thought we would be working together? So many, from so many different places. It really gave me hope for the future, even with those who wish to do us harm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nightcrawler and Saint Tail reappeard at my side with a *bamf*, ending a return teleport with the light scent of brimstone covering the area. With a small nod, Saint Tail acknowlaged that we had, indeed, broke into the facility.  
  
We smashed open a window and jumped into the third floor, where we believed our friends were being held, with no fear of any alarms. Of course, there were still guards. Quite alot of them, actually, which at first surprised us. Our backup group took care of those guards, though, even as my group seperated to search the rooms for our friends.  
  
Going from room to room, occasionally breaking down the doors to locked rooms, with only Gundam Pilot 01, Heero Yuy, at my side, I noticed that even here in the building I could hear the battle cries and attacks from outside. Explosions shook the building every few moments.  
  
The audio-only THC clipped to my belt suddenly beeped, indicating a transmission from within my group. I grabbed mine quickly, almost yelling into it, "Who and where?!" No one answered at first, but then I heard Jenrya Lee's voice almost whispering the room number where he was at.  
  
I ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Heero calmly followed at walking pace.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hadn't even gotten within ten feet to the door of the obvious lab (what other rooms had metal doors?) when I spotted both of the Gargomon and a Wendimon trying to rouse an unconscious Jenrya. Wallace stood a foot or so away, looking to be in shock. "What the hell happened here?!"  
  
The Gargomon both seemed to be busy, so Wendimon answered, "Perhaps it's best that you go in there and see for yourself." I blinked with confusion, but opened the steel door.  
  
All blood drained from my face, my flesh turning a sick shade of pale, as my mind tried to take in the sight before me.  
  
Well, we did find one of our friends. He hung suspended midair, cheast, stomach and pelvic region restrained by the very brace keeping him aloft, metal slabs retracted from the back of the brace, shackles binding the poor soul's wrists and ankles down. What I could only describe as a breathing mask parallel to those used in hospitals for patients who can't breath on their own covered his muzzle and nose, making speech all but impossible. Tubes, wires, what looked like IV's, were stuck in every place possible, even through the brace itself, going from the still living body to machines and liquid-filled bags around the room. Monitors that kept track of life, pulse, breathing, mind, beeped with their own rythyms into the silence. It was obvious that he could not move at all, save for his hands above the wrists, feet below the ankles, his long ears, eyes, and the very muscles themselves.  
  
I was in too much shock to faint, or to even fall on my knees. I did take one step forward though, resulting in my friend's eyes snapping open as the sound of my shoes hitting metal echoed around the laboratory. Horror, so much pain, and a deep setted fear were more than obvious within the twin black orbs, looking around the room with frenzy. Open-palmed hands and lax feet seemed to clench at the possibility of someone entering the room..  
  
..And then his eyes fell upon me. The horror and fear quickly fled, though as the pain remained, replaced by joy and clear hope. He probably would have smiled had he been able to.  
  
I gasped out the rabbit's name, barely noticing as Heero stepped to my side, but hearing the disturbed sound that the pilot made at the sight of such torture. "Heero.." I whispered, horror-struck, "Try to check what they did to him.."  
  
I never found out if Heero nodded or what, my eyes still locked to Hare, strung out in a mockery of a crucifixion, his voice letting out strange sounds, as if trying to talk through a gag. Oh my god.. Was all I could think at the time, my own voice not working at the moment.  
  
Heero walked over a minute or two later, holding a clipboard I assumed he took from somewhere within the lab. He called my name, getting my attention, as he explained just what had happened to the bunny.  
  
Heart. Both lungs. Liver. A kidney. All taken from the still living body, and I somehow knew, with a horrible clenching deep within my stomach, that Hare knew what was going on. He knew what was being done to him.  
  
I looked back to Hare, and sobbed with realization. We couldn't get him out. We couldn't get him out! WE COULDN'T GET HIM OUT!! "We can't get you out.."  
  
Hare's eyes widened for a moment, then shut again, probably in pain. I wasn't sure if his mind was too far gone from all the torture he's been through, I wasn't sure if he understood. But that thought quickly left my mind, as I noticed his cheekfur seemed to be wet.  
  
I sobbed, realising that he was crying as well. I fell to my knees then, unable to stand any longer. My eyes still had not left Hare's face, and I saw his eyes open again.  
  
I gasped, noticing the new emotion within his eyes. The pain had always been there, and the horror and fear had returned, but his eyes pleaded with me. He wanted me to kill him.  
  
Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod.. I couldn't do that. No way. But..But I couldn't leave him here like..like this, either! I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to Heero's face, his expression as stony as ever. "We should leave."  
  
A gagged cry got my attention once again, and I looked back to Hare, tears streaming along streamlined fur, dripping to the steel foor, creating a small puddle. He obviously didn't want us to leave him, and I couldn't blame him. But I knew I couldn't stay there, I couldn't get him out with as much as he lost, and killing him was defenitally not an option. "O-okay.."  
  
We heard him scream and cry even as Heero half-dragged me out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
When we came back to Knothole2, within twenty minutes after entering the relative safety of the underground city, I found myself within our self- built 'church'. I wasn't a Christian, or even very religious at all, really. The place was more of a general 'house of worship', where all the creatures and beings within Selenity's army could freely pray to whatever god they believed in. Even the Destrons and Predacons come here often.  
  
This time, however, I wasn't here to pray. I was crying, sobbing hardly, releasing all my pent up horror, shock, and sadness. I was alone, and glad to be alone, glad that no one was there to see my emotional breakdown.  
  
I really have no idea how long I kneeled there, on the ground, sobbing untill the stone beneath me became wet. It could have been anywhere from half an hour to five hours, the time all blended in together. I wasn't too aware of the passage of time. All I knew was that it was quite some time before the heavy door opened, marking that I was no longer alone.  
  
Metal-upon-stone footfalls heralded the arrival of a Transformer. "None of this is yer fault, ya know." I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Leave me alone, Quickstrike." I managed to say rather flatly, sounding exhausted. My crying had died down to silent tears a short time before.  
  
"Nuh-uh." I heard his head shake. "Can't leave ya here like this, Missy Donna. Ain't right." It was relatively silent for a few long minutes. "Besides, ah was sorta' sent to tell ya that those 'Dark Angel' fellas are here. And them 'ring-bearer protectors', too, or whatever they're called."  
  
I turned to look at him slowly, blinking once at the Predacon, "The guardians of the ring bearer?"  
  
He seemed to smile, "Uh, yeah. So, are ya gonna come out, then?" I was silently touched that he would care about me. I was amazed about who actually did care. I shook my head at him, letting out a soft sob, fat tears rolling down my face, making me appear younger than I actually am.  
  
"N-no. I can't. Quickstrike, they're all as good as gone. I couldn't kill them! I can't free them! They're doomed to suffer, and it's all my fault!"  
  
I broke down into sobbing again, nearly falling onto the floor but instead taking a seat, wiping at my tears hastilly with my sleeves.  
  
Quickstrike stood there, in mute shock, for a moment before walking over. Four clanks, and he was right in front of me. The top pincers of his beast-leg arm touched my shoulder in a form of consolation, "Missy Donna, none of us blame ya. Slag, ya'll probably saved us all. None of us coulda gotten this far alive if it wasn't fer you and Missy Jen."  
  
I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, wet droplets continuing to cascade over my cheeks, "But how many of the others think like that?!"  
  
Quickstrike had a sad smile-like expression on his face. It's rather hard to tell for someone with no mouth. "We all think like that, Missy Donna. Slag, even Boss Bot respects ya." He paused for a moment. "..Well, as much as Boss Bot can respect a fleshy anyway."  
  
I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Yeah, Megatron isn't one for respect, is he?" He let out a slight laugh as well. I knew he was only trying to cheer me up.  
  
You know, it's strange. Before all of this happened, I never would have thought that Quickstrike had a soft spot, or that he could be sympathetic. Alot of the people i've met are different than how I imagined them to be. These thoughts stuck with me as Quickstrike escorted me out of the 'church', talking idly about a few things that I wasn't very much paying attention to. I was just happy that there was someone to cheer me up.  
  
It gave me hope. Perhaps we can still win this war. And after that, even live in peace.  
  
..Hey, if Megatron can respect a 'fleshy', anything is possible.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour after being escorted from the 'Church' by a robot cobra- scorpian Transformer (It sounds so weird when I say it like that..), I was summoned to the meeting room. The leaders from all the other teams, including the entire 'Dark Angel' and 'Fellowship' teams. Both teams, newly asked for assitance and had only arrived a couple hours before (or as Quickstrike told me, anyway), were being filled in on everything recent that's been happening, and on the war in general.  
  
I took my usual seat and glanced around. Quite a number of upset leaders. Not unusual, considering what had happened just this morning. As soon as the last of the team leaders showed up, Selenity took the podium. She then went on into a long speech on keeping up the teams' moral, half of which I don't remember, before talking about our current situation. It was probably just to fill in the two newly arrived teams. After a couple of hours of the speech (looooong speech), she began the real discussion. "Who has been rescued this morning?"  
  
"Most of the people that were captured yesterday were rescued, Selenity-jo'o-sama. Only four remain, and we all know of their current state." Lina Inverse herself said first.  
  
"Four?" I looked over to Taichi Yagami at the question. "I was told that five were victimized."  
  
I saw Knuckles Echidna raise a hand at that, "One of mine were..victimized. We managed to get him out. He's in the hospital now."  
  
Jennifer frowned from her seat next to mine. "Who were the ones who were hurt like this?" I winced at the tone of her voice. Lots of anger.  
  
Knuckles frowned at the question, as well. "Mighty, the armadillo, from my team."  
  
Genki Sakura let out a sob, "Hare.." ..Aw geeze, the kid was crying.  
  
I was surprised when Lina piped up again, "Filia." Shit. That one isn't good. ..Well, not that any of them were good in this state, but Filia is--was--raising a baby. "..And Zelgadiss."  
  
Demitri Maximoff was last to speak, "Kitty." Now, that one put quite alot of people in an uproar. There are several fighters in our army that go by the name 'Kitty', but only one within the 'Darkstalkers' team.  
  
"Kitty Talbain?! But she's eight years old!!" I heard someone, I think Daisuke Motomiya, yell out. Demitri only shook his head, a tone of sadness on the vampire's face, "She was still taken."  
  
"What was she doing on the mission? I thought she was banned on all missions that don't take place on a full moon night." Daisuke asked again. Hey, he's been paying attention to alot of things lately, I see.  
  
"The evening following the mission was a full moon night." Demitri patiently explained. Ah. That figures. I looked to Knuckles, who was nearly directly accross from me, "Knuckles-san, how did you get Mighty out?"  
  
There was relative quiet within the meeting room at this question. Knuckles sweated at the sudden attention. "They had..taken..a kidney. We figured he could live with one kidney for the moment, and we didn't want to leave him there, so.." He trailed off, suddenly a bit shy from all the attention on him.  
  
"This is nuts!" I blinked, startled along with everyone else, at the sudden outburst. Max Geuvara, 'leader' of the 'Dark Angel' team, stood up and looked around at everyone. "Why didn't you just mercifully kill them?!"  
  
Quite a few glares from around, and I could tell that everyone wanted to say something harsh. I came up with the best retort, though, "Max, AKA Ex-Five-Four-Five-Two, you didn't kill Ben when the same thing happened to him."  
  
She paled at my response, but sat back down. I noticed several surprised expressions around as they realised who this woman was.  
  
Arguments continued on several fronts, even as I glanced towards the 'Fellowship' team. Yes, the same Fellowship of the Ring from the 'Lord of the Rings' books/movies. Only seven were there, however. Boromir and Gandalf were not amongst them. Odd.  
  
Oh, and, yes, Legolas really is hot.  
  
What do you want from me? I'm a teenage girl. I can have these thoughts.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a few hours after the meeting.  
  
I was in the cafeteria, this time, sitting at a table, at about five in the afternoon this time. Alot of people around, but it didn't seem like anyone was actually eating anything (Except for Jen and Duo Maxwell. Figured.). Everyone was mourning for someone, I guess. Alot of people did loose their lives, in a sense.  
  
I really don't know why I wasn't mourning. In shock, I guess. Or it was a sense of duty. Jen and I held everyone up, sort of.  
  
I headed over to the table that Jen, Duo, and quite a few others were seated at. Huh. Even Lina Inverse wasn't eating. Dear god.  
  
I stared at Jen, standing behind her, sweatdropping, as she munched furiously upon what I think was chicken fingers, hamburgers, and chugging Fresca all at once. That girl is going to get a heart attack by thirty, I can just tell. Duo was busy stuffing his face on hotdogs.  
  
I sighed at my best friend, "I wish I had your spirit."  
  
She swallowed hard on a mouthfull of burgers, and wiped her face quickly with a napkin, "It's no biggy. Just gotta cheer up!"  
  
"I can't think of anything good about this at all, Jen-san!" Amelia said with a frown, sitting at the same table.  
  
Duo chugged down some cola, grinning the same weird grin as Jen, almost at the same time. "When everyone else is down, what else can we do? Someone's gotta keep the high spirits!"  
  
"Honastly, Maxwell. You and Onna-kun just don't know when to quit." I sweatdropped over at Wufei as he walked over. Onna-kun. Huh. A nickname for Jen, I suppose. "Besides the point, leaving those four alive mean that they still have doners. You should have put them out of their misery."  
  
Amelia stared at Wufei in disbelief, "Wufei-san! That's so cold!"  
  
Jen sighed and rubbed at her forhead, "There ya go again, Wuwu, trying to be tough. It's not that easy..."  
  
"Enlighten me." Was his response.  
  
Jen chewed on some chicken, "Well, I'm not normally the one who gives insight, but since I'm patient with ya, Wuwu, here goes. It's like you. You don't wanna fight or kill women and children, anyone who you deem is weaker than you, am I right? They were just so... helpless... I honestly couldn't do that. I know I should have, but my choices were One: to do the right thing, or Two: to do the thing I want to think is right. Killing them should have been right, but to kill any of them, especially in that state, was impossible morally."  
  
"In other words, you were too weak-minded to do it." Wufei muttered.  
  
I frowned, and was about ready to yell at him, but noticed Jen shrugging before I got the chance.  
  
"Yeah, to put it that way I guess so. But, I think you would have done the same thing if you were there. You weren't, so you wouldn't really have the first-hand experience. Anyway, enough of sounding so smart! Duo- kuuuun! Let's finish!" They went back to digging in, which got a groan out of many other people, including me.  
  
"Ano." Someone called, and we all looked towards the speaker. Duo and Jen looked rather silly with food sticking out of their mouths. Jen immediently grew a look of admiration, swallowing noisilly before squeeling, "Rikki-samaaaa! Konnichiwaaa!"  
  
The merman sweatdropped. "Uh... hi."  
  
I chuckled, "Don't mind her too much, Rik; she just gets a little obsessive over favorites. She cut it out in about a minute."  
  
Rikuo sighed, "That's comforting."  
  
Jen started to bounce in her seat, "C'mon and sit down! Want anything? Water? Shrimp? Fries? Air?"  
  
"No thanks." Rikuo said, not quite as happily as he sat down.  
  
Jen calmed down a bit as Amelia then spoke up, "How is Felicia-san doing, Rikuo-san?"  
  
"Not any better. I don't blame her or Jon at all; if it were Alba, I'd be in the exact same state." Rikuo replied, crossing his arms. "Just wish we could figure out a way to get them back without killing them... This is worse than death for them, I'm sure."  
  
"I say we ought to have a mission to put them out of their misery." Wufei suggested, narrowing his eyes. "To let them suffer is the worst fate imaginable, even if they are being kept alive but it's only for their body parts."  
  
"It's not that easy." Rikuo hissed at the Chinese man. "Not at all. The last thing I want to do is to let them die, especially Kitty!"  
  
"Second to last you mean. If you leave them like this, they're slowly dying anyway." Wufei argued the point.  
  
The two stood up, glareing at each other before Jen got up and popped up between them. "Time out!" She shouted, Duo blowing a whistle (a little plastic one. What, was he carrying it around?) to pantomine her 'coach line'. She glanced at them both.  
  
"You're both right, but we basically have to leave the planning to Selenity right now. Our feelings are mixed up, so let's NOT fight each other. Oh, crap. There I go with insight again. Now look at what you made me do! I'm getting salsa!"  
  
My eyes widened in horror. "No! Jen-chan! Waaait!" I ran after her, trying to catch her as she headed for the fridge.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I remembered at midnight.  
  
Well, sort of. I woke up at midnight for a snack, of course thinking about everything that's been going on, before I remembered something from before the war. When I used to watch Dark Angel on television, when it was still fantasy.  
  
We faught Ex-Eleven's. Ex-Eleven's were never created. Manticore's genetics lab was destroyed after the Ex-Ten's were born, or so I figured, since the Ex-Nine's were about nine to ten years old.  
  
On this line of thought, I came accross something that happened a few days before Manticore's destruction. The woman in charge of Manticore at the time (can't remember her name. Eh, she's dead anyway.), after the destruction of the genetics lab (they couldn't clone the children anymore, after that), had ordered that the Ex-Five's be paired up for breeding. And even when the genetics lab was around, a surrogate carried the child.  
  
What did this mean to me, exactly? Well, considering that there probably were a heck of a lot of captured females, not only from Selenity's army but from the different planets as well, and the Ex-Eleven's came from seemingly nowhere AFTER the destruction of Manticore..  
  
I droped a teacup once that thought kicked in. Hey, I like midnight tea. It didn't seem like I was going to be having any tonight, though.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We found Zelgadiss the following morning.  
  
Okay, well, Amelia found Zelgadiss in the morning. In the forest, about twenty miles from the enemy concentration camp above us. Seems that he was being held there.  
  
He was hurt. That goes without saying. Arm broken. Small injury, really, considering how others captured were fareing. And after getting him to the hospital wing, where just about half of our army crowded either inside or out, it was found that he had some scalpel marks on his lower abdomen.  
  
From what I found out, considering Doctor Mizuno wouldn't let anyone in the rooms where Zelgadiss was being checked out, it seems that his stony chimera hide got in the way of Lasarius's doctors removing his organs. His curse saved his life.  
  
After a few hours, Jen and I were called in to see him. Not Lina or any of his other friends; Just us. It startled us all, and I think I saw hurt expressions on Amelia's and Lina's faces. We went in, anyway, after leaving a few kind words to everyone else.  
  
"Hey, Zelgadiss-san. How are you feeling?" That's what I started with, in as kind a tone as I could muster. Jen didn't say a word at first, which scared the hell out of me, though I didn't show it.  
  
Zelgadiss was lying down on a standard hospital bed, white blanket covering him till mid-cheast, one arm underneath the blanket, the broken one in a cast and atop. Dr. Mizuno was at the side of the bed, checking some medical machinery that showed the rate of who-knows-what. All I know was that it beeped quite annoyingly, and it didn't look like a heart monitor.  
  
Zelgadiss frowned at us, and I couldn't help but noticing the troubled expression in his eyes. The same expression that a child would have after seeing war at it's worst. But Zelgadiss wasn't an innocent child, the furthest from it, in fact.  
  
"Genereux..That bitch.." Was what broke the silence about five minutes later, nearly unheard, mumbled by Zelgadiss.  
  
Jen blinked once, "Who?"  
  
I gaped in oncememory, but didn't comment. It was probably a coincidence. "Who's Genereux?" The name was pronounced 'Jen-e-roo'. French name, I think.  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head, and I think I saw tears forming in his eyes. He didn't cry, though. "One of Lasarius's scientists. Bitch of a woman. From what I saw, she was in charge of myself.." He paused for a moment, taking a shaky breath, "And Filia."  
  
Jen's eyes widened in a bit of understanding, accompaning it with an 'Oooh'. I could tell that she wasn't going to press it further.  
  
I did, however. "What happened to Filia, Zel?"  
  
He looked streight at us, right in my eyes. Or both of our eyes. Jen seemed just as freaked out. He looked rather sorrowfull, very strange for the usually broody-angry cursed youth. "Her womb is not even hers to control, anymore."  
  
There was a few seconds of dead silence. Dr. Mizuno left the room after hearing that.  
  
Jen paled, "They even took out her womb!?"  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head. "No."  
  
Jen blinked, "But you just said.."  
  
I cut her off, "Aw, FUCK!" Both pairs of eyes looked at me. It's horribly rare for me to curse. "This is exactly what i've been afraid of.." I then explained all I knew, and what occured to me the other day.  
  
Jen looked horribly shocked. Can't blame her. Zelgadiss seemed to have already known it.  
  
Jen growled, "That bitch of a scientist! What did you say her name was, again, Zel? Jenarow?"  
  
I frowned, "Genereux.." I looked at Zelgadiss, "What did she look like?"  
  
Both Zelgadiss and Jen looked confused at my question. Jen answered with a question, "Who cares?! She's a bitch!"  
  
Zelgadiss had a confused-but-trying-to-understand expression, "Cacausian, blonde hair, blue eyes, round face.."  
  
I sighed, "Split personality?"  
  
He blinked twice, "How the.." He paused, then sighed. "Let me guess. Another enemy of yours."  
  
Jen stared at me. "Split personality?" She then gaped, remembering as well, "You're kidding me, right? The same woman with Lady Une syndrome?"  
  
I chuckled wryly, nodding. "Yup. Funny, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with her after high school."  
  
Zelgadiss stared at me, "She was your teacher?!"  
  
I nodded, "Travel and tourism teacher. Weird woman, she was. I knew she also taught science, but this is just weird."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there we go for Chapter Four. ^_^ I'll have the next one out as quickly as I can! Be warned, since i'm taking SAT next week, it might be a while! ^_^; 


	5. Chapte Five, here as well!

Author Notes: Whee! Chapter five! Wow, I got this one out quicker than I expected. If anyone has any requests for anything in the fic, jus email me at acidcrazed@aol.com and I'll try to get it done. ^_^ Special thanks to CP for putting this on her site! Hey, CP, did you get those pictures I emailed to you? Email me!  
  
Chapter Five: Babies and Funerals! The Battle Continues!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I found the Tiger of the Wind in a strange place, nearly twenty four hours after Amelia found Zelgadiss. The morning after we found out what was happening to Filia, and the implications that arose from such diabolical torture, and I expected the teams to be mourning for the lost comrads. Most were.  
  
Well, Tiger was mourning. Though, I always thought that he considered himself too tough to go to our 'church'.  
  
But there he was, sitting on the ground (well, he is a wolf), head bowed. I didn't hear him talking, whispering, or even crying.  
  
The church was quite packed. Alot of people were there. Alot were crying.  
  
I walked up to the blue lupine quietly, and whispered a simple query, "Are you all right?"  
  
Tiger looked up, and stared at me. His eyes were fairly bloodshot, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Not surprising there. But who was he mourning for? I didn't think that he cared about Hare at all, as much as those two were seen fighting.  
  
He looked back down to the ground. I frowned, and was about ready to back away and leave him to mourn, when I heard his gruff voice.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
I frowned deeper. I looked at the wolf in concern, "I know."  
  
"None of them deserved this."  
  
I sighed low. "Tiger-san.."  
  
He looked up, but didn't look at me. "Genki and Mocchi keep crying. The rest of us don't even know what to say to them anymore."  
  
I frowned. So, two of the Searchers were depressed. Not unusual, for the situation.  
  
I was about to say something else, when Jen walked up behind me. "D- chan. Selenity called a meeting."  
  
I put my hand on what passed for Tigers' shoulder, a quick form of consolation, before getting up and walking out of the church.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Not all the leaders were at the meeting this time. Genki was not there. Holly was in his place. For some reason, this troubled me. What also surprised me was that Tenchi Masaki had someone sitting next to him that shouldn't have been at the meeting. Washuu.  
  
I blinked twice at the pink-haired woman/girl for a moment, curious, before the meeting started.  
  
Selenity was at the podium. "Washuu, of Tenchi's group, has come up with a plan to rescue our victimized allies."  
  
Now, that got me to pay attention. I looked, along with everyone else, at Washuu. She stood up in her seat, and didn't seem bothered by all the attention. Quite the contrary; She seemed to bask in it.  
  
"As some of you know, I no longer have access to my lab. But that hasn't stopped me from using my superior knowlage to our advantage." I sweatdropped slightly at her ego. "I've found a way to create synthetic organs, and if I can get to the three being used, I can probably patch them up so we can bring them back here. However, this requires everyone's help. I'll need a distraction, so that Lasarius's army won't be able to get to me before I can get our own out of there."  
  
There was a small murmer then, as leaders spoke with each other, even as Washuu sat back down in her seat.  
  
All became quiet again, as Knuckles Echidna raised a hand to speak, "Queen, we have a slight problem. Many of ours won't be able to fight, and two of mine are already unable to fight, atleast for a short time."  
  
I blinked. Two? Well, Mighty is down for the moment, but who else?  
  
Cloud Strife got to that question before I did, and Knuckles blushed slightly in response. That confused me for the moment, before he explained.  
  
"Julie's pregnant."  
  
Dead silence. For a full ten seconds, there was dead silence. Knuckles slinked down in his chair.  
  
Jen's laughter broke the silence, which got a few curious glances, and quite a number of sweatdrops. "Knux, aren't you just a couple of years early? Most Guardians have their first kid at twenty!" She grinned slyly.  
  
Knuckles glared at her from his slinked position. "Shut up."  
  
Selenity sweatdropped as well, but spoke again, "Is there anything else that we should all know about, from any team?"  
  
Strangely, Lina Inverse rose a hand. She grinned, seemingly humored by a private thought, "Martina's pregnant, too." Another small moment of silence, but I noticed a few people stareing at Knuckles and Lina, either grinning knowingly, or sweatdropping.  
  
"All right, then." Selenity sighed. "Rescue mission tonight at sunset. Same as the last mission, but new groups will be formed. I'll keep you all posted."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the heck is this, a baby boom?" Was my first comment upon leaving the meeting, heading towards our makeshift bar/pub, alongside Lina Inverse herself.  
  
Lina chuckled, grinning, "Who knows. With everything going on, I guess some people just don't feel secure about long lives."  
  
I stared at her from the corners of my eyes, "You're not pregnant too, are ya?"  
  
She facefaulted, "Dear Ciepheed, no!" She did laugh, though.  
  
I then grinned, "Martina is having Zangulas's kid, right?"  
  
She sweatdropped, "I hope so. It would be nothing short of frightning if she wasn't."  
  
At that, our conversation halted, as we arrived at the pub. Walking in, I spotted my brother at the pool table, various others either playing along (it looked like a four-player game, two per team) or watching the game.  
  
My brother, at twenty three years old, is fairly tall (five-foot- five), well-built, and rather handsome. Pale-milky skin (for some reason, no one in our familly except for my sister and father has been able to tan. Sunburn, yes. Tan, no.), black hair in a military-style cut, dark blue eyes, but no facial hair.  
  
Oddly, my parents named him Leroy. I don't know what my parents were thinking.  
  
Lina and I sat at a table close to the pool match, Lina immediently ordering a beer. I never did aquire a taste for alcohol, so ordered nothing. I was only there in the first place to keep Lina company, and perhaps find some company for myself.  
  
I watched for a few minutes, my brother's team (teamed up with Alec, of the 'Dark Angel' team) seemed to be winning. More stripes than solids in the holes. He was playing against Rattrap (who I never even knew played pool. He always seemed more like a poker type.) who was teamed up with Diver.  
  
Two humans against two Transformers in a game of pool. Interesting.  
  
Lina drank a dozen beers before the match was over. She had to be escorted out, she was so drunk. My brother sat in her seat as soon as she was gone.  
  
"How you doing, Donna?"  
  
I smiled at him. "Fairly well, considering."  
  
"It's not your fault, you know." Why does everyone keep saying that? "It's that bastard Lasarius's fault. You know that, right?"  
  
I nodded, letting out a sigh, "I know, big brother, I know. It's just.." I paused, and sighed again. "At eighteen years old, I'm fighting for my life on a foreign planet for the universe. And yet, it seems so normal. A few years ago, I figured that, at this age, I would be driving to the mall and going out to clubs. Not..here."  
  
He smiled wryly, chuckling, patting at my shoulder. "I know. It seems strange to me, too."  
  
There was a pause for a moment, neither of us saying anything.  
  
"I asked Jennifer to marry me, you know." Is what broke the silence, from my brother.  
  
Now, before any strange thoughts come from this, my brother's girlfriend of several years is not the same Jennifer that's my best friend. They just happen to have the same name. His Jennifer (we call my best friend by 'Jen', and his girlfriend by 'Jennifer') was his age.  
  
I smiled, and I know I was practically gushing, "Oh, Lee, that's wonderfull! Yay! I'm finally gonna have a sister-in-law!"  
  
He sweatdropped. "Finally?"  
  
I grinned, "Hey, I've been waiting for years for you to ask her. It's bout time."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Six groups of a dozen each. Same as the last time, just different people amongst the different teams. I was assigned leadership of one team, but a different one. I lead a field-rescue team, this time.  
  
Field rescue is just as it sounds. Jen, in attempted humor, had said to me right after finding who was to go and where, "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to rescue the innocent whatevers in the labor fields. Choose to accept it? As if we have a choice!"  
  
I chuckled in response.  
  
I looked over then, hearing a loud angry yell, to another assembled team.  
  
..Oh, dear god. Happosai was on a team. And, as usual, harrassing a woman.  
  
I fell over laughing, as that 'woman' wound up being Sailor StarFighter. Wrong person to mess with.  
  
Oooh, look! A new Happosai-shaped crater in the ground!  
  
My entire team sweatdropped at what was going on.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Now, as several different things that were happening all at once have to be told, I'll tell you what I heard from other teams when I was able to talk with them.  
  
It was a surprising battle, even from my point in it. Technically, my team and my backup team had the 'easiest' job. Field rescue is just that, and it didn't require any building infiltration. Heck, we didn't even think we would come accross any Ex-Eleven's. We just had to get some of the innocents out of the labor fields and barracks, and then retreat along with everyone else, with only a hope that other teams got their mission objectives cleared.  
  
We got a dozen various innocents out, before we were attacked in retalliation. Usually, we'd be able to get a good fifty out before any real threat would show up. But a real threat did show up, in quite large numbers. And not only Ex-Elevens, though there were a couple dozen of those there.  
  
I recognized the creatures attacking us before I heard Legolas's cry: "Yrch!"  
  
I already knew what the Elvish word ment. I called back, "Worse! Urak- hai!"  
  
On the 'Lord of the Rings' world, Middle-Earth, Orcs (Yrch in Elvish toung) were of the evil Sauron's creation. Elves, tortured and mutilated into darkness, from what I know. Urak-hai were like super-Orcs, a mix of Orc and Goblin. A pain in the ass, really, they were.  
  
I called into a MF-THC (multi-frequency, other teams can hear), "On your guard, everyone! Urak-hai! Take their heads off!" Hey, it is the easiest way to kill those things.  
  
I wondered if guns/lasers were even effective against those things, already using my own to defend myself, when I heard a quite giddy yell.  
  
"Yee-HAH!" I saw before I heard Quickstrike literelly jump over my head, landing a couple of feet infront of me, and shoot the inbuilt lasers in his cobra-head arm.  
  
Hey, lasers work, when aimed at the right place. Quickstrike shot at their heads. Good enough.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina Inverse wanted to blow up the entire building. The Dra-Matta had found Filia, in much the same state as Hare.  
  
But her team was not the rescue team. Washuu was in another team.  
  
"Kuso.." Was all she can think to say at the time, distracted by the sight of her friend in such pain. Filia was unconscious, however.  
  
"Lina!!" "Look out!!" Lina quickly whirled at the duel calls. She had been so distracted, she hadn't even noticed a soldier sneaking up on her. A red lion had pounced at the soldier, keeping the would-be attacker down, even as a young spikey-haired boy elbowed the man hard on the forhead, knocking the soldier out..  
  
Lina nodded, "Thanks, Nanaki. Daisuke." She thanked then both, and then called into the MF-THC, "Washuu! Room 347-B!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max Guevara kicked at a steel door, expecting the metal to buckle under her Ex-Five power.  
  
Instead, all that had to show of her actions was a foot-sized dent. She blinked once, and then settled for stareing angrilly at the door.  
  
"TORPEDO!" An attack call came from besides her, a ball of lightning raceing at the door. She barely had time to dodge, even with her feline- like reflexes. The attack came through, that thought going through her mind the moment the door buckled under the combined weight of her 'foot assault' (for lack of better term) and the Torpedo Attack.  
  
The Ex-Five, even as she was getting back on her feet, nodded to the attack-thrower. "Thanks, Pixie."  
  
Pixie, clad in her usual attire (which, admittingly, wasn't much), nodded in return. She then ran past Max, into the room they had just gotten entry into.  
  
Max followed then, and noticed a third following behind. Probably a member of her team, or her backup team.  
  
Ex-Five-Four-Five-Two then gaped at the room.  
  
It was actually a rather small room, but a laboratory of some king, but the appearance of it. A round room (as opposed to the usual square room), curved desks lining the walls, bottle holders (think the kinds that bottles of wine are held in, only smaller) lining the walls. Each holdster held a small, liquid-filled vial. The desks had computers, microscopes, and delicate-seeming machinery atop.  
  
"What is this place?" A rather thick voice came from behind her. Max looked back briefly, and then blinked once. At first, didn't remember the anthro falcon, and then recalled the pilot-adorned bird as part of Fox McCloud's team. On her backup team for this mission, she recalled. Falco, she thought his name was.  
  
His question went unanswered for a moment. She knew what this place was. It was far too much like the one back at Manticore, save for a few certain details she would prefer not to remember.  
  
She had to make sure, though.  
  
She ran more than walked the foot or so to the nearest wall, grabbing at a vial, looking upon the label so precariously placed upon it.  
  
Confusion for a brief second, at the simple two words, a name, upon the label in black ink: 'Armadillo, Mighty'.  
  
She shrieked angrilly then, and threw the vial at the wall, startling her two companions. It broke upon impact, the clear liquid streaming on the wall.  
  
"Max? What's wrong?" Pixie got to the question first, even though Falco mirrored the same thoughts on his face.  
  
Max practically growled her answer. "Genetics lab." A genetics lab. Where they stored the sperm, eggs; enhanced or not. The same as in Manticore, where she herself was born into a life of fighting, where she managed to escape as a child of nine, despite capture ten years later, recaptured into a life of slavery and brainwashing, forced to watch her 'brother', Ben, live on only as an organ donar, unable to fight back in fear after months of torture, where that Madam Director wouldn't even let her shave her f**king legs!!  
  
Her thoughts swirled like that for a few moments, a Monster and a falcon watching with concern and no small amount of caution.  
  
"Help me set explosions." Her voice nearly went unheard.  
  
"Huh?" Was Falco's ingenious reply.  
  
Max repeated her command again.  
  
Neither objected.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Washuu! Room 347-B!"  
  
Washuu blinked twice at the call, already trying to rescue and save the life of a nine year old catgirl.  
  
She looked to Chichiri, who was there to help her, worry in her eyes.  
  
The blue-haired monk frowned, "Keep going, no da. We'll save them all. We just have to go one at a time, no da."  
  
Washuu nodded, breathing deeply once, before continuing the task, trying to ignore the rumbling of the building.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
To say that Hotohori was disturbed would be a vast understatement. "What are these creatures?!" Was his query, even as he slashed at a Urak- hai with his sword. Blood got onto his clothes. He faught the urge to throw up.  
  
"Mars Flame SNIPER!" A female's cry rang out, the blast burning an Ex- Eleven to death.  
  
"On your guard, everyone! Urak-hai! Take their heads off!" My voice rang through the MF-THC, Hotohori looking in my direction briefly, thirty feet away.  
  
"You heard 'er! Lekka Shinnen!" Tasuki cried out, flames erupting from his fan, aimed at the heads of several Urak-hai.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I spotted Sailor StarMaker carrying Kitty out of the building. The catgirl was unconscious, but seemed to be in considerable pain, wrapped in a thin sheet.  
  
"Defensive, everyone! Now!" I called out, those under my command following my order right there and then. Amelia raywinged herself over to StarMaker and Kitty, placeing a defensive shield up as soon as she got the chance.  
  
"Amelia! Get StarMaker and Kitty out of here!" I called into the MF- THC, and I saw her nod, even as the three retreated.  
  
I turned at the sound of a crash, spotting a familliar catwoman kick down the wooden door of a barrack. Running over, avoiding blasts and attacks by various enemies, I looked in.  
  
"All right, people, move, move, move!" Aisha Clanclan shrieked, trying to get the beaten, starved, captive innocents out of the barrack.  
  
It occured to me then that throughout the chaos that this rescue mission has turned into, both my team and my backup team had commandlessly merged into one large duel-mission team. And it seemed to be working in our favor.  
  
As soon as the last of the captives were let out, and various of our own immediently went to protecting them. Aisha ran out, shrieking a battle cry of: "DIE, already, damnit!!"  
  
I chuckled wryly, running into the newely freed barrack.  
  
There were dead there, those that probably went in their sleep. I was disturbed then, a small part of my mind telling me that this is what my own grandparents escaped from nearly fifty five years ago.  
  
I heard whimpering. Someone was still alive here.  
  
I ran over to where I thought the whimpering came from, finding a Mobian Echidna, brown fur and black hair, nearly starved to death. He looked too weak to move.  
  
He seemed terribly familliar. I didn't dwell on it, however, and attempted to take the grown echidna in my arms. I was startled to find him very light.  
  
I noticed then, that his left leg was just..gone. Nothing below the knee, and by the wound at the kneecap, it didn't seem to have been like that for long.  
  
I ran out of the barrack then, ducking a gunshot from an Ex-Eleven, running over to the closest of my allies that could take the echidna to safety.  
  
Vector the crocodile, another of the planet Mobius, was the first I saw.  
  
"Vec! Here, take this guy to safety, will ya!?" I yelled over the sounds of battle.  
  
He looked over, and took the injured, starved victim from my arms. He gaped then, stareing at who he now held. "Constable Remington?!"  
  
I gaped for a minute, then, too. That was the Constable!? "Get him out of here, Vec!"  
  
The crocodile nodded, and ran off. Oddly, Sailor Chibichibi backed him up.  
  
I went back to fighting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BLIZZARD!" Tiger of the Wind called out, his icy attack freezing Ex- Eleven's in place. He then looked ahead, and spotted three Urak-hai in his way. "TORNADO!"  
  
Twin lightning bolts, aimed at the heads of the Urak-hai, hit home on two of them. The third was distorted for a moment, and that gave the blue lupine monster time to run past.  
  
Turning sharply, he headed into a room, and, for the first time since the rabbit's capture, saw Hare.  
  
He actually paused in place, Washuu there and already patching up the rabbit, others in the room setting up defensive at the door against any enemies who would show up.  
  
Tiger stared at the rabbit, mouth open in shock, eyes wide, for a moment. "Holy crap.." Was his first spoken words.  
  
Hare was not unconscious. But he did seem to be in quite a bit of pain.  
  
Tiger slowely padded over, face showing the shock and horror he felt, stareing at Hare from about a foot away.  
  
The rabbit looked right at him, and smiled. He then closed his eyes, expression turning to pain. A short second later, the expression faded to one of content.  
  
Tiger looked to Washuu. Washuu blinked once, looking at the rabbit's face. "..Hare?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"HARE!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
While fighting, I could hear what was being said over the MF-THC. I didn't let it distract me, keeping my ears on the information being put out by my allies, and my eyes on the battle infront of me. It seemed to work in my favor.  
  
"Are Kitty and Felicia all right?!" I heard Washuu practically shriek. The way she spoke and breathed told me that she was running, probably out. Hare was the last she was suposto save.  
  
"Kitty is fine, we just got her to the hospital!" Sailor StarMaker replied.  
  
"We're on our way back to base with Filia. She's alive, if that's what your asking." Nanaki (AKA RedXIII) answered.  
  
"We're heading out. Retreat! We got what we came for!" Washuu called out. My team already went into defensive retreat formation.  
  
I called into the MF-THC, curious about something despite my mind occupied with staying alive, "Is Hare all right, Washuu?"  
  
I heard Washuu let out a worried-sounding sigh. That tipped me off right there. "Washuu?! Is he all right?!"  
  
"They must've cut off the life support when they figured out what we were doing!" Washuu's voice called again, and I was faintly aware what she ment. The battle infront of me gained too much of my attention, and I didn't realise quite what she was saying at the time.  
  
We were halfway with our retreat formation. We were heading off, trying to keep the enemy at bay.  
  
Tiger's voice suddenly went through. "Hare's.." He paused. "Hare's dead!"  
  
I paused. So did many others. The enemy pushed forward.  
  
I heard several enraged shrieks and battle cries, probably in response to the death of one of our own, as we pushed forward on them. I looked over to my team. Everyone looked pissed off.  
  
Tiger's voice went through again, and he seemed to be whispering. "He didn't turn into a lost disc.." And then, I heard him roar in anger.  
  
I grieved for a moment, before feeling enraged myself. I shot at the enemy, not noticing in my rage that I took the heads off of not only Urak- hai, but Ex-Eleven's as well.  
  
I don't think any of us noticed the carnage that ensued after we heard of Hare's death. Not untill we returned back to Knothole2.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Searchers were grieving. So were the three teams of Chosen Children. As well were the 'Pokemon' team.  
  
The five teams had become close during the war. Probably because they came from such similer worlds. Or perhaps it was because they were all still technically children. Either way, they became as close as a familly.  
  
And one perished, died in Washuu's hands. She was fairly upset. Couldn't blame her.  
  
Once we got back to Knothole2, I told Selenity right then what had happened.  
  
Neo Queen Selenity ordered a day of mourning. No one objected.  
  
Three hours after getting back, and I came accross the Fellowship of the Ring. They were talking amongst themselves, and I stood, unnoticed by the group, listening to their words.  
  
"One falls, hundreds mourn. I've never seen such widespread companionship before." Frodo began, his hobbit face looking slightly troubled.  
  
"Not so, Frodo. We mourned at the fall of Gandalf the Grey, and as well for Boromir. Both would have smiled upon such a close army." Aragorn replied, smiling sadly.  
  
"There were Orcs at the battle. Queen Selenity had told us that there would not be any of Sauron's creations here." Gimli pointed out.  
  
"Perhaps our intent watcher has some comment on that." Legolas spoke, and looked to me. "Maiden Donna?"  
  
I sweatdropped, embarressed. "How long have you noticed me there, Legolas?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "Since your feet brought you within ten feet."  
  
Aragorn looked at me, as well, "Maiden Donna, do you have any inclination as to what we came accross today?"  
  
I frowned, "The only thing I can think of, is that Lasarius must have made an alliance with Sauron. He made several alliences with enemies of others, so it wouldn't be unusual." I sweatdropped slightly. "I just didn't think it would happen."  
  
"Hey, D-Chan!"  
  
We all looked over at the call, curious. Jen had called my name, and was running over.  
  
My first thought was to be concerned, "Jen? Did something happen?"  
  
She shook her head, but grabbed my hands and pulled, "Yer sis has done somethin that you just have to see."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sharon Kunz, my sister younger by four years, is my new favorite person. As soon as she had gotten back, it seemed, she had gotten streight to work.  
  
She has made a memorial for Hare.  
  
As soon as I saw the array of flowers around a grey-slate tombstone, and the inscription on the stone, tears began to cascade.  
  
Sharon gave me a sad smile, "It was the least I could do for him."  
  
Jen put a hand on my shoulder, "We havn't buried the body yet. The funeral's tonight."  
  
I nodded, still looking at all the flowers. That's when I noticed the wooden Hare sculpture amidst the flowers.  
  
I can't believe she kept that. I made that when I was 15, because Hare was one of my favorite characters.  
  
I stares at the tombstone, and looked to my sister. "How did you get one made so fast?"  
  
She pointed to a little Digimon pushing more flowers. "Digmon."  
  
Armadimon looked up for a moment at the call of his other name, smiled briefly, and went back to pushing flowers with his snout.  
  
I heard a loud bawl, and all three of us looked over. Holly was on her knees, crying into her hands. Poor girl. The loss of one of her closest friends hit her hard.  
  
Sharon frowned, and walked over to the other girl, kneeled down, and hugged her. Holly cried into my sister's embrace.  
  
I looked back to the tombstone then, reading the inscribed words once again, before bowing my head in a moment of silence.  
  
'Life's thread too soon done; We will remember, though you are gone.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I visited the hospital after that. My origonal intent was to see how Kitty and Filia were doing. The last I saw of either of them, they both seemed to be in horrible pain.  
  
I nearly bumped into Espio the chameleon as he walked out of Mighty's room.  
  
I blinked once at the strange look on his face, and my curiosity got the better of me. "Espy? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at me, blinked, a rather disturbing blank expression on his face. "Mighty's in shock. I think I am, too. Excuse me." With that, he walked off.  
  
Okay. Weird. I peaked into the armadillo's room, only to see him lying on his bed. His face had the same blank look that Espio had.  
  
I walked over, concerned and only slightly cautioned. Hey, his name was 'Mighty' for a reason. "Mighty? Are you okay?"  
  
He was silent for a minute, and didn't look to me. "I'm gonna kill 'em."  
  
I blinked twice. Oookaaay.. "Kill who, Mighty?"  
  
"Genereux."  
  
...Okay. This was starting to frighten me, now. "..She hurt you, too, Mighty?" I was only told that she hurt Zelgadiss and Filia.  
  
He then looked to me, and some of his normal expression returned. He looked upset. "Well, not exactly." He rubbed the back of his head, and he bit his lower lip.  
  
He was trying to hide something from me. That much I could figure out. "Mighty, you're a horribly lier. What happened?"  
  
He looked around a bit, obviously hesitent to say what he wanted to say. "That dragon lady..Filia, I think. She's pregnant, from the lab.."  
  
He ment that the enemy got her impregnated. I already knew that from what Zelgadiss told me. "I know, Mighty. It's disturbing, I know." But why was he this upset? He didn't even know Filia.  
  
He frowned, eyes going around the room again. "Well, Doc Mizuno found..Um.."  
  
"What? What did Doctor Mizuno fi--" I cut myself of.  
  
Oh, no. No way.  
  
"Mighty, what did they do to you when you were captured?!"  
  
The armadillo threw his free hand in the air, practically blowing up, "I honastly don't remember, okay?! All I remember is a hell load of needles everywhere and doctor stuff, and alot of pain and that they took out my friggin kidney!"  
  
Obviously. All that went without question. "Mighty-san, what did Mizuno-sama tell you?!"  
  
"That my DNA is in Filia's unborn kid!" He blurted out. After realising what he said, his hands went to his mouth, as if to take it back.  
  
I stopped, and stared at him. No wonder both he and Espy were in shock.  
  
I didn't know what to say to him. What does one say in such a situation? "Excuse me." Is what I settled for, heading out the door.  
  
This day just couldn't get any worse.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Remember I said that the day couldn't get any worse?  
  
I was wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
I stared at Makoto Kino. "No."  
  
Her posture dropped, and she stared back, "Well, why not?"  
  
I sweatdropped. "I know we have had a lack of warriors lately. But, come on! My parents!? You have to be kidding me!"  
  
She didn't seem to see what was wrong with it. "You didn't know how to fight at the start, either. They just have to learn!"  
  
I stared at her, "They're fourty five years old!"  
  
She still didn't seem to see what was wrong. "So? Legolas-san is two- thousand, nine hundred and fourty nine years old!"  
  
"He's an elf! My parents are human! There's a difference!" I practically yelled at her. "I don't want my parents on the battlefield!"  
  
Makoto's expression softened. "I know that you don't want to see them hurt, but we don't have a choice. We need everyone we can get."  
  
"Are you asking Jen's dad to fight, too?" I asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Of course not. He's not fit enough."  
  
"Neither are my parents! They're fat!"  
  
"A little exercise can cure that, Donna-san!"  
  
I stared at her, an annoyed expression on my face. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"  
  
The queen of Jupiter grinned. "Nope."  
  
I grumbled in response. "If either of them get so much as a pinprick in any battle, I'm holding you responsible."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone showed up to the funeral. ..Well, almost everyone. A few certain people were not allowed to come (Lord Raptor, for example. I shudder to think what would happen if he was allowed at a funeral.), and a few others didn't show up at all.  
  
Ranma Saotome, amongst others, wasn't there, but not for a reason one would expect. True, the leader of the 'Ranma 1/2' team didn't know most everyone, but he refused to go anywhere that the catpeople were at. Poor guy, terrified of cats.  
  
Anyway, I guess our army really is close-knit. I never really thought about it before, but when you see and talk and fight along side the same people all the time, you get close to them. It doesn't matter if it's a dozen or a thousand. We all know each other now, and we all care. The loss of one of our own hit us all.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a great deal more mortal.  
  
Most of the people at the funeral didn't cry, even as Neo Queen Selenity herself made a short, but nice, speech about Hare. Most of the people didn't even know Hare, and only showed up for respect. Some saluted.  
  
Holly, Genki, and the remaining 'Searchers'/'Anti-Moo Rebels' cried. Alot. Except for Tiger, but I noticed that he shed a couple of silent tears. He still wanted to remain 'tough', even at such a sad time.  
  
This was the first funeral for a warrior that we've had so far this war. I sincerely hoped it would be the last.  
  
Yet, I somehow knew that it would not be.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the day after the funeral. I had gotten into rather deep thought, and began aimlessly wandering around. I found myself in the park.  
  
It was strangely empty, considering it was the middle of the afternoon. I wasn't alone, though.  
  
Washuu was sitting on a bench, a green-haired infant in her arms. I recognized the child instantly as baby Val, the child Filia has been raising for the past three months, since the child hatched. I guess Washuu was the first choice to babysit for the baby, since she's one of the few who's ever actually had children of their own.  
  
Yes, hatched. The kid is actually the last of the ancient dragons, and somehow was already able to take human form, if only that of a human infant.  
  
I walked over, and sat at the bench next to the pink-haired scientist. "Hey." Was my form of greeting.  
  
She looked up from feeding Val with a bottle, and smiled slightly. "Hello, Donna-san."  
  
I frowned slightly, "Are you okay, Washuu?"  
  
She blinked once. "Except for having to care for Val, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
I was slightly disturbed by her rather innocent answer. "Well..With the battle, and what happened with Hare.." Hey, the rabbit did die in her arms, from what I was told.  
  
She let out a sigh, shifting the bottle so it was more comfortable for both her and Val. "Death happens. I've lived for a very long time, Donna-san. I've seen death before." She paused for a moment. "Besides, that's how life is."  
  
I let out a wry chuckle, "Shit happens, life sucks, get a helmet."  
  
She stared at me for a moment, a bit of a surprised expression on her face. She then let out a bit of laughter, and it must have been contageous, as the child in her arms giggled right along with her. "Where did you hear that saying from?"  
  
I chuckled, sweatdropping slightly. "Television show. Don't remember which show, though.." I let out a chuckle, and then a sigh. "Are you sure you're all right, Washuu-chan?"  
  
She sighed in response. "To be honest, not as much as I thought I would be." She then looked down at the child in her arms, frowning. "Hare died in my arms, Donna-san. He smiled before he died. He knew he was dying and he smiled. It bothered me. I mean, I knew Hare, I spoke with him on several occasions on plans and missions. Genki-tachi is taking it harder than any of us, though."  
  
I nodded at that. "It truly is a dark time that befalls us now, huh?"  
  
She nodded, then looked to me. "Have you visited the hospital, yet?"  
  
I looked at said building, not far from the park. "Yeah. Mighty's going nuts."  
  
Washuu had a strange expression on her face, I think. "Can you blame him? He's barely sixteen, still basically immature, and he's an unwilling father. I spoke to him before. He doesn't remember much of what happened to him, and it's effecting him even further. Filia's even worse. She does remember what happened to her."  
  
I frowned, and got up from the bench. Washuu looked at me curiously.  
  
I smiled the best I could to her, trying to appear less worried and frightened than I actually felt. "I'm going to take a nap. I need some time to rest."  
  
She nodded, looking back down to the child in her arms, a small smile on her face. "Feel better, then, Donna-san."  
  
I walked off, and didn't answer. I didn't think I would feel better.  
  
And, you know what? I didn't.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Well, that's it for chapter five! I'll try to get chapter six out soon! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six! Still an HTML dunce. ;_;

Author Notes: Whee! Chapter Six! I'll try to get these cranked out as quickly as possible, but with school and all, it's rather difficult. Once every two weeks or so. But, if there's a vacation (such as this week), I can prolly get it done by the end of the week. As always, special thanks to CP for putting this on her still wonderfull site! Please email and/or review!  
  
Chapter Six: More warriors around! The party's just started!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's been three days since the funeral, four since the Great Rescue, as it's now called. I was in a meeting, along with all the other leaders. The mourning period seems to still be going strong, Genki Sakura still being replaced by Holly. Not that her spirits seemed much higher, but I guess someone had to be here from the 'Searchers' group.  
  
It was a rather long meeting, but not for the usual drawn-out speech that Selenity usually gives. No, this time, it was due to an argument.  
  
Yup. An argument.  
  
"Why were fell Orcs at the battle?" Was what Aragorn, representative/leader of the 'Fellowship of the Ring'. He seemed fairly pissed off that his own enemies were amongst those that we had to face. Can't blame him, really.  
  
Max Geuvara, representative/leader of the 'Dark Angel' team, "Does it really matter? All we need to know is that we have to fight them!"  
  
"We cannot simply fight these Orcs! The Urak-Hai are far more powerfull than normal Orcs. They have already caused one of our own to fall!" Aragorn nearly yelled back.  
  
"What the hell makes these 'Urak-Hai' more powerfull?!" Max yelled.  
  
"They're a hybrid fusion of Orc and Goblin, and are far harder to kill. To underestimate then, Lady Max, would be a grave mistake indeed." Aragorn answered rather calmly, although 'Lady Max' was said rather seethingly.  
  
I sighed at the argument. "Has anyone spoken to the rescued?" I spoke up, trying to change the argument to something more usefull.  
  
Silence for a minute, as several faces, Max and Aragorn amongst them, looked to me.  
  
I blinked twice at the attention. "What? I'm serious." I heard Jen chuckle slightly from my side.  
  
"Actually, Red spoke to a few of them." Cloud Strife interrupted the slight silence. "Nothing pretty. Pretty nasty stuff, and not only from the Orc creatures. Men, too, have done some pretty ugly stuff." Did he like using the word 'pretty', or something?  
  
I frowned at that. I could only imagine what other leaders were thinking, having to fight our own species in this war.  
  
"Red said something, too, about a species called the 'Ranso', I think, that are being hunted by Lasarius's soldiers. I've personally never heard of them, but I thought one of you might." Cloud Strife commented again.  
  
Jen and I looked to each other, eyes wideneing with understanding.  
  
"The Ronso?" Jen asked, stareing at Cloud.  
  
He blinked, then looked thoughtfull for a second. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
I sighed, and slumped a bit. "Aw, great. Looks like another world jus got involved in this mess."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I had visited the hospital again. I was doing that alot lately, visiting both those that I knew and the newely-rescued various whom I didn't. Strangely, we managed to rescue quite a number of children. Lasarius's troops usually killed the children.  
  
I saw a few Ronso this time. I don't know why I didn't notice them before. Probably just wasn't paying attention to specific species.  
  
The Ronso, blue anthro cat(?)-people of the Final Fantasy X world.  
  
This ment, of course, that eventually, the team of the Final Fantasy X world would probably get involved. A Ronso is on their team, of course.  
  
Hey, the Final Fantasy VII group got involved. Why not them?  
  
I sighed a bit at that thought. All this was turning into such a mess. And we needed more soldiers so badly, my very own parents were soon to be fighters!  
  
I let these thoughts stir for a moment, sitting at a chair and stareing out of a third-floor hallway window. I got a good view of Knothole2 from here.  
  
Screams penetrated the relative silence suddenly, causing me to literelly fall backwards in my chair with a yelp. I got up quickly, though, as the screams didn't stop.  
  
The voice was not recognizeable. I saw Doctor Mizuno run by, accompanied by several nurses, down the hall. Finding both strange, I followed.  
  
They ran into a nearby room. As soon as the door opened, the volume of the screams intensified. Peaking in, I saw that three nurses were already there, trying to hold down a struggling brown-furred amputee victim. I gaped at immedient recognization.  
  
He didn't seem to be really awake. More like in the middle of a nightmare that he couldn't get out of, thrashing for all he was worth. The screams soon turned to pleas, and I found myself too stunned to do more than watch in morbid curiosity.  
  
"Nooo! Get off of me! Please!!"  
  
I was in complete and utter shock. This guy was always so calm. To see him like..like this..It was frightening.  
  
I heard people run up behind me, unable to take my eyes off the scene before me. One nurse was readying a syringe. Probably a tranquilizer of some kind.  
  
"Holy crap.." I heard a familliar voice from behind me. Espio the Chameleon, of Knuckle the Echidna's 'Chaotix' group.  
  
"Constable Remington..?" I heard a second voice ask, sounding as shocked as I felt. King Charmy Bee, I recalled, technically a member of the 'Chaotix' as well.  
  
Both, as well as one other, were behind me and watching the entire spectacle. They were probably origonally in the Hospital to visit Mighty.  
  
The nurse stuck the syringe into the brown Echidna's arm. It took a few seconds for it to take effect, but the end of it was still disturbing.  
  
"Nooo.." Was the tailend cry, even as he lost conscious.  
  
"..Okay, what the HELL was THAT?!" I heard Vector the Crocodile yell.  
  
Doctor Mizuno walked up, and tried to shoo us out. "Allright, everyone. I need you all to leave.Except you, Knuckles-san. I need to speak to you."  
  
Ah, Knuckles was here, too? I must have really been in shock not to notice.  
  
Knuckles walked infront of me, and I noticed the completely stunned expression on his face.  
  
The rest of us were forced to leave. That surprised me, as I'm usually first to know everything. But I had no idea what was wrong with the Constable.  
  
It frightened me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was passing by our makeshift bar/pub when things started getting weird. Considering where I was, I really should have seen it coming. I just wasn't expecting it to come from my best friend.  
  
"WOOOO! WOOOO! GOOD ALARM! GOOD ALARM! MEGATRON HAS A CUTE BUTT! WOOOOO! DINOBOT'S IS CUTER, THOUGH!"  
  
I stopped in my tracks, and sweatdropped. I then peaked into the pub..  
  
..And stared in complete and utter shock for the second time that day.  
  
Jen was ontop of one of the tables, impersonating an alarm, it seemed. Huh. ..Heey. Wait a minute. She isn't old enough to drink.  
  
..And then I spotted the plate, half-eaten salsa atop, resting on a different table.  
  
....Ooooh, shit. ShitshitshitshitSHIT.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" I heard a confused voice from behind me. I turned, finding Zangulus, Gourry (both a bit scratched. Probably were dueling again.) and Cait Sith. All three were stareing at the dancing and yelling teenager.  
  
"WITCHY HAT!!" I looked back to Jen, only to see her jump off of the table and run towards us. Before any of us could react, she grabbed Zangulus's hat, and put it on her head.  
  
Zangulus tried to grab his hat back, yelling a bit angrilly. "Hey! Give that back!"  
  
"WITCHYHATWITCHYHAT!" She completely ignored us. She ran back to the table, tried to climb atop, stumbled, and then succeeded. "SPOONS ATE MY SOUL!"  
  
She then proceeded to dance in a circle atop the amazingly sturdy table. "I AM THE LORD OF THE UNDERPANTS!" She paused, and, for a moment, I thought that the salsa had worn off and that she would come down.  
  
Instead, she blinked once. "Heeeeey. Waait. I'm not wearing any." I gagged a bit, and fellover. How bad off WAS she?!  
  
I heard giggling from the android cat behind me. "Heehee. She's drunk off her arse!"  
  
I sighed. "Worse. She's been eating salsa."  
  
"Ah." Gourry answered. "That's why you keep that stuff from her."  
  
"Yup." I replied, sighing again.  
  
Zangulus growled a bit. "She took my hat. Out of all the stupid.."  
  
Jen cackled, sounding a LOT like Naga. "SHAKE YO' BOO-TAY!" She then proceeded to wag her hips back and forth, quite comically. Cait Sith's cat half fell off of the mog half, laughing histerically. I swear, if he wasn't an android, he woulda died of laughter right there.  
  
I sighed, and sat at a chair. Might as well be there to drag her away when it all wears off.  
  
Jen evil-laughed again. "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE COW GOD!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think that i'm being..replaced.  
  
Selenity called another meeting. This surprised me, at first, what with everything that's been happening the past week. It seems that war never stops, not even for mourning.  
  
As soon as I entered the meeting room, I was shocked to see someone in my seat. Doubleshocked at who it was.  
  
"Ima?!" I used the Hebrew term without thinking. My mother was in my seat.  
  
My mother.  
  
"Oh, hello, Donna." My mother greeted me, nonchalent. "The queen called me here, too." She paused for a moment, stareing at my blank expression. "..Oh, am I in your seat?"  
  
I nodded dumbly. She blushed, slightly embaressed, before moving into the seat next to mine. A seat that wasn't even here the last time.  
  
What is this? Is my mom the new representative of the familly?!  
  
I sat down in my seat. Jen gave my mother a weird look, when she arrived, before taking her own seat. She scooted over a bit, whispering to me, "What's your mom doing here?"  
  
I shrugged in reply, before a general 'Sssh!' filtered around the room. Selenity took the podium.  
  
Instead of the usual hour-long pep talk, she got right to the point. "A shipment of prisoners are headed to the labor camp above us, carrying members vital to our side." A mini hologram list appeared infront of each of us. "I've constructed three teams to rescue them. This should be an easy mission, everyone. There should not be any Ex-Elevens or Orcs at this shipment."  
  
She paused a moment, before looking in my general direction. "The summoner Yuna and her guardians are being held there, along with another summoner with the same name as Miss Donna. They are the rescue targets."  
  
I gagged momentarilly. Ah, the Final Fantasy X group. And, unexpectically, "You're kidding me, right? Lady Dona? She's a snob!" I blurted out.  
  
My mother looked at me. "That's not very nice, Donna." She said that a little too loudly, I think. Some laughter went around the room at my comment and at my chastisement.  
  
I gaped at my mother.  
  
Oh, god; Even Jen was chuckling slightly.  
  
Selenity didn't look disturbed, however. "Nonetheless, they must be rescued. Dismissed."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was sitting at a desk an hour later, writing in my diary. I wrote everything within the little pink book, a picture of a Care Bear on the cover. I have no idea why a Care Bear is on the front. Probably because it was cute. I personally hate the little things, but, eh.  
  
'I seriously hope it never comes to asking a bunch of super-happy cloud-dwelling creatures for help. I will die along with Xelloss if I would ever meet them. Besides the point, what the heck would they DO? Spout sugery sweetness untill our enemies would die of shock overload?'  
  
I chuckled slightly at my own entry. I always try to start a bit humerous. Perhaps whoever reads it someday will think me a better person.  
  
'Hare's dead. We couldn't save him. He wont come back, since he didn't turn into a Lost Disc. I don't know what we're going to do about Genki-tachi. Poor Genki..'  
  
'My sister kept the Hare statue for his memorial. I hadn't seen the thing in years. I only made it when I was younger because Hare was my favorite character. ..Well, okay, not my FAVORITE character. But my favorite Monster Rancher/Farm character. I always seemed to have a thing for either the smart ones, the tricksters, or the ones I wished to be. Hare, Filia, Duo, Sailor Mercury, Lexington, Migh'  
  
That's when it hit me. In the middle of writing his name.  
  
Hare. Filia. Mighty. All three were attacked and hurt SPECIFICALLY.  
  
I had a couple of flashbacks then.  
  
Hare, pounced by a dozen Ex-Eleven's, gone before I could save him, only to see him a day later missing half of his insides.  
  
Filia, pregnant, suffering from a nervous breakdown from her torture.  
  
Mighty, an unwilling father, still a child in many ways, unable to remember but still effected by his own torture.  
  
They were targeted. They were 'favorites'. Lasarius's soldiers were targetting my favorites.  
  
I never finished that particular diary entry. I ran out of there, pen atop my still open book, Mighty's name cut off at the 'h'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All who were my `favorites' were banned from the next few missions. Quite a number of people were pissed off.  
  
"What do you mean that I can't go on the next mission?!" Duo Maxwell shrieked.  
  
"Hey, come on! We're only trying to look out for your safety." Jen tried to defend me. "Lasarius's troops seem to be going after Donna-chan's favs. The last thing we need is a repeat of Hare's demise."  
  
Duo grumbled a bit. I do believe I caught a few swear words in there.  
  
I sighed. "At least with some of them it won't matter. Sasami sure wont be going on any missions anytime soon. And I doubt the same with Original Cindy, though I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Jen chuckled slightly, both of us now walking off to prepare for the mission we were to go on in only an hour. "I still can't believe that Cindy is your favorite."  
  
I sweatdropped. "Hey, just because she has..erm..'questionable preferences'.."  
  
Jen nearly facefaulted, I could tell. "Are you kidding me? For the love of..She's..she's.."  
  
I glared a bit, but not angrily. "Don't even say it, Jay."  
  
She did anyway. "She's GAY!"  
  
I sweatdropped. "Lesbian. The correct term is `lesbian'."  
  
She grumbled something under her breath. "Listen, can we not talk about this now? I'm going to get in battle gear."  
  
I blinked. "We have battle gear?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Recently added. Selenity figured that we actually needed protection in battle. Sometimes, that woman surprises me with what she forgets."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really should have seen this coming. Seriously. I should have figured that the queen of the moon would have an obsession with crescent moon designs.  
  
I just didn't figure that she would put them all over our armor. Heck, I never figured that the armor would look like this.  
  
"What the heck is this stuff? Magic Knight rejects?" I couldn't help but ask. It really looked like Magic Knight Rayearth armor; Dressy ceramonial-like armor, mainly one color, with golden or silver crescent moons all over. And this was only for the female fighters!  
  
"..I wonder what the men have to wear." I wondered aloud.  
  
At that moment, Koushiro Izumi walked by, fitted in his own armor, grumbling along the way towards the exit.  
  
I was stunned, and couldn't help but stare. He stared back, for a moment.  
  
"Not. One. Word." Each word was punctuated. I could see why.  
  
After he left, I sweatdropped slightly. "Thank goodness I'm a female.."  
  
Dress armor is defenitally better than chainmail. Indeed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, Selenity was right. There were neither Orcs nor Ex-Elevens aboard the prison ship holding a pair of Summoners and their guardians captive. The ship, for some weird reason, kept on reminding me of an enlarged 'Delta Flyer' from StarTrek Voyager. I realised then that I watched that show far, far too much.  
  
Er, anyway, the ship was actually rather small and underguarded for a prisoner-carrying transport vessle. Either Lasarius had no idea of the importance of these particular people, or it was a trap.  
  
We all carried newely modified (greater distance, and actually matches the armor) MF-THC's. It wound up being standard. That, and the weird battle gear that we all had to wear. I decided neither to complain or comment. Though, I am thankfull that I don't have to wear a skirt that many of the varients have.  
  
I was one of the first to find the holding cell. Apparently, they were all being held in one huge cell. Upon entering, first thing I noticed was that something was wrong.  
  
Horribly wrong.  
  
Summoner Dona was crying. Full out sobbing. She never cries, and rarely shows any sort of sentimentic emotions (save for making out, but I doubt that even counts). She is a summoner, after all; a fighter destined to die, and knowing it.  
  
Second off, I noticed that three were missing. Dona's guardian, and two of the ones vital to our cause. The two vital ones, I get. Favorites. But Dona's guardian? ..He was just annoying. Odd.  
  
I called into the MF-THC: "People, three aren't in the holding cell. A male Ronso, a black mage woman, and a buff adult man. Keep an eye out for 'em."  
  
Jen called back first, nearly immediently. "D-Chan, I jus found a dead female Ronso. Not who we're looking for, but thought you should know."  
  
My call into the MF-THC got the attention of the cell's occupants. Wakka was immediently on defense. He glared at me, despite being chained and defenseless. "Who're you?!"  
  
I held up my hands in what I hoped was a peacefull guesture, signalling a couple who came along with me to work on unchaining them. "Calm down. I'm here to get you guys out of here. I'm from Queen Selenity's Army. Do any of you know where the rest of your allies are?"  
  
I was startled then, when Summoner Dona wailed; "Bartholemeu's dead! Dead! They killed him, they killed him.." Her words trailed into sobs.  
  
Looking at the others from the FFX world, I noticed sad, knowing looks upon their faces.  
  
I feared the worst for a few seconds, before Rikku spoke up. "They took Lulu and Kimahri away a while ago. Said something about 'punishing favorites'."  
  
Well, crap.  
  
"Kats alive!" I nearly fell over at the unexpected equivilent of a curse.  
  
"Razor? What's up? Did you find anyone?"  
  
Tidus looked at me, the only one of the group without a confused expression on their faces. "You have a communicator?" I only nodded to him in response, then went back to listening.  
  
"Holy crud..I, I found a..damn..a disembowled body here. He looks like he was..drawn and quartered."  
  
I cursed silently, "Fur?"  
  
"Nope. But he matches the 'buff human' picture. Atleast what's left of him. Crud.."  
  
I looked to my nearest ally, who seemed a little pale in the face. Seemed she heard what was going on over the com, too. "Shampoo, can you get them out of here? I'm going to go search."  
  
She nodded, and proceeded to try and get the prisoners out of the chains.  
  
I left the room, still armed and in contact with everyone else. I figured any extra pair of eyes searching would be for the best.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I ran down an empty corridor, neither ally nor enemy in sight. I was headed to where Razor said the dead body was (I assumed it was Bartholemeu, Dona's guardian.), running past vacent rooms.  
  
Soft crying filled the air.  
  
I stopped in my tracks at the sound, listening intently for a moment. Yup, was defenitally soft crying.  
  
Walking towards the room where I assumed the crying was coming from (damn echos), I found it to be an unlocked room. Needless to say, I walked in, against better judgement.  
  
I found myself in what seemed to be private quarters for a crew member of the ship. One of Lasarius's soldiers. Seemed whoever decorated this room really liked the color blue. Lots of blue. And not normal blue; Baby blue. Gya. Pastel color.  
  
The crying snapped me out of the pastel-induced thoughts, and I walked over to the side of the bed, a hidden little corner near the wall.  
  
A little girl sat there, chained to the wall by a collar around her neck. She couldn't have been older than five, with golden blonde hair in twin pigtails, and I wondered how she managed to sit up with such a thick heavy collar on. She was wearing, not surprisingly, blue rags. It barely covered her.  
  
"..Hello?"  
  
She practically jumped at my call, backing into the wall, her wailing stopping at once, stareing at me with wide, frightened, cerulean blue eyes.  
  
I held up my hands, "Sssh..Sssh. It's okay. I'm here to help." I bent down, and grasped at the chain. She whimpered, and looked like she was about to wail. I couldn't find a way to open the collar.  
  
I touched the earpiece on my MF-THC and spoke into it. "Hey, i'm in one of the private quarters here. I found a little girl, chained up. I can't get the chains off. Someone get here, please."  
  
Mousse called through a second later. "I'm on my way, Donna-sama. Oh, and can someone keep a look out for Ryouga? The moron got lost again." I sweatdropped at that.  
  
Busy with calming the obviously distraught child down, I hardly noticed the 'Master of Hidden Weapons' enter a few minutes later. He simply walked over, took out a pair of giant metal scizzors from his oversized sleeve, clipped the chain, and put it away.  
  
He walked out of the room a minute later with only, "I'm off searching for pig-boy." As an explanation.  
  
I picked up the child, noticing that the collar was heavier than she was, and headed to the door. I asked her name in a whisper. She didn't answer, either from fright or shyness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I called into my MF-THC, carrying the suddenly quiet child through a few empty corridors. "I have a little girl here, but she wont tell me her name. Has anyone found any other prisoners?"  
  
"Nadda, D-Chan. Lulu and Kimahri are still missing, too." Jen, obviously.  
  
"I hacked into a console, here. Seems those two prisoners were transferred down to the main labor camp. Doesn't have a reason why, though." Jim Hawking's voice came through.  
  
"Holy crud!"  
  
I couldn't help but sweatdrop at the curse's equivilent. "Razor?"  
  
"Guys, avoid sector ten! Geeze..There's these weird mutated dogs running around!" Mutated dogs?  
  
..Oh, crap. "Uh, problem. I'm in sector eleven. I haveta go through ten to get to everywhere else." I looked around for a possible exit, noticing something metal on the floor. Bending slightly, but not too much as to bother the child in my arms, I picked up an MF-THC. A human model. "I just found an abandoned MF-THC, too."  
  
"..Ryouga, that idiot.." Mousse silently cursed.  
  
"Donna-sama, stay where you are. We'll try to break through the three fucking mutations on our own." Tasuki called. Gah, three? Why was that familliar?  
  
"..They aren't those three legendary Pokemon dog things, are they?"  
  
"What? No!" I can tell that Razor fell over at my question. Hey, I couldn't help it!  
  
"..Gah, three? ..Wolf-like? Uh..D-Chan?" Jen's tone of voice got me worried immediently. She was trying to ask me if I was thinking what SHE was thinking, without alerting anyone else to any danger. Sorta hard to do in this sorta situation, but nonetheless.  
  
"..J-Chan, I have no idea what you're trying to say."  
  
"..Desertstorm..Granithide..Remember?" I blinked.  
  
..Oh. Those three mutated wolves that Jen made up when all this was still fantasy. Well..crap.  
  
"...What are you two talking about, no da?" Chichiri, unless someone else picked up the 'no da' habit.  
  
"Nevermind. Lets just try and get everyone out, okay?"  
  
The girl in my arms started to cry. I bounced her a bit, a tip I learned from babysitting. "Maa, maa. Calm down. We'll be okay."  
  
She sniffled, but didn't wail. "I wan' my daddy.."  
  
"D-Chan! The Three are headed to sector eleven!" Awww, crap!  
  
I ran to the closest room, another of the private quarters, and huddled behind a wall. The child was now being held in my right arm, and my left hand, almost with a conscious of it's own, went to the 'Crescent Moon Laser Rifle' at my side, hinged on my armor.  
  
I heard footfalls. ..No, pawfalls. Alot of pawfalls. Heck, I could hear them growling.  
  
The little girl stopped sniffling, and started to shiver. I frowned. Atleast she was trying to remain hidden.  
  
I whispered into my MF-THC, "Guys, help would be nice.."  
  
A loud growl nearly caused me to jump in surprise. They were getting a little to close to the room for comfort.  
  
I whispered as low as possible to the girl. "If you need to, you can hold me tight."  
  
She gripped onto my neck. I nearly gagged, but managed to whisper low again. "Gak..Not so tight, honey." She released her grip a bit, but still held. Strong kid.  
  
"Sorry.." She whispered very slowly, and I heard her voice then for the first real time.  
  
The voice sounded familliar. Soft and shy, yet sort of squeaky and high-pitched. I smiled lightly. It sounded alot like my voice did when I was a little girl.  
  
At the time, I didn't think it was anything other than that.  
  
I heard another growl, and then voices.  
  
"She's close. I can smell 'er." I was startled. They can speak.  
  
..Well, aint that nice.  
  
"LEKKA SHINNEN!" Tasuki's voice echoed around, accompanied by some growls and a loud yelp of pain. I jumped up, and the little girl let out a frightened cry from the loud noise. I left the room, holding onto the girl as protectivly as I could. I met chaos.  
  
Tasuki, of the Suzaku Seishi, was fighting all three of them. Alone. His tessen's fire works great against the plant-mutated one (Vinearms, if memory serves correctly), but didn't do much against the stone-mutation and the sand-mutation. Granithide and Desertstorm, respectfully.  
  
Still holding onto the little girl, I used my left hand to take my rifle, and fire where I thought I could.  
  
Hey, laser fire works great on Desertstorm. Cool. Didn't do crap against Granithide, though.  
  
We lucked out, however. Granithide decided to run off, down the sectors. His injured 'brothers' followed behind.  
  
Tasuki breathed hard, a little scratched. "What the hell were those things?"  
  
I frowned, "I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here."  
  
What disturbed me then was that the child I held did not seem all that effected by the violence. On the contrary, she smiled after we won.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
First thing I did when I returned to Knothole2 was bringing the little girl to the hospital. For some reason, I was really concerned for the girl, more than I should have been.  
  
We have a serious shortage of medics, I noted. Only about twenty or so actual doctors, one of which was only a healer who could use the ability once a day. Plenty of nurses, though.  
  
Doctor Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury, was being called on at the moment. She's the most higly regarded. So, I wound up looking for a different doctor who wasn't as busy.  
  
"Dr. Tofu!" I called over to the doctor from the 'Ranma 1/2' world. Truthfully, I know nearly nothing about this guy. Only that he's nice to patients, a good doctor, and that he goes nuts when Kasumi is around.  
  
He didn't seem too busy, with only one patient being treated for what I assumed was a broken leg. A cast was being set.  
  
Dr. Tofu looked over at my call, and smiled. "Hello, Donna-san. Who's this pretty little one?"  
  
The little girl in my arms covered her eyes shyly, giggling lightly at the compliment.  
  
I smiled lightly, "I found her being kept prisoner in one of Lasarius's soldiers' private quarters." I punctuated those last two words.  
  
Tofu frowned, and took the girl from my arms. "I'll give her a full lookover. You can wait, or come back in an hour or so."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks, Doctor." He only smiled in return.  
  
I headed off through the hospital, headed to my usual quiet window corner.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Life is plenty of strange occurances. This just happened to be one of them.  
  
"GYAA! LEMME OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
I sweatdropped heavilly at Rikuo Aulbath of the Darkstalkers. He had to have three nurses hold him down. He was thrashing around and trying to get free from their hold.  
  
I knew he hated hospitals. But..damn. He must reeeeeeally hate hospitals.  
  
I walked over to a sweatdropping Jyou Kido. He was wearing a doctor outfit, and I guessed he was 'drafted' to the medical field. Shortage of medical staff. "Jyou-san? What happened to Rikuo?"  
  
He looked over to me, and chuckled nervously. "Gunshot wound to the leg. We got the bullet out while he was unconscious, but we've been trying to bandage his leg since he woke up."  
  
Rikuo started to curse rather loudly. I shook my head a bit, chuckling.  
  
"Donna-san!!"  
  
...That wasn't Rikuo. Jyou and I both whirled to the door at my call, and I was slightly startled to see Dr. Mizuno. I thought she was busy.  
  
"Mizuno-sama?" I asked a bit tentivly.  
  
"Donna-san, it's Remington-san! Come quickly!"  
  
Blinking in confusion, I followed. I had no idea what I was in for.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dr. Mizuno and I ran into the room Remington was being treated in, only to see the brown echidna unconscious, a syringe bring extracted from his arm by a nurse. Seemed we ran in on the tailend of the situation.  
  
Dr. Mizuno's face showed worry, and even a bit of anger, glaring at the nurses. "I thought I told you not to use any more sedatives on him!"  
  
A meek nurse frowned and tried to defend the nurses, "We didn't have a choice, Mizuno-sama. He was getting terribly violent."  
  
Dr. Mizuno frowned, letting out a sigh. "Where's Knuckles-san?"  
  
"Here."  
  
I looked back to the doorway, along with everyone else, to see Knuckles the echidna standing there.  
  
He looked around, a firm expression on his face. "What happened?" He looked to Remington. "Nightmares again?"  
  
I sweatdropped slightly at being left out. "Um..Can someone tell me what exactly is going on, and why I was called in here?"  
  
It became silent for a moment, as Dr. Mizuno and Knuckles both stared at me.  
  
Dr. Mizuno sighed. "Donna-san, I wanted you to see how Remington-san has been acting lately."  
  
I nodded. "I've already seen. And yet, no one has told me exactly what the heck has been going on." I was a bit pissed off. I hate being left out.  
  
Knuckles glared at Dr. Mizuno. "You didn't tell her?"  
  
I looked between the two of them, back and forth. "Tell me what, exactly?"  
  
Amazingly enough, we were all acting very calm. Had it been any of the others, I'm sure that it would have turned into a shouting match from the start.  
  
Dr. Mizuno took a clippad with a report, and handed it to me. "Take a look for yourself, Donna-san."  
  
Blinking twice, I looked down at the medical report. It took me a few minutes to read it, mostly because I read it twice just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.  
  
Angrilly, I placed the clippad on a nearby table.  
  
"Excuse me." Was all I said, heading back out the door. No one stopped me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really don't know what came over me after that.  
  
Walking up to the healer of the Suzaku Seishi, Mitsukake, with anger written all over my face, I'm pretty sure I startled just about everyone in the room. Mostly other Suzaku Seishi, but a few others as well.  
  
"Mitsukake-san! Why didn't you heal Remington-san!?" I demanded, rather harshly.  
  
Everyone looked a bit stunned. I'm hardly ever angry. I've been told that I actually am too sympathetic at times.  
  
Mitsukake was no different. "Donna-sama." He was one of the few that treated me like royalty. "Wounds like he had suffered is not the same as normal injuries."  
  
"You couldn't heal internal wounds?!"  
  
"I can only heal once a day, Donna-sama."  
  
"What kind of healer are you?!"  
  
I could tell that he was hurt by that last remark. I really didn't mean to be that way.  
  
I frowned then, and sighed. "Mitsukake-san, i'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I'm just very upset."  
  
He nodded, but I could still tell that I had wounded him deeply.  
  
"Yare yare, Donna-san. You care too much."  
  
I swear to any god that exists, I nearly jumped out of my own skin. So did everyone else, I think, since the owner of that voice had not only snuck up behind me, but appeared from thin air.  
  
I turned around after jumping slightly, stareing with wide eyes. "Xelloss?!"  
  
He smiled, his eyes ever closed. "Ah, so you've heard of me as well, Donna-san."  
  
I gaped. "..What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
He still smiled. I really hate when he smiles. You don't spend years watching Slayers and a year role playing as Filia without learning a few things. "My mistress ordered me to help."  
  
..Waaait. "..Beastmaster Zelas Metallium ordered you, her priest and general, to help us out in a war that barely concerns you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
...Ohh, that wasn't good. The simple implications that the Mazoku were now involved were more than enough to make my head spin.  
  
"Listen, Xell, I can't deal with you right now. Go make yourself known to Selenity-sama, ne? I have stuff to think about."  
  
"Whatever you say, Donna-san." Why the heck was he being so nice to me?  
  
I decided not to think about him at the moment. I walked out. I had too much to do.  
  
That, and I seriously didn't want to see Xelloss. I don't care how nice he is, he's still evil.  
  
..Dear god, I'm starting to sound like Amelia.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked into Neo Queen Selenity's quarters about half an hour later, at the moment that Xelloss poofed away. No smoke, no big bang. Just..vanished. One minute he was there, the next he wasn't. Rather unspectacular, but whatever works.  
  
The Queen sighed immediently after he vanished, sitting back on a chair. For a moment, she looked like a young woman, not like a queen.  
  
"Selenity-sama?"  
  
She blinked at my call, and stood back up, trying to maintain a regal posture again. "Yes, Donna-san?"  
  
I frowned, "It's--"  
  
"If it's about Xelloss, I already know." Wow. She interrupted me, and didn't refer to Xelloss with a respectfull surname. She must really be having a bad day.  
  
I shook my head, "No, Selenity-sama. It's about the Constable Remington. The brown echidna, from Mobius."  
  
She nodded, and sat down on the chair again, streight and regally. Now, she looked like a queen. "I heard that he was hurt rather badly. Leg amputated. Ami-san is already contacting the Floating Island and the Echidna Security Team about his current state."  
  
I looked at her a bit oddly. I could tell that she wasn't even told about Remington's full 'current state'. "Selenity-sama, I don't think Mizuno-sama told you everything that happened to him."  
  
She blinked. "She didn't?"  
  
I frowned, unsure how to say it for a moment.  
  
She caught onto the silence. "Donna-san? What happened to him?"  
  
"Selenity-sama.." I paused. "Selenity-sama, he was sodomized."  
  
She blanched immediently, gaping like a fish out of water for a moment. I couldn't blame her, really. "That's..terrible."  
  
I nodded. "And it concerns me for more than one reason, Selenity-sama. He's scarred psychologically. I've already seen him suffering nightmares." I paused for a moment, noticing how the Queen was unable to say anything for the moment. "..He has a girlfriend, Selenity-sama. I fear that it might cause some instabilities in their relationship."  
  
She nodded, still gaping.  
  
"Selenity-sama, I have to go. I have to do a few other things."  
  
She nodded, still shocked. I frowned, and walked out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I headed back to the hospital after that. With the chaos surrounding Xelloss's arrival and the implications on what happened to Remington, I completely forgot about the little girl that I rescued, who's name I still didn't even know.  
  
"Dr. Tofu?" I called into the 'daycare' room, where I assumed he would take a five year old girl.  
  
"Ah, Donna-san. Yes, over here." He came into the room from a playhouse half his size. I prefer to not know how he got in there.  
  
The little girl came out of the playhouse after, smiling brightly, dressed in a little skirt and tanktop. Her hair was, as the same I found her, in twin ponytails.  
  
Dr. Tofu shrugged at my stare on the little girl. "She insisted on wearing blue."  
  
"Hn." I replied. I smiled down at the girl then, kneeling down. "How are you, sweetie? Feeling better?"  
  
She nodded, giggling, "Mr. Fishy played house with me."  
  
Dr. Tofu sweatdropped. "That's 'Tofu'. Not 'Fishy'."  
  
She looked thoughtfull for a moment, before shrugging nonchantly. "Mr. Fishy sounds better."  
  
I laughed lightly, finding the conversation rather humerous.  
  
Looking down to the little girl again, "Sweetheart, with everything that's been going on, I havn't been able to get your name. Can you tell me what your name is?"  
  
She smiled brightly, "Well, my daddy and sisters calls me 'Bubbles', but my name is really Lilly."  
  
I blinked once. Bubbles?  
  
Hopefully, my thoughts on that are wrong. "Bubbles? What's your daddy's name?"  
  
She smiled again. "Daddy's name is Professor Utonium."  
  
Yet more weirdness for my day. "Ah..You're the Bubbles? Powerpuff Girls Bubbles?"  
  
She nodded, not seeing my point. "Uh-huh."  
  
"The same with the powers?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"..Doesn't your dad have an actual name?"  
  
"..Professor Utonium is his name." She seemed confused by my question.  
  
Huh. How weird. Now, not only do I have everything else to deal with; Now I have a small child with super powers.  
  
I stood back up, and looked to Dr. Tofu. "Take care of her for a little while, okay? I need to think about a few things."  
  
He nodded, obviously slightly confused at my different tone towards the child.  
  
Speaking of which, I looked down to the girl. "Lilly, sweetie, I'll be back later, all right?"  
  
She nodded, still smiling. She then looked to Dr. Tofu, "Mr. Fishy, wanna play house some more?"  
  
He sweatdropped again, but nodded, "All right."  
  
I headed to the door, and, despite the strangeness of the situation, I couldn't help but smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My sister did not seem as concerned as I was about the Constable. It may have had to do with the fact that she barely knows the guy, and what she does know is from me. I still never thought that she would be so unsympathetic as to question the situation this much.  
  
"Remington was raped?" I nodded sadly at my sisters' stunned expression, her disbelief sounding rather thoroughly in the query.  
  
She blinked once, the stunned horror fading into confusion. "..But..He's furry."  
  
I wasn't sure what she ment by that. "You're point being, what?"  
  
"..He's the size of a young teen human. What, four feet tall at the most?"  
  
I nodded, still not quite sure where my sis was going with this.  
  
"..You're telling me that a bunch of grown human soldiers raped a mini furry Jamaican person who's barely four feet tall?"  
  
I stared at my sis, sweatdropping slightly. "Mini furry Jamaican? He has dreadlocks and lives on a Floating Island, but he's not Jamaican." I paused for a moment. "Wait, where the hell are you going with all this, Shar?"  
  
"That's gross, Dee. I mean, who would want to rape someone like that?"  
  
I stared at my sis with my own stunned disbelief now. "Sharon! That's mean!"  
  
"I'm serious! It doesn't make any sense to me."  
  
I frowned at my younger sister's complete lack of sympathy. "The guy was hurt horribly, sis. I'm really surprised at you."  
  
She frowned, and I knew she felt bad. Yet, she didn't appologise.  
  
I frowned at her deeper. "I'll see you later, sis. I have to make sure Mercury-sama informed the right people about this situation."  
  
I walked out, without looking back at my own sister. Sometimes, she can really surprise me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I went to speak to Jen after that. I figured I would get to Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno after I filled my own best friend in.  
  
She gaped at me after hearing what happened to Remington. "..Geeze..That's rough."  
  
I nodded, silently glad that atleast my best friend cared. "I know. Poor Remy. No one deserves that."  
  
"Why do you suppose they did..that, to him?"  
  
I blinked at my friend. Was she on the same line of thought as my sister? "Say what?"  
  
"I mean, there were countless others there. Everyone else we rescued didn't have anything like that happen to them."  
  
I blinked once. "..You know, I didn't even think of it like that."  
  
"Jen-sama! Donna-sama!"  
  
Both of us looked over at the call. I was only a bit startled to see Miaka Yuki run over. "Miaka-san? What's up?"  
  
She looked a bit troubled. "Selenity-jo'o-sama called another meeting. Seems something important came up!"  
  
Jen and I looked at each other. I don't know about her, but my thoughts were a bit mixed up at that point. What the heck else happened?  
  
Jen looked back to Miaka. "Ah, Miaka-san, why isn't Tamahome going to the meeting instead of you?"  
  
Miaka actually sweatdropped. "..Ah..Tamahome is a bit.." She paused a moment. "..preoccupied at the moment."  
  
I blinked. "Preoccupied?"  
  
Miaka sweatdropped further. "..His pet died."  
  
I blinked several more times. Another difference from what I knew in the anime series, I suppose.  
  
I shrugged it off, and looked to Jen. "Well? Should we go now?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About ten minutes after the last few people got in their seats, Selenity took the podium. Usually, she starts as soon as everyone is there. I wondered why she didn't go as normal.  
  
She started with simply, "We have a problem."  
  
Big deal. Gourry could tell everyone the same thing.  
  
"It seems that Lasarius has created a fair of sorts for his soldiers, using captives as the entertainment."  
  
An alarm ringed at the back of my mind.  
  
"Tortures and deaths have become a show for them, right in the labor camp above us." She paused for a moment, allowing the startled and shocked whispers and murmers to run through throughout the various leaders. "He calls it 'Humanity Fair', the celebration of being human."  
  
Jen and I looked to each other in shock. Yes, we recognized this one. It was far too much like it not to have some sort of connection.  
  
I was first to whisper to Jen. "Flesh Fair variation? From the 'A.I.' movie we saw a few years back?"  
  
She nodded, looking grim. "Too much like it."  
  
My mother looked over to us, and I could tell that she heard. She looked rather pale. I guess being a 'new' leader is starting to catch up on her.  
  
I sighed and sat back. "The human mind never ceases to amaze me." I think I said it a bit too loud.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog looked over to me. "And you're a human." He rather wisely pointed out.  
  
Jen frowned, "Some of you would know about this, but most of you don't. Way back in the medievil times on our world, perhaps even further, the Romans enjoyed similer gruesome stuff. They pitched person against person just to see who would win in a battle to the death. It didn't matter if the two were friends or not; they would be forced to. The people of Rome wanted to see bloodshed. They also brought out starved animals, lions, bears, wolves, and other carnivores, at people that the Romans considered unjust simply because of their religion. Even in other time periods, such as the Salem Witch Trials, where they tortured and killed those that they believed to be witches. Way back then, gore was simply fun and entertaining."  
  
Everyone in the room, along with myself, stared at Jen. I had never heard her be so serious about anything like this before.  
  
"What?! Does everyone like to stare at me today!?" She demanded.  
  
Selenity cleared her throat, "In any case, Jen-san has a very good point. Unfortunitally, it's quite worse than that."  
  
"Enlighten." I said, loudly enough for Selenity to hear.  
  
"A few of our own are being displayed in this."  
  
Another pause, with more murmers and whispers. Cloud Strife was first to ask, "Who?"  
  
Selenity only needed to say two simple names to get an uproar. "Lulu and Kimahri."  
  
Tidus practically jumped out of his seat, "WHAT!?"  
  
Selenity frowned, nodding to Tidus. "I'm sorry." She then looked to Jen and I. "We want to have a rescue mission as soon as possible. For now, I want you, Jen-san, Donna-san, to create the required teams."  
  
Jen blinked. "Us?"  
  
Selenity nodded again. "Bring in the lists by midnight tonight."  
  
I gaped. "By tonight?! That's in..six hours!"  
  
Jen sighed. "All right, Selenity-jo'o-sama. Donna-chan and I will get started right away."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Well, that's it for chapter six! Next chapter: The Dark Pack and the Brotherhood! Rescue turns to terror! More problems arise, and as the rescue of Lulu and Kimahri gets underway, yet another problem for Knuckles and the Chaotix comes around! Keep reading! ^_^ 


	7. Chaptr Seven, here at long last!

Author notes: Yay! Chapter seven! FINALLY! ^^; Sorry for taking so long on this one. Schoolwork. 2-10, all pivotal classes, far too much homework. Not even time for a good RP anymore. *sobs* Oh, by the way, on a challenge from my RL sister, during this chapter is one of those POV-Centered-on-a- character part I always ask my readers to ask for (but you never doooo..). It's a Terriermon, from Digimon, one. Even if yer not a Digimon fan, it should be a nice read. ^^; Review! Please! Gaah! I don't even know who's reading this anymore..  
  
Chapter Seven: Intricate Chaos! Too Much At Once!  
  
----------  
  
At the meeting, before we could make our way out of the doorway, Selenity called us back in.  
  
"Donna, Jennifer, Sonic, Knuckles, may I speak to the four of you for a moment?"  
  
Jen and I glanced at each other, as did the respective leaders of the 'Knothole Freedom Fighters' and the 'Choatix'. Never before had Selenity asked any leader to stay behind and talk about something that couldn't be addressed to the collective leaders during the meeting itsef.  
  
The four of us sat in a semi-circle, Selenity standing infront of us. "I'm sure that you four all ready know of Constable Remington's current state."  
  
We four shared a saddened glance, then looked back to the Queen.  
  
"As I'm sure that you four are also aware that the Constable was left back on the planet Mobius, upon the Floating Island, to help protect the Island while Knuckles is here."  
  
"Yeah, but then he was captured.." Knuckles stated, trailing off slightly, a thoughtfull expression undertoning the last few words.  
  
Selenity looked sad. Sad and tired. "Planet Mobius has been thoroughly invaded by Lasarius's forces."  
  
I looked over to the Echidna and Hedgehog, expecting either one to react dramatically, either by a faint or by jumping out of their chair. Instead, both looked as if they already knew.  
  
"Yeah, we figured as much when Mobians started being amongst the rescued." Sonic admitted.  
  
Knuckles frowned, "Everything? What about Robotropolis? Knothole?" He paused for a moment. "Our families?"  
  
Selenity sat down at a chair, still faceing us, still frowning. "The humans.." She blinked once, then quickly corrected herself. "Overlanders remain untouched. However, Haven has been destroyed, it's occupants captured. The same with Knothole and the royal familly." She paused. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jen and I shared another knowing, yet troubled, glance. Knuckles' father, grandfather, and greatgrandfathers for seven generations (except for two) lived in Haven. I could scarcely imagine how Sonic and Knuckles must be feeling.  
  
"However, for reasons unknown, Lasarius's forces have not attacked the Robians. They are already on their way here. The echidnas Spectre and Athair have managed to elude capture as well."  
  
Sonic and Knuckles brightened for a brief moment, the hedgehog more than the echidna. Sonic's parents were both Robians (Metal/Roboticized Mobians), and Athair and Spectre were both Knuckles' grandfathers, the first literelly, the latter seven generations removed.  
  
We were both dismissed then, with orders not to reveal Mobius's invasion to any other teams. I have to admit that, at first, I didn't see why we had to keep it a secret. It was only on my way to the hospital for a few quick visits that it occurred to me just why secrecy was so vital.  
  
The invasion of one world would spark fear in other leaders for their own worlds. They would all want to leave to protect their own world, leaving Knothole2 and our own army at a loss. It would very well change the entire war in our enemy's favor.  
  
We couldn't allow the enemy to gain any further upper hands. That was the foremost thing on my mind, even as I entered Remington's room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remington was, oddly enough, alone. No visitors or nurses. Usually, there's atleast one, with a few nurses. Now, however, he was sitting on his bed, looking out the window next to said bed.  
  
He didn't notice me, even as I walked to a few feet away from his side, peering at him a bit. He looked..sad. Very sad. Depressed, even. Considering what he lived through, not unusual.  
  
"Remington-san?" I whispered, not wanting to startle him.  
  
However, he was startled, and looked to me with surprise evident in his eyes. "Oh. Miss Donna. I hadn't noticed you there."  
  
I frowned a bit. "Are you okay?"  
  
He looked back to the window. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine."  
  
Why didn't that sound believeable? "Remington-san.." I paused for a minute, not sure if I should ask such a question so bluntly. "..How did you loose your leg?"  
  
He blinked once at the unexpected query, looking back to me. "Ah.." His eyes traveled to his legs, and his expression turned a bit sour. "..They took it off."  
  
Well, we already knew that. "..Remington-san.." I sighed. "..We know what happened."  
  
He looked to me sharply, an alarmed expression on his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
I couldn't believe I was doing this. Damn those 'Rape victim' books. Damn my old school for making me read them (pfft). "You're girlfriend is going to find out that something's wrong when she sees how sad you've gotten. If you talk to someone about it, then mabye you won't be so sad."  
  
Neither of us said anything for a moment.  
  
He interrupted the silence. "Fiancee. She's my fiancee."  
  
Oh, dear. That was bound to make things even worse.  
  
Another few seconds of silence. This was starting to get disturbing. "Remington-san..?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it yet, Miss Donna."  
  
I nodded, frowning. "I'll talk to you later, then. I need to visit a few others." I headed to the door, but stopped a moment, glancing back. He didn't move from his seat, looking out the window again.  
  
So, I left. I really hoped he would atleast talk to me about it.  
  
"You care too much." A cold, almost grating voice, resounded through the silence as I came out of Remington's room.  
  
I looked over, only to blink once. "Auron-san." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Hn. Why do you worry so much over those you don't even know?"  
  
I looked at the swordsman. "Because if I don't, who will?" I sighed. He didn't say anything. Neither did I, for a moment.  
  
Silence.  
  
I sighed again. "I worry about everyone here, Auron-san. Where I'm from, it's the lack of care that gets people killed."  
  
Neither of us said anything again. I walked off then, deciding that my statement was the final word in our conversation.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm going to start banging my head against a hard surface soon.  
  
While Jen and I were putting the teams together, I tried to write down the status of every warrior who could not go on the mission. It was bad to start off with, and horrendous to finish.  
  
Too..Many..Things happening..At once! Gah!  
  
Physical injuries, psychological damage, favorites..Eesh.  
  
To top it all off, at about eleven P.M., I walked out for a quick breather, only to find myself in an altercation between who I classify (as a whole) as the 'Mobian Furries' and the 'Lylatian Furries'. Both groups were technically anthropomorphic (two-legged) animals, but were different in stature and origin.  
  
The Mobians were from, obviously, the planet Mobius, and were usually about three to five feet tall, depending the species.  
  
The Lylatians were from different planets in the Lylat System, and ranged mainly from four feet to seven feet tall, but usually nearing the six foot range.  
  
I walked in on Falco Lombardi (Lylat) and Vector Crocodile (Mobius) beating each other up, and their respective friends either trying to seperate them or cheering them on.  
  
After balking for a moment, "What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
It all stopped, everyone staring at me. I looked back and forth between the two groups before asking again, "Well?!"  
  
"They started it!" Vector claimed, right off the bat.  
  
"If you weren't all so disgusting, we wouldn't start anything!" Falco replied. Vector tried to lunge at him again, but was held back by Espio Chameleon.  
  
I twitched. "Falco, care to elaborate?" I seethed. I was trying to remain calm. Really, I was.  
  
Falco actually looked afraid of me. Cool. "Th-they don't even wear clothes, like normal people!"  
  
I twitched again. "Normality is in the eye of the beholder, Falco. Besides that, their fur, spines and whatever covers what needs to be covered. They don't need to wear clothing." A few of the Mobians grined. "Now, if that's all, would you all go back to your huts? There's a big mission tomorrow."  
  
They left then, most grumbling. I sighed.  
  
Too many things happening at once.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was fairly uneventfull after that, untill I was able to get to bed. I only visited a few other rescued people, including little Lilly/Bubbles. I refuse to call her 'Bubbles'. The 'Powerpuff Girls' cartoon was strange enough when it was fantasy. Now that it's a strange sort of reality..  
  
..Ugh. Migrane.  
  
Anyway, Lilly was completely unhurt. Seems whoever kept her chained in that room kept rather good care of her. Well, as good a care as a kidnapped five year old can have.  
  
I headed to sleep at half past midnight, after delivering the constructed team lists to Selenity that Jen and I argued and labored over for well over five hours.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Know what? Symbolic dreams seriously suck.  
  
Usually, I have bare half-rememberences of dreams. Perhaps a few images, or a concept. This one, however, was so clear that I recalled every detail in the morning. I wrote everything down in my diary as soon as I woke up, at seven in the morning.  
  
The dream was pitch black at first, although I was aware of myself. I seemed to be radiating my own light, since I was able to see my own hands and body, but nothing else.  
  
After a minute of failed shadow puppets, symbols suddenly appeared in front of my eyes, each identical in shape but different in color. Nine symbols, in a particular order that struck me as important, though for a reason unknown.  
  
It looked something like this: ^n^ ^n^ ^n^ ^n^ ^n^ ^n^ ^n^ ^n^ ^n^  
  
The first two symbols were a bright, fiery red. The third a light brown. The fourth a dark brown. The fifth and sixth were a shade of purple. Seventh was red, like the first two. And the eighth and ninth were white.  
  
At first, nothing happened, and I spent that time in mild confusion. Then, the fifth quickly changed to an ash-color, before crumbling to dust.  
  
Then, the first rose in the air above the others, hovering a few inches above it's previous spot.  
  
Spheres (that I swear looked like bubbles) then came out of nowhere, surrounding the entire group of symbols, but not covering them from view. Literelly, they looked like bubbles. Little spheres of transparent fluid.  
  
Something strange happened then. What I can only describe as the background music from the 'Sixth Sense' movie filled the area. It represented something, although i'm unsure as to what.  
  
The strange 'music' continued to play, even as the bubbles moved in on the ones remaining in a streight line and caught the second, third, fourth, sixth, seventh and ninth within. The eighth, before a bubble could catch it, moved into the air in the same way that the first did before.  
  
The ones caught in the bubbles shook slightly, as if struggling, even as the 'music' suddenly got louder. Blue water filled the bubbles with the captured symbols, in a certain order that, again, I found important for an unknown reason: Seventh, second, sixth, third, ninth, fourth.  
  
Those four continued to shake for a few seconds, before stopping all together and standing still.  
  
I woke up, then, confused for a moment. Then I wrote it all down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We were set to attack at sunset, right before the 'Starting Ceremony' for Humanity Fair. Mostly for the cover of night, but perhaps drama had something to do with it.  
  
In that time, I double checked who we were taking, making sure no one would come down with a last-minute illness or injury. The last thing we needed at this point was a quick-fix replacement.  
  
Twenty teams. Fifteen to a team. No backups or special incentives, this time; It was every team for themselves. An army of three hundred. My favorites were barred from the mission again. Most understood. Duo Maxwell was still pissed off. I found him later on in the bar, drunk off his ass. For what I was told, he woke up with a hangover after we left. Some were banned from going for injuries, as well. All this, at first, put us at a serious disadvantage. Not enough to fill the spots.  
  
So, we went to extremes. My parents were to see their first real battle, leading two teams of their own. Same with my sister and brother. Same with Jen.  
  
I wasn't too worried about Jen being in the battle. She had seen more battles than I had. She was fine. It was my familly that I was afraid for. Sure, my sister had been in a few battles, but never had lead a team. My brother had been in one battle, but not leader. My parents..  
  
..Oy. I hoped they would be all right. They had been training for only a couple of weeks.  
  
Seeing my parents in the armor was rather odd. Although, I have to admit, my mother does look quite pretty in the armor. And after we suited up, my mother and I looked nearly identical, save for the marks of age. I have a fourth generation face, but I never imagined the similarites were this close.  
  
We headed out for the battle an hour before sunset. I expected horror and pain to be seen that day. I just had no idea of the intensity of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
We hid amazingly well, considering we were so many, where we were. Surprisingly, we pulled it off. But I guess the use of Card Captor Sakura's 'Illusion' card had something to do with that.  
  
Jen and I were leading our groups through the field, on a hill overlooking the labor camp. 'Humanity Fair', at first, looked like nothing but a circus. That is, untill you notice the cages, see the shackles, chains, torture and death equipment. Hear the crying.  
  
"Aw, crud." I mumbled under my breath. A few years ago, I would have fainted at a sight like this. Now, I only swear.  
  
I looked to the night sky, and knew that the Card Captor Sakura, along with my fathers' team, was up there, flying atop the 'Fly' card. 'Illusion' disguised it, as well. All I noticed were a few birds flying around.  
  
We weren't ment to attack yet. Not for another half an hour. We were scouting the area first, counting the guards and soldiers. My god, were there alot of guards and soldiers. I guess I should have figured that, though, with an event like this.  
  
Found a male Ronso in a cage, here. Has the wings on his back, just like the profile. I think it's the Kimahri guy. He's behind the west wing of building four. I heard Jake's thought-speech voice in my mind.  
  
I sighed once, and then spoke into the MF-THC, "Jake found Kimahri. Behind the west wing of building four."  
  
"Wait, wait, BEHIND the building? ..Why is he in a cage behind the building, when the other captives are in cages around the main event?" Lina Inverse's voice rang through.  
  
I blinked once. I hadn't even thought of that.  
  
"Does it matter, Lina-san? He's unjustly held against his will by evil! We must free him, no matter where he is!" Amelia, of course.  
  
I sweatdropped heavilly.  
  
With a pair of binoculors, I peered into the main area of the festival, at the cages. I blinked once at the inhabitant of one cage. I actually took the 'culors down for a moment, rubbed at my eyes, and looked again. "..Hrm. Takato, take a look to the left of marked door three. Is that who I think it is?"  
  
After a moment of Takato taking a look, "..Is that Impmon?" Another pause. "..Isn't he suposto be sorta..er..dead?"  
  
I sweatdropped. "Apparently not."  
  
Suddenly, lights flared. The crowd of humans below cheered. The festival was starting.  
  
Early.  
  
"Shitshitshitshit.." I mumbled, like a mantra. I then spoke into the MF-THC, "Guys!"  
  
"We know, we know! Damn, we weren't prepared for this.." Falco Lombardi.  
  
We needed something quick. I had to think of something quick.  
  
I turned to look over my team, and spotted an eleven-year-old girl in pink armor. "Duplica!"  
  
She looked over at my call, blinking once, before rushing over. "Donna-san, what do we do?"  
  
"You have your partner?"  
  
Confusion came across her features, but she nodded. "Yes, Ditto is at my side." Literelly, I supposed.  
  
"Morph him..Her..IT.." Geeze. "Into a Stantler. I know that those critters can do a 'stampede illusion' thing."  
  
She blinked again, but nodded, quickly opening the small encasement at her side. "Ditto!"  
  
A small creature, which I honastly thought looked like a lump of moving clay with eyes and a mouth, came out of the 'Pokeball' with a flash, noting it's presence with a call of it's name.  
  
Duplica smiled. "Ditto, change to Stantler and use your Illusion attack!"  
  
This sounds so, so weird. Especially since I was anti-Pokemon before this war.  
  
The little lump of clay called out it's name again, and quickly changed to a deer-like creature. Looked like a male deer (a buck, I think?) with weird antlers. Except for the pinpoint eyes, it was a perfect transformation.  
  
Duplica sighed at the eyes. "Still can't get that right."  
  
I decided not to make a comment, taking a look over at the 'festival'. A scream, and more cheers from the crowd. I felt like throwing up. Instead, I looked over to the young boy at my side. "Ken.." I paused a moment. "What did they just kill?"  
  
He didn't look to good, either. Paler then usual. "A fox-person. Don't know the species. Looked Mobian."  
  
A herde of Stantler suddenly rushed by my side, with no accompasing wind, only the sound of hoves. I looked over to Duplica and Ditto, nodding quickly.  
  
I then spoke into the MF-THC, "I sent out a distraction. Ignore the deer with funky antlers. They're not real."  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that." I heard my brother chuckle.  
  
Jen giggled stupidly for a moment. "Teehee. You said 'funky." Somehow, I figured she would say something odd like that. She then caught on quickly, though. "Lemme guess. We're gonna attack while the bad guys are distracted?"  
  
I chuckled slightly, "You got it. I'm going to take my team inside building four. If Kimahri is behind the building, than mebbe there are innocents inside it."  
  
"Let's roll." I heard my sister say. The significance of that statement was nearly ironic.  
  
I heard human screams this time, noting that panic had indeed sunk into the enemy. Yay for us. I raised a hand, signalling for my group to follow.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We climbed through the vents, down to the basement. Or subbasement. All I knew was that it was underground.  
  
The sounds of the battle above us could be heard quite clearly. I knew that we were only a few miles above Knothole2.  
  
My entire group paused as soon as we came down, looking around, silent. The place was huge. From the white walls, white doors, white floors, it seemed to either be a hospital or a lab. I wouldn't put either one past these guys.  
  
No enemy troops, or anyone for that matter, were in sight.  
  
"I don't like this." Ken Ichijouji remarked.  
  
"I agree. It's too quiet." Stingmon added.  
  
"Well, it could be that everyone left for the festival." Duplica suggested.  
  
It was silent for another moment. We looked around the hallway we dropped into in that time, trying to see anything that was off.  
  
"All right." I mumbled. "Seperate. Look around. We might find someone alive in here. Remember, anyone could--" A scream of pain filled the room, echoing in the hallways, intrupting my order.  
  
We all gaped and looked around. I had no idea which room or where that particular scream came from.  
  
"..Oo-kay. Mabye everyone didn't leave for the festival." I grumbled.  
  
"Rowf!" A dog-like bark, from Duplica's Ditto, who turned into a striped dog (Growlithe, I think) sometime during all this. Said dog-thing ran off down the hall, barking.  
  
"Ditto! Wait!" Duplica wound up running after it.  
  
I sweatdropped for a moment, before following, raising my arm for a second to signal the rest to follow as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ditto-Growlithe had stopped barking by the time we caught up to it, a few minutes later, inside a small but dimly-lit room.  
  
Ditto was no longer in the striped canine form, but was rather back into it's origonal lump-of-clay form. It was shaking and whimpering.  
  
Duplica frowned and took the Pokemon into her arms. "Poor little Ditto." She then looked to the rest of us. "Something must have frightened her badly for her to demorph." The lump-of-clay was a girl?  
  
I glanced around the small room. The room was mostly square-shaped, normal, except for the far wall, which seemed to be curved slightly. The curved wall was lined half-way up with blank computers and flashing buttons. I noticed small odd breaks every foot or so on the far wall.  
  
After a short few seconds of silence as we all looked over the room silently with our eyes, Spike was the first to walk over to the computer consoles. The african-american teen looked over the computers, his back turned to us.  
  
After yet another few seconds, "Spike? Know what the comps do?"  
  
"...Not a damn clue."  
  
We all sweatdropped. This might take a while.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I should have seen it. The breaks in the wall were foldable parts. The wall was removeable.  
  
"..Dude." I heard Spike remark as we looked into the strange room behind the computers. Oddly enough, that one word basically summed it all up.  
  
A round room. Why does everything strange have to be in a round room? There were large, liquid-filled sphere-shaped chambers around the room. Eight of them, although two were open and empty. It opened very similer to a Pokeball, the top lifting up at the middle. I noticed Duplica, from the corner of my eye, shiver at the eerie similarity.  
  
I walked over to the closest chamber thing. The liquid inside was a cloudy white, obscuring anything that may be inside. On the side of the chamber, nearly hidden from view, was a red symbol.  
  
^n^  
  
A red symbol within a liquid-filled sphere..  
  
I frowned a bit, before noticing that the liquid had cleared slightly. I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look, and immediently gasped. "Knux!"  
  
Knuckles the Echidna walked up behind me, hearing my gasp. "What is it?"  
  
"Look." Was all that I needed to say.  
  
He peered at the chamber for a minute, before gasping and gaping. "..Dad?"  
  
Everything practically froze. I looked back to my other allies, and I could see the same expression on all their faces. Shock, concern, horror.  
  
Knuckles ran to the side of the sphere and began to press at random buttons hurridly. "We need to get him out of there!"  
  
It seems that we've all forgotten about the other chambers, or why we headed into this room in the first place.  
  
After a few seconds of Knuckles practically pounding at buttons while the rest of us looked on in shocked concern, the chamber opened. The strange fluid spilled out, creating a small one-inch-high flood on the floor. The captive within was released into a rather unceramonious heap on the ground.  
  
Wait. That wasn't Knuckles' father.  
  
"Grandfather Sojourner!" The younger echidna gasped, kneeling down to his ancestor.  
  
..Close enough. Still a relative.  
  
Knuckles pulled at the breathing/feeding mask, which still encased his ancestor's muzzle, still connected by a single thick tube to the sphere. The mask came off after a few harsh tugs, leaving the elder echidna on his side, coughing up the same cloudy liquid which formerly resided in the chamber. I could tell that whoever had been in charge of feeding had done a very bad job of it; Sojourner was at least twenty pounds lighter than he should have been.  
  
Sojourner's eyes widened, quickly flipped to a sit-up position, and threw up. Alot. I felt mildly sick myself at this sight, not wanting to know why sickly yellow and brown 'fluid' came from his stomach.  
  
I heard a surprised cry suddenly, bringing me out of my disturbed reverie, followed by a yell of, "There are more people in these things!"  
  
At first, I thought it had been Duplica who had yelled. However, after turning to see that she had not, I noticed the odd girl standing in front of one of the other chambers. She turned to look at the rest of us for a moment. The disturbing pinpoint eyes revealed the girl to be Ditto.  
  
What do you know? Ditto is a girl.  
  
Knuckles got up from his kneeling position next to Sojourner and ran to the same chamber Ditto was standing in front of. He immediently gasped. "Grandfather Sabre!"  
  
It seemed that the captive Brotherhood of Guardians were beind held right in this room.  
  
I kneeled down to Sojourner, noting that the brace around his waist and privates was still in place, still connected to the sphere by two thick tubes.  
  
I pulled at it a bit, not quite sure how to remove it. The others tried to get the rest of the echidnas out of their own prisons.  
  
A soft 'click' quickly got my attention, but I wasn't able to turn before a woman's voice warned me, "Step away from the chambers. Now."  
  
Looking to the doorway we ourselves entered through, I saw a woman standing there, gun in hand. Said weapon was aimed at my head, as were the weapons of the six uniformed men at her side. I hadn't even noticed them come in.  
  
It actually took me a few precious seconds to recognize the woman. "Mrs. Genereux?" Despite knowing where her loyalties now lied, I couldn't help but continue to refer to her as the teacher who once attempted to teach my class about the tourist cities of America.  
  
She stared at me for a moment, then laughed. A cynic, maniacal laugh, far different from the friendly laugh I had once heard during my Senior Year. "Ah, you've heard of me!" She seemed positivly overjoyed at that.  
  
It was obvious that she did not remember me. "Mrs. Genereux, it's me. Donna Kunz. I was your student at PRHS."  
  
Blinking once, she then raised an eyebrow. "The girl who always slept in my class." Oh, that's how she remembers me. "I'll say it again. Step away from the chambers."  
  
Strange whimpering filled the air. I glanced down to Sojourner, who whimpered and shook. He seemed..afraid. He was afraid of Genereux?  
  
That certainly wasn't normal. He was a former Guardian of the Floating Island, now at a hundred and thirty seven years of age.  
  
Knuckles seemed to be on the same line of thought, bringing a fist up, angry. "What the hell did you do to my familly!?"  
  
Genereux laughed again. Malicious once again. "Nothing much. Simply used their chaos-enriched bodies to our advantage." What did she mean by that?  
  
She stepped aside, revealing two more soldiers behind her. The two new soldiers were holding yet another echidna, who was practically coated with red blood. The purple shade of his fur told me which of Knuckles' ancestors it was right away. Only one member of the Brotherhood of Guardians had purple fur.  
  
Knuckles gasped, as well as everyone else. They were all horrified by all the blood on one creature. "Grandfather Thunderhawk.."  
  
The numbers did not add up. That thought came to me then, but I paid it no mind. I didn't know what it ment, but I could not spare time to think about it.  
  
Both soldiers holding the blood-coated echidna pointed their own guns at Thunderhawk's head. Thunderhawk's head was bowed, feather-like bangs hiding his face from view. For a moment, I wasn't aware if he was conscious or not.  
  
Clear droplets trickled from his face. Silent tears. He was crying. This was also not normal for any member of the Brotherhood. This was wrong on so many levels.  
  
Genereux grinned. "This is my final warning. Step away from th-" She never got to finish that sentence.  
  
I'm sure that we had all been hoping for a miracle, for something or someone to help us along in such a situation. Personally, I hadn't expected one to come along, and certainly not in the form of a giant cactus.  
  
Said twenty-foot-tall cactus crashed down from the battle above. It took out half of the room we were in, adjacent rooms, and the hallway. It probably took out more, but I couldn't tell from where I was. It also landed atop our enemies, and then crashed another level down.  
  
We were all left gaping for a moment, wondering exactly what just happened. It was quite unexpected and utterly strange. A giant gloved cactus crashing from the top level.  
  
Wait, gloved?  
  
"...Oooww.." A deep yet female voice came from below. I peered down.  
  
"Togemon?"  
  
The cactus looked up at me, blinking large dark orb eyes. She (for she was, indeed, female) then glowed brightly. I had to shield by eyes with my forearm for the duration of the glow, about two seconds. I looked back down. The much smaller form of Palmon lied where Togeman had the moment before.  
  
I turned my MF-THC back on to recieve all transmissions, not too surprised to be suddenly bombarded with orders and warnings from other fighters. I yelled into the MF-THC, "We found a whole buncha injured echinda here! Palmon is also hurt! We need flyers!"  
  
As if on cue, a large bird soared past me and down the crushed level. Duplica was riding atop what I recalled to be a Fearow with pinpoint eyes.  
  
I assumed that Duplica and Ditto would take care of everything below, so I turned back to what was left of this floor. The chambers hadn't been pulled down, a miracle in itself, but had been hit by debri from above.  
  
The captive echidnas had been taken out, either by my allies figuring out the controls, or by smashing the chamber open by force. Two of the chambers had been open by force, it seems, judging by the broken glass. Each had gone through the same as Sojourner had upon awakening, releasing the contents of their stomachs.  
  
The numbers did not add up. Again, the thought.  
  
I walked over to Sojourner. I kneeled down, trying to open the still- encased metal around his pelvic area. I then noticed that there was a simple little hatch on the brace's side.  
  
A simple little hatch. I am such an idiot.  
  
I let out a small 'oy' before talking into the MF-THC again. "Those helping the freed echidna, flip the hatch on the left side on the lower brace to get it off."  
  
There was no response to my words, but I noticed Ken and Spike getting a brown-furred echidna out of the lower brace.  
  
Ditto-Fearow sqwaked from behind me, and I turned to see Duplica and Palmon riding atop. A bloodied, purple echidna was in their arms. Palmon looked mildly ill.  
  
I spoke into the MF-THC again, "Okay, let's move out! We got what we came for!"  
  
Knuckles' voice came over the MF-THC, "Donna, come over here. I'll climb us to the top."  
  
Looking around for a moment, I saw the red echidna waving a hand to get my attention. I ran over quickly, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He only smiled at that, obviously used to it from carrying others, and only warned me to hang on.  
  
Using his sharply-knuckled fists to climb, Knuckles and I got halfway up with no altercation. I looked to the side then, my intent on seeing the chaos below from a better vintage point. Instead, I noticed a smaller level between the one we were on and the battle atop. It looked like..a nursery. Cribs were slightly scattered on the floor of that level.  
  
"Hey, Knux, head over there." Knuckled looked over to where I was faced towards, and paused for a moment. He seemed surprised that a nursery was there. "Uh, sure." Was his response, now climbing sideways.  
  
The sounds of a couple dozen crying babies could be heard after a second, as we climbed towards the nursery. Knuckles made a small, disturbed sound. I looked to his face to see him frowning.  
  
It took us another couple of seconds to get there at his pace. I hopped down from his waist, landing on the slightly slanted floor. Togemon must have crashed through this nursery. A few cribs were sideways, some toppled over completely, and one was even teetering on the edge of the broken floor. A few must have fallen down, as well. That last thought disturbed me slightly.  
  
I called into the MF-THC again, "We found babies here! Lots of young babies! We need more help here!"  
  
"Children?!" A startled, deep voice rang through. "These foul creatures have innocent children captive?!" Must be Silverbolt. Not many others use 'foul' in a sentence.  
  
I sighed slightly, "Just, get here! We need to airlift these kids out!"  
  
"Donna! These kids aren't normal!" Knuckles called out, holding one still-crying baby in his arms.  
  
I looked over to him, blinking in confusion, before running over to the closest crib. I looked down at the baby, who seemed human to my eyes. Then, I noticed that it had a lizard-like tail, tanned golden in color. Elven-like ears, as well, under a small bit of golden hair. The baby was a Ryuuzoku.  
  
Filia is going to have another nervous breakdown, I knew right then and there. Fluttering of wings and the decleration of, "Got you!" caused me to look over. Silverbolt, in robot form, had caught the child who was in the teetering crib from below, and held what looked like a baby Mobian armadillo in his arms.  
  
Fluttering of more wings, and the occasional sound of someone hovering, further disguised the sounds of the crying children. More allies had arrived, using their own methods to save these children in the middle of the still ongoing battle. A few of the babies were hovering on their own. One of my telekenetic allies must've been helping out.  
  
I was suddenly startled to find that my feet were no longer touching solid ground. Looking downward, I realised I was slowly rising upwards. I grabbed a baby from the closest crib before I was out of range, and was then lifted quickly on to the level above. "Whoever did that, thanks." Was all I could think of saying into the MF-THC.  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Donna." Came the response from what sounded like a strained teenage girl. Must have been Jean Grey. Hey, just because they've joined the large army, doesn't necessarilly mean I know everyone by voice.  
  
"Waah! Digimon down, Digimon down! Help!" A terrified cry rung through the MF-THC. I looked around the chaotic battlezone, attention not yet drawn to myself from Lasarius's soldiers. I spotted a small, white rabbit-like creature trying to fend off two soldiers.  
  
"Terriermon?! Why are you in that form?!" I recognized that young voice to be Michael, one of the Digidestined.  
  
I still held a baby in my arms. I knew that the downed Digimon needed aid, but the baby might get hurt if I tried to make my way through.  
  
"Well, how would you react to a bunch of bullets?!" Terriermon responded, sarcasm thick. "Jenrya! Hel--GAAH!" Terriermon went flying, the Digimon's MF-THC cracking off, broken, as he was hit in the back of the head by a soldiers' fist.  
  
"Crap. Someone, help him! I'm carrying a young child, I can't risk getting through!" I called in, looking to my side. Depth Charge stood, firing both laser and his ion disk weapons. I headed to him, running at top speed. If anyone can offer shelter, it would be the giant manta-bot. "Depthie! I need to get this kid to shelter!"  
  
He looked down and nodded. "Get behind me, then."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Secondary Point of View: Terriermon  
  
My name is Terriermon. I'm a Digimon, and partner to Jenrya Lee.  
  
I am in really, really deep shit.  
  
The rescue battle wound up in a sort of a mess. The teams wound up seperated and scattered, fighting for their lives. I had been seperated from my own group while in Rapidmon form. I guess the bad guys figured to take out the big flyer first. They all rushed over as if I was target practice!  
  
Even an Ultimate level Digimon, as I was at the time, can't stand up against several dozen bullets from all directions. I tried to fly off, but they kept shooting! I went down two levels -- TWO! -- to my Rookie level stage.  
  
Most of those creeps that attacked me decided to leave me alone. I guess a Rookie didn't seem like much of a danger then. Boy, were they wrong!  
  
Only one of those bozos remained. I guess he wanted to finish me off.  
  
Hey, I may look liked a horned bunny, but I can still pack a punch! One Terrier Tornado later, and he went down!  
  
Of course, then two others showed up. Jerks. I tried to Tornado at 'em, too. One kicked me mid-Tornado. He kicked me!  
  
I fell on my back with one heck of a stomach ache. Despite all the fighting going on around us, the two humans were walking up to me as if nothing was going on.  
  
I rolled onto my stomach, narrowly missing a bullet, and hopped to my stubby feet. I risked a glance around to look for Jenrya, but couldn't see him. My MF-THC was still on my head, tho'. Must have changed forms right along with me.  
  
"Waa! Digimon down, Digimon down! Help!"  
  
"Terriermon?! Why are you in that form?!" Michael, a Tamer I knew nothing about, responded.  
  
"Well, how would you react to a bunch of bullets?!" Sarcastic, of course. I turned back to face the two humans, only to see them gone. I gaped for a moment. "Jenrya, something is seriously wrong here! Hel--GAH!" I let out a cry as something hard hit the back of my head.  
  
I tumbled forward, getting slightly bruised along the way. I stopped tumbling a few feet away, on my back. I barely had time to even moan before some big galoot put his foot on my cheast and held me down.  
  
I opened my eyes to see a gun pointed at my face; Not the best thing you want to see. Said gun was being held by one of the bozo soldiers I was up against, who smiled down at me.  
  
I gotta admit, I was really afraid. Terrified! If I was deleted now, I wouldn't be reborn as an egg! Everything slowed down, making two seconds seem like an hour. The whole 'life flashes before eyes' thing went into effect. Hatching, my first evolution, meeting Jenrya, our advantures..  
  
The gun fired. A loud boom was all I heard for a moment. Then, pain. Lots of pain.  
  
..Wait. I wasn't dead?  
  
My left ear had been shot. My stubby arms clutched at the floppy ear, and I yelped as my fingers touched the wound. How the heck had that bozo missed at point blank range? ..Er, not that I was complaining.  
  
I looked away from my wound to see..a dwarf? Yeah, a dwarf guy with a braided beard, fighting the guy that tried to delete me. With an axe. I then fell back on the ground with a moan, realising how close I had just come to permanent deletion.  
  
Something then gripped at my fresh wound, and I yelped in pain. Looking over my left soldier, I felt another wave of fear as the second human clutched at my ear with one huge hand. His other hand held a gun, pointed right at my face.  
  
This was so not my day.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" A battle cry later, and the guy holding me had been knocked away. Flamedramon stood a foot or so away from me, growling at my attacker. Flamey then raced over, grabbed me quickly into his armored arms, and leaped away. "Hang on, Terriermon. We've been called into retreat."  
  
I blinked once. "Huh? We have?" Uh.. "How come I didn't know?"  
  
Flamedramon actually laughed. "You're communicator went flying off." Huh. I hadn't even noticed. "Let's get out of here. You need a medic."  
  
End Secondary Point of View  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I brought the baby to the hospital. I didn't check on the child past what was necessary, didn't make any visits, nothing. I decided to simply bypass it off. What I needed right then was a nap and half a dozen asperin tablets.  
  
That was far too close. Too much chaos in that battle. I wasn't even quite sure yet if we had lost anyone. Not untill a few hours later, anyway.  
  
One nap later, and I went back to my duties.  
  
The escaped Mobians and Robians had arrived while we were away. Lilly/Bubbles was fine; She and "Dr. Fishy" (where had she gotten that name from, anyway?) were still spending time together. She refused to leave his side. Remington's fiancee' had arrived along with the Mobians, but he refused to see her. I would have to check on that later.  
  
After checking that bit off, I headed to the park. On the way, I saw a Transmetal2 feline robot sulking, being lectured by Optimal Optimus Primal. If you ever need to see a weird scene, just think about a 22-foot- tall robot (and we measured that!) pointing a finger and leacturing a cybernetic sabertooth cat.  
  
"What were you thinking, Cheetor? You know better than that!" I heard Primal say.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I swear, someone must have spiked my drink!" Cheetor was obviously trying to defend himself from whatever he did.  
  
I walked closer, neither noticing me.  
  
"Cheetor, we're Cybertronians. Unless someone knew exactly what to put in your drink, it couldn't have been spiked."  
  
Cheetor was silent for a minute, a blank expression on his face. It seems that his defense was not working. "..But.."  
  
"No 'but's. Did you even appologize to that poor Renamon?" Renamon?  
  
"Um..Did something happen?" I finally asked, bringing the attention of both robots to myself.  
  
Cheetor looked at me with a pleading expression. I swear, this situation was almost like a child being punished.  
  
Someone let out an angry scream from behind me. I turned around, only to see Ruki, one of the Digidestined, and Renamon's partner. She seemed very, very angry.  
  
Huh. Cheetor got drunk (as odd as that sounds). I got that much. Optimus said that he did something to Renamon.  
  
...Oh, dear.  
  
I looked back to a very worried-looking feline. "What did you do, Cheets?"  
  
Ruki ran forward and actually tackled Cheetor, "You're dead!!"  
  
I simply gaped for a moment. Cheetor wasn't even fighting back, and only huddled. The 11-year-old was not doing much damage, if any at all, considering that it was a human-on-robot fight. If only a one-sided one, at that.  
  
Looking to Optimus, I got as much of an answer as anyone can give me: "He tried to flirt with her."  
  
..Ah. I looked back to the 'fight'. "..He must have been very drunk."  
  
Optimus let out a sigh, and walked off. Loud footsteps.  
  
I decided to stick around for a few minutes more, amused, before walking off on my own. Strange situations keep happening around here.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing I saw upon entering the hospital again was somewhat disturbing. Knuckles was sitting in a coushined chair, head in one hand. Julie-Su, a pink semi-borg-ish echidna, was sitting next to him. Her hand was on his soldier, in a form of comfort.  
  
What happened?  
  
I walked over to the pair, stopping a foot away. The two were talking.  
  
"Don't worry, Knux. I'm sure that someone will find him. Many others were rescued, he'll be found eventually." Julie-Su tried to sooth the echidna everyone knew she had feelings for, but the two of them.  
  
Knuckles pounded a fist on an armrest. "How long will that take, Julie? Everything is happening too quickly. Mighty and Remington allready went through torture and pain, and my ancestors were found in..in.." He didn't seem quite sure how to put that. He pounded his fist again, "Julie, what's going to happen to him?!"  
  
I took a few more steps forward. Both finally realised I was there, and looked to me. Neither said anything, so I decided to say something first. "What happened?"  
  
Knuckles sighed, looking to the floor. He looked like he wanted to cry.  
  
Julie frowned, concern evident. "Knuckles' dad wasn't there."  
  
I blinked. Twice. Not sure what to say. I thought we had rescued all of the captu--.  
  
..Oh. Well, I'm an idiot. I sighed, realising. "Knuckles' father wasn't in a chamber.."  
  
Julie only nodded softly, then went back to consoling Knuckles.  
  
I walked off, heading to the rooms where the rescued members of Knuckles' familly were being kept, and began thinking back. I was there during the rescue. Why hadn't I noticed one was missing?!  
  
..Two chambers empty. Thunderhawk, bloody, being held outside of the chamber. One was missing.  
  
..Eight chambers. If Athair and Spectre escaped, and Knuckles's father, Locke, and Thunderhawk were outside of the chambers, there would be only three.  
  
The numbers did not add up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking into the first of the rooms that Knuckles' ancestors were being treated in, I came upon yet another disturbing sight.  
  
Thunderhawk, the purple echidna that was covered in blood, was actually strapped down to the hospital bed. He seemed completely awake, eyes wide over a full-muzzle breathing mask, looking up fearfully. Doctor Mizuno was standing above the echidna, back to me, with a large syringe in hand.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" That was the first thing I yelled, running in.  
  
Doctor Mizuno looked startled, turning to see me. She then put on too- cheerfull smile. "Oh, I'm only giving him some painkillers."  
  
"Then why is he strapped down?"  
  
"He was trying to hurt himself. It was necessary."  
  
Why did I not believe her? Somehow, this all seemed wrong. Doctor Mizuno is usually a trustfull person; Long-time friend of Neo Queen Selenity, princess of Mercury, Sailor Soldier of said planet.  
  
However, lately, she seemed..off.  
  
"Mizuno-sensai, I insist that you give this 'medication' later. He's suffered through enough to have a needle that size shoved in his arm."  
  
She frowned, but put the syringe on a nearby counter. "All right, then." She then walked out of the room.  
  
I kept my eyes on her every step of the way, untill I was able to close the door. Looking back to the purple echidna, I noticed the pure relief that was over his face now.  
  
"Thunderhawk?"  
  
He looked back up, then. He seemed surprised that I knew his name.  
  
"Are you all right now, sir?" Yes, make him feel more comfortable by being overly-polite. "Do you need any help?"  
  
His eyes held a smile. He probably would have smiled with his mouth, too, had the breathing mask not been in place. He then shook his head softly, letting out a small sigh, and closed his eyes.  
  
He fell asleep. He must have been exhausted, after everything that he's been through.  
  
I headed over to the counter, picking up the syringe. It seemed normal enough, save for the liquid inside being a strange orange color. Certainly not normal. I placed the syringe in a pocket and smiled a bit, myself, before heading back out. I closed the door behind me, and decided not to visit the other rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, uh, what's this 'Haven' thing about, anyway?"  
  
I stared at my sister, somewhat surprised at the question. "You really didn't pay attention to the Archie Comics version of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, huh?"  
  
She looked amused. "Pay attention? I didn't even read it."  
  
Well, that would explain it.  
  
My sister and I were sitting at a table in the equivilent of a cafeteria. Although, it wasn't in a large hut. By all means, it would be considered 'outdoors', despite it being completely underground, along with everything else in Knothole2.  
  
I chuckled slightly. "And I quote from Knuckles' great grandfather Athair, the Brotherhood is what the Guardians of the Floating Island aspire to, and Haven is where they go."  
  
Sharon stared at me. "..And that means?"  
  
I sweatdropped and sighed. "Each Guardian joins the Brotherhood when they leave the Guardian duties to their offspring, and Haven is where they all live. Secret guardians for the Guardian, I think."  
  
She nibbled on a sandwich. "Ah." She paused for a moment. "Why are there only guys in it, though? Aren't there girls in it?"  
  
"I think the females died of age. Atleast, most of them. I know Knuckles's mother is still alive. I think it has something to do with the chromosomes."  
  
She blinkes at me a bit. "What do chromosomes have to do with it?"  
  
I shrugged a bit. "It's just my little theory. The X..Or Y..Or whatever chromosome it is that seperates the males from the females have a natural life legnthner. I mean, one of the Brotherhood people died at age one hundred and ninety seven from things the normal of any species would die of at seventy. I just assumed that it didn't effect the females the same way."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was headed to the park again (I like the park. It's a nice park.), looking for some rest and relaxation. On the way, I found myself stareing in shock at yet another disturbing sight.  
  
Rikku, the teenage girl from the FFX group, was sobbing harsly. Jen was comforting her with a hug and soothing words.  
  
...Holy crap. I completely forgot about the FFX people.  
  
I ran forward at that, slightly panicked. "What's wrong? What happened?!"  
  
Jen glared at me, whispering harshly, "Where have you been?!"  
  
Okay. I deserved that. "I've been busy." Was my response. "What happened? Rikku-san?"  
  
Rikku only sobbed more, trying to respond between heart-wrenching sobs. I managed to catch a few words. Something about Lulu and Kimahri and a..pregnancy? A pregnancy!?  
  
"Gah! What happened?!" I just about yelled out, truly panicked and concerned now.  
  
Jen sighed, frowning. "Lasarius's scientists have been experimenting with genetic impregnation." Genetic impregnation?"  
  
I let out a sigh of my own. "We're dealing with possible Ex-Twelves now, aren't we?"  
  
Jen nodded, still comforting a near-hysterical Rikku.  
  
"It's a little late for that, actually."  
  
Jen and I both turned at that voice. Rikku continued to sob.  
  
I was first to say the name of the new arrival. "Hotaru-sama."  
  
The Sailor Soldier of the planet Saturn looked rather grim. "Those babies that were rescued all have Ex-Twelve barcodes on the back of their necks."  
  
I frowned further. Shit.  
  
"What's further disturbing is that most of the children are offspring of previously captured or recently rescued soldiers from Knothole2. They've all been informed."  
  
I let out a swear, and turned to look to Jen and Rikku. Rikku was still sobbing. Jen simply looked angry. Something clicked in my mind. I turned back to look at Hotaru. "All of the Final Fantasy Ten people were only recently rescued."  
  
Hotaru actually shook her head. "No, not all of them, thank goodness. Only those two that we did not manage to rescue with the rest."  
  
Jen grumbled. "Lemme guess. Paired 'em up." Rikku let out a wail at that.  
  
I frowned. "Jen, get Rikku out of here." She nodded, and I turned back to Hotaru. "Forced breeding?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head again. "No. Atleast, not that we know of. From what we know, it was completely done with the use of genetics and technology."  
  
I nodded at that. ..Hmm. I took out, from my pocket, the large syringe filled with the orange liquid. "Hotaru-sama, can you check this out for me? Mizuno-sama had tried to inject this into one of the rescued echidna's."  
  
Hotaru took the syringe, and frowned. "You don't trust her?"  
  
I simply shrugged. "Something seemed off."  
  
She nodded, and put the syringe..someplace. Subspace pocket, perhaps. I then walked off, headed to the hospital.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hospital was completely packed. Atleast a full quarter of the residents of Knothole2 had to be here. Gurneys were stationed in the halls; Seems we ran out of normal rooms. "What the hell?" Was all I could think of saying.  
  
I passed by the gurneys, intent on finding someone who could tell me what was going on. On the way, I passed a collection of the Digidestined groups, all three of the groups including the Digimon, crowded around a single gurney. Concerned, if slightly curious as well, I made my way through.  
  
Terriermon (well, one of the Terriermon) was lying on the gurney, moaning in pain. His left ear vibrated every so often, going transparent for a short second along with the vibration. I recognized the sympton of deletion.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked the collective group.  
  
Jyou Kido, Digidestined and doctor, stepped next to the gurney and frowned. "The bullets the soldiers were using in that last battle were poisoned."  
  
I looked to the blue-haired eighteen year old, concerned. "Poisoned?"  
  
Terriermon grabbed onto Jenrya Lee's sleeve with his small arms, letting out a cry. "Jenrya! I don't wanna be deleted!" Jenrya hugged his Digimon partner.  
  
Both were crying near-silent tears.  
  
"Fuck.." I actually said aloud.  
  
Jyou injected the contents of a small syringe into Terriermon, who quickly complained. "Everyone who was even grazed with a bullet has been poisoned. Different symptoms for different species.  
  
I backed away from the Digidestined and the gurney carrying Terriermon, not sure what I was doing. I then turned and walked along the hallway, passing by other gurney's.  
  
Most were in the same position as Terriermon, moaning in pain. Some had hardly any pain; perhaps a reddish/purplish bruise where they were shot and symptoms similer to a bad cold.  
  
I then spotted the room I was origonally headed for, and headed inside.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Genereux was trying to use their chaos-enriched bodies for energy. Experiments, physical and psychological torture, you name it, they probably went through it." Washuu explained to me, telling me what the captured Brotherhood of Guardians had gone through.  
  
"Who were the other echidna's we found? Some were not Knuckles' relatives."  
  
"On the contrary, they were. Athair was there. Along with that Enerjak guy that Knuckles told me about. Even a couple of Enerjak's decendents." She paused for a moment. "These people are incredably old."  
  
I chuckled slightly. "But you're still older."  
  
She cackled. "Too true! But that's because i'm a genius!" Two puppets, cartoonish versions of herself, popped up on her shoulders. One marked 'A' and the other marked 'B'.  
  
"Washuu, you're a genius!" 'A' complimented in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"An incredible genius!" 'B' agreed.  
  
Washuu simply cackled again. A spotlight from somewhere focused on her as she cackled.  
  
I simply gaped, sweatdropping. "You know, there's a fine line between genius and insanity." My comment shattered the moment. Washuu stopped cackling. Both puppets fell to the ground with simontanious cries of alarm.  
  
"I am not insane! I am a genius!" Both puppets came up at that, and echoed their previous compliments.  
  
I sweatdropped. "Right, right. Washuu, can you tell me more about what happened?"  
  
The pink-haired girl/woman became serious again. "They were apparently there for a full year and a half, now, since Knuckles himself joined our little army."  
  
I frowned. "How is that possible? Selenity herself said that they only knew since recently, perhaps a month or so ago. She also said that Athair was safe. I would have thought that someone would have known before then."  
  
"Someone did know." A third voice joined our conversation.  
  
Both of us looked to the doorway. Washuu was clearly as surprised as I was to see a familliar three and a half year old girl standing there. "Chibichibi?"  
  
The red-haired child stepped forward, the wooden door shifting shut behind her. "About six months ago, I saw them being held. I told Mercury- sama, but it seems she didn't feel like it was important enough for Selenity-sama to know."  
  
Despite the shock of hearing the young girl speak so fluently (as apposed to her usual simply repetition of words and baby-speak), I managed to catch what she had said. "You told Sailor Mercury, but she didn't tell Selenity?"  
  
I looked to Washuu, and she looked to me. Both of us had the same expression on our faces. Something was not right with Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury.  
  
Washuu blinked for a moment, then looked to Chibichibi. "Hey, what happened to the way you speak? I thought you didn't know how to talk properly yet."  
  
Chibichibi looked a bit sad, and shook her head a bit. "It was only a ruse. A coverup. I still maintain the memories from before, before I died twice as Sailor Galaxia. I assumed if my own allies wouldn't know, my enemies wouldn't be able to know either."  
  
Washuu and I looked to each other again, and then back to Chibichibi. The young girl still looked worried.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone! I need to keep this as much of a secret as anything!"  
  
I smiled, and nodded. "Of course. I understand the need to keep certain things secret. Even important things." Similer to how only the Sailor Senshi knew that Jen and I had created Lasarius.  
  
Washuu nodded, as well. "It's for the best, I suppose."  
  
Chibichibi smiled at us, the smile of a true naive toddler. "Chibichibi play. Park!" Back to her usual baby speak.  
  
I nodded to the again-child, who opened the door and ran off, giggling like a true child.  
  
Washuu and I met gazes again. "..Washuu?" She was smiling strangely.  
  
Washuu cackled again, poseing. "I am still the top genius!"  
  
The puppets reappeared.  
  
I sweatdropped. "Washuu-chan! Stop doing that! It's scary!"  
  
She, along with the puppets, only cackled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Author notes: ..And that's it for chap 7! Stay tuned for chapter 8! ..Heck, I don't even know what's gonna happen anymore. This stuff writes itself. ^^; But, nonetheless: Chapter Eight! Title in progress! (sweatdrops) ..Complicated relations arise, and the full horror of what Lasarius himself is capable of inflicting! Read or..er..don't. But if you don't, i'll be sad. ^^; 


	8. Chapter Eight, Round Robin!

Nevermore22's Author Notes: ...Holy crap, this chapter is long. *sweatdrops* ..Sorry for the amazingly long wait on this one, readers, but we just couldn't stop writing. ^^; ..And, yes, 'we'! It's a Round Robin! The other three authors are Alba Aulbath (who has fanfic here on ff.net), Cecilia (my sis, who never wrote any fanfic before this), and Kassil ven Roshah (who writes loads of good stuff in various places). Try to guess who writes what part. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Alba Aulbath's Author Notes: Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know: I don't own this. Never will. Wish I did.  
  
Kassil ven Roshah's Author Notes: First off, thanks to the original authors for letting me join the madness - so far, it's been fun, and I'm looking forward to continuing it. Hope y'all reading this have as much fun reading it as I did helping to write it... Oh, and Neko, I blame you for it all.  
  
Cecilia's Author Notes: I own it all! Dahahaha! You can't have it! ... Er.. Anyway. Hope you like it. Can't wait to write more! ^_^;;  
  
Nevermore22: ..Uh-huh. Apparently, Alba had no idea what to put, and Cecilia is insane. Okay. Well, enjoy! And review! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Nevermore22's title: Interceptions and Realizations! Six Post Faire!  
  
Alba's title: Guilt TAKES oveRRRrrrrr...  
  
Kassil's title: Fright! Events spiral! Multiple Primes?!  
  
Cecilia's title: ...Do I have to title this? ^^;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Third Person: Orion  
  
Light gradually filtered into the deep, dreamless depths where Orion's mind passed away the hours of sleep; he fought against the urge to wake, hoping to hold onto the illusion of safety for a short time more before being dragged back to the waking world. Unfortunately, the very act of trying to remain asleep dragged his mind back to the surface, until he was finally dragged from the darkness into the light.  
  
Carefully, he cracked his eyes open; for a moment a blinding white light assaulted his eyes, then faded down to a tolerable level as his eyes adjusted; gradually it resolved into a light overhead, oddly different from the one he was used to seeing. It looked almost too normal for him to believe - just a simple pair of the incandescent bulbs, with a shade hiding the bulbs from view, rather than the harsh white glare of the bulb his cell had.  
  
As his mind gradually caught up to his body, he became aware of other strange things - the feel of something other than a cold floor under him, and the smell of actual medicines, rather than the foul stench of the labratories that normally assaulted him with their stink upon awakening. Also different was the sound - the muted noise of a busy place, with none of the ear-piercing screams that marked the passage of time for prisoners in the cells.  
  
Carefully, he opened his eyes the rest of the way, silently lifting his head just enough to look around. What he saw was even stranger; the room wasn't a cell or a labratory, instead looking almost like a hospital ward. Orderlies moved around, checking each of the patients occupying the beds that filled the room in neat rows. One of them noticed the movement as he raised his head a bit farther, and hurried across the room towards him; as he silently tensed, ready to fight if she tried to sedate him, she stopped at the foot of his bed and gave him a smile that seemed strange, at first - strange, that is, until he realized that it was a genuine smile, with none of the edge of insanity he'd grown accustomed to seeing.  
  
"Oh, you're awake! Wonderful!" Scooping up the board at the end of the bed, she continued to aim a beaming smile in his general direction as she ran down whatever the clipboard's paperwork said, and then looked back at him. "Considering where the report said you were found, you're in remarkably good condition. If you'll come with me, we'll get you some clothes and pass you on to someone to take you on a tour."  
  
Orion blinked, slowly, at this. His voice was harsh from disuse as he coughed, cleared his throat, and spoke. "...Tour of what?" The look he aimed at the orderly explained the rest of the questions he wanted to ask, such as, 'Where am I? Who are you? And what's going on?'  
  
"Oh! That's right... You've been unconcious since you were rescued, haven't you?" The orderly gave him an apologetic look. "A few weeks ago, you were brought in with a lot of other rescued captives. The team that found you told us you were strapped onto a table with half a dozen needles embedded in your veins, out cold from whatever was being done to you. They brought you back here to Knothole2, and you've been in the trauma ward since then. If you're feeling up to it, we can check you out and turn you over to someone willing to give you a tour of the place. We'd ordinarily keep you a day or so more, but..." she paused, and looked sheepish. "...We really need the bed freed up."  
  
For a moment, Orion gave her a flat look, not quite sure how to react - then, with a silent inner shrug, he slowly shifted around on the bed, and lifted himself to his feet - at 6'5", he was unusually tall for a human, and the months spent in the torture equipment of the labs had burned away what body fat he had, and the lack of anything else to occupy him had left him in better shape than he'd ever been before in his life. The only things detracting from the rugged, fit image were the scars criss-crossing his body and the ridiculous hospital gown - exactly like the hospital gowns of his world, down to the funny blue-green color and the open backs. "...Lead on, then." Having the gown open didn't bother him - his modesty had been the first thing to go, as a captive.  
  
About twenty minutes later, he looked his clothing over with a halfway amused expression. A dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sandals that they'd dug up from somewhere made him halfway presentable, and his hair, by now halfway down his back, had been neatly trimmed by the orderly before she released him into the care of a young man who introduced himself as Micheal Angeles.  
  
"So, you're the guy they rescued from the torture chamber, huh? Bet you're glad to be out of there. Anyway, if you wanna follow me, I'll show you all the important spots, then take you to see somebody who can help you get set up with a place to live and a job of some kind." Micheal was one of those incredibly nondescript people who could fade into a crowd without any trouble, with plain brown hair and equally plain brown eyes, strictly average in height and build, and with easily forgettable features.  
  
"...Eh." Orion shrugged, not bothering to form a real reply as he took in the scenery. He felt oddly out of place in real clothing again, without the familiar weight of the shackles on his arms and wrists, out in the clean-smelling air of this place. He absently rubbed at the pale band of scar tissue around his wrist, feeling the difference between the scar and the rest of his skin. "...So what, exactly, is Knothole2?"  
  
Micheal gave the taller man a glance from the side before answering. "The headquarters for a resistance movement, commanded by Neo Queen Selenity Tsukino. It's not much, as far as cities and armies go, but we're really the only hope to stop Lasarius and his soldiers from taking over the entire multiverse. While not all of us are warriors, we all help the effort in some way."  
  
"...I see. And if someone who gets rescued doesn't want to help?"  
  
"We let them go home. Lasarius might capture them again, of course, and most of them want to fight, since they know first-hand what the other side's capable of. We've got some weird groups working together here..." Micheal glanced sideways, and shook his head with a grin. "Of course, you probably wouldn't recognize any of them - as far as I know, there're only a couple of people in the entire army who know about more than their own universe." A slight, dark smirk crept onto Orion's face, but he remained silent. "Anyway, up ahead is the shooting range. We'll swing through there, then I'll show you the rest of the place."  
  
Three hours later found Orion in the presence of one of the apparent leaders of the resistance force, a short young woman, almost childlike in appearance, by the name of Donna. Despite being only a little over five feet in height and seeming almost like a child, there was something to her that forced Orion to stifle a grim smile - something told him that she was far more than she seemed, and that her childlike appearance hid a rather strong spirit.  
  
  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
It's been a full six weeks since the 'Battle of the Fair', as it's now being called by the various people. Jen and I were titled soon after that battle as Selenity's 'Generals'. I'm not quite sure how or why the title was needed. I suppose I shouldn't complain about it, though.  
  
Rikku, of the Final Fantasy X group, had become quite active since the Battle. If I am Selenity's General, Rikku seems to be my lieutenant.  
  
In an update on everyone else: Lulu is, indeed, pregnant. It's somewhat early in the pregnancy, but it's allready obvious that the unborn fetus is not completely human. Despite the black and white scans, pointed canine/feline ears and a rope-like tail are visible on the child.  
  
Kimahri locked himself in his quarters/room once he found out. He hasn't come out for anything other than food for a month, now. Lulu cries every night, or so I've been told. I believe this may be why Rikku has been so active; Anger, determination and hatred for the ones to put her friends through so much pain.  
  
Filia had a miscarriage days after the Battle. After finding that other babies (we counted four infants) had her DNA, she had an emotional breakdown. Lost the child that she had been impregnated with.  
  
Mighty remembered what happened during his captivity. In the worst possible of ways. Woke up screaming one morning a week and a half ago. He was very shaken up, but refused to tell anyone exactly what had happened. He actually found a therapist here in Knothole2. I feel badly for him; He is only sixteen.  
  
With my new title, many of my responsibilities have been made stronger. New responsibilities had even emerged. I was, at this moment, discussing a few of the going-ons with my self-appointed lieutenant and another who tended to show up at the strangest places.  
  
"The mobian echidnas we rescued at the Battle of the Fair have finally opened up. Some of them, anyway. Some terrible things happened to them, General." Rikku stated.  
  
"They spoke of a traitor, of one who crossed into enemy lines during captivity." The mettallic grateing voice of Dinobot II informed me. Despite that the skeletal veloceraptor robot was technically labeled as a 'villian', he was quite beneficial to our cause.  
  
"One who crossed into enemy lines? Which one?" I asked the pair.  
  
"They say that his name was Locke, father to Knuckles." Dinobot replied.  
  
"Yeah, Athair told me that they took Locke away once and, when he was brought back, he was walking with Lasarius's troops willingly. Tobor even told me that Locke personally tortured them."  
  
I frowned at Rikku's words. "Locke was fiercely loyal to the Brotherhood of Guardians. Something big must have been done to turn him."  
  
"It does not surprise me in the least. Does our enemy not have countless torture devices? Even without, Lasarius' recent alliances would have helped to turn even the strongest will. Psychic and technological mind controll, brain washing, reprogramming, even the Yeerks."  
  
I stared at Dinobot, mildly impressed at his words. He's been paying attention. "Very good points, Dinobot. Which brings us to--"  
  
A new voice cut me off. "General Kunz?"  
  
I looked to the doorway. Two people, one familliar and one not, stood there. "Nurse Joy, er.." I looked at the numbered sticker on the Joy's apron. "..Four? What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled sweetly, gesturing to the man at her side. "This is Orion, one of the ones rescued during the battle six weeks ago. He woke up a few hours ago." She paused for a moment. "He was held, at one point, with Guardian Knuckles' familly."  
  
I nodded in understanding, looking to Rikku and Dinobot. "We'll continue this discussion later. Dismissed."  
  
Both saluted and walked away. I'll never get used to that.  
  
Looking back to the new man, Orion, holding out my hand for a handshake. "I'm General Donna Kunz." I smiled. "Welcome to Knothole2."  
  
  
  
Third-person: Orion  
  
For a moment, Orion regarded the young woman with a carefully neutral expression; at first glance, he almost suspected this to be a joke of some sort - she was younger than him, clearly, and almost tiny compared against his scar-crossed mass. A closer look, though, revealed small signs that it wasn't a joke - the confident stance Donna took, for one, and the fact that a Transformer - one of the 'evil' ones, by the looks of it - had saluted her.  
  
Still, he paused for a moment before actually shaking hands with her. "...Thank you." He held the handshake for a moment, letting himself savor the feel of a living person's hand without any need to hide behind his telepathic barriers, and then took a step back, releasing her hand. "It seems a bit... Strange, not to be wearing shackles of some kind."  
  
Donna frowned at him for a moment, before smiling slightly. "You'll have to get used to it. If I have any say in it, you'll never have to wear shackles again." She paused, and gave him a questioning look. "Has anyone told you about Knothole2, yet, and of anything going on?"  
  
Orion shook his head slightly. "No - I've been awake for all of about two and a half hours. Most of that was spent finding clothing that fit and getting something to eat." He grinned slightly, and continued in a dry tone of voice, "I would guess, however, from what I've seen that it's a resistance army against Genereux's boss, with troops drawn from just about any universe that has nonhumans... Although I have to admit finding 'evil' Transformers in the group leaves me a bit puzzled..."  
  
Donna laughed a little at that statement. "It was just as interesting for even me when they first came here. Even more curious, they follow my orders." Her expression shifted back into a smile; an idle corner of Orion's mind speculated if that was her natural expression, or if it was a front she felt she had to keep up.  
  
"Mmm... You must be a unique person, then. Even on my best days I doubt I could get them to follow my orders..." Orion sighed. "Anyhow... I'm sure you have questions for me... There someplace where I could sit? Being unconscious in bed for a month and a half doesn't do much for stamina, unfortunately."  
  
Donna smiled slightly wider, a humerous expression, and pointed to a nearby chair. The smile slipped for a brief moment as she thought about how to put her first question into words. Finally, she settled for the simple and direct approach. "What happened to them?"  
  
Orion lowered himself into the chair before answering, sighing slightly - after a year of torment, the chair seemed almost impossibly comfortable. "...I'm guessing that by 'them' you mean the Brotherhood." He paused again, and sighed - wearily, this time. "The short answer is torture. Torture in the most extreme ways I've ever seen, to be honest. It varied... Sometimes, it was electroshock - needles implanted in the nerve clusters and then used to conduct electrical charges. Sometimes it was psychological - they had sensory deprivation tanks, and virtual reality tanks. Also... There was a telepath working for Genereux. She'd read out their worst fears and help the simtank technicians program a nightmare specifically tuned to the victim. It didn't work with me, thank Eris, but it was hell on them..."  
  
"Then there was the guy Genereux had implanted." Orion tensed slightly as memories whipped across his mind's eye. "A mimetic implant, to be exact. Transfers someone else's nerve impulses to the body - leaves you completely aware of what your body's doing, though. It tends to drive the victim completely insane in a few weeks. I think his name was Locke - he was an echidna, at least. The others seemed terrified of him."  
  
"It probably didn't help to have Foxfire around, though... He is - was, rather - from the same world as me. Knew all about the Brotherhood, since he was a Sonic fan, which threw all the echidnas off. He died after getting lost so far in his own little world that nothing translated through the right way. I hope he just got stuffed into the recycling bin again - I'd hate to have him roaming around as a ghost with him being as crazy as he was..."  
  
Donna frowned, a strange expression on her face - a mixture of horror and determination, with a touch of realization. "Mimetic implant on Locke.. Thats why they thought he was a traitor.." She frowned further at the news of a telepath, eyes diverted to the side, yet seeming genuinely surprised. "A telepath? Odd. Lasarius classified them as Mutants, to be killed.." That idle corner of Orion's mind wondered who she was talking to - herself, him, or the Nurse who was still around? Looking back at Orion, her expression turned slightly sympathetic, "I'm sorry about the loss of your friend. Is there anything else that happened? Did they target any one specifically?"  
  
A bitter smirk flashed across Orion's face. "Not so much a friend as someone I always end up running into each time around.... And none of them that I'm aware of, no. As for the mutants - there were a couple of psionically-active people working in the lab - and at least one other working for Lasarius..."  
  
"There were a few other tortures - drug experiments, also. One that Genereux seemed fond of worked to amplify any pain felt - the Brotherhood were all regularly dosed with it towards the end of my time being locked up in the room with them." He pauses, as another memory prompts. "...Mmm. You might want to have the Brotherhood X-rayed, if you haven't already - I remember overhearing Genereux talking about implants made out of mithril..."  
  
Donna stared at Orion with a deeply troubled expression. "Mithril?" She paused for a moment, the troubled expression becoming more pronounced. "Did you just say mithril?"  
  
Slowly, Orion nodded in reply. "Yes, mithril. Which form of it, I don't know... But either way, if what Fox mentioned about the Brotherhood's powers is right, then any of them with the implants can't use their powers without electrocuting themselves..."  
  
Donna continued to stare at Orion for a moment, the troubled expression still on her face. She looked over at Nurse Joy Four, who'd been standing there the entire time, a horrified expression on her own features. "Nurse, tell Selenity-sama to call a meeting now. If what Orion-san is saying is true, this could mean a load of crap has already gone down."  
  
  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
Neo Queen Selenity not only verified my worst fears, but amplified it ten fold. "Tayata Lasarius has made an alliance with Sauron."  
  
It became so silent after this proclemation, a pindrop could have been heard.  
  
I frowned, grumbling to myself, "Well, that would explain the Orcs.."  
  
The relative silence was broken by Aragorn. "How is that possible? I would have thought that Lasarius would want destruction on those not of his kind."  
  
"Unless they were to help further his goal." Selenity responded. "Keep this in mind, however; The One Ring is still safe here."  
  
Aragorn found this reason enough to calm down, sitting back in his seat.  
  
Selenity sighed once, frowning, and then turned to me. "General Kunz, I have been informed that one who was held captive with the Brotherhood of Guardians told you what happened to them."  
  
I nodded, noticing Knuckles' eyes stareing at me from his seat. "Hai, Selenity-sama. From what I've been told, they've all been hurt very badly. I've also been told to conduct a few X-Rays on them, to check--"  
  
A scream interrupted me. Loud, reverbrating throughout the room, but obviously came from outside. The voice was familliar. Very familliar.  
  
"..Holy shit, Sharon." My younger sister was the one who screamed. I practically jumped out of my seat and ran out.  
  
Several ran after me, just as concerned. Seems we forgot about protocol for the moment. I honastly didn't care.  
  
My sister screamed. She never screams. Heck, I scream more than she does.  
  
  
  
Sharon's POV:  
  
I'm not sure who I barreled into as I ran out the door. All I know is that there was someone standing in my way, and both of us round up flying in the opposite direction.  
  
I was slightly disoriented with my back on the floor, but quickly got up, eyes darting around fearfully. Flashes of nightmares, old and new, swarmed my mind.  
  
Where was it?! Where?! RUN!!  
  
"Sharon! Sis! Shit, calm down!" My sister's voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Calm down?! Fuck that, D, there's a fucking BUG in here!!"  
  
There was silence for a moment. Had this been anime, i'm positive that everyone's eyes would have been pinpoints. Blinking pinpoints.  
  
I was practically hopping in place, searching for the millions of insects crawling all over the room that I was sure were here.  
  
"..I am not a bug, thank you. I am a Mobian fireant. There is a difference."  
  
I looked over to the voice from my dresser drawer. A six-inch-tall figure with four arms stood there, wearing a hat and jacket.  
  
..What the hell?  
  
The fears swam away as I was overcome by confusion. "..Wha?"  
  
My sister sighed from the doorway, and whoever else was here grumbled and made their way out. My sister's voice, "Someone drag Auron off. I think he's unconscious."  
  
Someone cursed, and the sound of something being dragged off. I continued to stare at the odd creature, who simply stared back. "..Huh?"  
  
My sister walked over to my side. "Shar, you're nuts. You know that, right?" She then addressed the figure that confused me so much. "Archemedes, what did you do?"  
  
"I teleported in. I honastly didn't think your sister would react like that. I only wanted to ask a few questions." The Archy replied.  
  
Now I felt as if my eyes were pinpoints. I blinked twice. "..Huh? Wha?"  
  
Donna stared at me. "..Don't go all Gourry on me, Shar. It's okay. It's only a--"  
  
"A funny-looking people?" I interrupted her, in a high-pitched cute voice.  
  
Both continued to stare at me. Donna was first to speak what was on both their minds: "..Riiiiight." She paused for a moment. "Archemedes, whatever you wanted to ask my sister, it may have to wait.. She's officially gone into insanity mode."  
  
The Archy-thingie paused for a moment. "..Insanity mode? Should I even ask?"  
  
"No. No, you shouldn't." My sister sighed.  
  
I stood there for a moment. "..I like cheese." This is what happens when I get scared: I act insane. It's a good coverup.  
  
Silence for a moment more.  
  
"..All right, then." The Archy-thingie said again. A *poof* and some smoke later, and the thingie was gone.  
  
I responded in kind: "..Uh?"  
  
My sister patted my shoulder. "Very nice, Shar. I'm going to go back to the meeting, which was in progress till you screamed. I owe Selenity- sama an appology for that." She headed out.  
  
I smiled slightly. Now, since that was over with, I can finish what I was doing before.  
  
Heading to the mirror, I continued to fix my hair.  
  
Jen's POV:  
  
I stood atop a hillside. No, hill was too strong a word. It was just a mount of dirt, burnt trees around me with little plantlife left around. Dried blood was spilled upon the ground, dead people (no one in specific came to mind then) piled all around me. I squinted at the sky; it was tinted red, kind of like the ground was, almost like in a forever locked sunset. Would have been romantic if it wasn't so disturbing.  
  
I brushed away some loose locks of brown hair. Well, sort of brown. It was stiff, sticky, and redder since the battle. I wiped away some of the blood on my cheek and licked it.  
  
Hmm... salty...  
  
It was quiet.  
  
I held up my hand, folding it into a "pistol" shape with a sadistic smile.  
  
"Bang," I said.  
  
And the world exploded.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
"I hope that's my alarm and not a heart-beeping thingy," I moaned, half asleep. I picked up my clock and peered at it. It was 10:14 A.M. Where are your children?  
  
I sat up and hopped out of bed. Got dressed. Time for breakfast! WHEEE!  
  
It was a normal morning. Normal as you can get when you're stuck in the middle of a war with too many people as your "men" since you're a general who's also 17-years-old.  
  
You know, I try my best to get along with everyone here. I actually do a keen job. Either you think I'm a psycho, too happy, or just real friendly. I'm the type of person where you think Hey, if she was cold- heartedly serious, then it's the Apocalypse.  
  
Then there's that one person you despise for really no good reason at all.  
  
I bumped into Ken Ichijouji, my tray going flying and landing into Trowa Barton's hair (HAH! regroom that!!) as I mentally waved good-bye to my pancakes, french toast, bacon, eggs, milk, and orange juice. It's going to need a funeral later...  
  
Ken's tray ended up onto our shoes, in which I also mentally waved good-bye to my nice pair of boots I just got three years ago. (I don't really have that many pairs. Actually, I think this was my only pair; curse it)  
  
"Nice one," I said with deep sarcasm. "So the athlete's got some clumsiness, too?"  
  
"I noticed yours had a graceful leap, but a rough landing," Ken replied smoothly. "No, wait. I'm not going to fight with you..." He picked up his tray and quietly went to get someone to clean up the mess, but I managed to nab him by the arm.  
  
"I don't really like leaving a fight to a draw," I noted to him, recalling to one of my fanfics having used that line. I smiled a little. I don't really think I smiled all that nicely since he flinched. I don't like to be mean, but... I don't know why, but my guts didn't agree with this kid.  
  
"I don't feel like fighting at all!"  
  
I kicked away some of the food on my boots, glaring at him a little. "Now that doesn't exactly sound like the Digimon Kaizer to me much, does it?"  
  
Ken winced very noticeably. I hit him pretty hard with that name.  
  
"Now, now children! We should be getting along like civilized people!" Vash the Stampede laughed, pulling both Ken and me apart. "No way to treat each other as team members, right?"  
  
Normally, I'd be agreeing with Vash full heartedly and acting like his pupil or something, but I just decided to pull away from him and nod. I gave Ken a farewell glare and marched away from him.  
  
I don't think Ken really liked me that much after I called him the Digimon Kazier. Figured I had to hit him where it hurt. I didn't even mean to. I don't like making people feel that bad. Sure, I tease people a lot, but I'm usually scared of hurting people's feelings. With him, though... I just blurted out the worst things before I could think about it.  
  
Oh well. For some reason, I didn't really care...  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
On the way to the 'special' child day care which was built to care for the rescued infants, I heard laughter. Innocent child laughter from two or three little girls.  
  
Normally, this wouldn't have seemed strange. However, considering it was eleven at night, when most of the children are asleep, it seemed odd.  
  
Turning into the mini-ally between two buildings, I came accross the sight of, and I guessed correctly, three young girls. Five or six years old, it seemed. Looking over the trio was a man in a lab coat, seemingly in his early twenties.  
  
I recognized one of the children right away. "Lilly?"  
  
The blonde five year old girl looked to me, an innocent smile on her face. "Oh, hi, General!"  
  
The other two girls and the adult looked to me, as well.  
  
"You're one of the Generals?" The man seemed surprised. He must have recently arrived to not know about me, then.  
  
I nodded, raising an eyebrow, amused. Why are people always surprised when they find out i'm a general?  
  
..Probably because it even surprises me. Nonetheless..  
  
The man surprised me when he suddenly hugged me. Tight hug, too. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You kept my little girl safe!"  
  
I sputtered for a moment, somewhat shocked at the hug. "..Ah.. You're Lilly's father, then?"  
  
He stopped the hug, and backed away a pace, suddenly embaressed for the show of affection. "Um, you can say that, I suppose."  
  
Lilly/Bubbles actually flew over, hovering in the air. "He's the Professor!"  
  
I paused, and stared at the man. Now that I looked it over, he did bear a strange resemblence to the two-dimensional drawings from the 'Powerpuff Girls' cartoon. I then looked over to the other two girls, knowing at once who they must have been.  
  
Smiling as well as any adult talking to young children would, I bent slightly to look down at them. "You two must be Lilly's sisters, right?"  
  
One girl, with red hair that nearly reached her feet, actually saluted to me and spoke in an as much of an authorative voice as a child that young could have. "Thank you very much for taking care of my sister, General Kunz! I appologize for any trouble she may have caused!"  
  
Lilly actually pouted. "I didn't cause any trouble.." She looked to me with overly large eyes. "..Did I?"  
  
I couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly, "No, of course not." I streightened up again, smiling again to the three children, then turned to their father. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Now, if you'll excuse me.." I made my way out the ally.  
  
Lilly was the only one who said anything as I departed.  
  
"See you later!"  
  
I headed into the 'special' day care. It was more of a twenty-four hour care, actually, considering none of the babies had real parents to care for them. The most unusual people were working to care for them.  
  
As soon as I entered, the three currently careing for the children looked to me. I sweatdropped, not able to help the amused expression on my face. "You don't have to stop just because I'm here." All three went back to whatever they were doing. I headed over to the nearest caretaker, Sylphiel. "How is everyone holding up?"  
  
The white mage smiled at me, holding what appeared to be a baby Mobian echidna with golden fur and small dragon-like wings, "Everything is fine so far, General." She paused. "However, something about a few of these children surprised me earlier today."  
  
I looked at her questionably as she unbuttoned the cute little pink baby jacket that the child was wearing, revealing the infants' cheast. I stared at the design on the baby girl's (I assumed it was a baby girl, considering it was dressed in pink) fur.  
  
A white crescent from the neckline, almost like a strange necklace.  
  
"No way." Was all I could think of saying.  
  
Sylphiel frowned. "Isn't this the same mark that Guardian Knuckles and his familly has? I believe he once mentioned that it was the mark of Guardian."  
  
I nodded. "It is. There shouldn't be any possible way for this kid to have it." I looked to her. "How many babies have this on them?"  
  
Sylphiel buttoned the little girl back in the jacket. "Four others. Three, like this little one, are mostly echidna. One is a human with fur."  
  
I frowned, thinking. How could these children have Knuckles' mark? Knuckles was never held captive. His grandfathers were, but most of them are too old to have children.  
  
..Most, but not all.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Sylphiel gave me a strange look. "Don't swear in front of the children."  
  
I sweatdropped slightly, but quickly appologized anyway. I then turned, and headed out the door. I'll have Selenity call a meeting in the morning.  
  
Third Person: Orion  
  
After being more-or-less abandoned by both the nurse and by the General in the wake of his note of Lasarius having access to mithril, Orion found himself wandering by himself in a small park, half of his mind considering the last few hours, the other half keeping an eye on his surroundings.  
  
The resistance was apparently managing, although how well was another matter entirely. The instincts lodged in the back of his mind whispered quietly, going over just what he'd seen so far - the hospital, the debriefing, and what little of the town he'd seen outside this park. That there was a park at all told him a great deal.  
  
He caught himself as he nearly tripped over the tombstone set off to the side of the path he'd been following; stepping back, he kept his expression neutral as he knelt and looked it over. It was slate grey, surrounded by many layers of flowers, most of them well on their way to returning to the dirt they lay upon; new blossoms lay atop those, however, nested around a small wooden sculpture.  
  
Brushing lightly at the flowers, he gave the sculpture of Hare a puzzled look - then looked up, and read the inscription on the stone. 'Life's thread too soon done; We will remember, though you are gone.'  
  
A memorial, he realized. To a fallen member of the resistance. That piece of knowledge settled into place with the others, and he felt them all gradually begin to fit themselves together. A slight smile - the first real smile in over a year - crept onto his face as he drew himself to his feet. "I think I need to talk to whoever runs this place..."  
  
"Look, I don't care if she's in a meeting. I need to talk to her. Let me in." Orion glared down at the two young women blocking his way; one clad in blue, the other in red, with black hair and a crow feather tied into it, neither one looked particularly imposing - aside from the furiously determined look on their faces.  
  
"We'll let you in after she's done. If you try going in before that, you have to go through us." The blue one matched Orion's glare, giving him the impression of a fierce raven - or, perhaps, a crow - ready to attack him if he pushed her. The other one gave him a similar look, with a slight hint of defiance, as if daring him to try.  
  
Inwardly, he smirked.  
  
The doors to Selenity's quarters swung open, revealing Orion as he calmly walked into the room, looking around with a bit of curiosity. He gave the impression of supressed amusement - and for good reason. The two young women who'd tried stopping him from entering were braced against the floor, straining as hard as they could to hold him back - and having absolutely no visible effect.  
  
The two people in the room - Selenity and Donna - stopped their discussion to stare at the sight as Orion stopped in the middle of the room and offered them a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Sorry to barge in, but your guards here wanted to argue with me." Sheepishly, the two girls stood up, a bit embarassed at their utter failure to stop him. "I need to talk to you - there're things I know that I'm willing to bet that you don't."  
  
There was a pause as Selenity and Donna both gave him odd looks, before Selenity sent the two guards - Sailors Deimos and Phobos, apparently - back to guard the door again. Another pause followed, broken as Selenity lifted an eyebrow at Orion curiously. "Well?"  
  
Orion sighed, and sat on the floor near the doorway. "First - I can tell you about several of the experiments they're running on captives - some of them to improve their own troops, others to try and hurt your side. A big one of the latter is a drug that amplifies pain - Genereux was testing it on the Brotherhood a few months ago. If she's managed to work the 'bugs' out of it, they're probably ready to start producing it for regular use by now."  
  
"And speaking of Genereux... I can give you the layout of a large part of the lab complex - and I can recognize more, if I go back in."  
  
"What?" Selenity gave him a weird look, one that spoke of total disbelief. "You're willing to go back in there, after how long you were a captive?"  
  
"Of course." A slight smirk flashed across Orion's face. "After all - I still have a score to settle with a telepath on their side. She tried getting into my head far too often for my tastes... And before you say that I'm the first or one of the few people willing to go back into someplace like that, I'd like to point out something..." He lifted his right arm, indicating the scars. "There're several kinds of people, when it comes to being tortured - those who snap like twigs in the face of a hurricane, those who resist like a mountain until they finally wear down and shatter into pieces, and those who seem to resist it fine up to the point that they finally can't take it any longer. And then... There're those handful of people such as myself. When the flames of torture leave others brittle and burnt, they just forge us into ever-stronger steel." He dropped his arm. "And before any of you wonder what kind of world produced me, don't - I'm from a Prime. My life before being captured is just as dull as any other Prime's life."  
  
"You're from Earth Prime?" This seemed to startle and frighten both Selenity and Donna; Orion blinked at them for a moment, before the way they'd said it hit him.  
  
"...I'm from one of them, yes." As startled shock faded into confusion, Orion bit back another slight smirk. "Let me guess... You all only know of a single Earth Prime, don't you?" At their nods, he let it slip out. "Figures. Most Prime worlds tend to draw in things near them... Lasarius was probably aiming to get to yours, but my world got in the way of his pet Worldwalker's gift."  
  
"See, there is a single, central Earth Prime - but it casts off echoes, shadows of itself that have the same weird effect of creating alternate realities around them - they're weaker, with fewer worlds born from them than from the Earth Prime, but they're still Primes. They even have Prime echoes of their own - and those have echoes, and so on."  
  
"Simple enough, ne?"  
  
Donna stared at Orion, a strangely curious expression; it was a mix of shock and understanding. "Like a sort of ripple effect?" Was her query. She may have failed basic sciences in the typical school she once attended, but she does understand the basic concepts of multiple universes.  
  
Orion shrugged, slightly. "In a sense, yeah. More like a waterfall effect - the splashes into smaller streams at Earth Prime, and into more, even smaller streams with each echo-Prime down the line. I'd guess my world is an echo of yours, if the pet Worldwalker Lasarius has got it instead of your world." He sighed, then, and shook his head slightly. "It's the basic effect, but I have trouble getting hold of it as much as I do - of all the people I can think of, Washuu's probably the only one who could completely get it. Her, and maybe Skuld..."  
  
Donna let out a small 'hmm', as Selenity looked over at Orion, frowning. The queen asked the question first. "What, exactly, is a Worldwalker? You've referred to such a thing several times, now."  
  
"It's a couple different things - for one, it's a psionic gift that has a couple odd effects - one, there's a natural grasp of mathematics so advanced that even Washuu would be confused by them, and two, there's the ability to step 'outside' of the world, and more-or-less walk to another one. The grasp of math lets them navigate the emptiness - hence the second meaning - Worldwalkers are pretty rare, thankfully, and they can't carry people with them - they could, however, carry a beacon, a gate generator, or things like that with them..." Orion shrugged again. "The one Lasarius has as a minion calls himself Gabriel. Hates nonhumans - he's a religious fanatic, as well; he's convinced humans are the Chosen Race. He said he had a brother who went to the side of 'evil'..."  
  
Donna blinked several times at the last statement. "..A brother who went to our side, then? No one by the name of Gabriel has told me that they had a brother working for Lasarius." She paused. Then, seemingly forgetting the proper way to ask questions when in the Queen's presence, "Actually, do we even have anyone named Gabriel in the resistance?"  
  
Selenity quickly gave Donna a strange look, an eyebrow raised, before looking back to Orion. "If we were to construct a team to infiltrate the laboratory, would you be willing to join them and aid them?"  
  
"For one... The guy on Lasarius's side is Gabriel. I don't know who his brother is." His eyes narrowed slightly. "And of course - on one condition. I want to help with the team construction - I know what kind of people you'll need for this thing." He climbed to his feet, slowly. "And more than that, I know what kind of people you need to keep off it."  
  
Donna raised a brow at Orion's final statement. "..Who to keep off of it?" A pause. Selenity actually had a wry grin, one of slight amusement. Of course, the Queen knew that there are some to keep off of ANY team.  
  
  
  
Sharon's POV:  
  
I stared at my sister for a moment, letting the words sink in. When it did, I jumped into the air and began to dance.  
  
"Woohoo! I finally get to do something! It's about damn time!"  
  
My sister stared at me as I did the little dance. "Somehow, I thought your reaction would be different."  
  
"So, who am I leading?"  
  
Donna coughed a bit, looking over a sheet of paper she held in her hand. "..Uh.." She sorta began. "A whole lot of odd people, actually. Nine others, including that new Orion guy that woke up yesterday." She paused. "You haven't met him yet, but he's an okay guy. Not chaotic in the least."  
  
"..That sucks. We need more chaotic people." I fake-sulked. "Chaotic people rule, dude."  
  
Donna gave me an odd stare at my sufer-dude imitation. "Zelgadiss is on the team as one of the long range fighters, if that makes you feel better."  
  
"..He's not chaotic. He's a depressed rock."  
  
"What's your definition of 'chaotic'?"  
  
"Xelly-sama."  
  
"Xellos is not on the team."  
  
I sulked. "Aww.."  
  
"Ryoko is, though. She's pretty damn chaotic."  
  
"But.. But he's a poisonous talking frog!"  
  
"Ryoko, not Rikuo!"  
  
"Oops." I paused. "..Well, she's okay, then.. Who else am I leading?"  
  
My sister winced. "You're gonna kill me for this one.. A chosen and a Digimon.."  
  
"I don't even know who the hell they are."  
  
"Koushiro, the really smart teen. He's even more technical than I am." She paused. "And Renamon. Renamon is just quiet and sneaky and can do a teleport thing."  
  
"Hey, the talking evil dog thing?"  
  
"…No, the talking fox woman."  
  
"She's the evil dog thing that's constantly PMSing!"  
  
"Don't say that in front of her. She'll kick your ass."  
  
"Meh. Who else?"  
  
"Cloud Strife, you know him. Zangulus.."  
  
"Ah, Zangy-sama! …Can I have his hat?"  
  
"No. Kiyone is there, but you know nearly nothing about her. To put it basically, she's a police woman with very good aim. Kurt's the last one on the team."  
  
"Furry blue monkey!"  
  
"..Nuh. Furry blue elf. There's a difference."  
  
I did a little happy dance again. "Yaay, I'm leading a team!" I paused, then grinned. "..I'm hungry. I want chicken. Do we have chicken?"  
  
Donna continued to give me a strange stare. "Go to the cafeteria, see if there's any left."  
  
"Yaaay! Chicken!" I ran off. Too much sugar. Hehe.  
  
  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
I looked over the holographic words several times over with continued uneasiness. The list of the infiltration team members.  
  
My little sister is actually leading a team. I worried, hoped that she would be fine, would do a good job.  
  
Nine others on the team, Orion amongst them. I did not know Orion very well, only having a short time to meet and speak with him, but he seemed like a well enough guy. He seemed like the type that would watch for my sister.  
  
Jen, Orion, Selenity and I deliberated for six hours to find just the right ones for the team. Orion said it from the start just which spots needed to be filled.  
  
Team leader, hacker, two melee fighters, two long range fighters, three teleport-capable fighters, and the guide.  
  
Sharon, Koushiro Izumi, Cloud Strife, Zangulus (last name unknown. Does he have a last name?), Zelgadiss Greywords, Kiyone, Kurt Wagner, Ryoko, Renamon, and Orion.  
  
The group was to be sent out tomorrow, in the evening.  
  
I prayed for their safety.  
  
  
  
jeN's POv:  
  
I think I have a problem.  
  
No, seriously. I think I do. I keep feeling like I'm  
  
F  
  
A  
  
L  
  
L  
  
I  
  
N  
  
G  
  
and it HURts. Not my body. My heart. It's not a disease; hell, I haven't broken a single bone in my body. No, not exactly my heart. Sometimes I get a ache in my stomach like I feel like guilt, like I did something wrong. I know I was an ass to Ken the other day, but still...  
  
Whatever it is, I don't think it's good...  
  
And food, for once, doesn't solve it.  
  
My hands hurt now... not hurt, wrong term. Like I can't move them they don't want to cooperate with me to write this entry.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccchhhhhheeeeeeeeeee  
  
MAke iT sTOp.  
  
I think I'm seriously freaking out. Not seriously; isn't serious for me wrong? Isn't that NOT me? I'm supposed to be making you smile. That's my job. I don't get paid for it, but it makes me feel good. It makes everyone feel better because they aren't me.  
  
its all my fault this happened hahahaha i am so WIIIIRRRRED it pulls and pulls and pulls  
  
Ugh. This is making about as much sense as l33t talk. Or Lain.  
  
Ever watch Lain? Really a show that makes you think. Utena the Movie was just something that you had to make sense if you were drunk off your ass, and the Yellow Submarine was something you had to make sense if you were stoned. Lain just made you think was all.  
  
Now I'm thinking all over again.  
  
What  
  
is  
  
wrong?  
  
I DID IT ALL HA  
  
HA  
  
HA  
  
HAhahAHAHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Funny, I don't remember having salsa last night... or today...  
  
Maybe I need a nap.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................No.  
  
No. That won't help. I think that'll make it worse. I'm a little afraid to sleep if I'm writing this. What'll my SUBCONSCIOUS do?  
  
It started happening today. My stomach, my heart, and my head... it hurt, like a guilt trip, like my dad was going to open my progress report and I had to promise to get above a C+ 'cuz I KNOW I could do better.  
  
Rambling. Sorry.  
  
I was stumbling to the cafeteria. I thought I just needed food. Food makes everything better, right? That's always been in my mind. My cafeteria buddies always agreed with that, too.  
  
I ran into Ken again.  
  
Our trays clashed.  
  
Dropped.  
  
I ignored my stained boots.  
  
And I picked my tray quietly.  
  
And I hit him with it.  
  
With no reason.  
  
And I laughed in his face.  
  
And I. Didn't. Care.  
  
I'm sorry now. I wasn't just guilty because I made his friends mad (I love them all, really I do, not just Daisuke). I don't like to do anything without a good reason. I merely picked a fight with him the day before and insulted him. Today I just hit him with no good reason.  
  
When I didn't feel sorry for what I did, I was grinning, still chuckling.  
  
"We're the same and we're different. Oh, what a fucking paradox," I had said.  
  
I don't know what made me say that. I don't know what made me do anything. So I just ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
I didn't get to eat, in case you were wondering. If not... well... ah, anyway...  
  
I felt lousy. I feel lousy.  
  
I was sorry. I am sorry.  
  
I hit my head a little on the wall. Argh; what was what is wrong with me?!  
  
"Jennifer-san?" Amelia asked quietly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Wish I knew," I said honestly. I know what's wrong. Everything about me because  
  
I MADE OUR LIVES HELL  
  
ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
and i dont give a fuck  
  
"Jennifer-san?"  
  
I rubbed my forehead. "I could use some Tylonel. Look, um... 'Melia? I'm not feeling well. I'll see you later. If anyone happens to ask where I am, point 'em toward my room. If you hear crashes i'm probably not doing so well, okay?"  
  
sure she replied  
  
i left  
  
and  
  
i went to my room  
  
whatiswrongwithmethepainthrobs  
  
ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
I think I'm literally insane.  
  
because i did it all and  
  
i  
  
regret  
  
nothiiiiiiiing  
  
  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
I was there when Jen hit Ken Ichijouji with the food tray. I stared, shocked, at the uncalled for violence. The first and second Digimon groups were all angry, stunned, shocked. Jen had never actually hit someone before, atleast no one that really did not deserve it (Lord Raptor being an example of one who does deserve a good whack every so often), and never before one of them.  
  
"..What was that about?"  
  
I looked back at the small white and green rabbit-like Digimon. Terriermon. Well, one of them. Wallace's partner, by the looks of it. Jenrya's Terriermon looks different, now.  
  
However, that's a tale for another time. I frowned at the Digimon. "Not sure." I glanced to the door way a moment after Jennifer left. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to check on her."  
  
"'Kay." He waved weakly as I dashed out.  
  
Jen was no where to be seen. Amelia was, however, a somewhat confused expression on her face.  
  
"Amelia? What happened?"  
  
The princess-sorceress looked to me, concern and confusion easilly readable in her eyes. "Something is wrong with Jennifer-san." She frowned. "She said that she wasn't feeling well, and went to her hut. She seemed so.. Different."  
  
I nodded. "She did seem a bit odd." This was troubling. "I'll have a talk with her later."  
  
Amelia nodded, still appearing troubled, making her way to the cafeteria.  
  
All I did was look towards Jen's hut, not sure how to approach this.  
  
  
  
Third-Person: Orion  
  
After finding an out-of-the-way spot in the park, Orion slumped to the ground and sighed, rubbing at the scar tissue on his wrists. Tomorrow evening, he was heading back into the labratory that he had, as far as his memory was concerned, escaped less than a day ago - with a team of people he didn't know, most of whom he'd never even heard of before. Cloud, Ryoko, and Kiyone he knew of - enough to know that Ryoko's personality might be a little bit of a problem. Beyond that, his only useful knowledge was how well he knew that hated lab by now.  
  
He sighed again, and tipped his head back with another sigh, closing his eyes against the blue-tinted lights on the roof. He needed a weapon if he was going back in. He wouldn't be able to get the weapons he wanted in the short time before the return to the complex, but he needed something to carry when he went in, even if it was something as plain as a heavy metal bar.  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching, he opened his eyes and turned to look. The creature, he noted with vague interest, resembled a distant cousin of the Klackons he'd seen in the depths of the lab; distant, in that the Klackons resembled giant humanoid ants, and this creature more resembled a ladybug.  
  
Apparently, it was also talking to itself, since as it got closer, Orion caught it mumbling to itself in mid-sentence. "...elieve that they're making me stay behind. Who'll protect Koushiro-chan if I can't?" About that point, the creature - the Digimon named Tentomon, Orion guessed from what he'd picked up during the effort to build an infiltration team - noticed the rather large human man sitting along the side of the path and stopped suddenly. "Uhh... Hi."  
  
Orion remained silent for a moment, looking Tentomon over. "...You're the partner of Koushiro?"  
  
"Yeah. Who're you?"  
  
"One of the others on the team with him. Orion." Tentomon blinked at him a few times; he offered the Digimon a slight grin. "Don't worry too much. I know the entire lab's layout. His only job's gonna be to hack the codes for the blast doors - we've got others for if we get into trouble and have to fight it out with the guards."  
  
"...Promise?"  
  
"Indeed. If it'll make you feel better, I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
"You will?" The Digimon paused. "But... I should be there to protect him!" As Orion gave him a look that was halfway between annoyance and bemusement, Tentomon sighed. "...I suppose I'll just have to hope he'll be all right."  
  
"Mmm. Don't worry." Slowly, Orion got to his feet; a slight smirk flashed across his face when he saw Tentomon's expression - impossible to read, he was sure, to anyone who hadn't dealt with either Tentomon or the Klackons for a long while - register a kind of blank surprise as he rose to his full height. "...You know where I can get a weapon?"  
  
"...Sure. Follow me."  
  
"You have to be kidding." Orion regarded the weapon he'd been handed with the same blank surprise that Tentomon had shown when he stood up. "You're expecting me to carry this thing out for a mission where stealth is the key?" The weapon in question was one of the standard-issue Cresent Beam Rifles; as far as Orion was concerned, it was pointless. Not only did it look too small for him to use effectively, the decorative cresent moon images made it resemble a mobile target. "I don't suppose there's anything else?"  
  
"Well... I could try and find some of the old, discarded weapons of some of the troops."  
  
"Anything would work better than that."  
  
"I'll look..."  
  
"...It's better than that rifle, at least." Orion tested the balance of the hammer he held, giving it a few experimental swings. It wasn't the world's best weapon, but it'd let him put his strength to good use. He thrust it through the belt of the clothing he'd been given, and bowed. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem..."  
  
  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
I decided not to approach Jen about her behavior. If something was truely wrong, I'm confident that she would let me know about it. Otherwise, it's probably as simple as a bad day and that she needed to be alone.  
  
At least, I hoped that was the case.  
  
  
  
The following morning came, the day my sister would be leading the infiltration team into enemy territory. We were, currently, at Yet Another Meeting, one that I prompted Selenity to call.  
  
Even Selenity herself seemed confused as to why I called the meeting.  
  
For once, I was at the podium instead of Selenity. "As you all know, the infant Ex-Twelves rescued during the Battle of the Fair vary in parentage, bloodlines forcefully taken from our own allies. Mainly, Mighty Armadillo and Filia Ul Copt are now unwilling parents."  
  
Line Inverse and Knuckles Echidna seemed angrier than anyone else at Lasarius's forces.  
  
"However, in checkups and blood samples taken from the infants, something even more troubling -- and possibly even more damaging -- to our side has been found out."  
  
It was completely silent in the room. No one said a word. Nothing made a sound. I found myself looking to Knuckles as I made the announcement.  
  
"A number of the children have Floating Island Guardian blood in them."  
  
A woosh of sudden chatter between various leaders followed the last words. Most looked confused, not understanding how this could be more damaging than what was done to Mighty and Filia.  
  
Knuckles had a horrified expression on his face as he stared, almost blankly, into thin air.  
  
I took the microphone again. "And after speaking with the Brotherhood of Guardians and a man who was held with them, we found that there was nothing scientific about it."  
  
That opened the floodgate for shocked chatter. Some spoke louder than others, and I was able to hear their words.  
  
"..Does she mean that they were forced to..?"  
  
"..Oh, dear Primus.."  
  
"..The same could happen to our friends.."  
  
"..Fucking bastards.."  
  
"..But, they're men.."  
  
"..But, they're so old.."  
  
"..Rape.."  
  
A chair crashed violently to the ground. Knuckles ran out of the room.  
  
None of us stopped him.  
  
  
  
I was, for some reason, shocked to find Knuckles in the hospital's lobby. Julie-Su was with him, hugging him close and whispering something to him that I was not able to hear at my range.  
  
Each wore a golden ring on their left index finger. They had gotten closer in the past month than they had in all the previous time combined.  
  
Surprisingly, Knuckles seemed to be crying. Crying with an intense anguish that I've never seen in him before. As I walked closer to the pair, I found myself shocked again. Knuckles was actually babbling. I wasn't able to understand all of it through his sobs, but most of it was about his father.  
  
I placed a hand on his red furred shoulder, gently, waiting a moment for him to look at me before speaking.  
  
"You might want to talk to Sylphiel Nehls Rahda, of Lina Inverse's team. She lost her father, too."  
  
Both echidnas were silent as I walked away, into the hospital.  
  
  
  
Jenrya's Terriermon was waddling around in the hallway as I made my way towards my intended destination. He noticed me before I noticed him, waving his little arms to get my attention.  
  
"Hey, General! How'r ya doing?" He was smiling, cheerfull, despite being dressed up in an adorable little greenish hospital gown. He looked like a plushie in that outfit.  
  
"Oh, hey, Terriermon." I paused after my greeting. "Got bored in your room?"  
  
He chuckled, shrugging slightly, his floppy right ear moving with the shrug. Terriermon then stopped, feeling the nearly smooth spot where the start of his left ear used to be.  
  
The white fur there had only begun to grow where his ear had been amputated from.  
  
I frowned. "Terr -- "  
  
"Nah, I'm okay." The rabbit Digimon interrupted me. "It's just a little.. Weird, ya know?" He smiled, a forced one. Actually, he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"We could always give you a prosthetic one so you wouldn't be hampered in battle."  
  
"Yeah, I allready decided on that. Can't let Jenrya go unprotected, right?" He forced a laugh, still smiling a facade. He then shrugged again, "The docs all said that I'm always gonna be half deaf, though."  
  
I frowned more. "Terriermon, I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Heck, if it wasn't for you guys, I coulda been deleted!" He smiled. A true smile, this time. "You musta been on your way somewhere, so I'll see ya later, K'?"  
  
I nodded, walking away, still frowning. "Okay.."  
  
Just as I turned into a corridor down the hall, I looked back, just in time to see a single tear go down Terriermon's left cheek.  
  
  
  
I headed into the room of Knuckles' grandfather, Sabre.  
  
The brown-furred echidna, who appeared no older than thirty five years of age despite that he was actually sixty something years old, sat at a chair by the window, reading a book. He was wearing the standard greenish hospital gown and, almost cutely, fuzzy white slippers.  
  
Sabre didn't notice me even as I walked in. Must have been a good book. I coughed.  
  
He looked up then, and I noticed that his left eye was an odd shade of orange.  
  
He must have noticed my stare then, shrugging helplessly, almost embaressed. "Contact lense. My vision is a bit shot in the left eye."  
  
I only nodded at that. "How have you been, sir?" I was as polite as ever. I'm always like that with the elderly.  
  
Sabre smiled, closing his book. "Better than I have been in a very long time, actually." He paused. "So, to what do I owe the honor of this visit, General?" I could tell that he was only being polite, and couldn't help but return the smile for a moment.  
  
My smile quickly turned to a frown as I recalled why I was there.  
  
Now, how do I go about this..  
  
Sabre must have realised, to a degree, why I was hesitant. He frowned, concern suddenly on his face. "What? What's wrong?" The concern turned to alarm. "Is something wrong with one of the others?"  
  
I shook my head, a bit sadly. "Not with the others. With you."  
  
He was confused and worried, easilly readable on his expression. "What is it?"  
  
I paused again, but still could not find the right words. "Locke isn't your only child."  
  
Confusion. Then realisation. Then horror, eyes widening to twice the previous size. He blanched, complexion turning a few shades lighter.  
  
"Oh, my.. I.." He seemed to be at a loss for words, actually slumping in his chair a little.  
  
Now that I had said it, I couldn't stop. "There are two little girls in the special day care that, according to DNA and blood tests, are technically your daughters."  
  
A choked sound came from Sabre as he began to tremble. He wasn't crying. Not yet, at any rate.  
  
"Sabre, sir, what happened? Everyone is so afraid now that you were raped somehow and that the same can happen again.."  
  
"That's just what it was." Sabre spoke as my voice began to trail off. "It was just as painfull, just as humiliating and degrading.. And I had no choice in the matter."  
  
I slowly sat at a chair, looking at the brown echidna. "I'm right here if you want to tell me."  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then, he began.  
  
"It started three, perhaps four months ago.."  
  
  
  
JEN'S P.O.V.:  
  
I am now currently just staring at my ceiling as I lay in my bed, eye twitching...  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me.  
  
oh you silly girl everything is wrong with you  
  
That's true, I guess... I can't think clearly. Everything that's happening... it's just so wrong.  
  
and its YOUR fault you lousy annoying little girl you shrugged it off at first like it was NOTHING you  
  
HA HA HA HA  
  
are not ashamed of it you are proud of what youve done but you hide from it  
  
BE PROUD little girl  
  
WHErrrrrRRE is that pRIde noW  
  
hUH?!?!?!?!????????????????????????????  
  
What the fuck is wrong with my head?! It's like it's not even mine to think anymore!  
  
aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh  
  
realize your faults  
  
and your future  
  
and your wrongs  
  
and take pride in it you stupid bitch  
  
ithurtsdoesntit?  
  
"Stop it! Let me think! LET ME THINK!" I snap suddenly, and I start holding my head.  
  
but you are thinking  
  
these are  
  
your thoughts  
  
RIGHT?  
  
we are the same  
  
i am not a voice  
  
i am just  
  
being  
  
you  
  
There's a knock on my door. A rather cheerful voice is heard, and I already know who it is. "Hey! Jen!" Duo Maxwell is heard on the otherside.  
  
I don't respond.  
  
TELL him to gO AWayyyyyy  
  
Duo ends up opening the door anyway on his own. If I leave it unlocked, it usually means that I'm not having a private moment or anything.  
  
"Um, what's goin' on?" Duo asks, rubbing the back of his head curiously.  
  
"Wish I knew," I say honestly.  
  
Duo actually frowns at me. "Okay, I don't know your personal life" of course he DOesn'T "but I know what you're like. What's wrong? You just don't go around hitting people like that."  
  
"I don't know. Really I don't." I sigh. "I can't... think..."  
  
i made this happen FEARRRRR me  
  
HA HA HA HA hahahahaHA  
  
"Think? Is that all that's bothering you?" Duo asks, raising a brow at me, like I'm insane hahaha idiot you are insane  
  
shut uuuuuup  
  
icantiamyouwecausedthiswediditwedidit  
  
"No," I croak out. "I feel like shit." I flop my head back onto my pillow.  
  
"You didn't even have breakfast. C'mon; you can tell me, right? Think of me as your personal confession stand!" Duo grins, but I honestly am not thrilled.  
  
I sigh and turn to lay on my side. "I need a nap," I whine quietly.  
  
Duo pauses. Is he thinking of something?  
  
"Be right back!" the Gundam pilot tells me. "Don't go away. I have an idea who can help you!"  
  
I blink. Who could possibly help because who wants me who would want to help a killer creator of such a thing i dont care what i did hee hee hee allllll myyyyy faaauulllt  
  
Struggle, struggle, struggle...  
  
It throbs and pulls and pulls and pulls at me.  
  
What is it? What's making me feel like this?!  
  
its all your stinking fault you stupid girl nobody wants yoooouuuu  
  
ha ha ha ha  
  
youre just an irritating little girl  
  
because youre killing them all.  
  
Why? How? What are you talking about?  
  
fool you made it you created it you thought it was a game just like that stupid kid digimon kaizer my ass youre worse than him  
  
I made it happen because I created Lasarius?  
  
I figured it out tee hee good for you good for me look at what i did arrrrrggghhh all my fault all my fault  
  
fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault fault --  
  
Flashing through my head like a computer virus with only one word flooding the screen!  
  
all your fault  
  
be proud have pride in it may as well because we are all good as dead because of you  
  
you you yooooouuuu  
  
"Jen? Yoo-hoo?" Duo snaps his fingers in front of my eyes.  
  
I blink rapidly, barely tilting my head to look at him. "What?" I ask, a little miffed.  
  
"You'll thank me later!" Duo tells me, beaming a little.  
  
I don't even frown. I don't feel like anything. Everything's a blur. "For what?"  
  
"If I can't help you do a confession, then someone you appreciate should be able to," Duo explains simply.  
  
Confession?  
  
If I confess, then everyone will HATE me.  
  
doesnt matter we are all good as dead all my fault you jerk asshole bitch bastard  
  
I just look at him tiredly.  
  
Duo frowns a little, then turns around to whoever he went to get. "Okay, I don't know you that well, either, but at least try to get some kind of reaction out of her. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with--"  
  
"Yes, yes; I understand," an accented tone told him.  
  
I love that voice. I love that Hispanic accent.  
  
I tilt my head up a bit, sitting up as I do so. Well, well; Duo knows me pretty darn well. He went to get the only guy I even worshipped as a god, starting way back when I was thirteen. Rikuo Aulbath of the Darkstalkers.  
  
Still... I don't even smile.  
  
he doesnt even like you he will probably just do this as a favor than out of his own heart  
  
they dont like you  
  
theyll hate you more  
  
you made their lives a living hellllllllllllll  
  
FAULT FAULT FAULT FAULLLLLT!!!!!  
  
I sigh and flop back onto my bed, frowning at the ceiling. "I don't feel like talking..."  
  
I think I even surprised Rikuo there. "You always feel like talking, even if it's about nothing in particular. What's wrong?"  
  
Does he sound worried?  
  
why should he  
  
HA HA HA HA you hurt them you hurt him you hurt her you hurt hurt hurt hurt  
  
"Everything," I admit. "I already told Duo; I can't think..." I never did like admitting my real feelings. Actually, I never even like people worrying about me. I want people to be happy.  
  
ha ha so much for that you killer  
  
murderer  
  
maimer  
  
torturer  
  
"Look... just don't tell Donna," I sigh. "With everything that's going on, I don't need her worrying about me."  
  
Rikuo crosses his arms. "I think she already is."  
  
Shit. Shit. SHIT.  
  
I don't want her involved with ME now. Donna already has hundreds of people to be concerned about. She does a lot more than I do in helping people. I just smile and try to make people hanging around feel better. She actually goes to SEEK out people to help them.  
  
all you did was make a killer which in fact makes you a killer  
  
which means you killed hare made the rebels miserable  
  
KILLER  
  
YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!  
  
"If you can't tell me the problem, then just tell me how you feel," Rikuo says.  
  
I nod slowly. "Fair enough..." I sit up again, sighing shakily. "D-do you ever feel like you could have done something about this entire thing? ...No. Stupid question. It's not fair for me to ask you that. Um, let me try again... Do you think you ever could do something MORE? Like because you didn't realize your stupid mistake, you ended up costing a lot of people's lives, sanity, and so forth, so you feel like everything is your fault... I suck at describing my feelings. Sorry."  
  
"No harm done!" Duo assures me. "Better that than nothing."  
  
I almost smile at him.  
  
Rikuo just nods a little. "I'm sure you've noticed. I've always felt like I could do something about every little problem in my life that's happened." His (very pretty; tee-hee) oceanic eyes falter a little. "I'm scared of even looking at a medical area because my older sister died at a hospital."  
  
I nod a bit. "I know."  
  
He looks a little startled. "Eh?"  
  
"Sorry. Um... like, being your biggest fan and all, I know almost everything about you," I say with a little grin.  
  
"She smiled! SCORE!" Duo pumps his fist in the air.  
  
your fault  
  
So what?  
  
Your... fault...  
  
So it is.  
  
Rikuo continues. I think he knows I'm still depressed. "Then you know when Pyron arrived, my entire kingdom was destroyed. I thought I was the only one left, and because of that I always wonder if there was something that I could have done about it. Lament as I may about it, I must do what I can now, hm?"  
  
Continue forth...  
  
Don't feel bad...  
  
Sound familiar?  
  
SMILE.  
  
So I smile. "Makes sense... but--"  
  
Rikuo holds up a talon. "None of that; you're an odd girl. You're even scarier when you're sad. I'd prefer it if you stopped sitting around and go back to your old self."  
  
"But I was laying around," I defend myself.  
  
Fault fault fault--  
  
Fuck off.  
  
telling yourself to fuck off?  
  
Yeah. So knock it off.  
  
"You know what I mean," Rikuo grumbles a little.  
  
I giggle just a little. "I'm kiddin'. Um..." I leap out of my bed and cling to Rikuo. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou Rikki-samaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Gack," he gacks.  
  
I don't stop clinging and wave to Duo. "Thanks to you, tooooo!"  
  
I feel bad about creating Lasarius...  
  
Really HORRIBLE. Fucking horrible.  
  
But I can't sit around like some angsty person. I can feel bad, but other people need help. I may have caused this, but I'll try to make things right and make amends... It's my fault, but I gotta do something, right?  
  
Did I ever tell you how much I love Rikuo? I think that's doubled today.  
  
  
  
Third-Person: Orion  
  
Several hours had passed since Orion had parted ways with Tentomon, and now he found himself in the depths of the park once more, this time in a patch of tall grass; tall enough that when he sat down, he became pretty much invisible. Perfect, for the moment - someplace peaceful where he could be alone. He needed to be alone, desperately, to try and sort through things now that his life had become something more than an endless cycle of torment.  
  
Three years ago, he'd been nothing special - merely a somewhat peculiar guy from a Prime version of Earth. The only thing that had made him different from the rest of the masses had been hidden away inside his skull - an array of memories that stretched back farther than he cared to think about. It hadn't been something he'd advertised, although a few times it had saved his life.  
  
Two years ago, the situation had changed dramatically. He'd been in Las Vegas when he saw something that one rarely saw in Prime worlds - a Gate between dimensions. It had spit out orderly lines of soldiers, all armed with advanced equipment, and they'd taken the city captive; presumably they'd taken over the entire world, but he'd never found out - he'd had the bad luck to be near the Gate when it opened, and had been captured within minutes, shipped back through the portal to be stuffed into a prison camp. He'd spent a year there, gradually burning away the fatty layer civilized life had given him, and building up his strength - until the day a guard had managed to push him a little too far, and had his head caved in for his efforts.  
  
That had been about a year before. They'd shipped him off to Genereux's lab, after a brutal whipping had proven to be ineffective - a strange quirk of his nervous system had kept him from feeling the pain of the lash biting in. There he'd been treated to an array of torture that had gradually chipped away at what sanity and civilized beliefs had been left after the prison camp; the torment had burned away the softness, leaving only the cold, hard core of his being. Already half-mad, he hadn't taken long to completely lose his mind - but then had reclaimed it, as the torture gradually drove him to rebuild himself, to reforge himself into something strong enough to take the pain without comment.  
  
It had been that reforged Orion that had been rescued, unconcious, from an electrocution device near the nursery where the children had been found. He'd spent six weeks in a coma, as his body fought to heal itself and the last few fragments of his mind fitted themselves into the new pattern. Then he'd awoken, ready for any torture they could throw at him.  
  
Only to find that he was free. That confused him; two years of being captive, and now he was free. In theory, at least - he doubted that Selenity's army would just let him go, if he wanted to leave, but then it was a moot point. He didn't want to leave - he wanted to help them fight.  
  
He had a score to settle with Gabriel Angeles and his simpering little telepath Michelle. There were also other captives - nonhumans and humans alike. The Klackons, he knew, were being kept captive for a genetics program. The insect race was a perfect model to build loyal servants from, after all - hard-working, dedicated, and fearless.  
  
He sighed as he leaned forward, resting his chin on a fist, the other dropping to grip the hammer at his side. Before long, he'd be guiding a small task force back into that bleak labratory, in hopes of freeing other prisoners from their fate - and perhaps in hopes of getting the chance to break Gabriel's head open with his warhammer.  
  
Vengeance. More than justice, more than hope, more than freedom - vengeance was what he lived for, so long as Gabriel and Michelle drew breath.  
  
Slowly, Orion climbed to his feet. Soon, it would be time to head out on the mission - and so, he supposed, it would be wise to go and find out exactly what equipment he'd have at his disposal. And to see if he could talk to any of the other team members - he knew too little of most of them to feel comfortable in a group with them. As he started to walk through the grass, he smiled slightly. Soon enough, he'd see the two enemy ESPers again - only this time, he wouldn't have any chains to hold him in place.  
  
Donna's POV:  
  
At a quarter past three, a couple hours after talking with Sabre Echidna, I found myself in the shooting range.  
  
Most come to 'The Range' usually for one of two reasons: To practice their aim and/or long range attacks, or to release pent up anger. After Hare's death, Tiger came quite alot. I, myself, usually don't even come near The Range.  
  
However, now, I was here. Here and shooting at multiple targets, blasting them with a maxed Bolt materia that I borrowed from Yuffie Kisaragi. Some prankster stuck crude drawings of Genereux' and Lasarius' faces on all of the targets. If anything, it only increased the number of shooters.  
  
"Bolt Three!" I called out, feeling a grim sort of satisfaction as a Genereux target exploded into shrapnel. Splinters of wood and paper went everywhere.  
  
"General? Are you all right?"  
  
I looked to my side at the query, blinking twice at the girl who I called my friend at the start of the war, but now rarely see. Not that she wasn't around; We just keep missing each other some how. Clashing responsibilies, I think.  
  
"Princess Usagi? Yes, yes, I'm fine." I paused, looked back to a target, "Bolt Three!" and then looked back to the pink-haired daughter of Selenity. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Usagi, usually called ChibiUsagi, stared at me for a moment, a bemused expression on her face. "Well, you're never in The Range, really.. And you seem so angry." Probably referring to the rapid destruction of targets. "Is everything all right?"  
  
I looked to the still-child with a small frown. "I just spoke with one of Knuckles' grandfathers. I'm sure that even you've heard the rumors that spread after this mornings' meeting." I looked back to the targets. "Bolt Three!"  
  
Princess Usagi Tsukino frowned at my words. "..Are any of the rumors true?" She asked softly.  
  
I paused. "..Yes. Quite a number of them are true."  
  
Usagi said nothing, expression wide-eyed, shocked. Still silent, she turned and walked away.  
  
I looked back to the targets. "Bolt Three!"  
  
Renamon's POV:  
  
They gave us two hours before we were to leave for whatever we wanted. I took the time to inform the others, Digimon and Tamers alike, of the situation.  
  
In retrospect, I really shouldn't have told Hirokazu.  
  
Hirokazu burst into laughter as soon as he saw me. "What happened to you?!"  
  
I glared at the Tamer. "It was either this, or wear a leotard. Which would you have preferred?"  
  
He continued to laugh. "But, dude, dying your fur black?"  
  
Ruki glared at Hirokazu in anger. "Oh, will you stop?" She then looked to me, concern clearly evident in her eyes. "Be carefull, okay?"  
  
I nodded to my Tamer, a smile in my eyes, hidden to all but her. "Oh course, Ruki."  
  
The others all offered words similer to my Tamers', well wishes and words of luck. Most very kind, and I felt well with the upcoming mission, despite Hirokazu's words of, "Just come back in one piece, Kay?". Ruki glared at him quite alot that hour.  
  
As I turned to leave nearly an hour later to the artillary room (we were all ordered to take one weapon of choice), I was surprised to feel someone grab me from around the waist from behind.  
  
...No, not grab. Hug.  
  
I don't know quite what I was expecting, yet I was still somewhat surprised to see little Suichun Lee hugging me. She was crying, as well.  
  
I unlatched her small arms from my sides, turned, and bent to one knee so that we were eye level. "What's wrong, Suichun?"  
  
The young Tamer sniffled. "Be cawfull, Wenamon! Tewiamon allweady got hurt! Don't get hurt, two!"  
  
I paused, a bit surprised at her lisped words. Lopmon, her partner, looked sadly up at the child. I smiled with my eyes again, making it appear more apparent for sake of the young girl. "I'll be all right, Suichun."  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
I chuckled lightly. I noticed Ruki smiling from a few feet away. "I promise."  
  
  
  
Heading into the artillary room, mindfull of the strange glances I got along the way for my change in color, I came accross the Guide to our infiltration team. The human who awoke only a few days ago after a six week coma. Orion, I believe.  
  
He had allready chosen his weapon quite some time ago. A war hammer, if I recalled correctly. Why he was in the artillary room still, I neither asked or cared.  
  
Orion looked up at the sound of footsteps - or pawsteps, at the least. "...I see you decided to go with the dye job instead of the leotard." This observation made, he returned to what he had been doing - testing his strength with an inch-thick bar of steel, bending it into a half-circle, and then bending it straight again.  
  
I stared at him for a moment. "Impressive." I did not respond to his words on my fur, instead commenting on the bending of the steel rod.  
  
Looking around at the random weapons and firearms, impressed by a quite a number of them -- my eye caught sight of a rather interesting looking flamethrower, but decided against it -- I tried to decide which weapon to take.  
  
A shrug was Orion's reply to my comment as he put the bar back, and hefted another thicker one - perhaps an inch and a half thick, this one. With a nearly silent snarl of effort, he bent this one, also, although it was clearly more difficult - and unbending it was nowhere near as easy as it had been for the thinner bar. "Doesn't matter if it's impressive. I need to find out just how strong I've gotten over the last two years." With a final snarl, this bar also straightened out. "Otherwise, if I flinch or get startled at the wrong time, I might hurt someone I didn't mean to."  
  
I 'hmm'ed softly to myself at his words. "Reflexes?" I know as well as any seasoned warrior how terrible a misaimed reflex attack can go.  
  
A nod, at that. "I've gotten a bit... Jumpy over the last year. Probably thanks to Genereux's pet telepath having a fascination with trying to crack my mind open." A third bar was tested, and then bent grudgingly inward; the effect on Orion outlined the bulk of muscle beneath his skin. "I already know that I could accidentally swat someone's head in."  
  
"Hn." Was all I could think to reply, not able to help my eyes widen in slight alarm at his words.  
  
Looking back to the weapons, my eyes caught sight of a weapon which immediently screamed out to me. My paw gripped the handle of long, thick leather rope. A whip. A very nice one, at that. Flicking it in the air once, I smiled. "..Interesting."  
  
A glance over at the whipcrack, and a very slight grin. "Somehow..." He began to work on unbending the bar, "That weapon seems to suit you."  
  
I couldn't help but smile lightly, cracking the whip in the air again. "..Hmm. Fairly nice range, easy to carry, inflicts painfull damage." I paused. "I'll bring this one with me." I held it for a moment, then looked back around at the shelf the whip was on a moment before. "Hmm. No belt or clip?" Perhaps I should have taken the leotard..  
  
"Loop it around your shoulder. It'll stay well enough, with your fur to provide traction." The third bar was set down as well, and Orion twitched one eyebrow upward slightly. "How long do we have left?" He scooped up the warhammer, and shoved it through the black belt he wore, and then stretched, producing a series of snaps and pops from his joints that sounded as if he were breaking all of his limbs, rather than putting them back into joint.  
  
I tried his suggestion with the whip, and it held in place. Not that uncomfortable, either. I couldn't help the slightly annoyed expression at his question. "Half an hour, perhaps." I offered the man a small eye smile before heading back out the door. "See you at the designated meeting point then, I suppose."  
  
With that, I walked out.  
  
  
  
Jen's POV:  
  
Not much more time until the mission would begin, and I wasn't even part of it. I still felt very nervous. It felt like everything Lasarius would do would just indirectly be my fault. I understand perfectly that Donna helped create him, but if I hadn't even thought of him in the first place none of this would even have happened.  
  
I can't sit around whining. I just gotta hope nothing happens. I can't be there to make sure...  
  
Well, I could try sneaking out, but wouldn't that kinda ruin the plan? Besides, I don't think I even could. Rikki-sama and Duo have kinda had their eyes on me since our little chitchat, so I'd have to get by them first.  
  
Guess I'm not in the right emotional state anyway...  
  
I rubbed the back of my head, watching everyone get ready. Wish I could go, but then I guess I'd just want to go on every single mission. It'd be tiring, I might be able to do it, but I doubt I'd be permitted.  
  
"Gambatte ne!" I told Kurt Wagner, sitting like a very observant child.  
  
He kind of stared at me. "Vhat?"  
  
"Good luck!" I translated, grinning like an idiot. "Sorry. A good chunk of people here speak Japanese. Habit." I bounced up and down a bit. "Come back in one piece, eh?" I bounded away, going around and wishing everyone good luck this and good luck that.  
  
Then I got to Koushirou (yeah, I do spell it differently than D- chan), and I just kind of grinned awkwardly and gave him a thumbs-up. "Um... g'luck?"  
  
He gave me a concerned expression. He was, after all, there when I kind of hit Ken (whom of which I have not apologized to as of yet). "Thanks."  
  
"Look... um... the whole cafeteria thing... I'm sorry? Er, the last thing I need is the whole darned Chosen Children being mad at me for something stupid that I did. I haven't gotten around to talking to Ken yet, but--" I babbled.  
  
Koushirou cut me off, "Don't apologize to me. I was just confused, and as you know you need to talk to Ken about it. Still, I was wondering what drove you to do that. I know your relations with Ken haven't exactly been all that strong..."  
  
I thought about it.  
  
I still don't know why I did it. As out of control as I was (and maybe still am) there was some kind of motivation, wasn't there? Lord Raptor is an easier excuse to hit and nobody even minds me hitting him, so why on Earth did I do that?  
  
We're the same and we're different. Oh, what a fucking paradox, I had said to Ken.  
  
What does that even mean...?  
  
Ken thought it was a game when he became the Digimon Kaizer.  
  
I thought it was fun to create Lasarius.  
  
Ken didn't know...  
  
I didn't know...  
  
We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.  
  
I don't have my mother.  
  
He doesn't have his brother.  
  
Hoolllllyyyy shiiiiiit.  
  
"I think I have a good idea of why now," I squeaked out. We're the same and we're different. Argh, argh, argh! No wonder we don't get along! Sames repel in most cases. Our situations are so similar that we're alike, but our personalities clash, too.  
  
Ugh. No wonder...  
  
"As long as you have it sorted out, you should be able to deal with it. You should probably talk with the whole team about it. I'm not sure where you can find Ken, but good luck at any rate," Koushirou said.  
  
I nodded. "Sure. Um..."  
  
"And I forgive you," he smiled a little. "You probably didn't mean it, but I just hope you have yourself sorted out now."  
  
"Yay! Okay. See you, Koushirou-san!" I cheered, running off with a wave.  
  
I just hope everyone will forgive me!  
  
  
  
Ken's POV:  
  
I'm still not all that sure what to think. I've never tried to make her mad at me. Not exactly a bright idea to make a general angry at you, right?  
  
I'm well aware she doesn't like being called that. The position I'm sure she doesn't mind, but Jen apparently prefers to keep formalities low. It isn't very often she'll think someone is higher than her (although for some reason or other she considers the merman very important; I'm not sure why).  
  
I still don't know why she...  
  
I rubbed my bruised face a little with an ice pack. What did she mean when she said that?  
  
I don't know what to think of Jen. She has picked fights before with me, but never actually did anything up until now. She typically shrugs off everything with a smile. It's like no one actually knows her.  
  
I suppose that's why I prefer Donna-sama. You know who she is and what she's willing to do. She won't change at the drop of a hat. Jen is too unpredictable for me to know what to think of her.  
  
"I don't know... what if she does it again?"  
  
I look up, hearing Miyako talk outside of the door.  
  
"She did say that she'd want us to be there in case she tried anything." Yamato.  
  
Jyou, who had just given me a new icepack, opened the door and frowned a little. "What's going on?"  
  
"Jen wants to talk to Ken, but what if she just totally freaks out?" Miyako replied, looking worried.  
  
I looked up, thinking about it.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon looks up at me.  
  
"Let her in, please," I request.  
  
It's strange, actually. Jen apparently asked for permission to be let in rather than ordered to come in like a real general.  
  
What's a real general, anyway? I honestly don't know... she really is a weird girl.  
  
Jen grinned awkwardly at me. "Um... I came to apologize. To everyone, actually... I'm not much of a general. I don't even do much. D-chan does a better job than I do. She takes everyone and everything much more seriously anyway, so... ugh, I need to stop babbling."  
  
"You were trying to say?" I prompted.  
  
"This is reallllly hard for me to do. But I'm very very very very very sorry!" Jen bowed and... got to her knees?!  
  
"...Nani?" I stared her, blinking dully. This was definitely odd.  
  
"Hit me!" Jen pointed at her head.  
  
"Wha...?! No!" I answered. I really wonder what is WRONG with her...  
  
Jen peered at me. "Hit me! Or are you too good for me?" She grinned a little weirdly. "Ohhhh, I get it. The kaizer doesn't have the guts to--"  
  
"Don't call me that!" I blurted out, hitting her across the face.  
  
A pause.  
  
"A-ano... gomen nasai," I quickly apologized.  
  
Jen looked satisfied, though. "Now we're even! Thanks!" She stood up, beaming. "I really am sorry, though. There's really no excuse for what I did, but I feel better that you hit me back." She went to leave, but turned around to eye at me. "You hit like a girl!"  
  
I flushed, and Jen ran out of there, as if expecting me to chase her out.  
  
"She's really weird," Miyako commented, looking out the door after her. "She's almost like Daisuke." She paused, then wrinkled her nose. "Now that's a scary thought."  
  
"I think she's completely different. She's one big enigma," I said, shrugging. "There's no way for anyone to think of her except for Donna-sama because she knows Jen. I get the feeling sometimes she isn't really that happy."  
  
"You're kidding me. She laughs at almost anything. I haven't seen her serious once yet," Miyako replied. "I think she's crazy. Not bad. Just kind of looney."  
  
"Maybe," I added quietly. "But I still don't know what to think, and that bothers me about her."  
  
  
  
Sharon's POV:  
  
Getting past the main guards outside of the lab was no problem. After all, it was pretty damn dark out, and each of us were either wearing black leotards (we looked like ninjas! Teehee!) or dyed their fur black. Or both. Kurt dyed his fur AND wore the ninja outfit. He said something about it being an interesting mix.  
  
Er, anyway, we were sneaking into the base floor of the laboratory complex, me at the front. My weapon of choice was silent; not a gun, sword, or the typical weapon. I had (du du DUUU..) the Silence Claw. Double-handed claws that had a weird non-glowy aura. Don't ask me to explain it; It'll take far too long. Let's just leave it that it's a damn cool weapon. And, clipped to my belt, I had my trusty Dim Slicer; a neat little ninja-like sword that shoots.. Stuff.. Out of it. It looks like glowing nachos to me. Nachos that explode. Anywho..  
  
Orion was at my side, pointing the way. God, that guy's tall. Six foot five, or somethin' like that. Geeze. Over a foot taller than me. Damn. I feel amazingly short.. ..Not that I'm not short. Anyway..  
  
The first thing Orion did after getting inside was to find the nearest corner, and dart towards it. For someone that big, he ran more quietly than most people a third his size. "All right," When he spoke, he'd lowered his voice. "Down this hall maybe three hundred meters is the first blast door - up to that door, I don't remember much. Never got past it the few times I escaped my cell. Just past it, however, is a guard post. It's an electronically controlled door, so we need to hack it open, and hopefully take the guard down before he can sound an alarm."  
  
"I'll kill 'em." I piped up, eager. Hell, yeah, I wanted to kill someone here. Literelly. Killing is fun!  
  
The others stared at me. I actually shrugged, "What?"  
  
Koushiro sighed. He actually sounded annoyed. Hmph. "I'll hack the door open."  
  
Orion gave me a strange stare, then looked around the corner. I had the feeling he forced himself not to stare at me. "All right... Of what I know, we have two security cameras and a pair of infrared 'tripwires' in our way. We can either try to dodge the tripwires - which, unless I miss my guess, are what turn the cameras on - or we can destroy them... Need a sharpshooter if we want to destroy them, though."  
  
I looked at my team for a moment. Am I the only one who realised what we had? "Uhm.. We have three teleport-capable people, here. Can't we just teleport streight past the tripwires?"  
  
This got Orion to look back. "I suppose we could - though it'll be a bit hard for Koushiro to hack the door, given that one of the tripwire beams happens to be set right under the door's control panel." This was said, oddly enough, in a completely matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle. "Zelgadiss, you can raywing, right?"  
  
Everyone paused for a moment. It didn't take long for everyone to get on my train of thought.  
  
Hey, we have a flying rock and teleporters. What more do we need?  
  
Orion simply shrugged, and sidestepped around the corner. "Okay... I suggest we move quickly. There's bound to be a patrol along soon."  
  
I nodded to that, following him around the corner. The others followed our lead, and I looked back, suddenly serious. Life and death situations, and all. "Okay, Koushiro, can you type upside down? Or in a lying down position?"  
  
Koushiro nodded quickly, "The latter would probably be most comfortable."  
  
I grinned. An evil grin. "I hope you feel like being Batman." Turning to the others, "Zel, Ryoko, you get the idea on this plan?"  
  
Both nodded. I grinned.  
  
You know, it's an interesting sight: A chimera, a woman and a teen, all dressed as ninja peoples, flying in mid air to type at a console. Reminds me of Charlie's Angels.  
  
The blast door opened as soon as Koushiro hit the last button, revealing a surprised guard behind it. The trio landed directly infront of the guard and, before the guard was able to hit the alarm, Ryoko knocked him out with a rather impressive punch. Ryoko then teleported back to us. With Kurt and Renamon using their own powers, the trio teleported us to right beyond the blast doors.  
  
Apparently Orion didn't handle teleports very well; he looked just a little ill when he came across. "...Right." He shook his head, then looked down the hall; at several places it branched off into side corridors. "So give me a goal. You want the main prison cells, the cells for the experimental prisoners, or just the cells with the current 'favorite' torture victims?"  
  
I stared at Orion, suddenly torn between three places that seriously needed a rescue team at. "Where are more prisoners being kept at? Better yet, who do you think needs more help?"  
  
Orion returned the stare with a dead-level and almost ice-cold gaze. "The ones in the main cells have the most people, but they're mostly just kept waiting for their turn to join one of the other two groups. The experimental prisoners have the second largest number, and they get to be victimized in various ways - and the 'favorites' usually only have a handful - a dozen at most - but they pretty much spend all their time being tormented." He turned away, and drew the warhammer from his belt. "Personally, I'd try to rescue the experimental prisoners. The favorites... They're probably beyond any hope of helping."  
  
I paused for a moment. The rest of the team watched, silent, waiting for the decision. "..Orion, which were you?"  
  
"...I spent about nine months as one of the favorites. Along with the Brotherhood."  
  
"Then we go for the favorites." I didn't really care how Orion responded to that, looking to my other allies as I made the order. Looking back to Orion, or rather up at him, "Which way is that?"  
  
From what I saw, though, Orion's reaction to it was nothing more than a creak from the steel haft of his warhammer, as his hand tightened on it. "Straight ahead, and then the third hallway on the left. This section isn't heavily trapped - but keep an eye out, they've got guards patrolling every few minutes." He drew a deep breath, and then let it out in a slow sigh. "All right, let's go do this."  
  
Even as we made our way through, our voices still hushed and my allies continuously looking around for said guards, "Any more blast doors to hack?"  
  
"Several. The next one's about ten meters down the next hall." A brief pause, and then in a quieter, angrier voice, "And to our right, ladies and gentlemen, we can see why I'm willing to come back into this place - to save others from that kind of thing." On the right was a large one-way window, giving a rather nice view of what might have been, at one point, a nonhuman - being cut open by a pair of labratory technicians. It took me an instant and a cry, muffled as it was through the glass window, to realise that the creature was awake.  
  
"Mein Gott.." Kurt actually paused. I quickly grabbed the teen Mutant, pulling him along.  
  
"No stopping now, Kurt. Gotta keep moving." I said it to myself as much as anyone.  
  
As we neared the blast door, we came accross a guard at the door, as well as a random patrol of three officers. Well.. Damn.  
  
Zangulus and Cloud took care of the random patrol with their swords. The real issue was to keep the guard from hitting the alarm which, with some quick thinking and a rather impressive show of a whip and a teleport, Renamon managed to keep from happening.  
  
Koushiro went to hacking the door down.  
  
I looked to Orion, "What should we expect now?"  
  
Orion sighed slightly, and resettled the warhammer in his grip. "This is where it gets a bit trickier. There're more guards, on the far side of the door, along with more tripwires and cameras - the patrols on the other side are usually in groups of four, and I can keep the tripwires from bothering us too much... More of the walls are going to be bulletproof windows into lab chambers, and there'll be some automatic defenses - mostly annoyances, since they don't want the prisoners on this side dead - the only thing you're good for then is raw material for the Machine." He paused, and snarled. "Genereux's pet telepath lives on that side, too."  
  
I decided not to ask then what 'The Machine' was, assuming I would find out later. I looked back to the rest of the team members, "Kiyone, switch to your weapon of choice. Your gun is pretty useless from this point on." If anyone had not noticed, I was in full serious mode now.  
  
Kiyone, the only one with a gun, nodded, putting her Galaxy Police standard weapon aside for what looked like a.. Water gun? I decided not to ask about that.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Koushiro nodded, pressing the last key to open the blast door.  
  
Expecting another guard (or even a whole lot of guards with pointed rifles), I was a bit surprised to find.. An empty hallway.  
  
We all walked in slowly, expecting anything to happen at any time. The large corridor was fairly empty, large glass windows overlooking empty rooms on both walls.  
  
"Something's not right." Renamon remarked tensely.  
  
Silence for a second. Then, a loud bang.  
  
We all whirled as one to look at one of the glass windows overlooking a bare room. I stared at the window for a moment. Another bang, and the glass vibrated.  
  
"What in..?!" Ryoko nearly yelled, but instead loudly whispered, jumping back and hovering in the air.  
  
A third bang, another vibration, as if a fist had pounded against the glass from the other side.  
  
A strange smile flickered across Orion's face. "Well... Looks like they haven't caught everyone..." He placed his hand on the glass, right where the glass had apparently been struck. "Oy. Quiet down in there. We're trying to keep anyone else from joining you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't give us away." Did he suddenly loose his mind?  
  
"Ah.." Kurt began, probably thinking the same thing the rest of us was. "..Vhat's going on?"  
  
"Orion? What is this?" Cloud asked, as well. "Is someone.. Or something.. In there?"  
  
"Something... And someone." Orion stepped back from the glass; it distinctly failed to make any further noise. "Or at least, it used to be someone." He turned, and continued down the hallway. "A lot of people die down here. Some of them don't get to leave when they die."  
  
Most of us kept walking, but Zelgadiss held back. I paused, looking back to the chimera, and so did everyone else after a moment.  
  
"..They keep ghosts down here?" He paused, looking like he didn't believe what Orion had just said. He probably didn't. "Are you serious?"  
  
Orion smirked slightly; the deeper into the lab he went, the more 'alive' he became - or maybe it was just the tension of the mission. "Keep them? No. That one's lucky. They haven't caught it yet." He didn't bother to explain, instead gesturing forward. "C'mon. And watch your step, there's another tripwire up here."  
  
Orion really confuses me. I think he confused all of us. His words also horrified me, sent a chill down my back.  
  
..Ghosts? Kept prisoner? Why is something at the back of my mind ringing with that thought? Possibly all the horror movies I used to watch, before the war. I'm pretty sure that there was a movie made where they kept ghosts prisoners in glass cages..  
  
Renamon's POV:  
  
Things became difficult.  
  
We were stealthy walking through an empty corridor. The 'ghost inhabited' (as I honastly did not believe such things existed here) glass cages still were along the walls. Orion, our guide, suddenly stopped, causing the rest of us to pause as well.  
  
"Not to worry anyone... But there's a telepath scanning the area. I advise running. Quickly. Before she can trigger the defense systems."  
  
After a moment for this to digest in, we ran.  
  
I heard a cry and a thud. Turning my head to look back, I noticed one of our long range fighters, Kiyone, drop to the ground. Blood covered her right leg. Three soldiers were at the far end of the corridor, guns in hand. She had been shot.  
  
I ran back. I don't know exactly why I ran to help her, as she was really not a close friend of mine. Only an ally.  
  
"Are you all right?" I attempted to help her back to her feet, to continue to run and catch up with the others. She stumbled and fell. Looking towards the others, I began to become worried. Only one, a melee fighter by the name of Cloud, had noticed that we were still here.  
  
"Hold on!" Cloud called back. His call got the attention of the rest of the group. He took out what looked to be a crossbow of some sort, fired it, taking out the three guards who were running towards us.  
  
Cloud had bent to pick up Kiyone, who seemed annoyed at the situation. I looked to the others, who had doubled back to get to us.  
  
I heard loud clicks from beyond Kiyone and Cloud, so I turned back. More guards had just entered the corridor and were readying their weapons as they ran.  
  
The thundering crash of a large metal object hitting a metal floor sounded a split millisecond before I felt the pain.  
  
The pain.. It was terrible. I actually paused as my mind processed that it had come from my tail, which had been in the air untill the metal door came down behind me.  
  
Slowly turning back, eyes now wide with that terrible physical pain.. The door had come down where my tail was. It had actually sliced off half of my tail. My own blood pooled on the floor.  
  
A new pain, not nearly as great from that of my tail, hit my knees. I stumbled to the ground then, suddenly finding myself unable to teleport, as I realised that laserfire had hit my legs. The soldiers.  
  
I was on my side, on the ground. Internally, I cursed at my own weakness. I should be stronger than this!  
  
Cloud had taken out his sword, using it more as a shield than a weapon, as half a dozen guards came at us. I tried to stand, but found my knees to be unresponsive. Instead, I tried to push myself up with my arms. All I managed was a sitting position.  
  
The guards stopped about ten feet from where Cloud guarded Kiyone, who was upon the floor herself. One of the guards, who seemed to be the leader, then spoke.  
  
"Put your weapon down! Now!"  
  
"Aw, shit.." I heard Cloud say. Cloud backed up a pace, still clutching his sword, still infront of Kiyone.  
  
The guard shot at him. He fell, hopefully not too wounded, sword hitting the ground with a distinctive 'clink-clink'.  
  
I was suddenly.. Afraid. I was injured to the point of uselessness, helpless. My knees were practically useless (no matter how much I tried to move them) and half my tail was gone. I've never been in such a situation before.  
  
Two of the soldiers approached, probably to detain me. However, I was not done fighting.  
  
"Wisteria Punch!" My attack hit one of them full in the face. He fell back, bleeding heavilly. Three other guards ran towards me, seeing that I was still able to fight, managing to drag me forward and pinning me to the ground. I struggled as much as possible. Nothing helped.  
  
One soldier looked down, a smiling expression on his face I immediently did not like. "That was a stupid move, bitch."  
  
  
  
Jenrya's POV:  
  
We were in the cafeteria, eating and talking together like any other group of children would. 'We' being the Tamers and Chosen children, along with most of the Digimon.  
  
Yamato had been in the middle of a story about something that happened to Taichi in their Digital World when Ruki collapsed to the floor with a sudden scream of pain.  
  
I, along with quite a number of others, jumped out of my chair in surprise. I ran to her, bent down, and turned her on her back. "Ruki?! What happened?!"  
  
She let out a second scream of pain, clutching at her knees. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes. stareing blankly into space. Something was seriously, seriously wrong. "..Renamon..?"  
  
..Renamon was on the infiltration mission.  
  
..The Tamer-Digimon link. Shimatta!  
  
"Someone get a medic here now!" I heard Taichi call out.  
  
I shook Ruki a little, "Ruki! Ruki, stay with us! Where does it hurt?"  
  
She looked to me, but she still seemed a bit unfocused. "..Something's wrong with Renamon! It hurts!"  
  
"What hurts?" I looked at Jyou, who had also bent down.  
  
"My back, my knees.. Itai.." I was surprised at how much pain Ruki seemed to be in. Even during battles, we never felt the full pain of what our Digimon felt. What was happening to Renamon?  
  
Jyou had liften Ruki's jeans untill the bare knees were visible. I winced at the sight of dark red marks. It looked as if there was blood underneath her skin.  
  
"She's hemorraging at the knees. Someone get me a stretcher!" Jyou called. ..She was bleeding under the skin.  
  
Ruki started to gag. I looked at her face with alarm, noting that the tears were no longer unshed. She coughed, half sobbing, gagging on nonexistant.. Something.  
  
"Ruki! Ruki! Listen to my voice! There's nothing in your throat!" I tried to coax her into breathing again. Whatever was happening to Renamon seemed to be strong enough to happen to Ruki equeally.  
  
She didn't seem to be able to hear me.  
  
"Ruki!"  
  
  
  
Third-Person: Orion  
  
A snarl wrenched itself out of Orion's throat as the blastdoor slammed down almost in his face; he stopped his charge back down the hall by slamming his fist against the metal, and when he lowered his hand there were a set of crimson marks where his knuckles had hit and broken the skin. "...Damn it." He turned away from the door, and blocked Koushiro from the terminal "Don't bother. They can only open it, now, from the other side, and they won't until the telepath tells them we're not here anymore."  
  
"So what now?" Ryoko wanted to know, as she hovered a few inches off the floor and looked ready to kill something.  
  
"...That's up to our leader." Everyone turned their gaze to Sharon, waiting to see what her orders would be  
  
Sharon gaped at the blast door for a moment, seemingly in shock. "..What the hell?!" She sputtered for a moment, unable to tear her gaze from the tailhalf on the floor, now surrounded by blood, where the door is. "..Holy shiiiiit.." Everyone followed her look, and there was a chorus of shocked and horrified noises.  
  
None of them came from Orion; he stepped towards Sharon, laid one large hand on her shoulder, and shook her a bit. "Snap out of it." His eyes had shifted from a hazel-grey to a cold, icy hazel-blue somewhere in the last few minutes. "Standing here isn't going to help anyone. You're the leader; what do we do?"  
  
Sharon stares at Orion for a moment, not comprehending the task for a brief millisecond. Her eyes then darted around, finally setting on the door Orion had said could not be hacked down. "Blast the door down. We need to keep moving, need to get OUT of here." Then, recalling the mission at hand, looked to Orion, "How far from the favorites are we?"  
  
"Not far from the main cell, fortunately. And you can't blast that door down - it's designed to resist superpowered attacks that could level a normal prison. All the blastdoors down here are - they don't exactly keep Bob and Joe the Mundanes down in these labs, after all." For all the sarcasm implied by the words, Orion's voice held none of it. "Don't worry overly much - I know a couple of other ways to get in and out."  
  
Sharon stares, again, at Orion. "..And those would be?"  
  
Orion returns the stare levelly. "I'm not going to tell - not unless we happen to kill the telepath. She can't get inside my skull - the rest of you are fair game for her."  
  
Sharon let out an exasperated sigh and waves her arms in the air to emphasize it. "Than what do we DO?!"  
  
Orion quirks an eyebrow at Sharon. "...Rescue the prisoners?" He takes a step back. "I said that I wouldn't tell you, not that I wouldn't show one of the ways. I don't want Michelle being able to figure out how to stop us."  
  
Sharon let out another sigh. "Okay, okay.." She paused. "You call the shots. I don't know where to go or what to do." In other words, she's passing the leadership role to the guide.  
  
For a moment, the entire group stared; Orion developed a peculiar 'Who, me?' expression, and then straightened up. As he did so, he seemed to change somehow - some odd combination of the way he stood, his expression, and the like - and shoved his hair back. "All right, then..." His eyes had changed again, back to hazel-grey, but the cold feel was still present. "Everyone who has a range weapon, fan out across the hall - they know we're here, thanks to the telepath, so there's no point in trying to sneak around anymore. Anyone who doesn't have a ranged attack, fall back and keep behind unless we get to where you can fight."  
  
Again, everyone stared; then Ryoko shifted to the side, and the others followed suit. When everyone was ready, Orion nodded. "All right - we need to go back to the main hallway, hang a left, and get to the next passage on the right side. Let's go!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Nevermore22's Author Notes: Well, that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will also be a Round Robin, as it seems to work very well. ^^ Hey, anyone else wanna say anything?  
  
Alba Aulbath's Author Notes: I'm blurbing. Blurb blurb blurb. Um... no. Seriously. I got special kicks when writing these parts. It's not to say that Jen is perfectly sane right now, but she's generally better than when she smacked around Ken and calling him names. I wanted to stick in some psychological problems as that is my specialty far more than physical, unlike my sidekick, Nevermore22/Cally_Kari_Shokka. *gets smacked for the sidekick bit* Um... at any rate, typically if I write something serious, it's going to be very chilling and very much a "thinking" piece. It's easy to do something physically, but it takes real talent for mental damage.  
  
Nevermore22: ...Right. *stares at Alba* ..Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ 


	9. Chapter Nine! Finally with HTML! ^^;

**Nevermore22's notes:** _Yes! HAHA! It's done! Finally! PHWEEE! *faints* ..This chapter took far, far too long. I swear, once we start writing, we can't stop! ..The plot keeps on being overlied with more plots to the point of confusing, I know. Especially when you're not familliar with all the series. We're really now writing this for fun, not for fans or anything. Tho, I DO enjoy the occasional email that I get. Review! Please! Email! Yeth! Flames will be laughed at and hung on my wall. Thank you. ^^_****

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know [by Alba Aulbath]:**   
Don't own any of these series, except for Lasarius (shared with Nevermore22) and myself. Never will. Wish I owned this. I am not responsible for your own mental damage. ...Well, actually, I am. Let me know if I damaged you. 

* * *

****

**Chapter Nine:**   
_Mission gone awry! Capture a vicious cycle!_   
or   
_If You'd Like To Make A Call, Please Hang Up And Try Again___

* * *

  


**Cloud's POV:**   


I smiled, despite the metal taste lingering in my mouth. Just to spite them...   
Sleepy... dizzy... I'm not all that sure how to describe it, actually. I know I must have lost a lot of blood. Without the wounds being treated, must have lost a lot... I can't really think straight right now.   
Especially with Renamon gagging near me.   
What the hell were they doing to her? I squinted, trying to clear up my vision. My sight wasn't necessarily my problem; it was more like trying to concentrate on the things going on around me. Like my attention span was shortened greatly.   
Oh, Gods... they're making her eat her own tail...   
My stomach twisted a little. I told them off, no matter what they did to me. They crushed my foot, but I'm not going to let them beat me.   
Thank God. Renamon just passed out.   
Kiyone screamed.   
Shit. What were they doing to her?   
One of the men apparently had taken a hot iron rod and put it to her back. Bastards...!!   
I managed to throw myself onto one foot and push off to tackle him to the floor. I know Kiyone really won't be safe for long from that, but like hell I was just going to lie around and let them get hurt anymore.   
I was dragged away and pinned against the wall, the lead man standing up and glaring at me. He ended up burning himself. Serves him right.   
"Just full of spirit, aren't we?" he growled at me. I've seen these sort of guys before at Shin-Ra. They might speak full of themselves, but they don't have any real guts.   
"I try," I grunted at him.   
The lead man lifted the hot rod up with prongs, pointing it at my face. I didn't flinch; I dared him to just go and try it.   
He ended up grinning, then pointed it at Kiyone again. She was crying softly from where she was, maybe too stunned with fear and pain to try to sit up. "I'm going to offer you something, then. If you really care about this," he motioned to Kiyone (bastard, acting like we're less human than him), "then you'll do what I ask. My boots walk through carcasses, blood, and flesh everyday. They hardly get cleaned, especially when I prefer a spit shine. But because you don't happen to have the right material, you're just going to have to lick them, aren't you?"   
It sickened me, it really did, but... "Don't touch her," I hesitantly agreed. I've heard and seen what happened to a lot of our team members. I'll do anything to keep it from happening to anyone else, if I can.   
"Of course not," he replied, as if not expecting me to actually agree.   
I've been stubborn up to this point. Stubborness can be easily confused with honor. That's sort of true with me; I don't like to think of myself as one often, but what leader doesn't have any pride in them?   
I got onto my hands and knees. I hate myself for doing this, but like I said, if it gets someone else out of danger... I'll do it. What Kiyone barely even went through was nothing compared to Renamon...   
My stomach flipped a few times and my heart sunk as I did what was requested. I was licking his boots clean. I was almost tempted to just throw up on them (and that thought didn't help any; I'm sure several have before) but a deal is a deal.   
Fuck... this was revolting...   
I sat back, my entire mouth pleading for anything else in my mouth as long as there was a different material, a different taste. But like hell these bastards would give me even water. I hated my bodily functions as I swallowed quite possibly human flesh amongst others down my throat, pieces of skin still left in my mouth or caught in my throat.   
I glared up at him. "...Or do you want the bottom of your feet done, too?" I snarled. He just stared disbelieving at me, that I had done that with my own free will.   
"Yeah, I thought that might confuse you," I snorted at him. "You wouldn't do the same for your own comrades, obviously, because it takes a real man to ruin his self worth for another being."   
To say the least, everything went black when I was knocked on the back of my head with the hot iron bar.   
Whether or not I actually helped Kiyone, I don't know, but I do know I at least stalled their attention away from her.   


**Donna's POV:**

I had actually dozed off in a chair, only to be startled awake by someone shaking my shoulder rather harshly. I nearly fell over, chair and all, before looking over to who had woken me up. "Washuu..?"   
"Kunz-sama, come quickly! Something's seriously wrong with one of the Chosen Children!"   
I shot up like a bolt from my chair, toppling it over in the process, before following Washuu down the hall.   


The standard hospital room was packed. All three Chosen Children/Digidestined groups were there, the Digimon, and a couple of nurses. The arrival of Washuu and I brought the total number to somewhere around fourty five people. Perhaps the fact that half of these people were either very small or atop others' shoulders was the reason that we were all able to fit in one room.   
One of the Chosen Children, Ruki Makino, was lying on the hospital bed, appearing to be in considerable pain. Her jeans were rolled up to above the knees; odd wounds were at the knees.   
"What's going on here?!" I asked loudly, confused and concerned.   
"It's the Tamer link." Jenrya Lee responded, sitting next to Ruki's bed, clutching one of the girl's hands.   
Ruki suddenly screamed, back arching up in pain. Jenrya cupped his other hand around the one he clutched. Jyou and the two Nurse Joys continued to try and figure out how to help the poor girl.   
I knew that they wouldn't be able to find any way to help her. The damage being done on her partner who, last I checked, was still on the infiltration mission. Something was terribly wrong with my sister's team for Renamon to be hurt at this point.   
An idea suddenly struck. I knew how to find a way to figure out exactly what was happening with Renamon, and therefor be able to treat Ruki here.   
"Washuu!" The scientist looked to me at my call. "Washuu, get a telepathic. Any telepathic. Heck, get Xavier, I don't care, just get one!"   
She nodded quickly before running out.   
I didn't do much until Washuu returned a very short time later (perhaps three or four minutes) with a very perplexed pair of telepaths. I only stared at the scene before me, worry seeping into my mind. Could my sister's team have been captured?   
Washuu had followed my order to the letter; she brought in Jean Grey and Professor Charles Xavier themselves. The back of my mind wondered how we were still able to all fit in one room.   
"Oh, my god," were the first words from Jean. She ran over to the Tamer on the bed, placing a hand on the younger girl's forehead.   
"Jean.." I began. She interrupted me.   
"I know." She closed her eyes, immediently going into a deep concentration.   
Ruki shrieked once more.   
...And then my own mind was bombarded with a devestating image.   


It was rather hazy, as if the picture's was being distorted. Two figures, one decisivly female, the other male, were on the ground. The male atop the female.   
Renamon and an unknown uniformed soldier. The picture widened. Two soldiers held Renamon's arms down in a spread-eagle position. The soldier atop her let out a laugh. It took me a brief confused moment to notice that the man was only wearing half of his uniform; He was naked from the waist down.   
Renamon let out a howl of a cry as she was roughly entered. It was painfully obvious what the man was doing to her.   
Blood was everywhere. Her tail, half torn, was bleeding profusely. Blood coated her muzzle more than any other part of her body. Although, from the looks of it, that may be overcome from the blood escaping her privates.   
I was in shock. I felt like I was there -- yet, I was not.   
After a minute, the soldier laughed again, retracted out of her. The soldiers pinning her down grabbed her arms instead of holding them down. Then, they flipped her over.   
She let out another howl.   
I clutched my head, closed my eyes, and released a scream of my own.   
..And, just as suddenly as it had come, the images vanished.   


I noticed, with a detatched form of horrified curiosity, that I was lying on the floor, still in the hospital room. So was everyone else, it seemed, except for the telepath in the wheelchair.   
Struggling to my feet, feeling very weak, I groaned. "What the hell..?"   
Everyone else began to rise, as well. They all had the same horrified expression. Some of the girls, and even a couple of the guys, looked about ready to cry.   
"Did everyone just.. Just see that?" Takato asked, shakily.   
Suichun began to wail. Sora tried to console her.   
Ruki was unconscious.   
I frowned, already issuing orders. "Yamato, Taichi, go up and down the hall. See if anyone else got the telepathic image."   
Both nodded, despite seeming to be in shock, and ran out.   
I looked at Jean. "Why the hell did we _all_ see that?"   
She looked flustered. "I-I don't know! It's never happened before!"   
"Ahem." I looked at Xavier as he spoke up. "I see two theories here. Either, the bond between Miss Makino and her partner were so strong that it simply overloaded Jean's psyche to the point where she accidentally sent the image out, or.." He paused.   
I didn't like the pause. "Or?"   
He looked troubled. "Or, there was another telepath involved that sensed Jean."   
Taichi and Yamato came back at that moment. Taichi spoke first, "No one else got the image. Looks like it was only in here."   
I nodded, but was still troubled. "Well, isn't this just prime.."   


**Third-Person: Orion**

The door - a small, out-of-the way metal door with a pair of simple electronic locks - popped open as Koushiro stepped back from it; Orion dragged it open, and got the group through; as he followed behind, he deliberately smashed both keypads with the hammer of his weapon. No one was going to follow them through this door - which would force any guards chasing them to detour to a different entrance to this part of the lab.   
A feral grin flashed across the large man's face as he stepped past the group and started leading the way again. "Careful, now. We're back in the area they keep the favorites in..." Most of his mind focused on his surroundings; another, smaller part kept itself aware, waiting for any telepathic 'brush' from Genereux's pet telepath... And one other, tiny corner of his mind growled to itself, waiting the chance to act.   
As they prowled through the corridors, with Orion always leading with nearly-silent footsteps, they passed by some of the more gruesome results of the 'experiments', stored in tanks of something similar to formaldehyde. Without exception, all of them were hideous - some were Frankenstein-like patchworks, made from the parts of different creatures, and all of them with their faces frozen in blank pain and fear; others were sliced apart, the internal organs exposed to the light; still others were... Altered, usually in grotesque ways - some with cybernetics, others through gross deformations.   
Finally, Orion drew up at a windowless door. "Koushiro... Try cracking the lock on this door. At least a few of the Favorites should be locked up in here, unless they have few enough to keep them all in a single room." As Koushiro worked on that, he gave the rest of the group a glance; most of them were regarding him a little suspiciously, by now; he hadn't made any mentioning of rescuing those trapped behind the door when it slammed shut.   
As the door clicked open, he flashed a bitter smile at them all, and guessed the reason behind the supressed suspicion. "...Don't worry. I plan to rescue them, too. But they'll still be being tortured by the guards who caught them just now. They'll need time to be locked away somewhere where we can rescue them. And until then, we have people who need to be freed." His eyes glittered slightly, and he jerked his head towards the door. "Now c'mon. Let's free some people." 

The room was one that was intimately familiar to Orion; small cages hung from the roof, suspended from a long, gleaming chain of what seemed, at first, to be silver - although the steel-like glint from it gave away that it was truly mithril. This was the room where the Brotherhood had been kept for so long, and where Orion had encountered them. And the room where his 'friend' Foxfire had died.   
It was currently occupied by only two creatures - one of them a small, furry white creature with a single weird antenna projecting from his head, and the other... The other a teenage girl with honey-colored hair, and a gemstone on the back of her hand. Beyond that, she was completely nude - common, in this place. Both of them were in the same cell, opposite the door.   
The girl hardly reacted to the intrusion; the other creature, however, must still have been fairly new to the torture rooms, as he leaped up with an acrobatic grace, and squared himself between the girl and the door. "Kupo! You're not going to hurt her any... More?" The creature's voice trailed off, confused, as he saw the group entering; definitely not guards or technicians, and even more obviously not any of Genereux's occasional 'visitors'.   
Sharon spoke up as the group filtered into the room and shut the door. "We're here to get you the hell out of here!" Orion smirked slightly, and shoved the door shut again - from inside, a simple handle kept it shut. While Koushiro worked on opening the locks of the cell, he reached up and grabbed the chain from the roof in his hands, braced himself, and jerked on it with all of his strength.   
With a series of gunshot-loud cracks, the roof broke and the chain and cages came loose, falling to the floor with an earsplitting crash; everyone save the girl in the cell and Koushiro leaped, whirling to face Orion.   
"What the fuck did you do that for!?" Sharon almost shouted; between the deafening noise and a shot of surprise and panic, her voice was at a pitch that would've been able to cut glass.   
"The cages and chain are mithril. If we take some back, Lasarius won't be the only one able to make things out of it..." Any further comment was cut off by the sound of the cell door opening, and the glad cry of the nonhuman within.   
His cellmate didn't even bother to lift her head, simply cringed farther and started to shiver in fear.   


**J'onn J'onzz - Martian Manhunter**   


I am typically... a person I would like to say who is able to keep himself controlled in a situation. I am not often one who is expressing his feelings out loud.   
This place... it is easy to break one's soul here. I can do nothing to help my comrades. I find it difficult to even have the strength to speak to them. I only wish I were capable of helping, but my being here only made the situation far worse.   
"A loud one, isn't he?" She noted calmly to me. I did not need to reply to her; she knew my thoughts. She better than anyone would know. "So loud... you can't ignore him... can you pick up on his thoughts? You do know him..."   
It felt as though she worked her fingers through my mind, prying away my thoughts by every sentence... word... _letter_...   
My situation? My situation. I did not describe it...   
I was in a cell, I believe. My memory is a bit vague. When another psychic is at work, I receive migraines of the worst. At any rate, the cell...   
I recall two other companions with me. I was moved constantly to be within the vacinity of this woman as they knew I would affected by her. Either that or I was left in a room having temperature control. As a martian, I am sensitive to heat. To say the least, I was affected easily, leaving me much weaker than usual.   
I am getting off track.   
The Flash and Green Lantern were with me at the time. Green Lantern's ring was taken from him, left just an inch from his grasp. I sensed this frustrated him; Green Lantern is man who would never leave his companions behind, and I had felt a friendship between him and Flash, as... intruiging as it could be at times.   
Flash's thoughts are constantly loud, but always too fast for me to comprehend. I do not like to pry into others's businesses, but this was the only time I could not control it. I was far too weak to block out his privacy, and this day was the loudest I had ever heard from him. 

WHATCANIDOAGHICAN'TMOVEHOWDIDTHISHAPPENHOWHOWHOWUNCLEBARRYWOULDN'THAVE-- 

"What do we have here?" She mused, catching the keyname. It had taken some time, and I left my confidence on Flash's speed to keep him from danger of her psychic abilities. [Who is this Barry you think so fondly of?] she wondered, and I sensed her beginning to finger her way into Flash's memories.   
I heard myself scream, although quieter than when I first arrived here. I had been doing that constantly, but it never failed to bring a smile to her face. I couldn't quite remember then what Green Lantern had been yelling at her, but I knew it was nothing positive.   
["I don't want to wear it," Wally West whispered, looking at the suit of the Flash. "I don't want to wear it! I'm not him... I don't want to be... Uncle Barry..." He started to cry again for the fifth time that day--]   
[I see.] She was amused. I only wished to not see this; it was an invasion of his privacy, and already it was taking affect.   
"Uncle Barry..." Flash murmured, starting to shake.   
"Flash, are you--" Green Lantern began, but he was cut off quickly (as he usually was, but I digress the point).   
"Don't call me that!" he cried out quickly, retracting as if he had been hit.   
[He was your predecessor... I see...] she continued to worm her way into his mind, slowing his thoughts to being much more comprehensive. It was the time I did not want to ever understand him; it was his memories, not mine. It was not my business...   
["I just wanna stay being Kid Flash. Why can't it just go back to the old days...? Why did you die, Uncle Barry?"]   
Time travel had wandered into his mind constantly, whether he was fast enough to do it, but if he had it would end several other lives if he saved his uncle...   
[A mere sidekick?] she chuckled. [You wanted to stay that? You are even lower--]   
We both noticed another psychic at work, long distance.   
She smiled. "A new player?"   
{Renamon...} I sensed the name, what the other being was seeking--   
I could not concentrate on this. If this person was seeking another, perhaps they could help. It was the only link I had, the only time she was not working quite as hard to see us in constant pain.   
I had not much power, but I sent what images I could into the link, what was going on. I doubt I sent it to the other psychic, much less the several other people she was with... I have no idea who I sent the message to. I do not know if I succeeded in getting us help. But it was something I had not seen in days. It was hope.   
[You want to find your friend?] I sensed her chuckling inwardly, giving a visual of who this person was looking for.   
I dare not even come to describing it... These people fight for humanity, and yet cause such _inhuman_ acts. I have never seen such contradiction.   
She looked to me, smiling. [I know what you did. And for that, I will only work harder.]   
I regret nothing that I did. I only regret what pain I put Flash into, and hope I managed to accomplish in getting help...   


**Mousse's POV:**

As much as anyone else, I was wondering how the mission was going. I've been there a few times, and I know I'm not the only one wondering whether or not Ryouga was even still alive. I sort of blame myself in a way; I was right there when that idiot got himself lost. Knowing what could happen to him wasn't comforting, and I just hope he didn't get caught.   
It's one of those times I'm just too heavily relieved to know Shampoo hasn't been to the missions lately. I don't know what I'd do if she was captured and left there for a full day... a _minute_. Just imagining it, it would destroy anyone's innocence, or what they had left over in themselves.   
I wasn't doing anything in particular; we were all gathered in the training room, although most of us having low conversations, not capable of making light of the--   
PAIN   
SUFFERING   
HURTING   
SAVE   
A man in a red suit, crying. Another in a black and green outfit, looking enraged. I didn't know them, but this was the only image that showed. Just these two, possibly in a cell. I could sense just how much fury this dark man felt, and the other in the red outfit feeling just horrible, like someone had just died right in front of him.   
HOPE   
COME   
PLEASE   
--situation.   
"Mousse?"   
Only Shampoo caught my attention as I looked away, readjusting my glasses. "Y-yes?"   
"Mousse look at nothing," she pointed out. "Mousse look like he in pain." Shampoo looked concerned, which once would have made me melt just pleased knowing she had consideration for my being. However, being here... has made me more aware of other people. We've all kind of grown closer due to this whole war. "Mousse okay?"   
"I'm not sure," I said honestly. My head ached so badly. What was... that...?   
Suddenly, I felt like I knew what I had to do. I couldn't explain it. It was like I was given instructions implanted into my mind, and I automatically knew where to go and what to do.   
"I'll... be right back. My throat's dry," I whispered, standing up and taking my leave.   
Normally, I would have done anything for Shampoo's attention. But then... the situation was crucial. There was a cry for help, and I had to answer it. I _had_ to answer it. There was no other choice, it seemed.   
In the hallway, going the exact same directions to the exit as I was, I met Vash the Stampede. He was a very, very tall man who was as cheerful as you could get. He was too happy at times. He reminded me slightly of the monk man named Chichiri, whose mask constantly smiled.   
"Where are you going?" I demanded.   
"Hm? Ohhh, out for a stroll in the moonlight," Vash replied with a bright smile.   
I looked at him seriously. "It's prohibited during a mission. Actually, all the time if it's without permission."   
"Then why are you going out?" Vash wondered, looking a little smug.   
I flushed a little, but glared at him through my glasses. "Someone needs help," I said seriously.   
Vash was a little more serious now, which surprised me. "A man in red and another man in black and green."   
"Yes. That's right," I agreed, pushing up my glasses. "You... got the same vision?"   
Vash nodded, smiling again. "We'd better both hurry before someone catches us! I won't leave someone there, especially when they call."   
"It feels like I'm not allowed to just sit down anyway. It's... pulling at me," I tried my best to explain.   
"Exactly! So, shall we go, Mousse?" Vash said, starting to head off.   
I followed, bewildered. I doubted we could succeed, but like I said: I couldn't just sit there. And Vash completely understood.   


** Jen's POV:**

Another vision?   
Well, I did go insane before. I'm still... ah, pretty questionable when it comes to mentality.   
I was laying in my room, just looking at the ceiling, hoping everything was going well. Then I got a creepy vision. I was pretty damn sure I saw two superheroes. But, then, I find it pretty ridiculous; I've dreamt about superheroes before. Because I've been insane just recently, and I'm worrying like hell, and I'm feeling so fucking guilty, I'm not surprised I just got an insane vision.   
It's pulling... telling me to go... somewhere...   
But I can't. I can't ruin the mission. I can't make things worse.   
So I just rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping for the best for Sharon and the others.   
"Don't screw up... God, please don't screw up," I whispered for them.   


**Third-Person: Orion**

Orion stood back as the others tried to coax the girl into uncurling, into doing anything but sit there and shiver; he didn't move, instead staring at her as his mind hunted through his memory to find out why she looked so familiar. Gradually, it dawned on him, and moving forward, he spoke. "Fuu...? Fuu Hououji?"   
That got a response, if barely - the girl lifted her head slowly, peering over the very edge of her arms at the person addressing her. Between the fuzzy state of her mind, the harsh lighting half-blinding her, and her naturally poor vision, it was easy to see why she confused him with someone else. "Lan... Lantis?"   
Orion sighed quietly, and shook his head. "No... But I am a friend. Here to rescue you." He carefully approached, and knelt a short distance from Fuu. "Do you know where Hikaru and Umi are?"   
Blinking slowly, and clinging to the promise of a friend, here to rescue her, she took a shuddering breath and shook her head slightly. "N-no. The soldiers - they broke into the school. A-and..." She almost collapsed inward again, but caught herself and forced herself to continue. "The other girls... They took them. As... As toys. I was... Lucky." She shivered, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "They were under orders to find me. All that... Because of me being a Magic Knight."   
For a moment, silence held sway over the room - then Orion reached out, and lifted Fuu's head with the tip of his index finger. "You feel guilty?" At her nod, he rose, and held his hand out to her. "Come with us, then. We're part of an army fighting those responsible for those soldiers."   
"Kupo!" Before Fuu could reply, the small, furry creature shoved between the two of them. "An' why should we trust you? You could be tryin' to trick us into escapin' so we can be killed!" The ball on his antenna bobbed as he folded his arms across his chest and gave a short, angry nod.   
Orion gave him a half-amused look. "Why would I bother to lie? If we were with Genereux, we could kill you anyway. If we wanted to make it accidental, or like we didn't do it, we could just throw you out into the hall and kill you." He gestured to Zelgadis. "...Besides, since when have Genereux's pet murderers gone around with nonhumans?"   
"I suppose you have a point. Kupo... All right!" A white-furred hand was jabbed out. "Kupo! I'm Mog!"   
Orion couldn't help but chuckle as he shook Mog's hand - he'd thought the general look was familiar, but hadn't been able to place it, until told the name. "Glad to know we don't have to rescue you by force, Mog."   
"Orion? I think we're about to have company." Zelgadis braced his feet against the floor, holding the door as it suddenly jerked and tried to slam open; the chimera's strained face showed the kind of force behind the blow.   
"Great. Mog, keep Fuu safe. Everyone else, fan out. Zelgadis, when I count to three, move and let them in." Orion hefted the warhammer from his belt, and nodded to Fuu. "Keep yourself safe. Maybe one of the soldiers will be kind enough to be the right size for you to wear the uniform." 

**Third-Person: Elliot**

>Talker. Wake up. The voice-that-was-not-a-voice intruded into the nightmares of Elliot Thomas Knuth, as he lay curled up in a cell not too different from the one which had been holding Fuu and Mog. >Wake up. He stirred slightly, and opened his eyes to see one of his usual companions - a translucent, foggy image of what might've been a person, once upon a time - leaning over him, two pale red 'patches' that served as eyes right in front of his face.   
"....Ugh?" He didn't really want to move - yesterday had been spent in the Maze, trying to avoid being electrocuted while hunting for the exit, so every muscle in his too-skinny body ached and burned any time he moved them.   
>Talker, get up. There are others near. Free ones. Fighting the soldiers. That got his attention, and he rolled over painfully, climbing to his feet and leaning against the cage wall. >I remember one - I think. Not sure. But I think I do. Big, strong, with dark hair. And others. All fighting the soldiers. And rescuing two captives. A girl and a white thing.   
"And this means what to me?"   
>They came from the other way. If they live they might rescue you. And you can free us. The figure nodded, or at least tried - the wispy form rippled, at any rate. >Yes. Free us.   


**Jen's POV:**

I was getting hungry. Don't tell me you didn't see that coming.   
At any rate, I was heading outside into the hallway from my room. My room is actually nearby where all the traffic is since I actually like noise, so people are constantly walking by unless it's mission time, where everyone just kind of stays put and prays for the best.   
Which surprised me when I found Shampoo wandering the hallway with Akane, Ukyou, and Ranma. They all looked concerned.   
To be honest, I never really "bonded", so to speak, with any members of the group like I normally do with at least one member of each group. As much as I loved almost everybody, I just never clicked with any of them. Buuuut, that's besides the point. What surprised me was that Shampoo looked the most concerned, and Mousse wasn't out following her.   
"What's going on?" I asked, raising a brow.   
"Stupid Mousse turn into Lost Boy," Shampoo muttered.   
I blinked. "Pardon?"   
Ranma clarified, "The blind duck went to get a glass of water, but it's been twenty minutes."   
Ukyou nodded. "We checked the cafeteria, but only a few people were there and they said they never saw Mousse come by."   
"That's weird," I agreed. I paused. Wait a-- ...ohhh, shit. "Did something happen to Mousse before he said he was going to get it?"   
Shampoo looked a little more concerned. "He look like he hurt, but told Shampoo he fine. Shampoo not really believe and wonder what happen..."   
"Is anyone else missing?" I asked immediately. "Other than people on the mission."   
"Meryl-san and Milly-san were looking for someone," Akane replied.   
"Meryl and..." I began to repeat in questioning. "Milly? Milly Thompson, right?"   
Akane nodded. "I think so."   
I rubbed my face. "ERRRRGH! NO! Nonononononooooo! It WAS real!! AAARRRGH! And those idiots! Running off! I can't believe them!!"   
"Um... did you just snap for really no good reason?" Ranma wondered.   
"Oh, I snapped awhile ago," I said, suddenly perfectly calm. "I'm going to pretend this was all a dream, because it has to be a dream--I mean, why the hell would I suddenly have a vision about two superheroes?!"   
"Vision?" Ukyou looked at me.   
"Forget you heard anything and just continue your search," I said, exasperated. "I need a nap. A longgggg nap because I refuse to believe this right now until I wake up and realize it was either a dream or it's all real and I go into a fetal position and suck my thumb. See you later."   
Thus, I went back into my room, leaving the Nerima group confused and myself hungry, a pulling at my heart, telling me to go...   
But I refused and napped. And I knew I'd regret it.   


**Mousse's POV:**

I really didn't want to go, and yet I did at the same time because I knew something told me to go. Something was guiding Vash and me toward where we were being called. We honestly had no idea where we were going, but internally it was like a beacon leading us there.   
We ended up at a door. Locked. And being idiots, we didn't have a single hacker with us.   
"If we break it, alarms go off and we're spotted," I uttered out, feeling a little furious at myself for not thinking ahead.   
Vash looked at me with a grin. "Now, now; things aren't as desperate as they look, my friend! Just hang on a moment." He turned his back to me, starting to fool around with the controls.   
"That's dangerous!" I hissed at him, readjusting my glasses. "You could get us caught!"   
"We're going to get in," Vash told me somewhat seriously. "And we're going to get out in one piece."   
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Well, we came by this far, just the two of us; we were risking the failure of a major mission and risking our lives for two others. Why not go all out?   
It was stupid, what we were doing. I really doubted we could do it, with almost all of my heart. That troubled me a lot; what if I never got to see Shampoo again?   
I wonder if she's even worried about me, at least a _little_?   
I twitched a smile. If it was just a bit, then that's enough for me.   
"We're in," Vash informed me rather cheerfully.   
"How'd you manage to do that?" I wondered. He wasn't a hacker, not as far as anyone knew.   
Vash just smiled. "It's more important that we're in and not how you know. Let's hurry! We're going to be spotted."   
True. No matter how hard we try, we always managed to get spotted...   
"We're in an area where some favorites are kept," Vash said seriously. "Keep on your guard; there's a lot of men here."   
"You could tell by the control panel," I figured out.   
Vash nodded. "We'd better hurry!" He pointed overdramatically. "Come!!" With that, he ran inside without much of a thought.   
I seriously didn't know Vash that well, but he was definitely over happy, especially in a place like this. I followed him inside quickly, preparing my weapons inside of my robes.   
I really hope I could see Shampoo again. Everyone can hate me as much as they want if I got back because I'd be happy just not being stuck here like so many others.   


**Donna's POV:**

"Okay, would someone please explain why it was so _fucking_ important to call me away from a_ level three emergency_!?"   
Rhinox and Hank McCoy both stared at me with what looked like fear.   
We were in another room in the hospital. To say that I was livid would be quite an understatement.   
Rhinox coughed, a feat I thought impossible for robots. "I'll say this much for Lasarius's scientists.. When they want something fast, they get it fast." Black and white ultrasound pictures flickered across a screen on the wall.   
Unborn fetuses in various stages of pregnancy.   
"The impregnated ones?" I asked the pair, the initial anger of being called away from the Tamers wearing down.   
"Yeah. Here, take a look at this." Mr. McCoy had two pictures on the screen, side by side.   
One looked like a fetus in an early stage, barely having formed a real body. The species of the first was unknown at such an early stage. The second looked like a Ronso baby in a seventh month stage.   
Mr. McCoy pointed to the first picture, "This is what a baby looks like seven weeks after being concieved." He then pointed to the second picture, "And this is what Miss Lulu's baby looks like now, seven weeks after being impregnated."   
I blanched, blinking once. "That's not possible."   
Rhinox explained before I could say anything else. "Advanced aging. I don't even know how they're able to do it. All I know is that these babies are fully formed after nine weeks instead of the usual nine _months_."   
"This would explain how they were able to get children with Mighty's and Filia's blood, though." I sighed.   
"I'm afraid that it's even worse than all this." Mr. McCoy frowned. "The women carrying these infants are _dying_."   
"What?" I asked, shocked.   
Rhinox had a grim expression on his metal face. "Their bodies can't handle the children forming at such an advanced rate. They'll all die at childbirth."   
"Is there a way to slow down the advanced aging? Or to help them in some other way?" My voice was hard, to keep hysteria from creeping in.   
"Abortion, but even that could prove dangerous at this point. C-Section before childbirth, but that may too result in the death of mother or child or both." Mr. McCoy looked just as grim as Rhinox.   
"We can't just leave them like this. Keep looking for alternatives."   
"That's what we planned to do."   


Chibichibi's POV: 

I pranced through Knothole2, a smile on my face, acting like the child I was ment to be. The child I was supposed to be.   
It's getting more and more difficult to keep up this charade. The serious and mature expressions that keep coming accross my face either amuse or confuse others, and I'm sure someone has atleast gotten suspicious.   
I was skipping past a hut when I heard a shout from within, through a window.   
"_No!_ No, she can't be!"   
"Wakka, please, lower your voice!"   
Curious, I trotted on my short legs to directly underneath the window, standing on the tip of my toes to peer inside.   
Wakka and Rikku, of Tidus's group, were apparently upset.   
"No, after everythin' that's happened, I refuse to believe that--"   
"Wakka, she's _dying!_ There's nothing we can do!"   
The red-haired man slammed a fist into the wall next to him. "It's that damn Lasarius's fault! All of this!"   
Rikku frowned. "Wakka.."   
"Get out of here, Rikku. I wanna be alone."   
Rikku paused, but then left the room. Wakka sat on the bed, placing his head in his hands.   
Briefly, I considered walking away. However, what kind of Sailor Soldier would I be if I did that?   
I climbed through the window, making a bit of noise on purpose. As expected, it got Wakka's attention.   
"Huh.." He looked a little confused.   
"Chibi chibi!" I chirped, keeping up the charade. I then looked at him, putting on a concerned yet still childish expression on my face. "Chibi chibi?"   
He still looked upset, but it was now touched with slight amusement. "Yer a weird kid."   
I giggled, trotting over to him. I looked at his face, the concerned expression back on my own. "..Sad?"   
The amused touch fled. He looked surprised for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sad."   
I cocked my head to the side, making sure to seem curious. "Chibi?"   
He must have translated that to mean 'Why', which I was hopeing he would. "One of my friends is hurt." His tone of voice treated me like an infant, too. Perfect.   
"Love stop hurt." I said as simply as I could. Hopefully, he would get my message. "Love friends? Chibi?"   
He gave me a strange stare for a moment, a mixture of shock and confusion.   
After a moment, he smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll help her." He then chuckled. "You really are a weird kid."   
I only giggled childishly. Although, I really was happy at that moment. He understood.   
Without being told, I toddled out the door.   


** Mousse's POV:**

Whoever sent the message also apparently inserted a navigation sense on our heads, something Ryouga could really use.   
I frowned a little. Ryouga... where did that moron go? Even Saotome has been worried about him, whether he'd actually admit any kind of feelings or not. I know it sounds disheartening, but he even might be dead at this point...   
Aside from that, the point was that Vash and I were going through easily. We didn't actually know where we were, yet we did, something prodding us along. I just hoped we could trace our way back just as easily when we got this over with.   
Naturally, things can never be that easily.   
I wonder just how many alarms they have in this God forsaken place...   
"We're getting close!" Vash yelled over the gunfire. I'm sort of glad there was only two of us then; less of a chance for others to get caught in the mess.   
"I know!" I replied. Like him, I could tell. Whoever we were supposed to get was near.   
Vash fired off what sounded like a single shot, but unless my vision was more impared than usual, even with my glasses on, he made several shots with his gun, injuring the men in the hallway. I frowned; why wasn't he just finishing them off? They were more trouble than what they were worth.   
I slid out a simple dagger, wandering over to finish the job. Maybe his aim wasn't as great as I had heard.   
"Wait, Mousse!" Vash called for me, sounding more concerned than cheerful, which got my attention.   
I turned my head, scowling through my glasses. "What?"   
"Don't kill them; they're out of the battle, so we don't have to do it," Vash told me.   
That didn't make sense at all. "They'll just get healed and we'll have to fight them another day," I told him logically. "We should finish them while we can!"   
Vash frowned, startling me. "There's always a situation where no one has to die."   
I sighed. "Fine. Let's not waste anymore time."   
Just as I had figured, the area where we had headed was tightly secured, but Vash had no trouble injuring them to keep them down. I wasn't sure why he was against their death; he knew what exactly these monsters did to people, so there was no point in letting them live. However... his voice sounded sad. I knew well what sadness was, so I had to respect his wishes.   
Just this once.   
Vash held up his hand needlessly; I could somehow sense we were at our destination, although he noticed something right away before I did.   
"Someone's crying..." he noted quietly. He turned to the door, then immediately got to the controls, his back to me.   
I waited for him to hack into the door, glancing around the area. Underneathe the wall a few yards ahead of me, light shone through...   
Before being able to wonder about this, Vash got the door open. I turned back around, entering with him and took a brief look over the people we were rescuing.   
The exact people in the vision. A man in a red bodysuit (and I mean in completely covered his body) and had a few lightning bolt designs on the costume. He was the one crying. The other man (he was unconscious) was mostly in black, having some green on his outfit and some sort of design like a... lantern. I'm not sure how _that_ came into mind, but I suppose it made as much sense as the entire mission. His skin was dark, very dark... "African Americans", I recall, but I didn't see many at all in Nerima.   
Vash looked to me, "I'll get him," he told me, pointing at the one in red, "and you get the other guy."   
I raised a brow at him, although this was masked by my bangs and glasses. The man in red was the most bound up in the room, the other man having simple shackles on his wrists. The one crying had thick bands on behind his back and his ankles as well.   
"Okay..." I said uncertainly. "Good luck." I turned to the unconscious man, taking out an axe. With a quick swipe, the chains were broken. I caught him as he fell over, sliding his arm over my shoulders. He was a pretty big man in comparison to me, which actually says a lot. I only look fragile in such big robes, mind you.   
I found a ring only a few inches away with the same green design on it that the man I was carrying had. It must have been his, so I took it easily off the small pedestal it was resting on, managing to slide on his right ring finger. It went on easily, at least.   
"I'm done!" a fried-looking Vash told me, picking up the other oddly suited man with ease.   
I stared at him. "...What happened to you?"   
Vash laughed, as if embarrassed. "The shackles he had on shocked me whenever I tried to do anything, but I managed!" He managed to shrug it off. "Shall we go?"   
Once we took a step outside of the cell, I paused. "Just a moment," I said, walking toward where I saw the faint light from under the wall. "Can you take this guy off my back for a moment?"   
Somehow, Vash managed to do it even with his arms full. Sounding more strained, he asked, "Another cell?"   
"Maybe," I replied. I put my ear to the wall, knocking slightly. Just I thought... "It's hollow. Someone must be inside." I held up my arms, a pair of scythes appearing on my wrists. Thankfully, Vash took a note to back off as I twirled around, making a perfect circle in the wall. It slid out, landing in front of me as I put away my weapons for the moment. Looking up... I wasn't even sure HOW to describe what I saw.   
It was nothing organic, but I've grown used to robots among us in Knothole2. Still, it seemed like a humanoid robot with his outer coverings stripped off. It was just dangling there, dripping with something silvery. Somehow, although mechanical, it was somewhat disturbing.   
"We need to help him," Vash said quickly.   
"I'll carry him," I agreed, quickly leaping and hacking off the bonds. Once I landed, I clumisly caught the robot, getting his fluids onto my robes. It was painful; he was much heavier than the man I started to carry a minute ago. Still...   
I placed what I hoped was his arm over my shoulders, starting to carry him, following Vash down the hallway.   
In the next few moments... well, I learned that whenever you hear a booming voice yell "THERE THEY ARE!!" it usually means you're in deep shit.   
"Kuso!" I hissed, feeling my arm shot. This dampered my carrying for the robot we just rescued.   
"Mousse!" Vash called after me, alarmed. He set the two men against the wall, starting to fire off rounds of his gun at the opponents.   
I cursed softly again, more of them coming. I held up a buzzsaw, the closest thing I had to a shield to cover us. "Now what?!" This was so _frustrating!_ We were too close to succeeding, and now we're probably going to get caught. I hated to think so negatively, but that really seemed to be the case by that point!   
Vash laughed nervously, holding up his gun. "...Out of ammo," he told me.   
I glared at him, "Why are you laughing at a time like this?!"   
"Um... can't we just be friends?" Vash tried to talk to the men. "...Kumbayaaaa--"   
"QUIET!" one of them yelled. "Fire at them!"   
My buzzsaw was already up to the limit of its damage. I sighed heavily.   
"We're going to be fine..." Vash whispered, trying to assure me. I wasn't listening, not convinced in the least. I'd be stuck here...   
Shampoo...   
Then the unbelievable happened.   
The floor crumbled underneath the men in front of us. And coming out of it was a very dirty and dusty Ryouga, holding up a jackhammer.   
"Where am I now?" he demanded, then noticed me. "Mousse!"   
"Ryouga!" I was actually very relieved, not just because he was alive, but he just saved us.   
Vash beamed. "Welcome back, old chum!"   
"...I'm going to repeat those words because it bares repeating: 'old chum?'" I asked, eyeing him.   
Vash ignored me, picking up the original two we came for. "Follow us and don't get distracted! Here we go!"   
I never felt so relieved... we actually succeeded. We did it. And I never felt so glad to see Ryouga, the lost idiot.   
He took the bot for me. "Be sure to STAY following Vash and only Vash," I told him. "We really don't need to lose you again."   
Ryouga smiled, showing his fangs. "Hmph. You were worried about me?"   
"A _little_," I chuckled a bit.   
We managed to return to Knothole2...   
I just wonder of the consequences of going on a unconfirmed rescue mission. By ourselves. No permission.   
I was positive we were in major trouble, but I was just happy to be alive and not a captive.   


**Jen's POV:**

I woke up. Because I wanted to and I needed to...   
Dammit, why can't I just be sane?! I don't think it was a dream. It couldn't be... it was too real...   
I was tapped onto again, but I'm pretty sure whoever's doing it is trying to piss me off or it was completely by accident because it was a clear enough image to know what was going on. Yet, because I was still in a dream-like state, I only remember thoughts and flashes of disturbing images. I can't remember the images too well, but the thoughts were way clear. The tugging was gone at least.   
The thoughts... they were like my own, only not.   
thanagar help me make it stop i can't stop it make them GO AWAY HELP ME WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!?!?!?!   
Because of that, I let out a hi-pitched shriek. I never scream...   
I was awake, looking around, then noticed that I shattered a few windows.   
"Jen! OIII!"   
Duo was knocking on my door really hard. I got up shakily, opening it. "Hai?" I replied tiredly.   
"We heard some kind of bird come from around here!" Duo told me.   
I stared at him. "A wha?"   
"A bird! Maybe a hawk..."   
I froze. Well... monkeyshit...fuckbeans...crapmuffins... AAAHHH!   
"Unfair!" I growled, punching a wall in my room. "UNFAIRRRR!! Argh! J'onn, leave me the hell alone!"   
"...What? You know something I don't," Duo noticed. He knows me a lot better than most of the people here. He's like... my second closest friend, after Donna. We really click. When Donna has to be there for others, Duo always seems to help me out. I really appreciate him as a friend. Although cute, I'd never be interested in a relationship like a lot of squealy fangirls I've met before.   
Anyway...   
I nodded heavily. "How much glass broke?"   
"A lot. Your door, my door, windows..." Duo listed off the top of his head.   
"And it sounded like a bird? Hawk?" I asked.   
Duo nodded, then stared at me funny. "Was that you?"   
I sulked. "...Yeah." I got back up. "I need to find Donna. Where is she?"   
"I last heard she was at the hospital," Duo replied. "Could you tell me this time what's going on?"   
I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah... but come with me. I don't wanna tell the same story twice."   
As we both ran toward the hospital, there's a reason why I know it's J'onn J'onzz sending me these visions, on accident or whatever. First of all, the first image was no doubt a call for help, which I unsmartly ignored. Secondly, it was on the Flash and the Green Lantern. Thirdly, the second images, while I couldn't remember, had a keyword for me to figure out who it was: Thanagar, the home world of Shayera Hol, or rather Hawkgirl. Finally... well, I screamed like a bird; do I really need to explain THAT?   
I'm pretty sure that was heard throughout Knothole2, just as well...   
Thankfully, I didn't have to go far, but it was helluva confusing...   
"Jen! I have some VERY bad news!" Donna started.   
"Mine's worse," I challenged.   
"Um... can we get by?" Vash asked in a tiny voice, and I nearly fainted at who he was carrying.   
"Mousse!" Donna noticed behind him.   
"Ryouga?!" Duo noticed someone obscurer.   
"Why are you carrying the Flash and G.L.?!" I cried out, ready to rip out my hair.   
"What the hell is going on?!" a confused Duo wanted to know.   


**Third-Person: Orion**

The group crept through the halls of the lab complex - Fuu now wearing a uniform 'borrowed' from one of the guards who'd come through the door - with both Orion and Ryoko nursing injuries; Ryoko'd gotten shot with an energy weapon in the upper arm, and Orion had gotten in the way of a guard's baton. Ryoko's wound had been cauterized by the shot, but Orion was limping, trying to keep the blood seeping through the bandage from leaving a trail behind them.   
None of them were prepared when a side door slammed open by itself, followed a few seconds later by a thin, feral-looking man; he leaped out, hit the far wall, and leaped off, almost like some kind of hunting cat, leaping for Koushiro with a wordless scream.   
Ryoko blocked the leap with her good arm; the two collided with enough force that they went down in a tangle, Ryoko trying to get a grip while the mysterious attacker struggled and snarled, trying to get free. "Let me go! They want the Machine destroyed! Have to find it, and break it!" In the middle of one thrash, his wild, insane eyes caught sight of Orion, getting ready to club him to make him be quiet; in an instant, he went limp, staring. "You're the one. They told me - you were prisoner here. And you came back to fight." He paused for a moment, then wrenched free of Ryoko and leaped to his feet. "Let me help! I can... Fight!" 

Five minutes later, the new 'rescuee' - who claimed his name to be Elliot - was helping Orion pick a path through the lab, in spite of his strange habit of talking to the air; the path they took lead them through several back corridors, until they emerged into another small room - this one with a half a dozen cages, half of them with captives.   
Sharon opened her mouth and screamed, when she saw the creatures in the third cage - what looked like giant humanoid ants. Orion clamped one giant hand over her mouth, muffling the sound until Zel slammed the door shut - then he plugged his ears and let her scream while looking over the rest of the captive.   
One cage held what looked like a giant shag rug - until Sharon's renewed screaming woke it up, and it stood up, easily eight feet tall and built more like a gorilla than a human. Mog seemed to recognize - judging by the way the moogle dashed across the room as fast as his short legs would carry him, yelling "Umaro!" at the top of his lungs.   
The next cage held a slim woman, curled up the same way Fuu had been, long green hair cast forward over her face and knees; still, it wasn't much trouble for Orion to recognize her - Rydia, the only surviving Summoner from Final Fantasy IV. Still with his ears plugged against Sharon's still-going scream - she'd backed into a corner, eyes locked on the ants - Klackons, actually - he crossed the room to the second cage; he just hoped he could get her out of her funk somehow, and get her moving.   


**Donna's POV:**

After a few minutes of chaos, I somehow managed to get everyone inside the hospital. Well, after sending the rescued superheroes into emergency care. Take no chances with the rescued..   
At any rate, Jen, Duo, Mousse, Ryouga, Vash and I were sitting in a weird sort of semi-circle. More like a misappropriated hexigon, but nonetheless..   
I sighed, rubbing my forhead, "Jen, fill me in. What the hell is going on?"   
Jen laughed and she started to rub the back of her neck. "Well... um... to be honest, I'm nearly clueless. Um... NEARLY, that is. It kinda started awhile ago... uh... there was this vision thingy... and I'm pretty sure Mousse and Vash had the vision, so they went. But... I kinda stayed..." Guilt was written accross her face.   
"..Vision thingie?" I raised an eyebrow.   
Jen grinned, but it was strained more than usual. "Yeah... it was of Flash and G.L. Sort of. More like just a brief scene of them, and a message to go with it. I think Vash and Mousse are better off explaining EXACTLY what that was like since I took a nap after I had it. I'm really sorry I didn't go with you guys, but... um..." She frowned. "Duo can vouch with me that I've just kinda been tired lately, I guess."   
Duo shot up his hand, a little perky for the situation. "Pretty damn tired, if you ask me!" He stared at Jen. "And weren't you going to explain that bird-screech thing? You promised!" Jen let out a small laugh that sounded along the lines of "eh-heh-heh".   
I stared at Jen, curious. "Bird-screech thing?"   
Jen looked a little surprised. "Oh, you didn't hear it?" Then she flushed. "Um... anyway, it was the second vision, but I got in my sleep, but it was no doubt a vision all the same. I'm pretty sure Mousse and Vash got it if I did."   
Mousse seemed to scowl behind his glasses, looking at Vash questionably. The outlaw shook his head, then Mousse looked back at the entire group, "We didn't. We only received that one vision so far."   
I looked at Jen, sighing once, "Jen, what did you see in this second vision thing? Better yet, what the heck did you three see in the first vision?"   
Jen frowned, as if trying to figure out a very difficult math problem in her head, so Vash took this turn in explaining.   
He stood up and gave an overdone salute, "Sir! Ma'am! Sir!" He grinned a little at that... odd introduction, but then his face grew a little more serious. "We saw those two briefly, but I felt a lot of internal pain from them. They were in a cell, and... well, I didn't exactly see words or hear them being spoken, but more like they were implanted into my mind, telling me and letting me FEEL what they were feeling. Then I felt that I just had to go; no questions about it, so..." He beamed again. "I did! And Mousse came along, which I appreciate 'cuz I don't think I coulda done it alone! And apparently we got some kind of navigational thing in our head to tell us where to find them, because I honestly had no actual clue where we were going."   
Mousse nodded a bit. "It was the same way with me. And Ryouga came in time to help us, too, but he didn't get the vision to clarify that."   
"...Probably a good thing Lostboy didn't get the vision, or he would've tunnelled out of Selenity's bathroom." Duo grinned a he said this, grinning somewhat mischivously at Ryouga, who only growled and glared in response.   
I let out a soft sigh, looking at my best friend. "Continue.."   
Jen spoke up again, "And about the second vision... well, I guess no one else got it, as far as we know so far. But anyway... it was on Hawkgirl." Her frown deepened. "I can't give you any details. No pictures in my head are really THAT clear enough to tell you what was going on and what kind of message. Actually, I don't think it was message; it seemed... forced. Anyway, it was about Hawkgirl, I could tell because I HEARD her thoughts, one of them mentioning Thanagar." She paused, then clarified for the others, "Her home planet. I felt A LOT of pain, in my head and my body. I knew it was too realistic to be a dream. Then I apparently screamed, 'cuz Duo told me so and my windows broke. But he told me it sounded like a bird, so I know it's Hawkgirl. And I think I know who sent these two visions; how, I don't know, but I have a good idea who it is."   
I sighed again. A lot of sighing tonight, it seemed. "The only psychic of the group, I'd say. The Martian Manhunter, right?" I then frowned. "Jen.. Lulu is dying." I really hadn't meant to shift the conversation so rapidly; I figured that the group had to know. By now, I'm sure just about everyone else knew.   
Jen smirked a little at first at the "Martian Manhunter" name; the group only really called him "J'onn" since his superhero name really is... kind of a mouthfull. But her expression changed at the news about Lulu. "...Well, fuck," she sighed, sliding down into her chair. "Care to spring up anything ELSE, D?"   
I looked to the others to see their reaction to the second half of the news.   
Ryouga looked too shocked to say anything; while he was hardly even remotely close to Lulu and probably didn't even know her, hearing the news of someone dying in the same vacinity as you are is just a lot to think about.   
Mousse took it a little better, but didn't say anything either, noticably scowling since he had propped his glasses on his head.   
Duo looked more mad than anything. He shook his head, muttering something to himself as he crossed his arms, looking at the floor.   
The one with the biggest reaction was Vash. His eyes were widened as he took in the news, then stood up, looking down at me. Vash was looking pretty concerned, as if one of his closest companion was on the verge of death. "Is there anything we can do for her? At all?" he asked, his hands tightening into fists. He was taking it harder than Duo was, the God of Death as he called himself. "Please! Isn't there ANYTHING?" Vash seemed to beg.   
I sputtered for a moment, shocked. "Vash-san.." I struggled for the right words, then sighed _again_, looking to the ground. "Vash-san, it's the child she was imprenated with. All the impregnated women are in the same situation. The children are forming too fast for their bodies. The scientists and doctors are trying to figure out a way for both mother and child to survive even as we speak. We just have no idea what will work and what won't." I paused. "Something happened with Sharon's mission. As far as we know, Renamon was tortured. Badly. So badly, that Ruki is experiencing her partners' injuries."   
Jen reached out and took Vash's wrist, understanding him a bit better than I did. He sat back down, quietly and a lot less perky than he was before. Jen looked at me again, frowning, "Great... The news it just getting worse and worse. Is there anything else that we should know?" She paused, then frowned. "Sorry. I sound kinda snappy, but... well, this is a lot and everything's just dropping on us at once... anything else, D?"   
I shook my head, a bit sadly. "Thankfully, nothing else to my knowledge. I was about to check exactly what females we have that were impregnated. Need to tally up the different species." I looked at the five of them. "Would any of you like to come along? I'm sure any of the woman could use company."   
Vash stood up immediately, coming up with an amazingly cheerful smile considering how he was so depressed just a second ago. "I'll go!" he announced. "The insurance girls can wait a little longer on me."   
Mousse shook his head. "I should probably take Ryouga with me back to the others; I need to explain to them what happened, anyway."   
Jen said, "I'll come, but probably not for long. I wanna check on Flash and G.L., actually... Whatever happened to make the Flash cry had to be something pretty bad. I mean, I don't wanna sound heartless and not stay, but I don't think it'll settle with me too well to be there too long."   
Duo nodded, just to show he'd come, too. But he didn't say anything.   


Considering the complete lack of room in our hospital, all of the two dozen or so impregnated females were in individual beds in one fairly large room. Still crowded, but at least it didn't look like something from a third world country.   
Jen, Duo and Vash were all silent. A miracle in itself. Three Nurse Joys and a young girl I didn't recognize were careing for the various patients.   
I signaled for the three with me to go look over the various patients, even as I did so myself. Although, first, I checked in with one of the Joys.   
"All of this is simply too much. Though, I have to admit, it's rather lucky that it's two dozen instead of two hundred that are in this condition." Nurse Joy Seventeen (as according to the name badge) let out a sad sigh. "Still, I'm very worried about all these women. None of the scientists have come up with a way to help them yet.."   
"Cletus-a-petus, this is a problem _major!_"   
I blinked over at the strange slang. To be honest, I've heard stranger slang used around Knothole2; It's only expected. Still, the words struck me odd.   
One of the other Joy's, who's name tag I was unable to read at the distance, walked over, "What is it?"   
The young girl was typing at a hand-held flat computer. "This is gaseous.." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know why, but her child is a doing the advancing thing faster! She's due earlier!"   
We all headed over. "Faster?" I asked.   
The girl, who wasn't wearing a name tag, continued to pound at the computer. "I seriously don't get these readings." A Nurse Joy took the pad, however.   
"..Holy shit, D-Chan!" Jen called me over to the head of the bed with the woman in question.   
I ran over, "What? What is it?" Then, I looked over to the woman on the bed.   
The lack of mask and wings lead me to unrecognizability for a moment, before I noticed the small stumps of what could have been the base of wings at her back.   
"..Aw, shit, no.." I growled.   
Jen shook her head. "Fuck... fuck, what the hell are we gonna tell G.L. and Flash?" she muttered, but more seemed to be on her mind than she was letting out. Duo had arrived after her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "It figures... it really fucking figures," Jen growled.   
I heard a gasp, and looked to Vash. He probably didn't even know who she was, but he looked absolutely horrified at her appearance. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but seemed to realize there was nothing to say. Vash was reacting as if she was dead or had just died in front of him.   
"Vash-san?" I asked, concerned.   
Vash sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Donna-sama," he apologized. "Death... doesn't agree with me. If there was anything I could do, anything I'd wish for, is that everyone would come out alive."   
I nodded, understanding.   
Then, I looked back to the weak woman on the bed, placing my hand on her forehead. A simple touch like that tends to awaken the weak and sick into consciousness; I learned that from caring for my sister when she got sick. At any rate, her eyes did open. Confused, pained, but at least aware.   
"Shayera Hol?" I called her real 'civilian' name.   
She seemed a little surprised for a moment, but was too tired to question it. Shayera merely looked at me, mentally and physically exhausted as she nodded once, but slowly. Strangely, I expected her to question how I knew her name, but she didn't.   
I looked up at Jen, then back to Shayera. "..Hawkgirl?" I asked, a bit more hesitantly.   
Once again, she nodded. The stumps on her back twitched slowly, causing Shayera to wince, then look terrified as she looked over her shoulder. She looked ready to just break down, which was a little startling; the way Hawkgirl Jen and I remember was tough as nails and had a temper just as bad as Lina Inverse.   
I frowned deeply. "Miss Hol, I know this is difficult.. Can you tell me what happened to the rest of the Justice League?" I noticed Jen opening her mouth, probably to protest, and I looked to her and cut her off. "I sincerely doubt we can get any information from the newely rescued." I purpously left out exactly _who_ we rescued, lest Shayera get any more upset.   
Shayera appeared stronger than her expression had led us to think. She scowled, although tiredly, but replied with little hesitation, "We came when we heard of an attack. We didn't want to take any chances, so we all went, but they were better armed than we suspected." She frowned. "I'm not sure what happened to Batman, whether or not he escaped. I was out before I could see... but otherwise, I know for certain that they were all captured." Taking a new turn on the conversation, she eyed at me eerily. What better way to say than like a hawk. "Do you know if any of them are all right?"   
I looked to Jen, then to Vash, then back to Shayera. "I'm not sure. I've only seen two, who were rescued today. I wasn't even aware that the Justice League was involved until an hour ago."   
Despite the vagueness, Shayera seemed somewhat satisfied with that response.   
Jen suddenly shot up from her chair and ran out the door, startling not only me, but just about everyone else. Duo ran after her a moment later. "Oi! _Oi!_" Calling after her.   
I was left stunned for a moment. Then, I looked back down at Shayera. "I'll be back to visit you later. Rest now, okay?"   
She seemed a little put off, probably because I was treating her like a weak child, but she nodded, even as I got up.   


As it were, over half were human. Two were female Ronso, four were Mobian species, and the rest were various individuals.   


For the first time in a very long time, I actually arrived at the destination I intended to go to without chaos in the form of an interruption.   
My destination? A secluded hospital room, small and bare. All the room had was a table, machinery, and a patient. I think the room used to be a closet or storage room.   
The room had no decoration. At all. No windows, no pictures, not even a fancy lamp or chair. The room seemed to have no personality. Just silvery metal walls, floor and ceiling.   
The patient laying on the table, hooked up to life-preserving machinery, was robotic. Cybertronian, if I was right on the way the body appeared. Mousse and Vash brought the robot in, no outer shell (I think the technical term is 'stripped to the bare hydrolics'), so Washuu had quickly outfitted the unknown 'bot with a 'protoform' shell. A slate gray in color, no beast or transformable parts, emotionless and lacking individuality. In all retrospect, the 'bot looked like a lifeless droid.   
I hoped that the 'bot's voicebox was at least functional. Or, at the least, its sanity intact.   
I didn't even have to say anything, and the robot's bright green optics bore on to me. I couldn't tell what the robot was thinking, facial features (or lack, thereof) being what they were.   
I spoke first. "Are you awake?"   
Surprisingly, I got a response. "Where.. Why do I have a body?" A deep, male voice.   
Odd question. How long had he been without an outer shell? Still, I smiled. "It's okay now. You were rescued from the lab you were held in." At least, I think he was held in a lab. "I'm general of Neo Queen Selenity's resistance. You're safe here."   
"I'm.. free?" He sounded surprised and relieved. "After all that time.."   
"Once we have an outer shell with some personality, you'll be able to walk around with everyone else. There are other Cybertronians here." I paused. "You are Cybertronian, right?"   
A slight nod. His optics faded and brightened, the equivilent of a blink. "Other Cybertronians?" A pause. "Have you heard of an Optimus Primal?"   
I blinked. "Optimus Primal?" How would he know of Primal? Unless.. "Wait, you're a Maximal?"   
"Optimus Primal is here, then?" An eager tone. "And the others? Rhinox, Rattrap, little cat?"   
I nearly fainted right there and then. There has been only one Maximal to ever use the term 'little cat' in reference to another Maximal.   
"Tigatron?!" I yelped, shocked. This wasn't possible.   
Another slight nod. "How..?"   
But.. But.. "I thought that the Vok kidnapped you."   
His voice took an angry tone. "The Vok.. They were destroyed by Tayata Lasarius's army."   
Oh boy. _That_ was not good. The Vok were suposed to be ultra-powerfull creatures. "Excuse me." I walked out of the room, but began running once I was in the hall, calling into the nearest com to call Optimus Primal's Maximals and Megatron's Predacons immediently.   


The Maximals and Predacons kept a wary distance from each other, scowls on their faces directed at the opposite faction. Still, they can't get along with each other.   
I stopped their scowl contest with a glare of my own. "Oh, just stop for five minutes and listen to me. I didn't call you all here to watch you make faces at each other."   
Waspinator pulled his toung back into his wasp mouth, looking guilty.   
I sighed a bit at that. Then, calming down, I addressed the two groups seriously. "What do you all know about the Vok?"   
Most of them gave me a confused stare.   
"The who?" Cheetor asked, voicing the main thought.   
"The.. The Vok?" I looked to the trembling Tarantulas, who laughed nervously. "Eh-heh, why would you need to know about them?"   
We all stared at him. I sighed. "Lasarius somehow destroyed them and -- "   
"_Destroyed?!_" Tarantulas interrupted. Shock was clearly on his expression. "Heh-heh, that's not possible."   
"Well, it is. A rescued captive validated it himself." I looked to the very confused Maximals. "The same aliens that kidnapped Tigatron and Airrazor." All of their expressions simontaneously turned to shock.   
"Eee!" I turned back to the Predacons at Waspinator's surprised shriek. Tarantulas had fainted, nearly falling on the transformer wasp in the process.   
I blinked a couple of times before sighing again. "Someone take him to a bed someplace." Rampage wound up dragging him off.   
I looked back to the Maximals. "I don't know if Airrazor is alive or not, or where she could be, but.." I paused. "Tigatron is in the hospital. His outer shell is gone, so we had to give him a drone's. But, he is alive."   
Cheetor ran towards the hospital immediently at a quick pace. The rest of the Maximals followed at different paces.   
Megatron came up behind me. "General, would you inform the rest of us on the nature of these 'Vok'?   
I turned to him, frowning. "If I knew alot about them, I wouldn't have asked Tarantulas. When Tarantulas wakes up, though, we can all get some answers."   


Back to the hospital. I'm not sure whether to be troubled or not at how often I wind up going back there. Too many injured people.   
A Nurse Joy (who I could almost swear multiplied through asexual reproduction) directed me to the room that the Green Lantern and the Flash were in. A standard hospital room, small, two beds. Simple enough.   
As soon as I entered the room, I noticed how badly off the pair were. The Flash, still in a slightly torn costume, cried on a bed. The Green Lantern was sitting on a chair, also in costume, looking none too happy.   
"..Mr. Green Lantern?" Something I never thought I'd hear myself say.   
Green Lantern turned his head as I called him. A wary expression was clearly evident. Silent for a moment. "What?" A cold response.   
Taken slightly aback, thought I probably shouldn't have been surprised, it took me a second to respond. "Ah.." Was my oh-so-brilliant (note the sarcasm) start. "I'm General Donna Kunz of this resistance." I took a seat at a chair next to the doorway. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I need to know what happened."   
The fact that I was a decade younger than him and a general seemed to have set him back. Again, a response I should have expected yet was still surprised to see. He gave me a strange look as he spoke. "You need to know what happened!? _I'd_ like to know what the hell happened to my friends, if you don't mind." A harsh tone.   
I sincerely understood why he was acting so venemous towards me. I told him as much. "I know why you're upset, but you would know more about anything than I would. I wasn't even aware that your world was invaded until a couple hours ago." I paused, letting out a sigh. "How did they attack your world? I would figure that the populance would support the Justice League instead of some pro-human activists."   
He scowled a little, pausing, probably to think over what I had just said. I could tell that there was mild distrust, but I couldn't hold it against him.   
After a few tense minutes, he began to explain. "Most of them were apparently from another world, anyway. It didn't matter who supported us; there were still plenty who thought we were 'too good to be true', or something like that. What happened was that there was supposedly an attack on a city. We came in to stop it, but it was more than it first appeared. A trap, plain and simple. We held out for as long as we could, but even Superman eventually went down."   
I frowned, letting out a soft sigh of frustration. I would have thought that their world would be left alone. After all, they _protected_ humanity. "Do you have any idea what happened to any of the others? I know just talking about it is difficult, but we could use all the knowlage we can get.."   
Green Lantern's fist clenched at the question, glaring. Well, not glaring at _me_, but at thin air. "I have no idea what happened to Superman, Batman, or Wonder Woman, but I'll tell you what I can. It's safe to assume that these people have a psychic on their side, considering how much J'onn was going through and how I.." He paused, looking even more infuriated, if that were possible. "..knew what happened to Hawkgirl and Fl--" He glanced at Flash, still crying on the bed, not stating his title. "..Him."   
I blinked twice. Curious and concerned, "Is there a reason you won't call him by his title?"   
Green Lantern's expression had lightened somewhat. "The psychic that was there did something to him--personal enough that it seems to _agonize_ him if I or anyone else says it."   
I nodded softly, growling slightly. "Michelle.. I'm really starting to hate her more and more, and I havn't even seen her yet.." Looking back to Green Lantern, and the odd expression on his face at my grumblings, "The name of the psychic. Michelle. Female, right?"   
Green Lantern nodded slowly. "That would be her, then." He didn't look any happier than I did. "I'd be more than happy to pay her back for what she did to us..." His ring glowed a little at that statement.   
I looked to the stark white floor, unsure what to say, lost in thought. I honestly never even thought that DC superheros would be joining us in this fight, or be under siege by Lasarius's army.   
Of course, considering who we already have, I shouldn't be surprised.   
The creaking of the door as it slowly opened got not only my attention, but that of the Green Lantern's as well.   
"...." I could only make out half of the little girl standing there, door only halfway open, but the red hair pulled up in a heart-shaped bun was a dead giveaway.   
"Chibichibi? What's wrong?" I asked softly.   
Chibichibi walked in, a frown on her face, a sorrowful expression far beyond what a child of her age (or the age her body is, at any rate) should express.   
Neither the Green Lantern or I made a sound as she walked over to stand next to the still crying Flash. I took a step closer, myself, to see what she was doing.   
She placed the tips of her small fingers onto Flash's forhead. A strange expression came accross his face, but his eyes closed.   
I was alarmed for a moment, untill Chibichibi looked to Green Lantern and I. "Don't worry. I only put a little bit of peace in his mind. I wasn't sure what else I could do to help him sleep."   
She was speaking like an adult. Something was wrong.   
I looked over to the Green Lantern, curious on his reaction. He seemed.. Grateful. Good. Atleast he wasn't suspicious or angry.   
I looked back to Chibichibi, just in time to see her walk over to the Green Lantern. She looked up at him, eyes rather large. An adorable picture. "Don't worry. You're safe now, here."   
Green Lantern, despite looking a little calmer since Chibichibi helped Flash, didn't seem to lighten. "_My_ safety right now isn't my concern."   
Chibichibi cocked her head to the side, a curious expression on her face. "Of course your safety should be your concern. If you aren't well enough to help your friends, then your friends can't be helped. The individual helps the consensus."   
I said nothing, and only watched.   
He shook his head a little. "And how do you propose I help them? I don't even know if they're alive, aside from Flash." His usual harsh voice had toned down a little. Only a little.   
Frowning, I got up from my chair. "Chibichibi, what's this all about? Why are you speaking like an adult?"   
The supposed-to-be three year old turned to look at me. The sorrowful expression on her face again. "I'm tired of the charade. I should be using my mind to help others, not to conceal it for fear of my own well being." She looked back to Green Lantern, only to look back at me. "You really should tell him about the girl in the fourth medwing."   
Green Lantern's face turned back to the cold expression, eyeing me. "..Girl? What girl?"   
I let out a nervous cough. "Well.. Hawkgirl is in medwing four in.. Well.." I paused. "Not too good condition. Alive, if that's what you want to know."   
Green Lantern looked horrified for a moment, then shook his head. "Not too good condition? _That's_ an understatement." he growled softly.   
Chibichibi was silent, looking on much in the way I had been a moment ago.   
I stared at him, concerned. "You know what happened to her, then?"   
He let out an angry mutter under his breath, but he nodded. "It was that psychic -- Michelle, you told me. I saw and felt what happened to her." he replied, looking furious.   
Something wasn't right. It was as if we were talking about two different things. "What did you see, exactly?"   
Green Lantern glared at me. "I could see it being done, I saw what happened to Flash and J'onn... and I couldn't do anything!" He took in a breath, then scowled again. "'Pro-human'... yeah right. They do the most inhumane things I've ever witnessed..." He crossed his arms. "They cut off Hawkgirl's wings. Something like that wouldn't be able to hurt her spirit, though. They plucked and fried them right in front of us -- her. Then they forcefed her."   
I could practically feel myself blanchind several shades. Chibichibi let out a gasp, paled, and covered her mouth with her small hands in shock.   
It took me a few minutes before I was able to respond. "..Damn." Suddenly, I felt even more terrible for having to deliver even more news. "..That wasn't all that they did, I'm afraid.."   
Green Lantern looked up, eyeing me with worry. "...What happened?"   
I didn't say anything for a few seconds, not quite sure how to put things.   
Seemed I didn't have to. Chibichibi spoke up instead. "She's pregnant with a forced child that's forming too quickly, dying from the effects of it, and her emotional state is nearly unrepairable."   
At first, Green Lantern seemed to just completely relax, taking the information in. Then his fists tightened. He probably would have wrecked the room if it didn't mean waking Flash.   
Chibichibi suddenly got a strange expression on her face. "..I'll go and check on the Nurse Joys. I heard that something big came up with them." And with that, she bolted out of the room.   
I sweatdropped slightly at that, looking at the door the child had left a moment ago. Then, looking back to the Green Lantern. "..I'll let you think everything over. If you like, you can visit Hawkgirl for yourself." I headed to the door.   
Before I left, I looked back. "I'm so sorry about everything, Mr. Stewart."   
I left before he could respond to my knowledge.   


**Mousse's POV:**

Once I arrived back to the others, I could have melted in pleasure.   
"Ryouga!" a good portion of them had said.   
"Mousse!" Shampoo actually _hugged_ me, which almost caused me to faint into bliss. Then she let go, then smacked me on the head. "Where stupid Mousse go?! Shampoo worry! Go for glass of water; you lie to Shampoo! And Lost Boy back; what happen?"   
Rubbing my head, but still smiling, I was more than happy to explain, but... well...   
Now, I know Shampoo didn't hit me that hard, or at least hard enough to make my head hurt like it was smashed over and over and over with a sledgehammer. It was so agonizing, I actually screamed out and fell back, holding my head. I almost forgot who I was for a moment because of what I felt, saw, heard, touched...   
I felt too hot. Boiling. Like I was stuck in a desert with nothing to drink, but somehow it was a million times worse. My mouth, throat... so dry... my head was pounding so badly. It felt like my sight was even worse than usual, because I couldn't focus. Everything seemed darker and harder to think. Even when I did try to think, something told me my thoughts were not my own, and someone was prying through them. Unwanted contact...   
My vision cleared just for a moment, enough for me to remember a steel room, aside from a wide window in front of me. A figure stood behind the window, and I swore I could sense a dark, conniving smile there. Somehow, I knew... I knew it was a woman.   
And I hated her with all my being.   
But my emotions wouldn't help me. I was still suffering, somehow living... My head, the heat...   
I couldn't concentrate on thoughts anymore.   
Screaming was somehow satisfying.   


**wally west:**

Tired. Hungry. I wanna sleep.   
Where am I?   
Hungry. Eat. Now.   
Hospital?   
Foooooood...   
What happened again...?   
Stomach go "growly growly"; GET FOOD!!   
There was J'onn, G.L., and that really weird woman, and...   
Oh, yeah.   
Well, fuck.   
No food?   
No food.   
Ah.   
I sat up, then my head rushed, not keeping up with my body. Blah. Slowpoke. But then...   
hungry   
Shut up.   
food?   
Can't think; I can remember a few things, though. Really disturbing... There's a mirror. I don't like what I see. I need to get this off. Now.   
eat?   
NOW.   
okay   
The mask is off. Don't exactly look like a five-star person right now, but don't really care right now. I had to get the suit off!!   
Man... all I can think about is... Uncle Barry...   
I stumble to my feet, staring blandly at the mirror there. All I have left are my boxers, which really don't suit my situation right now.   
I sit down onto the bed, putting my face into my hands. Man... Where the hell am I...? Where the hell am I?! I'd use all my energy to run away from this place, wherever I'm at...   
I don't care...   
I wanna go home. I wanna go home!!   
Breathing heavily now... I think I'm ready to start crying again...   
God damn...   
Someone's coming?   
maybe they have food   
Will you SHUT up?!   
I look up, the door starting to crack open with... either someone talking to herself or they have identical voices.   
"..don't understand. It's like a blatent _violation_ of our gene. I mean, who'd think that, out of all people--"   
"Sixteen, sush, I think he's awake!"   
Hit the panic button. ...Thank you.   
"Who's there?!" I call out, my voice cracking. Oh, yeah. That sounded demanding...   
I'm such a mess right now...   
....   
Okayyyy... thee identical pink-haired woman in nurse outfits... Now THIS is getting screwed up. And no, I don't think they have food, you yutz.   
yutz? what kind of insult is that   
At my shout, they stepped back a bit. One of them, having slightly larger eyes than the other two, had a badge on reading the number "16" on it. I'm assuming that there a lot of these girls with a number on all three of them...   
That's REALLY creepy when I think about it.   
Number "7" steps forward to me, making me back up a bit on the bed. "Hush, it's okay. We're nurses. We're here to help."   
Yeah right. Help. After all that shit, my trust is kinda broken up about people at this point.   
"16" stares at me for a bit, causing me to stare right back at her. Finally, she says, "...Nice pants." 19 slaps her forehead at this and 7 glances at 16 in annoyance.   
"What do you want?" I ask, my heart starting to race. Yeah. Three people looking exactly alike in front of me. THAT'LL calm me down. Whoever's ruling this place really is a nutso. "Where the hell am I??" I quickly (yeah, okay, shut up) glance at the door. I could probably spring out if they try anything.   
7 looks back at me for a moment, looking like she completely forgot the comment made on my boxers. Well, I used to think they were pretty snazzy, having cartoonish lightning bolts and everything. Kind of wish I took my Looney Tunes pair now.   
"It's okay, Mr... umm..." She pauses, then looks to 19. "...Did we get a name on this one?" 7 asks. I can kind of expect them NOT to recognize me since I threw off the costume. But then, it's on the floor, so it'd be kind of a dead give away.   
19 shrugs lightly at the question. "Didn't have time. Mousse-san brought him in."   
Okayyyy. What the hell kind of name is "Mousse", anyway? I nearly burst out laughing at that one.   
16 takes a step towards me, almost making me back up again, but I really don't have anywhere to back up to, being already on the bed. "We may look really freaky, but, really, we don't mean any harm." Oh, THAT'S encouraging! "Some of our guys rescued you. You're safe here."   
"You expect me to just believe you?" I ask, my voice shaking. Okay, you know, being surrounded by triplets is NOT comforting after what I just went through. I'm supposed to believe I was saved from... from THAT!!   
Then I just remembered...   
"Where're the others?" I demand, eyes widening. Don't tell me I'm alone... oh God, not right now... "Where's G.L.?!" That's the last of them that I can really remember right now... He was just right here when I last woke up.   
It's hard for me to remember, but... that's all... Where the hell did Green Lantern go?   
All three of them pause, probably in thought. Oh, yeah. Duh. If they didn't know who I was, how could I expect them to know G.L.?   
16 looks back to the other two nurses (or I'm assuming that's who they are). "...Um, I think he means the guy in the black and green outfit." Yeah, that'd probably be him...   
19 blinks once. "I'm pretty sure he went with General Kunz somewhere." General Kunz? Who...? Well, I guess that's who runs this place...   
7 nods at that statement, looking back at me. "The dark man in the black and green outfit is here, but I'm not sure where he is at the moment." Man, what a let down... but at least he's all right. I'm starting to feel better at that, at least, but I STILL don't know where the hell I am.   
The triplets look to the door, causing me to glance that way. Okay, someone who looks more trustworthy 'cuz she doesn't have an unnatural hair color. (Pink? Come on; they could do better) Long black hair, and quite a looker at that.   
does she have food?   
Will you knock it off about the food?!   
The black-haired girl stops, blinking once. For a moment, she doesn't speak, then looks to me. "Oh! You're awake!"   
"No. I'm sleeping with my eyes open," I remark, kind of deadpan for my taste. "Who are you and would someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on already?! Safe or not, I have no clue what's going on!"   
All four of them pause. Again. Arrrrgh, too slowwww...   
Then 16 laughs lightly. "You know, a year ago, this entire situation would have been really strange to me."   
7 glances to her, "16, shut up."   
"Shutting up."   
The black-haired girl just stands there, staring at the two nurses with an amused expression. Then she turns back to me. "You're in the base of the Resistance against Dr. Lasarius's forces. You and another were rescued a few hours ago by a couple of our soldiers."   
Okay, now I just have to stare at her. So I do. "'Dr. Lasarius'? Is THAT the guy who took us down?" I mutter. Man... these guys are really something if they managed to take all of us down...   
"New question. Can I have some clothes?" I ask. "And something to eat?"   
yay food   
Yeah. You happy?   
16 smiles mischiviously for a brief moment before she said, "Oh, but you look so CUTE in those pants." I grin myself; well, duh. Mr. Modest I'm totally not.   
7 twitches once, closing her eyes as a look of frustration appeared on her face. "Six-TEEN!"   
"Okay, okay! Sheesh..."   
Both 19 and the black-haired girl look at them, amused. Well, it is kind of funny...   
19 looks at the black-haired girl. "I'll go get whatever they're serving in the cafeteria."   
She nods, then looks back to me as 19 leaves. "Would you like anything else? Fresh blankets, a game? ...Does anything hurt?"   
What I really just wanna do is go home... but I guess considering, it wouldn't really help me by this point. I sigh. "My head hurts. A lot. Got painkillers?"   
The black-haired girl frowns slightly. "Is the cause a wound or is it a normal headache?" Well, gee. A bitchy psychic invaded my head and twisted my world all around...   
She glances to 7 and 16 with a blink. 7 seems to be whispering something angrily to 16, who's looking annoyed. The black-haired girl laughs nervously, looking back to me.   
"Well... things may seem a little strange, but you'll get used to it soon."   
"Nah. I get the feeling I'll fit right in," I grumble. "Can I have painkillers or what?"   
food?   
It ain't here yet, ya idiot.   
aw i'm hungry   
Ditto. Wayyy ditto. I doubt they'll bring enough, either.   
this sucks   
Very much...   
The black-haired girl chuckles a little, which somehow makes me grin. She looks pretty cute when she laughs.   
"Sooo..." I begin. "What's your name?" Hey, can't keep calling her the 'black-haired girl', can I?   
After the question, the door opens yet again with 19 coming in with--   
food! yayyyy   
Yes. Food. A couple of chicken legs, large cup of cola-slushie (aw, man; time for a major brain freeze), and a baked potato. That ain't gonna be enough to hold me, darn it. They may as well just drag me to this cafeteria.   
16, 7 and the dark-haired girl all stare at the food. "Chicken legs?" 16 asks.   
19 shrugs. "Lina-san was at the cafeteria."   
"Ahhh," 16 nods.   
"Man, don't tell me this is all you have," I sigh. This isn't gonna take long to finish...   
And, well, it doesn't. Like I thought, a major brain freeze is gonna come, but... eh, I'm used to it. Not surprising.   
no more?   
No more. Man, I hope I get enough of a brain freeze to kill ya.   
yer so mean   
As expected, the four stare at me as I finished the plate at reasonable speed for me; for the regular human eye, I guess you'd be wondering how I didn't inhale the chicken bones.   
19 actually gapes. ...Cool. "...Oh my God. I think we have another Lina Inverse." Okay, I get the implication that this "Lina" eats as much as I do, which says a lot. Can I help it if I have a hyper-accelerated metabolism?   
7 lets out a short laugh at that, and the black-haired girl also chuckles lightly before looking at me with a smile, "I'm Sylphiel. Sylphiel Nels Lahda."   
"Nice name," I comment. Never heard it before in my life, but it's actually kinda nice. Sweetness! She's pretty cute. Hmm... is there a 'Mr. Lahda'...?   
19 takes out what looks pretty close to a cell phone. "12? Whatever Lina ordered, bring in exactly the same to room 207A. ...Yes, exact quantity. ... Yes, I know."   
7 and 16 just grin slightly at that.   
"So, who's this Lina chick?" I ask, holding up the empty cup to see if I can get a drop out. Man... way too hungry. I dunno how long I've been locked up, but I haven't eaten SINCE!   
this suuuucks foooood neeeed   
That's been established, thanks.   
Sylphiel sweats a little, laughing lightly. "Lina-san is a friend of mine. She does eat quite a bit..."   
16 laughs. "A bit? Once, I swear, she ate an entire cow!"   
7 chuckles. "Somehow, I don't doubt that. Wish I had the girl's metabolism."   
I grin. Hah! G.L. can't complain about just me anymore!   
Sylphiel chuckles along with the other two girls, then smiles at me. Real nice smile; she seems to be real gentle. "I'm afraid that I haven't heard your name yet..."   
"Me? I'm the... er..." I stammer a little. ALMOST called myself that name. Gods, let's not get into that now. "I'm Wally. Wally West. Nice to meet you, Sylphiel."   
I dash around the room for a moment, then slide right next to Sylphiel, grinning. "So... what's a nice girl like you doin' in a place like this anyway? I didn't think you'd be stuck here. You seem pretty harmless to me." Definitely not a Hawkgirl.   
They all blink at me, which ain't surprising, again. 19, yet again, gapes at me. "Oh my God... we have a mix of Sonic Hedgehog and Lina Inverse!"   
16 grins at me, not quite as bothered about my speed. "Famous last words, Mr. West."   
Sylphiel giggles softly, smiling gently. "Oh, Dr. Lasarius' forces are after my friends and I, as well. I'm a white mage."   
I take a moment to blink, pointing at Sylphiel. "White mage? You? Isn't that a Final Fantasy thingy where they..." I take a moment. "...Um... you cast magic?" Well, okay, not totally surprising. I mean, I know a few aliens, a city full of talking gorillas, an Amazon princess, met Hades once... I can deal with that.   
"Sweet. So, like... if I have an injury, you can just wave your hands and heal it?" I ask, grinning. "Man, that's neat!"   
Sylphiel blinks once (wow, they REALLY like to blink... but just one of her many cute perks), then smiles a little, appearing somewhat nervous. "Yes, I guess you can say it like that..."   
16 grins widely again. "She can also cast the second most powerful destructive spell in existance!" She pauses. "...Dude!"   
Dude. She shouldn't pick on people with major headaches and are starving half to death and don't have a CLUE what's going on.   
yeah dude   
Shut up.   
The other two stare at their identical person, who seems to have a more humorous side to her. Eh, I think I can deal with that.   
"So, you're pretty important, huh?" I grin at Sylphiel. "Should have expected that, actually. You look more than just important, though." Oh, yeah. I think I can reel this one in!   
Sylphiel blushes lightly. Booyah! "W-well, thank you..." She pauses. "...I think..."   
16 looks like she's gonna blow up into laughter. Blah; shaddup.   
"Not a problem. Maybe you can give me a tour later, if you aren't busy," I request. Heh; she's even cuter when she blushes.   
There's a knock at the door, and the voice behind it has the same one as 16, 19, and 7. Damn... I get the feeling there's over 20 of these girls! Are they clones or what?   
Anyway, she says, "Food here!" A pause. "...A LOT of food here!"   
yeah!   
Yeah!!   
"Bring it all on," I grin, wriggling my fingers. Oh, yeah. Food is bliss. Food is bliss...   
good drink, good meat, good god, let's eat!   
Couldn't have said it better myself.   


**Third-Person: Orion**

With a curse, Orion ducked back around the corner, just missing being clipped by a laser blast; he, and quite a few of the others in the rescue-mission-turned-raiding-party, were already injured. They hadn't had any luck in finding any of the three captured by the soldiers, although they'd rescued enough people that, armed, they were able to storm the blast doors at each section and keep the guards from closing them.   
Sharon was keeping to the back of the group, as far from the two Klackons - the humanoid ants - as she could be without being left behind by the group. The Klackons were each carrying heavy weapons, stolen from an armory they'd broken into, and seemed to take an insane joy in killing the soldiers that'd been tormenting them until now.   
Rydia, dressed in a dead soldier's uniform, slid up next to Orion, whsipering under her breath; a wind flared up, and in the middle of the hall a thick mist gathered, gradually shaping into a ghostly dragon. The blast of ice and wind that it spat out before vanishing flattened the last guards in the hallway, leaving the group with a clear avenue of escape to the door the group had snuck in through.   
"All right... Kak, Kik, you two go ahead, clear out any soldiers guarding the door on either side. We'll wait a minute and follow. Everyone, be careful, they probably know we're headed here." 

As Sharon slipped away down the hall towards the door, Orion cringed, feeling the familiar 'tickle' of Michelle's telepathic touch against the edge of his mind's barriers. Behind him, and close...   
"Well... Who have we here? The escaped boy with the mind block?" The familiar voice, young, sweet, and filled with an undercurrent of hate, carried down the hall; Orion straightened and turned, finding himself facing a squad of five soldiers with a pair of prisoners - Kiyone, and a green-skinned humanoid - as well as Michelle.   
Six to one. All of them armed with high-intensity laser rifles, and him armed with a single stolen rifle at half power and a warhammer.   
"What do you want, psibitch?" The venom in Orion's voice should've been enough to burn the paint off the walls; as it was, the seething hatred managed to leak past his mind's barriers and lash at Michelle - bringing a cruel smile to her face.   
"Oh, nothing. Just to see where you think you're going..."   
"Away." Orion didn't waste a word past that - arrogant in her power, Michelle continued to forget that she wasn't safe from Orion, that she couldn't read his intent before he acted. The rifle he carried crackled, spitting out a laser bolt that burned into the telepath's shoulder, sending her to the ground with a cry of agony - and taking three of the soldiers with her in an accidental telepathic lash. The other two gave each other a look, and retreated - they'd fought him before, and knew it wasn't worth the effort. 

A few minutes later, he emerged from the door, burdened by Kiyone over one shoulder, and the green-skinned humanoid over the other. He hadn't bothered to kill Michelle - let her stay there, where the ghosts could find her, still living, for them to assault.   
"Come on, let's go back to the hideout..."   


**Donna's POV:**

I was looking in the mirror in the fitting room, donning a simple t-shirt and denim jeans. The t-shirt had the word 'Mazoku' on it in the same style as the 'Angel' t-shirts my sister wears often. Though, instead of the usual t-shirt top, it had a Chinese mandarin collar. A t-shirt, Chinese shirt hybrid. I found it rather cute, actually.   
At any rate, I was in the fitting room, taking a few minutes to simply _forget_ everything. Forget the war, forget that my sister was in a life or death situation, forget that I was a general. Just to relax for all of twenty minutes. I'll have to thank Xelloss and Martina later. Then, I heard a call from outside the fitting room.   
"They're back! The rescue team is back!"   
I ran out of the fitting room, leaving my general uniform behind, tossing my currency card to Martina on the way out.   


I practically knocked down the door into the room where mission teams meet back to report, getting all eyes on to me.   
Everyone looked shooken up. Two giant ants, my sister as far away from them as possible, new people in Lasarius uniform.   
Cloud and Renamon were missing.   
"What the hell happened?"   
Orion looked up from where he was carefully untying a makeshift bandage from around his arm. "A blast door seperated the group. Kiyone, Renamon, and Cloud were captured. We managed to free some of the 'favorites', and Michelle made the mistake of bringing Kiyone along when she came to try stopping us. Renamon and Cloud... Are still captive." He examined the blood staining the bandage, and sighed. Everyone else looked quite embaressed. "After the group got split up, Sharon put me in charge, because I knew the area."   
I nodded, looking to my sister, walking towards her. "That was a smart move, Sharon." ..And then I hugged her. She seemed surprised at the hug, but then returned it. "I'm glad that you're all right, sis. You don't know how worried I was."   
The hug ended, and we smiled at each other.   
We were always close siblings.   
She then gaped, "What the heck are you wearing?"   
I cracked a smile, but then looked back to the others, serious again. Huh. They were all smiling slightly, too. "Someone get the injured to the hospital. The rest of you, go to your quarters and sleep for a while. You all deserve some R&R."   
Kiyone and a green-skinned human I didn't recognize (though the back of my mind tickled as if I should) were carried off. The two giant ants, a young man, two young girls, a mog (who I doubletaked at), and what I could swear was an Abominable Snowperson were left. Probably rescued.   
I stared at the ants. They stared back.   
Letting out a slight sigh, "There's a clothing store and an inn in the civilian area. Tell them General Kunz sent you, and they should let you get clothing and stay at the inn until real homes can be givin." Though, _why_ we had an inn was beyond me..   
They shared slightly confused glances, but headed out.   


I sat back in a chair in the now empty colleseum meeting room, where Selenity usually holds her now famous meetings, letting out a sigh. Two sets of footsteps came from out of my line of vision, one light (human, probably) and one heavy, metallic.   
Looking over, I was not too surprised to see Rikku and Dinobot II. "..Please don't give me any more bad news."   
Rikku frowned slightly, "I know you're upset about what happened to Cloud-san and Renamon-san, but there's allready an order out to go in to rescue them tomorrow."   
Dinobot snarled, "The last thing we need is a repeat of Hare's demise."   
Rikku coughed, "But, if it means anything, we won't have to worry about those Yeerk thingies that the Animorphs were talking about!" She paused. "They were those mind controlling slugs, right?"   
I sat up in my chair, blinking at her. "We won't have to worry about them? Why?"   
Rikku grinned, suddenly happy, "Koushiro-san got some information while on that mission a couple hours ago. The Yeerk things were moved to a different labor camp entirely. Lasarius probably didn't want to give them any more power than he wants them to have."   
I blinked twice, then nodded. "..This works out for us, though."   
Dinobot let out another snarl, frowning. "The child with a connection to Renamon is in a coma."   
Back into the chair I leaned, letting out a groan. "This.. Is a nightmare."   
  


**Nevermore22's notes:** _..And that's a wrap. Expect next chapter to be out in about a month or two. Yup, still going Round Robin. Hey, if any reader wants to offer suggestions or even join in on the Round Robin, just email me at acidcrazed@aol.com with 'Lasarius Chronicles' as the title. Otherwise, I'll delete it thinking it's junk. ^^;___

**Alba Aulbath Speak'th: **_I think I'm rather satisfied right now... and doesn't it just COMFORT you to know that things are probably going to get worse before they get better? *giggle-cackle-ribbits* ... Ignore that. Um... so, like... HTMLing this is kind of a bitch... but writing it is fun. So say'th me. Nya ha ha ha... there's a monkey in my trousers..._


	10. Chapter Ten! HTML! Woo!

**Nevermore22's notes: **_..Well, that took a bit longer than expected. Another urber-long chapter, filled with more angsty shtuff and battle. Phwee. We really should try to curb these chapters a bit.. .. ..Ah! Jen, Donna, Sharon, Orion and their families belong to us. You can use them, but just let us know about it.___

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know [by Alba Aulbath]:**   
Don't own any of these series, except for Lasarius (shared with Nevermore22) and myself. Never will. Wish I owned this. I am not responsible for your own mental damage. ...Well, actually, I am. Let me know if I damaged you. 

* * *

Nevermore22's Title: **Justice for all! Chibichibi is all over it!**   
Alba Aulbath's Title: **Well, Things Couldn't Possibly Get Any Worse!**   
Kassil's Title: **Mission Impossible v2.0**

* * *

  


** Jen's POV:**

It's rare these days that I ever get to go see my family. Well, I'm really just kind of busy helping out. You know, savin' the universe and all. Not what it's cracked up to be, but it's better than ignoring it, right?   
Anyway, I was flopped on the old couch that, for some reason, we dragged over to Knothole2. My family's hut was a lot like our house at home, so I adjusted easily. My cat was on my stomach, happy I was there for a change, and immediately went to nap on me. Darn cat.   
The place was really far off and secluded from the others. My family honestly didn't want to be involved for their own reasons. My dad is too old, anyway, and my brother is a thinker, not a fighter I guess. Still... they seemed to have other reasons, but it didn't really bother me, at least. Just as along as they were safe.   
"So, you're basically telling me that the Justice League are now involved," John, my brother, began.   
"Uh-huh," I replied, arm draped over my eyes.   
"Who got rescued?"   
"Hawkgirl, Flash, G.L..." I said off the top of my head. "...We got a few other people, too. I'll check soon to see if they got anyone else. I have a hunch they might have."   
John scowled, sighing as he leaned forward. "I remember when I scoffed at your idea of 'fictional' worlds being a reality. Now I really wish they were just fictional. Fake..."   
"I know. But... it's fun sometimes, but because of me these guys are going through it."   
"No one's blaming you."   
I frowned. "Because about 90% or so don't even know it's my fault. If I told that to Donna, she'd tell me that it's her fault too because she came up with his torturous side and stuff, but if I never even thought of him then this wouldn't have happened."   
"Jen... take a moment to think about it. You're a creative person--you know I've admired ya for that--so coming up with an ultimate villain who's so hard to take down was inevitable for you."   
I paused, then flashed my brother a grin. "Thanks, Monkey." It was just a nickname, considering my brother was born in the year of the monkey in the Chinese Zodiac.   
"No prooooblem. So... this pregnancy thing..."   
I shook my head. "Don't even go there. I ran out when Donna was talking to Hawkgirl."   
"Eh? I thought you'd have a better stomach for it than her," John said.   
I shrugged. "I dunno. I just felt... like I had to get out of there. Crowded, or something. I can't explain it."   
"I guess I'd have done the same thing," he admitted. "I'm sorry I'm not helping much..."   
"Nah. Don't worry about it. You're like my... my personal confession!"   
John stared at me blankly. "Don't you have Wolfwood for that?"   
"Nah. I'd have to pay him," I smirked. "Besides, he might be busy being on Vash's case about the whole vision thing."   
"Figures. Hey, what's today?" John suddenly asked, not having checked the calender. It's easy to lose track of time here, anyway.   
"It's..." My jaw dropped.   
Oh. Shit.   
September 13th. NOOOOO!!!   
"Fuckbeans!" I swore, jumping up and thus causing my cat to meow angrily at me. "It's Donna's birthday!!"   
John facepalmed. "Great. And what could you possibly get her? We HAVE almost all the possible shows and games here to help us with a war, so you can't buy her any DVDs or anything anyway."   
"Awww, man," I groaned, slamming my fist on the table. Bouncing on it a bit due to my slammin' was a roll of duct tape. "Okay, think fast. Maybe I can set her up with someone. She needs a boyfriend, anyway. Ummm... who does she...?"   
Ah-hah.   
"Even better than setting her up with someone," I snickered, grabbing the duct tape. "If I were a hot-looking elf who hung around the Fellowship who was named Legolas, where would I be...?"   
"...With the Fellowship?" John supplied.   
"Brilliant deduction, Watson!" I cackled, running out the door. "Heeeeere, Leggy Leggy Leggy!!"   


**Donna's POV:**

Ah. Morning. Time to wake up.   
..Damn it all.   
As I became more alert and awake, I noticed a weight atop my cheast and stomach. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with a oddly snouted small dog, black and brown in color. The doxy/daschund licked my nose in response.   
"Good morning, Duchess." I greeted my fat little dog, sitting up in bed as she hopped off my lap and off the bed.   
I got up with a sigh, looking at the clock. Seven in the morning. At one time, this would have been an obscenely early time to wake up. Now, it's a standard waking hour.   
It took me my usual half an hour to get dressed, since I did it at a very slow pace. I like to take my time in the morning, before I have breakfast to wake me up properly. Wearing my usual General uniform.   
I forgot to mark off the calender that morning. If I had, I would have noticed the date.   


I headed to the hospital after I ate (suger-coated waffles.. Mmmm..), needing to check up on a few people.   
A Nurse Joy with '37' on her nametag greeted me upon entering the hospital. Odd.. Could have sworn that there were only twenty five Joy's..   
At any rate, I needed to check up on the Flash, Wally West, first thing. I hadn't even seen him personally yet.   
Creaking open the door to the room as quietly as possible, I peaked in to check if he was still asleep. Eight in the morning, you never know who would be awake or not..   
Wally was looking around the room, a bored expression on his face. He didn't seem to notice me yet.   
"When are you _not_ hungry!?" he asked loudly, an annoyed expression on his face.   
I stared in confusion. Was he talking to himself?   
A few seconds of silence. Then he grinned, "Going." A pause. "Let's jam."   
I coughed, hopeing to get his attention. "Mr. West? ..Are you all right?"   
He jumped a little, looking around, but not at the door. Odd. "Who's there?!" He snapped.   
He then paused for a moment before grumbling to himself. "..Shaddup."   
I blinked several times in complete confusion. Oookay, then. "..Mr. West, over here. At the door."   
Not even a full second after I finished my sentence, he was at the door, peering closely at me. "..Well, atleast you don't have pink hair."   
I let out a short, nervous laugh, "Yes, well, pink was never really my color. In hair, anyway." I paused. "..I'm General Kunz. I wasn't able to formally welcome you to Knothole2 yesterday, and for that, I appologize. I need to speak with you regarding your original capture."   
Wally twitched a little at the topic, "...So you're General Kunz?" He grinned a little. "Nevermind. I guess I've seen weirder. ...Why do you need to know, anyway? What do you need to know?" Looks like he wasn't willing to give information just yet.   
I let out a sigh, sitting at the closest chair. "We -- I -- need to know what happened. I thought they would leave you're world alone. Otherwise, we would have asked your help alot sooner and you would have avoided all of this." I paused, frowning. "I'm very sorry about everything, but I need to know exactly what happened."   
Wally crossed his arms, peering at me. "G.L. didn't tell you?" He then smacked his fist into his palm, "Right! Where's G.L.?"   
Short attention span, anyone? "Flash, sit down. This is serious. I don't know where Lantern is right now."   
Wally twitched violently, giving me a dangerous glare, "Don't. Call me. That." Spoken very slowely through clenched teeth, an amazing feat in itself. He seemed angry. Violently angry.   
He sat down, and his eyes began to water. "I'm not.." A pause. "..I'm not him."   
...What the hell happened to him?   
Before I could say anything else, the door opened with an audible creak. I looked towards the door, and recognized the small form at the door.   
"Chibichibi-chan?" How does she always manage to come in when the situation's tense?   
Wally turned to see Chibichibi, blinking several times; maybe to keep back the tears forming or perhaps because he remembered her. "Deja vu," he muttered.   
Chibichibi took a few steps in, wearing a little pair of bunny-designed PJ's, red hair loose and down to her butt. Her large blue eyes looked at Wally for a moment, blinked in 'innocent confusion' (though, with her mind, it could have been something entirely different).. Before her face scrunched up, and she began to sniffle and cry.   
"It didn't work. It was suposed to work. I don't understand. Are my powers really that far gone?"   
I stared at the child with the mind of an immortal with nothing short of numb shock. What was she talking about?   
Wally blinked a few more times, then waved his hands a few dozen (or million... well he IS fast) times. "Whoawhoawhoa... hold up a sec. What was supposed to work?" he asked her, then looked at me, completely lost.   
I couldn't blame him. I shrugged lightly, showing that I knew about as much as he did.   
Chibichibi abruptly stopped crying, almost as if the faucet in her eyes were shut off. "..I put a spell to make you're mind at ease, but you have doubts. It wasn't suposed to be that way. I guess it only helped you rest before." She paused, frustration on her tear-lined face, "But you were suposed to understand."   
..Atleast Wally wasn't completely freaked out by Chibichibi. Though, I could allready tell that something wasn't quite right with the youngest-yet-oldest Sailor Senshi.   
Wally scowled, "Understand? Look, I understand almost close to nothing anymore! What were you trying to do to me?"   
I stayed silent, and only watched the interaction.   
Chibichibi, eyes wide and watering, looked up at Wally West with what looked like.. Hope? "I was trying to send soothing thoughts into your subconscious. You were a wreck! I wanted to help! I knew that whatever torture you went through would have aftereffects! I wanted you to understand the futility of hopelessness and that the enemy is wrong!"   
Wally was almost shaking. "Shut up," he muttered, but it didn't seem to be directed to Chibichibi. He held his head. "Why don't you go away?!? I'm not him! I'm not worth it! JUST GET OUT!!" His breathing had quickened for a moment before he shook his head and just sulked. "You don't understand..." he seemed to speak to Chibichibi again. "If you don't understand then you can't help me... but you'll never understand, either, so it is a hopeless situation. I know I'm a mess, but you really can't sort it out. Not right now... I don't know when..."   
I stared in complete shock, unable to say anything or move. Was he truely insane?   
Chibichibi began to cry again, this time with silent tears. "It's like another voice, isn't it? Mocking you, yelling all the time? Telling you that you aren't worth to be the hero, that all the death and damage you caused was enough to damn you?" She began to shake. "..Or was the enemy that other voice? Reminding you what you did, what happened because of you? Is your own little voice trying to mend itself again?" She paused. "I understand far more than you think. Been there, done that. Wish it wasn't so."   
Admittingly, I was frightened of the entire situation. I only vaugly knew what Chibichibi was talking about, and had no inclination as to what Flash -- Wally was talking about.   
"It's called bein' a schitzo, okay?" Wally growled, trying to keep from yelling at Chibichibi; he may or may not have thought she was a child, but all the same he didn't seem to want to make her cry. "It's just... there... it's not what you think..." He shook his head. "It's... he's trying to tell me what you're saying... but on the other hand, it's not true... If I could just go back to the way things were, but that'd really mess things up now... I wanna do one thing, then I wanna do another. But I know I just... can't wear that thing right now..."   
Chibichibi paused, tears still cascading down her young cheeks. "It'll take time. I know." She paused, walking closer to Wally. "It'll take time to learn to live with the voice. But, I've felt this way before, so insecure." With that, she actually rushed forward to hug him around the legs.   
Wally was taken aback a little, almost looking like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before he awkwardly returning the hug. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were distressed and very saddened. It was obvious that even though Chibichibi didn't succeed with what she wanted the first time, she managed to touch him somehow this round.   


**Vash the Stampede's POV:**   
** [Love and Peace!]**

When attempting to bring the world its true ingredients (that, my friend, being love and peace, naturally) nonstop, one must train and struggle through, no matter how hard the road!   
I quit after about a minute.   
But!! That is unimportant and unrelated to my current situation! Let us focus on the now! Or... rather... what has, and that in itself being far more important for the situation!   
The insurance girls, after our happy reunion, questioned my sudden disappearance. With a vague conversation, I'm sure they were satisfied!   
"Vash, are you kidding?! Do you really expect us to believe THAT??" Insurance Girl #1 (Meryl Stryfe) asked me.   
"Oh my; I didn't realize how ill you were, Mr. Vash the Stampede," Milly blinked innocently. "You sneezed in between heartbeats and had a seizure. That must have been serious. Are you all right now?"   
"Milly... oh, nevermind. Vash, what really happened?" Meryl demanded, not easily fooled by my explanation. Ah, what sharp wit!   
I laughed a little, waving my hands. "Oh, nothing too important. Mousse and I went out for a walk, found a few people who needed help, and brought them here. That's all."   
"Look, I know there's more to the story, and we're just as knee deep in this as you are so we have every right to know what happened," Meryl said stiffly. "Now, just please tell us."   
I have no idea how many times Milly can be unpredictable. "Sempai, I don't think it's too important for us to know the details of what occured as long as people are safe. Besides, if it is important, wouldn't Selenity-sama just tell us about it anyway?"   
Meryl sighed and waved her hand a bit. "I guess you're right... but next time, you could have asked us for help, Vash!"   
"Right! My bad!" I grinned and laughed a little once again. I stood up and placed my hand behind my back. "Well, I'm going to go pay some people a visit! You girls have a good time without me."   
"Going off on your own again..." Meryl muttered.   
Milly just gave me a cheerful wave, thankfully! "Have a good time, Mr. Vash!"   
I nodded, marching out and heading toward the hospital!   
Then... I slowed down...   
I gave an empty sigh. I'm doing my very best, trying to stop this. She would be sad. She wouldn't be able to stand the sight of this. Neither can I. I've already... been unable to stop it once.   
I need to save the spider and the butterfly.   
I'm sorry about Genki and his friends. I know their situation very well. I used to get along with Genki very well, and reminded me a bit of me... only realistically. Like his name, he was just plain energy. Now... his eyes speak differently. He only lives to fight now out of frustration, unable to stop what I also wish I could have.   
I'm sorry Hare. I'm sorry... Rem...   
"Hello, Vash-san no da."   
I look up and smile, waving cheerily to Chichiri (hee, alliteratives!!). "Hi-ho, chap!"   
He tilted his head a little. "Who are you visiting no da?" Something was on his mind.   
"I heard about Ruki," I said, my tone a little more serious for a teensy moment. "So I decided to come by!"   
Chichiri paused for a moment. "All right. May I tag along no da?"   
I grinned. "Not at all! Come, my good man! Onwards and forwards! Prithee, and forsooth! The hospital room of Ruki!!"   
"...O-kay."   
I notice that, I guess much like me, Chichiri is sad. Although I guess it's really none of my business, it hurts me as well to see people hurting inside. While his reasons are different, we're alike in the way that we don't like seeing the suffering of others and use our unhappiness for the good of others.   
Once we arrived outside of the room, I gave a knock. Thus: "Knock knock!"   
"Who's there?" a tired-sounding boy was heard behind the door.   
"Banana!"   
"...What?"   
"The joke doesn't work like that," I muttered. Poor kids; they need more fun in their lives. Children these days!   
"Whoever it is, you may as well come in."   
I saluted (gaining an incredulous look by Chichiri, possibly because the boy couldn't even see me), "Yes, Sir! Coming in, Sir! Hope you don't mind, Sir!"   
I opened the door, coming in with Chichiri. There was Jenrya Lee and Terriermon right by Ruki's bed.   
Terriermon perked up. "Look, it's the funny man! ..Oh! Two funny men!"   
"Howdy-hey, people," I greeted with a grin.   
Chichiri nodded, also smiling. "Good morning no da."   
"What's so good about it?" Jenrya asked with a sigh, Terriermon giving him a concerned look.   
I gave a little "hmmmmmmmmmmmm" to myself, coming over and placing my hands on my hips. I glanced over Ruki, then silently paused. She was unconscious, as expected, but her pale color just set me off a bit.   
"Poor Ruki-chan no da..." Chichiri sighed behind me.   
To Jenrya, I mustered up another undefeatable smile. "We'll rescue Renamon soon and everything should be fine. What matters is that she's alive, right?"   
"...Suichun keeps asking questions. Did anyone tell you about the mass-vision?" Jenrya's voice was a little hollow. Tired. Tired of what was going on... and everything in general. I know, since I've felt that before. Once I've felt too tired to just go on.   
I smiled in mild embarassment, "I'm afraid not. I was kind of out on a midnight stroll..." Chichiri just shook his head, showing he also hadn't heard.   
"Their psychic sent us images of what happened. All of us in the room saw it. All of us Chosen Children witnessed it." He gave a brief pause. "Suichun still asks questions. And Ruki-chan suffers the same as Renamon." I felt pained, and I'm sure everyone else did as well, when he gave a choked sob. "I can't do anything." Terriermon, frowning, padded over to his partner, his remaining ear landing on Jenrya's shoulder in silent understanding comfort.   
I scowled a little. While there are times to be happy and raise spirits... there are other times when it simply would make things worse. I understand that well.   
"Jenrya-kun... I know this is a difficult thing to go through. It's just natural to be feeling this way, and sometimes things like this feels worse than death... but you should feel glad, because in the end Ruki will be fine. I promise that everything will work out in the best in the end. And when Suichun asks questions, just tell her that Ruki is hurt, but she'll get better, and so will Renamon," I spoke, although still trying to sound happy enough to give some spirit. "The best thing you need now is hope... and relief. Because... Ruki and Renamon are alive. And they will get better. Not right away, but overtime things will get better. I know it doesn't look like it right now, but as long as you're alive, that's all you need. It's... a lot more than what Genki has. I'm sure you obviously know about that. Genki is a good kid, but how he's turned out now isn't for the better. I don't want to see another good kid turn out to be like that. Not you, or any other of your friends. Don't live, thinking of what you can't do. Rather, think of what you can in the future when Renamon returns to you. You still have them in your lives... that's all that's important now."   
Jenrya was actually shaking, having started sometime during the speech maybe, "..Turn out to be like that? Turn out to be like that?!" Terriermon, shocked, took a step back. Just in time, as Jenrya jumped up from his seat, glaring at me. "Renamon was raped, Ruki felt it, Suichun saw it! I think it's a little late to stop any more of us into turning out 'like that', as you so delicately put it!" He then collapsed back into his chair, head in hands, sobbing, "I don't know what to do anymore. Renamon might not even come back.." Despite all that, maybe I forgot I was speaking to a ten year old child.   
"Don't say that," I said, struggling not to shout (it's usually easier with other people, but this was a fragile situation). "It does matter what has happened. Things may not be for the best right now. I know that it's not, but you need to live on. It won't do you any good to keep hating what's happened. Even if you have turned out to starting hating yourself, hating those who have done this, even the universe, there's always time to stop hating everything. You can move on. You can feel sad. You can't stop that feeling, no matter how hard you try... but don't waste away. None of you should, because things are going to turn out fine, as long as you're alive. Renamon will come back. I'll see to that."   
Chichiri had taken a moment to place his hand on Jenrya's shoulder in comfort. He reached up, his mask coming off with ease as he looked up at me with one eye quietly. I got the feeling he was thinking to me to not give empty promises... but I meant every word I said. Renamon was going to come back. She was coming back, and I was going to make sure of that.   
"How are you so sure that everything will turn out right in the end? Look at what has already happened!" Jenrya cried out at me. He can hate me all he wants. I don't really mind, just as long as he doesn't destroy himself.   
"Because you're alive, and it's never too late to make yourself a new life no matter how hard the first one was," I said quietly.   
Jenrya returned to crying softly into his hands with Terriermon beside him. Chichiri stood up and approached me, his mask still off. Giving a concerned glance briefly to Jenrya, he looked back at me with a soft frown.   
"I'm not sure if that helped or hurt him," he told me in a hushed tone, his accent having dropped for a moment. "But I understand what you were saying."   
I nodded. "So, you were going to drop me a message?"   
Chichiri couldn't help but finally give me a real smile, but only briefly as he told me, "I heard that Mousse-san suddenly fell unconscious last night screaming. His temperature was unusually high and he was sweating, and no matter how much water was given to him, he seemed dehydrated."   
I twitched noticably. Damn it... "What happened to Mousse?" I asked, trying not to sound angry. To be honest, I was. I really was. Mousse wasn't a bad person at all and I couldn't have saved those people without his help.   
"Nobody knows yet, but apparently Sakura-chan... Sakura Kinomoto, that is, came down with the same condition. Strangely, when the people on the mission returned, their health also seemed to return, although to this morning they still appear to be sleeping out of exhaustion from... something," Chichiri explained.   
I had to think about that for a moment, then frowned. I know this sounds odd, but that was... familiar, sort of. "What were they like before they started screaming? Do you know?"   
Chichiri nodded. "I was with Sakura-chan when that happened. She seemed to space out during our conversation just for a few seconds before reacting like that."   
"A vision," I blurted out under my breath, shaking my head. I do recall briefly after the... ah... "unknown" mission Mousse and I went on, we had a chat with Donna-sama and Jen-chan. She apparently, Jen-chan that is, had a vision and felt the pain of an individual named Hawkgirl. "Can I see them?"   
"Perhaps... it really depends on their condition right now," Chichiri replied. He rubbed his mask back on, turning his head toward Jenrya and Terriermon. "...I don't think I should leave them no da. You can find Mousse-san on your own, ne?"   
I saluted, smiling. "Sir! Yes, Sir! I can, Sir! Dismissed, Sir?!"   
Chichiri gave me an odd look. "...Sure."   
"Thank you, Sir!" I spun around to run out, but ran into the door. "Forgot to open first, Sir! Sorry, Sir!" I thus openned and exited with a wild laugh.   
However... What happened to Mousse? And Sakura?   


**Third Person: Orion**   


In the time since the rescue party's return from the mission, Orion had taken just enough time to explain who the rescued victims were, that he knew of - and then retreated into the park, dodging away from the people - mostly the multitudes of Nurse Joys - who wanted him to stay still and get his injuries taken care of. His injuries didn't matter - he'd been through a lot worse than a few burns and cuts in the last year; the last thing he needed right now were more people around him.   
In the hours since then, he'd sat, hidden among the park's taller grasses, and run through the mission in his mind - rescuing any of the three captives besides Kiyone had been impossible, with the guards on full alert and the group swelled as large as it had been. It had been a fluke, a lucky break thanks to Michelle's ego, that had let Kiyone be rescued.   
Now, something had to be done to rescue Renamon, at the least - he'd heard, in passing, about the Tamer link, and realized just how much the goons in the lab would love to torture two for the price of one - the poor sap Locke had been another such victim, he was sure - still aware, but unable to control himself as his body tortured his own family into sorrow and madness.   
Now, after spending all this time thinking, he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. He'd have to see if someone - one of the three in charge of the place, as it seemed - would be willing to listen to his plan to get Renamon out of there, and maybe rescue Cloud while he was at it - along with one or two others he hadn't been able to rescue last time.   
Passing by a patch of flowers, he paused, and knelt to pick a handful - he had a few rescued victims to visit, before he went and saw someone in charge.   


"You can't go in! She's still asleep!" One of the many Nurse Joys - 23, this one's label claimed - blocked the door and did her best to give Orion a stern glare. "She passed out right after we started treating all the injuries she has, and isn't awake yet!"   
Orion's response, whatever it might have been, was cut short by an ear-shattering scream from the room; before Joy #23 could do more than start to turn, Orion had swept her aside and jerked the door open - almost breaking the latch - leaving her to follow him into the room.   
Sitting up, her eyes open as wide as possible in panic, the sheets clutched up against her and her green hair looking completely wild, Rydia looked as if she'd just woken from a nightmare into something she expected to be worse. It was, a small part of Orion's mind noted, a perfectly understandable reaction for anyone who'd spent time in those labs.   
She flinched away as people started crowding into the room; only the fact that Orion and Joy #23 managed to form an effective barrier kept her from being swarmed. Twenty-Three gave the crowd the same glare she'd tried on Orion; it worked a bit better, quieting them down a bit, and she made shooing motions. "Go on! Out! She just woke up!"   
"But-" Someone - who exactly, would never be known - started to speak, only to be silenced by Joy and chased out with the rest of the crowd; after she shut the door, she leaned against it with a sigh.   
"What happened?"   
Orion answered for Rydia; the green-haired Caller was starting to calm down, as memory of her rescue from the labs returned, but she was still clinging to the sheets with a deathgrip. "She woke up - and she's been in the 'favorites' part of Genereux's lab." He knelt down next to the bed, and sighed himself. "The tortures in there make the labor camps look like a playground."   
Twenty-Three's expression turned darker, as she thought about it. "...Like what?"   
Orion held up his arm, the one not holding the batch of flowers in it; the scars on it stood out against his skin, like some kind of freakish roadmap to hell. "Name something. They've probably come up with a way to make it more painful, humiliating, and soul-breaking. Most of the victims snap after a week or two. The stronger ones - like Rydia, me, and others we rescued - get special treatment. Personally tailored tortures, usually orchestrated by either Genereux or one of her personal aides." He paused, watching Joy's expression for a moment; it flickered, alternating between shock, horror, and revulsion. "I imagine that Rydia and Fuu both often got visited by some of the male soldiers..."   
At the mention of that, Rydia and Twenty-Three both paled visibly; Orion shrugged, slightly. "Is it any wonder that she woke up screaming?" As Twenty-Three shook her head, he tipped his head towards Rydia. "And you... Nightmare aside, how do you feel?"   
"B-better." Rydia took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, before reaching up with a hand to push her hair back. "Th-thank you." She paused, and tried a small smile; when nothing tried to stop her, she let it stay there. "F-for re-rescuing me."   
"Don't thank me - thank everyone else. If they hadn't gotten me out... We'd both still be trapped in there." He took a flower - a purple one - from his batch, and set it across the sheets at her feet. "...I just hope you'll be well enough to get out of this room soon."   
"Th-thank you."   
"Thank me by getting better, all right? And if you need to talk to somebody - I've been in the labs, too. Feel free to find me, if you need someone who can understand." Rydia nodded slightly, and Orion stodd again. "...Hey, Joy? Do you know where the others that got rescued by the mission are?"   
"Of course."   


A few minutes later, Orion slipped through the door into the room where Fuu was, curled up under her hospital sheets and staring at the wall, a numb look on her face; after a moment of waiting by the door, he cleared his throat. "...Fuu?"   
The blonde girl jerked at the sound, curling in on herself reflexively, before shen turned her head slightly and caught sight of Orion. "Y-yes?" Without glasses, she couldn't see clearly enough to tell exactly who she was talking to - at least the voice was familiar, and without any bad memories attached to it.   
Carefully, Orion walked towards the bed, and knelt down beside it. "Any nightmares and bad memories aside... How do you feel?"   
"I feel... Cold, inside." Fuu's eyes focused on Orion, now that he was close enough to be more than just a fuzzy shape, and she shivered slightly. "As if my heart has ice filling it."   
"...Mmm." Drawing forth another flower - this one also violet - he set it close enough that she could reach it. "Listen... I used to be a captive in the 'favorites' section of the lab, too. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to listen... I'll be around this place somewhere. Probably hiding in the park." He stood again, and sighed. "By the way... The other girl we rescued in the mission, Rydia, is down the hall in room 42. If you need company, and want to be with someone who'll know what you've been through..." 

  
One flower remained, as Orion left the room where Kik and Kak were busy playing with the ones he'd left them - the two Klackons were probably insane, by the standards of their culture; they had unique personalities, and had developed weird senses of humor under the tortures inflicted on them.   
He nearly ran into General Kunz on his way through a door; after putting out his hand to keep her from falling, he offered her a slight grin, and offered her the last flower - a pink one, as it happened. When she looked confused, he shrugged. "Consider it thanks."   
"What for?"   
"I don't know. Rescusing me, maybe. Or letting me help rescue the others. Or even just for fighting Lasarius and his armies." Orion shrugged. "If you'll excuse me... I still have one thing to attend to. Although I would like to talk to you later - there's something I want to discuss." 

  
Orion sighed as he settled down to sit on a bench near the hospital area of Knothole2, rubbing a long, pale scar along his left arm. Gimli, a dwarf from the Fellowship of the Ring, had agreed to try crafting a length of the mithril the group had dragged back into a weapon for him. The only thing left now was to see General Kunz about going back in after the lost members of the group - Cloud and Renamon.   
That could wait, though - for now, he was going to try to relax...   
As he let his body relax, the barriers in his mind began to slip, also; the barriers which kept the memories of his tortures from flooding into his mind and burying his sanity.   


_ A rattle sounded from the ventilation grate across the room; it dragged Orion out of the trance he'd gone into after the last session with Michelle and her efforts to break into his mind, bringing him to his feet despite the complaints of tired, aching muscles. Another rattle, and the grate slid open - letting a young girl climb out to look around with wide, shocked eyes._   
_ Orion faded back into the shadowed corners of his cell, watching in solemn silence as the young child lowered herself to the floor and looked around. The shock and horror on her face only got worse as she took in the lab's surgical precision and painfully obvious purpose as a torture chamber. After a minute, she crossed the floor, and reached up to tap on the cage where Thunderhawk, the purple member of the Brotherhood, lay curled up in a fitful, nightmare-wracked sleep._   
_ The echidna jerked upright with a noise that embodied absolute terror - the result of too much time trapped in the labs - and stared with wide, terrified eyes at the girl. For a moment, Orion expected him to scream - then the girl lowered her hand, and in a voice almost too quiet for him to hear, spoke._   
_ "Chibichibi?"_   
_ "Huh-who-who are you?" The complete confusion in Thunderhawk's voice was obvious; he'd been expecting to be woken up to be tortured more, not to be confronted with a human child looking concerned. "Y-you should leave, quickly, before Genereux comes and finds you!"_   
_ Good advice, Orion thought; it wouldn't be long before Genereux and her minions arrived for the day's round of torture - and with Michelle around, it would be all too easy for her to notice an unusual mind in the area - even with the growing numbers of ghosts cluttering the area and making it harder for her to sense very far..._   
_ "Chibichibi?" The girl tipped her head to the side, and reached into a pocket on her clothing, pulling out a small, pale wafer of some kind; the scent of it, obvious in the room's sterile air, reminded Orion of elves, for some reason. "Chibichibi." She held the wafer up to Thunderhawk, who carefully took it, and hesitantly took a bite._   
_ As a look of surprise spread across the purple echidna's face as the girl darted away, to scramble back into the vetilation duct and pull it closed again; finally, in the depths of Orion's mind, the wafer, scent, and a few memories connected. The girl had given the echidna a lembas wafer - food from the elves of the world where hobbits lived..._   
_ The main door to the room clicked as the lock came loose, and with a sudden, fearful motion, Thunderhawk shoved the rest of the wafer into his mouth, fighting to swallow it before the door opened. He almost succeeded. He was chewing the last few scraps of the wafer when the door opened and Genereux swept in, accompanied by Locke - or rather, Locke's body; Orion's eyes latched onto the subtly gleaming silver control wire poking from Locke's neck._   
_ "What is this?" Genereux had caught the motion as Thunderhawk swallowed the last of the wafer; stalking across to his cage, she seized the cage and shook it slightly, knocking the echidna down. "What were you just eating!?"_   
_ The contact with the girl must have restored some of Thunderhawk's willpower; even as he pushed against the far side of the cage, he swallowed and shook his head. "Nothing."_   
_ "Oh, really?" Genereux pulled the key to the cage up, and hauled the cage door open; reaching in, she grabbed Thunderhawk by the shoulder and dragged him out of the cage; kneeling on his back, she jerked his head up and shoved her finger down his throat. After a minute, the remains of the lembas wafer came up amidst a shower of froth. "This is nothing, hmm? Where did you get this?"_   
_ Thunderhawk coughed violently, and tried to shake his head. "Go to hell." A moment later, he screamed as Genereux jabbed her fingers into a nerve cluster, the noise loud enough to make Orion flinch back; Genereux caught the movement from the corner of her eye, and eased up on Thunderhawk; as confused and fearful sounds began to filter from the other Brotherhood members, she shoved his face towards the mauled lembas wafer._   
_ "You wanted it? Eat it." With his face almost shoved into the vomited wafer, it took only a moment before Thunderhawk broke and began to lick the mess off the floor. Once all that remained was a shiny wet spot, Genereux hauled him up and threw him back into his cage, slamming it shut - and then stalked across the lab to stare into Orion's cell. "And what happened here, hmmm?"_   
_ "...Why should I tell you?" Orion's eyes - altered a few months before to strip away his need for glasses - hid the smirk that he kept from his face as he stared at Genereux. "What can you do to me that hasn't already been done?"_   
_ Genereux glared at him; most of her victims had long since learned to cower beneath that glare; Orion had just gotten more stubbornly defiant. "All right, if you won't tell me... I'm sure the rest of my experiments will be happy to have a day off while you take their places." What Genereux missed, in the background, was the badly-disguised attempt at relief on the faces of the Brotherhood - aside from Thunderhawk, who sat in his cage, looking ill._   
_ Orion allowed himself the smirk now; it would just make Genereux angrier, and more likely to actually leave the rest of her victims alone - a respite that they all needed a great deal more than he did._   
__

With a mental snap, Orion fell back into reality; the rest of that day had been an unrelenting series of torments, most of which had been enough to surpass his nervous system's ability to block pain and wrench screams from him. Still, he hadn't given away the strange little girl, and neither, to his knowledge, had Thunderhawk.   
Brushing at the thin layer of sweat that had sprung up during the flashback - and wondering, silently, why it had chosen that moment to crop up, when it was one of his better moments in the labs. Still - no time to dwell on it - he had to find General Kunz and talk to her.   


**Donna's POV:**

The call for one of Selenity's infamous meetings had gone out when Orion approached me for the second time today. He had bumped into me earlier, saying he needed to speak to me, but then left. Confused as I was, I didn't ask about it then.   
"Orion-san? What did you need to talk to me about?"   
"It's a thought I had - we can't leave Renamon and Cloud trapped in the labs. Especially not if what I've overheard about Renamon's partner, Ruki, is right - Genereux and her goons would love the chance to torture two minds for the price of one." Orion tipped his head to the side slightly. "I know another way into the labs, one they won't expect people to come in through - and I want to get those two out of there before the real tortures begin."   
I nodded in understanding, "Selenity called a meeting in about twenty minutes. It's probably a pre-mission meeting. You can probably tell everyone there about that, considering you were invited to the meeting. Any information is required information, I'd say."   
"General! Kunz-sama!" A young voice from down the hall.   
I turned to see Chibichibi, redressed now in her usual Sailor Chibichibi uniform, running down the hall. "General! Mr. West ha--" She paused, stopping infront of Orion and I, stareing at the tall man.   
"Chibichibi?" I asked, concerned, looking from Chibichibi to Orion.   
Orion returned Chibichibi's stare. "...I know you. You're the girl who snuck into the lab and gave Thunderhawk a lembas wafer." He looked up, and shook his head. "...Interesting that we should meet again...   
"Anyhow - yes, what I have to say probably would be useful, since it's a way in to get people that they probably aren't guarding... Nobody wants to be stationed near the Machine..."   
I nodded to Orion, then looked to Chibichibi, confused. "..Snuck in to the lab to give Thunderhawk a lembas wafer? ..When did this happen?"   
Chibichibi actually looked embaressed, cheeks flushed, "I'd say six months or so ago, perhaps longer. I lost track of time for a while around then. It was during a small raid, and I snuck away from the group. I know I wasn't allowed, but I had to see if there was anyone else who needed help.."   
"She got into the lab somehow, through the ventilation ducts, and gave Thunderhawk - the purple echidna - a lembas wafer. Right after she left... Genereux showed up and forced him to throw it up, then made him eat it." Orion paused, and rubbed absently at a long, pale scar on his left arm. "She demanded for me to tell her who gave it to him, and spent the day running me through tortures when I wouldn't tell her."   
I paused. Chibichibi paused. We both stared at Orion in mute shock for a couple of minutes.   
Chibichibi broke the silence with a groan, "I knew I wasn't fast enough.." She then looked to Orion, frowning, "I'm so, so sorry, Orion-san! I was hopeing, at the time, that I would have succeeded." She then looked to me, "Mr. West doesn't want to fight, not yet. He won't be joining in the mission." A pause. "..Which rooms are the Brotherhood in?"   
I let out a soft sigh, "I think the left wing, rooms 14a to 17a."   
Chibichibi nodded, then ran off again.   
I looked to Orion, frowning. I suddenly felt very, very guilty. "Orion-san, I'm sorry about everything.."   
Orion shook his head. "Don't apologize - you aren't at fault. Lasarius is." He clenched both hands into fists. "Just give me a chance to free the people trapped in the labs. No one deserves that kind of suffering - not even the worst fiend from the Abyssal depths."   
He let a slight grin loose, and continued, "By the time that happened, there was nothing Genereux could do that she hadn't already done. I think they would've likely killed me if your side hadn't gotten me out."   
I frowned, silent for a moment, unsure what to say. "..Still.."   
"General?"   
This time, the voice came from behind Orion. We both looked over to see Lina Inverse standing there.   
She looked at us both, blinking once. "..Ano.. Am I interrupting something?"   
A wry grin crossed my features, "No, nothing much." Then, I turned grim. "Is anything wrong, Lina-san?"   
She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. Selenity-jo'o-sama just called her meeting. We're all heading in."   
I nodded, then looked to Orion. "We can probably continue this discussion during the meeting."   


I entered the meeting room, Orion and Lina behind me. At the entrance, Lina seperated to go to her seat. Orion sat at my side, where my mother used to sit.   
I wondered, for a moment, why my mother no longer attended meetings. Then the meeting started.   
"We attack in three hours." Selenity started off quite bluntly. "Partially an offensive mission, partially rescue. At least half our fighting number will be on this mission, seperated into four teams. One to rescue the two captives, one to rescue innocents in the barracks and fields, two to fight."   
The Queen looked in my direction, but spoke to Orion. "Orion-san, I believe you had some input on all this."   
Orion nodded, slightly. "I know of another route into the labs - it's more dangerous, overall, because of the area it goes through, but they'll never expect it - and their telepath can't go anywhere near the area." He rubbed at the long scar on his arm again, and smiled thinly. "The feedback from the Machine keeps her from getting anywhere near it."   
Some chatter made it's way along the lines with an undertone of discomfort. Jen frowned from my other side.   
Selenity frowned slightly. "Quite a number here havn't heard of the Machine. Explain it, please."   
"The Machine is a device Lasarius's psions and scientists came up with together... Quite a few victims who die in the labs don't get to pass on peacefully to whatever should be waiting for them - they're stuck, as what basically passes for ghosts. The Machine grinds them into their raw life-essence and dumps it into what amounts to a battery. The feedback from the ghosts being torn apart are what keep telepaths and empaths away from the place..."   
I turned my head to stare at Orion, disturbed. Ghosts and spirits being torn apart?   
Jen turned to give Orion a slightly dark look before turning her glare to Selenity herself. "Question: why wasn't this addressed to us before if he knew--heck, if you even knew _of_ it, Selenity-sama?" While her anger was something to be expected, she really wasn't one to throw it at many people, but here Jen appeared to have no problem in expressing her displeasure in being uninformed.   
I looked back to the Queen. She appeared taken aback by Jen's question. "I've only known about this for a day or so, myself. There was neither time nor circumstance to address it. Other situations were more important."   
"I spent the last year living in the labs - it's easy to forget that not everyone knows what's common knowledge among the prisoners. Genereux's minions enjoyed reminding us that we were probably going to be a battery in someone's laser rifle eventually - it just broke people faster." Orion shrugged. "Apparently one of the other prisoners remembered."   
Jen's eyelid seemed to twitch a little, still scowling. "I'm glad we're all taking this ever-so lightly," she grumbled under her breath. "So there's only one Machine, right?" she spoke a little louder.   
"Only one that I know of. Ghosts can be difficult to catch - especially when your best trackers are all-but dead if they get too close." Orion shrugged again. "...If you want to know more about that, you might try asking the one prisoner we rescued, Elliot..."   
"I already have." Eyes turned back to look at the Queen. A grim expression adorned her face. "It's all quite disturbing. Which is why we are going in for the rescue as soon as possible.   
"Favorites are still banned from this mission. The four teams will be led by General Kunz, General Berry, Sharon-san and Orion-san. Orion will lead the rescue into the building, Sharon the one for the barracks, and the two Generals for battle."   
A holographic list appeared infront of each of us, listing who is on what team.   
I looked it over, and was not surprised to see Wally West not on any list.   


** Third-Person: Orion**

Less than half an hour after the end of the meeting found Orion prowling through the darker sub-levels of Knothole2, down among the rows of refrigeration units which, for now, sat empty, despite the power flowing to them. Unfortunately, whoever was working maintenance hadn't gotten down to those levels recently, as several sections of lighting were either out or flickering weakly. A slight sound, like an out-of-synch echo of his footsteps, caused him to turn and put his back to the wall, his hands clenched into fists and drawn up, ready to knock whoever was behind him into the wall.   
Oddly, nothing was there, despite his instincts insisting something had been there. His lips slowly peeled back from his teeth, and he held as still as he could, holding his breath and waiting for another sound.   
A stray scrap of crumpled paper, probably carried down to that level by stray currents of air over the course of several months, suddenly skittered down the hallway, as if kicked, despite the lack of anyone being there. After a tense pause, Orion let himself relax slightly. A ghost - although why a ghost was wandering around this place was an odd question. Selenity's side didn't seem interested in torture, and he somehow doubted many people who died here were abused the way Genereux's experiments were.   
After a minute, with the scrap of paper being kicked farther and farther down the hall, Orion relaxed, and pushed away from the wall to continue stalking through the sub-levels. He felt the need to walk, away from the rest of Selenity's forces, and give himself some time to come up with a plan for rescuing Cloud and Renamon - and anyone else in the labs that the group would be able to rescue.   
His team, as it were, was small - smaller than the first. Koushiro had apparently volunteered to go back in, for some reason - Orion was glad, still. The ease he'd had hacking the doors open had made it easier than he'd expected. Then there was Tenchi, who'd apparently volunteered because of what Selenity's soldiers had done to Kiyone. Kik and Kak, hearing about it, had all-but broken down Selenity's doors demanding to be allowed to go. The last member of the group, thankfully, had been chosen by Selenity with a thought to the tortures the other victims had suffered - a healer, named Sylphiel.   
They'd have to go in the way the service transports went - an automated railway which lead right into where the Machine was situated. He'd need to see if he could get some kind of recording device, so as to show Selenity and her Generals what the thing looked like. From there - Renamon would likely be closer, simply because she was so blatantly nonhuman. Cloud would be more likely to be in the standard prison cells, although his Jenova-enhanced nature - if picked up on - might have him in the experimental section, if they'd picked up on it.   
Cloud. Jenova. Mako.   
Materia.   
With the right equipment, anyone could use Materia - and used enough, it created more Materia.   
This might be worth mentioning to someone... Maybe General Kunz, since she seemed more approachable than Selenity, and a bit more... Stable, maybe, was the right way to put it, than the other General. Even if nothing came of it, it might be worth the thought.   


**Sharon's POV:**

I was sitting in the cafeteria, glumly eating chocolate raspberry cake.. Yum..   
My eyes quickly scanned the room, looking at the various people along the tables, taking a last meal before this big mission. Speaking of the mission, after a moment of pouting and eating cake..   
"I wanna blow shit up.. Not fair.." I said glumly to myself. It wasn't fair! I was on another rescue mission! I wanted to go on offensive! I'll probably just screw things up again.. Gonna get more people captured..   
Another bite of the cake. This was my third helping. Ah, cake is nummy.. It's a good thing I'm always so active, otherwise I'd be a few hundred pounds by now..   
"..Flezzhy-bot okay?"   
I peaked up to look at Waspinator.   
It took all of two seconds to pounce the giant bug, "Waspy-chan! It's not fair! I wanna blow shit up!"   
The currently-in-beast-mode wasp transformer hovered there, stunned, as I hung from his neck.   
"..Er.. Flezzhy-bot going on rezzcue, but not happy?"   
"Aaah, you sound so kawaii!" My mood rapidly shifted. Yup. It's the coffee, I tell you!   
Waspinator actually giggled. "Heehee. Flezzhy-bot so nizze."   
"..This is th' strangest thing I've ever seen.."   
I looked over to the new speaker, still clinging to Waspinator. Ah, Rattrap! "Hey, Rat-man!"   
Rattrap gave me a strange stare. "Is there a reason yer huggin' a Pred wasp?"   
Waspinator giggled again. "Flezzhy-bot gave Wazzpinator a compliment! Wazzpinator happy!"   
I grinned at Waspinator, then looked back to Rattrap. "Hey, ya know where Lord Raptor is?"   
Rattrap blinked. "Who?"   
"Dead dude." I clarified.   
He only stared in confusion.   
"Wazzpinator saw walking corpzze heading to refridgerator unit.."   
"Which one?"   
"Wazzpinator not know.."   
I pouted. "Aww.. It could take hours to find him.." My mood shifted again, and I brightened. "Oh well! I'll look for him after we come back.." I swung from Waspinator's neck, "Whee! Sugar-rush!"   
Rattrap stared at me again. "..Yer odd." With that, he walked off.   
Waspinator giggled joyfully, even as I swung.   


**Donna's POV:**

An hour and a half before we were to leave on the mission, and I was at the hospital. No surprise there, it seemed.   
I walked down the halls, actually heading to Wally West's room, when I saw Green Lantern leaning against the wall.   
Blinking once, I stopped. He seemed upset. "Mr. Stewart?"   
"Just how long has this 'war' been going on?" he asked quietly, but a hint of anger and possibly depression was in his tone.   
I paused, taken aback by the question. "..Four or five years now, I would say. I wasn't here from the start." I frowned. "Is anything wrong? Did something happen?"   
Green Lantern gave me a strange expression, mixed in with frustration. "...I see." He stood up straight. "You are aware that this could keep going for several years, don't you? And as to your question... several things are wrong." He shook his head. "What caused all this, causing my teammates to go through something terrible like that?" The Green Lantern looked over his shoulder to Wally's door. "You see, the reason I'm asking is because I had asked him why he didn't want to come. Do you know what exactly he said?"   
Even I realised that a spark of fear showed in my eyes when he asked what caused the war.   
Frowning deeply, my first response was a terrible one. "No. No, I wasn't told why Mr. West didn't want to help us. And, frankly, I'm glad he decided to stay."   
Green Lantern nodded. "I agree that he should stay, but that's besides the point. He told me... he wasn't ready. I asked him if he knew when he would be ready. He told me he wasn't sure. I understand entirely that he would be disturbed by what happened... but it was like I was speaking to a different person. I know he was trying to act normal, but I'm not an idiot. He was straining to act like that." He stared at me, scowling. "Who knows when he'll be 'ready'? And... who knows what will happen with Hawkgirl and the others as well? I want to know the source of this war, because whoever has caused it is going to pay very dearly, _General_."   
I winced at the harsh emphasis on my title. Still.. "Tayata Lasarius. He hates what isn't human and using humans as a tool." Granted, that wasn't entirely true, but most didn't know what Lasarius truly was.   
"And what was the start of all that? What made him think like that?" Green Lantern frowned. "People like him usually have a reason, legitamite or not. What would cause someone to act so hypocritically like that and convince others the same? I don't entirely buy that, and I usually get the feeling that there's something I don't know... and I absolutely hate that feeling. Whether you know or not doesn't matter; I intend to find out one way or another because of what's happened." His green eyes glowed slightly, his anger practically radiating on its own.   
I stared at him, eyes slightly wide. I feared, for a moment, what would happen if he did find out how Lasarius came into being. "..I don't know what caused him to hate everything that wasn't his own." How fluently it has become to tell such a big lie. "Will you be coming along with us on the mission?"   
Green Lantern looked at me, half-convinced, but didn't continue to harp on the subject much longer. He nodded in confirmation. "In darkest night," he recited only partially. "Count me in; people need a helping hand, I'll be there. Wally can handle himself for awhile... I think. He might be different, but he's still a troublemaker, no matter what. Idiot."   
As if on cue, the door to Wally's room opened. Turning to look, I was mildly surprised to see a Chansey walk out and slam the door behind her.. him.. It. Whatever. At any rate, the Pokemon nurse assistant did not look happy.   
I blinked. "..Chansey?"   
Chansey pointed to the door, growled, then sat on the floor and fumed.   
Green Lantern looked a little tempted to grin. A little. "Like I said... what's he doing now?"   
The Chansey then went on into a long complaint entirely made of the two syllables of it's name. I only understood a little of what the Pokemon had said (hey, you try spending all day with atleast one of these trying to stir up a conversation), but it was enough. I groaned lightly. "He didn't.."   
"Chan!" The Chansey nodded, fuming still. I had the distinct impression it was a female.   
"How's about a translation?" Green Lantern requested, raising an eyebrow at me.   
I didn't bother. I did better.   
Walking over to Wally's door, I pounded twice, "Mr. West, you do NOT ask the nurse assistances to hook you up on dates!" I paused. "Especially if said nurse is FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!"   
Wally opened the door, staring at me. "Oh, where's the harm in that? Unless you would like to give me a tour..." He had spotted Green Lantern, giving him a wave. "Hiya, G.L.! Nothing out of the unusual here. Really. Heh heh...? ...Meh."   
"Somethings really don't change," Green Lantern grumbled, looking ready to give Wally a smack in the back of the head. "Would you knock that off?!"   
"Oh, lighten up."   
I sighed, but smirked slightly. "Actually, I have a good half an hour left. Would you like a quick tour?" I smirked, knowing that he would prefer someone he could flirt with.   
Wally gave Green Lantern a "So THERE" smile, immediately by my side in not even a blink, showing no shame in draping his arm over me. "So, where to? Any place'll do; I've been dying to get out and roam with someone."   
I blinked once, shocked. I had actually thought he would try to get out of it. Huh.   
Chansey actually began to laugh.   
"..." I was at a lack of words for a moment. "I think I have time to take you on a tour of the gardens and some of the shopping district."   
"Sounds great!" Wally grinned, although he would have probably said that if I had said I was bringing him to the most ridiculously boring place possible. He paused briefly, his eyes narrowing before his arrogant grin reappeared. "See ya later, G.L.; I got me some 'lady' time."   
Green Lantern didn't even bother replying to that; he simply rolled his eyes.   
Chansey howled in laughter.   


**Jen's POV:**

Okay, to be honest, I thought I'd never find myself deciding to talk to J'onn before any of the other Justice League members. He's kind of cool, but definitely not the type of guy I'd hang out with. He's not very talkative. But in this case, I guess I really didn't have a choice. I didn't find myself able to really look at anyone else.   
You might be thinking "Oh, Great Jennifer, how did you figure it was J'onn?"   
Well, it's kind of a no brainer, my loyal subject! It was a green man rescued from the Evil Psychic Bitch of Doom, after all. Last I figured, J'onn was forced to hang with her, so naturally I assumed that it had to be him.   
Anyway...   
So, I peeked my head through the door, and he apparently had been expecting me. Figures, really. And I was right. Joy.   
"Um... yo?" I waved a little.   
J'onn gestured to the chair, so I took a seat rather uncomfortably. I had this feeling that he knew something that I didn't.   
"You are nervous," he noted. "There is no need to be. I have no intent of harming you."   
"That's the least of my worries," I assured quickly. "Um... I'm just kinda wondering... what exactly you want."   
"You had received two of four visions, three by myself indirectly. You have also gone temporarily insane, but not by yourself." As I scowled at him, he paused and asked, "Have you typically predicted or finished an--"   
"Another person's thoughts? Yeah, some people can't stand it," I nodded.   
J'onn gave me a funny look, then nodded. "...Indeed. I doubt your insanity was caused by your incapability of aiding the resistance." He frowned a little. "I do not wish to invade your privacy to find out, but it would make my theory much more believable."   
I waved my arms for a moment. "Whoa whoa whoa! You think it was caused by somethin' else? But I guess you can't know unless I tell you or you... um... yeah..." Jeez, if I tell him, then what?! Shit, shit shit...   
J'onn winced. "It is difficult to block out your thoughts, no matter how well I am. You are... very loud."   
"Yeah, and I'm loud with my mouth, too," I admitted. "Look, no offense; I don't really wanna tell you. Only Donna, Selenity-sama, and the Sailor Senshi really know what's going on in my head. Sorta. But that isn't important; basically, if I tell you, I get the feeling that I'm gonna lose any trust, no matter how small, ya got. I can't even tell Duo-kun or Vash or Rikki-sama... or anyone else. And D-chan's got enough on her hands, and my brother doesn't even wanna be involved in all this..."   
"I ask of you to have more reliance upon me than that. I have felt the same, but for different reasons. I was unable to help my friends, and perhaps have made matters worse."   
I rubbed the back of my head. "Eh, it's not really the same situation, but... ya might have a point. Still, I dunno..." Then again, J'onn is a really reliable guy... alien... thing. But no doubt D-chan would get irritated if she found out he knew.   
Aw, who said she had to find out? Besides, I do a lot of crap and I never learn the first time!   
Still... still still still... errrgh... I dunno if I wanted J'onn to know. He's a quiet guy usually so who's to say he won't get angry at me for making Lasarius?   
"Ahhh!! I dunno!" I cried out, rubbing my head irritably. "Okay, you know what? I don't care! Go crazy!" He looked at me funny again, maybe for the terms I used. "Ack! I mean you can read my mind and see for yourself what happened. It's easier than telling you."   
J'onn just nodded, standing up and completely looming over me (woo; spooky) and touching his fingers to my temples. After a few nasty reminders (gosh dern it, I didn't mean to smack Ken with the tray and stuff) he let go, taking a step back and staring at me awkwardly for a moment.   
Man, I knew it. He probably thought that it was my fault, as expected. I mean, anyone sensible would think that, right? If anything, J'onn was totally sensible.   
"I see," he said quietly. "Forgive me to say this, but now I feel more pity for you than before."   
I was definitely gaping. "...Pity? Excuse me? What do you mean?"   
"This supports my theory." J'onn paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "You are aware of that fact you are indeed a psychic?"   
"Me? Maybe, maybe not," I waved my hand dismissively. "My family is kind of full of them. My dad's mother was heckova lot better 'cuz she knew what she was doin'. So, I'm more of a fluke than anything."   
J'onn seemed to inwardly frown at that. "I do not think so. Your insanity was not caused by just your feelings. According to your emotions and thoughts from previous times, they were influenced by others. You have often spent time around many people, I am sure, and a person of your rank, I imagine, would spend much time with those pained by the affects of this war. You are not a fluke. I have no actual proof of this, but I believe that you are a psychic, just as I am."   
"I'm not sayin' it's not possible considering everything else that's occurred... but what weirds me out is that it makes more sense now that I think about it. I wonder why Xavier and Jean didn't sense anything..." I scratched my head. "Still, it could be possible. I know what my brother and dad are thinking half the time, includin' Donna, so it's entirely possible. But why not anyone else?"   
"It is simple: because you have spent most of your time amongst those particular people, you have made a connection of sorts, so you are even capable of 'sensing' them from a distance. Were you not aware of doing this?"   
I grinned sheepishly. "Not really. D-chan gets annoyed if I finish her thoughts before she can spill them out, so it's possible. I used to do it to her on the 'net a lot."   
"I see..." J'onn paused briefly. "Jennifer--"   
"Call me Jen, please!" I interrupted. "I don't really like anything formal. Don't call me general or anything, either. I don't like it."   
J'onn nodded, then continued, "Jen... I will not tell anyone what has happened. I know of your wishes to keep his origin a secret. I shall do so. And you know very well that this could not be helped, so do not blame yourself needlessly."   
"Thanks," I said gratefully. "I know; D-chan and my brother tell me a lot not to blame myself. I kinda can't help it... but yer right, anywho. Don't feel bad for what's happened, either, though. I know yer probably feeling absolutely lousy about what's happened to the others, but... you couldn't do anything. And if it weren't for you, Vash and Mousse couldn't have gotten a couple of them out."   
"I know of this, and I thank them deeply for the risk they took... I was out of options at that time; desperate."   
"And thank Orion and the others for saving you," I grinned. "Anyway, in case you didn't know, I'm gonna be gone a bit in about a half hour for a major mission. I think this is gonna be one of the biggest moves to date... so a lot of us are gonna be gone for it, including G.L. But if you want, we can go pay Wally a visit. I haven't actually seen him since Vash and Mousse rescued him."   
"Perhaps..." J'onn felt slightly reluctant.   
I shrugged. "Don't worry about people. Because it's a short time before a mission, a lot of people are going to be warming up or spending some time with their loved ones; not out and about. I know that big groups might bother you. So can I drag you along, or do you still need rest and stuff and junk?"   
J'onn thought for a moment, then floated out of the bed, standing upright. "I shall acompany you for awhile until you must leave. It would be best if I were to observe you for a little while before I can reach a plausible conclusion; with your permission."   
"Sure, if it means I can get you out and about! But don't tell D-chan or the nurses; I'm not really supposed to drag patients out for walks just a short time after they're rescued... but the only damage, as far as I know, is your mind..." I drifted off, thinking.   
Was I missing something?   
I snapped my fingers. "Right! We'll have to take a brief detour before we can visit Wally. I need to check on a couple of people. I heard something happened to Mousse after he reunited with his friends. I didn't get to check what happened exactly... but I think I have a good idea what happened... since it occurred before your arrival here."   
J'onn scowled slightly at this, looking also quite apologetic.   
"Don't get all frowny! You couldn't help it," I assured. "But I think it would be helpful if you were there, and I promise we'll get to see Wally and maybe G.L. if he's around, too. Hawkgirl, I dunno... she's under care with the others... you know about that. Maybe when you're feeling better, too, ya know? Yer not exactly 100% better and all."   
"I understand."   
"Goody!" I grinned. "If you'll look ahead, you see the door. Behind this door is the hallway! Please watch your step for there may be short things scuttering around. Thank you and have a good day." While this completely confused J'onn, I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him out of his hospital room.   
"I'll be gentle!" I told him, grinning widely. "Oh, and if you see a Nurse Joy or thirty, let me know. I'll have to run away cackling and such if they notice us."   
"..." J'onn replied.   
As we approached the room where Mousse was, I hummed myself a little tune.   
I'm not too sure why I was so happy, but it felt damn good, ya know?   
I gave a knock on the door in a "Shave and a Haircut" tune. Opening it was a rather glum-looking Chichiri, who looked ready to greet me before glancing at J'onn curiously. "Hello no da," the monk greeted quietly. "Mousse-san is all right, and so is Sakura-san... so far."   
"What exactly happened, anywho?" I wondered. "I know they were rushed here, but they're suddenly fine..."   
Chichiri glanced at J'onn again, then stepped aside, letting us in. "When I was speaking with Sakura-san over a cup of tea, she just suddenly stopped talking no da. After a moment, she was writhing in agony and sweating. Her body seemed to be thinking that she was in a hot room, like a desert no da. No matter how much water I gave her, she appeared to be dehydrated... but awhile ago, sometime just before Orion-san returned, they seemed to have calmed down and are normal again. They're just resting now."   
"Well, that certainly explains a great deal," I sighed. "Thanks a bunch, Chichiri."   
"Daaa," Chichiri's mask grinned at me. "Think nothing of it no da! Who's your strange friend no da?"   
"Strange he is!" I joked a little, glancing at J'onn. He just stared at me oddly for a moment before looking back at the patients. "His name is J'onn J'onzz; he's a martian. Ain't that neat?"   
Chichiri was confused, though. "Martian no da? ...Nevermind. I don't think I'll really understand no da."   
I moseyed (hee) on over toward Mousse's bed since it was a little less occupied than Sakura's current bed, which had plenty of friends that had gathered, personal and those she had made during the war. Shampoo and Cologne were really no surprise to see since they weren't totally heartless (and with the war here, we all kinda soften up a bit with those we know real well) but I was a bit taken back to see Ryouga, Ranma, Ukyou, and Akane. I figured half of them would be warming themselves up for the mission.   
I shrugged a little, standing beside a slouching Vash, who looked just awful. Poor guy. I glanced to J'onn, who had followed me quietly. "This is Vash and Mousse... but I guess you gathered that much," I told him.   
Ranma had looked up, raising a brow, "Who's the little green man? ...Well, little ain't 'xactly a way to put it, but ya know what I mean."   
"Ironically, he IS a martian, Ranma," I replied with a shrug. "Pretend he's not here, for my sake so I don't get in trouble, awright?"   
"I won't ask, but sure thing," Ranma assured me, smirking.   
I glanced to Mousse, who was awake and happy with the attention from Shampoo... and maybe even Cologne without the old Amazon whacking him and telling him what a stupid git he was, but at the same time trying to apologize to Shampoo for scaring her so badly.   
"Mousse, yo!" I waved. "Sorry, Shampoo. I gotta ask 'im something. You can smother him with luuuuuv later."   
Shampoo looked at me, scowling. "Sh-Shampoo not show love like that! Shampoo just worry over Stupid Mousse; not know what he do without Shampoo." The Amazon wasn't very convincing, since her eyes were red from crying. "...Shampoo afraid of losing Mousse. Good friend," she admitted with a small smile. "No take long, Crazygirl! Shampoo need smack sense into Mousse."   
"Sure thing!" I saluted, then glanced to the Chinese boy.   
"Hello, Jen," he greeted.   
"Hi-ho. Mousse, I'll just take a bit. I'd ask how you felt when it happened, but Chichiri gave me a pretty good idea, but... did you get any kind of thoughts when it occured?" I asked. "Like thoughts that didn't make sense to you, but you were thinking them anyway? Like they weren't your own?"   
"That's a strange question, but... yes..." Mousse admitted reluctantly.   
Ranma snorted a bit, trying not to laugh. "Strange is kinda underrated nowadays."   
"True, but that's besides th' point," I shrugged. "What kind of thoughts were you getting?"   
"I can't rememeber exactly," Mousse frowned. "I'm sorry. But I remember the feelings fairly well... they were actually very familiar, similar to my first vision. Desperate, painful... I can't really place it into words."   
"Know th' feeling," I assured. "Vash, you can quit sulkin'; Mousse is okay now, and he won't be getting another vision, or you, or Sakura, or even me, okay?"   
Vash looked up at me, blinking a little. "...That's not entirely my worries... but thank you, Jen..."   
I frowned, then grabbed Vash by the arm. "Okay, mister, yer coming with me. You can't be sulkin' before a mission, 'cuz we're gonna be partyin' like ya ain't partied before when we get back! Mousse, thanks for the info. You guys go easy on 'im; he's been a great guy, eh? Ciao!" I yanked Vash along a bit as the Nerima group waved a little to me before jumping back to their conversation from before.   
"J'onn, like I said, this is Vash. Vash, this is J'onn, the guy who sent us a few visions, a couple on accident," I told the renegade while J'onn grew a concerned expression.   
"I had not intended to cause such pains," the martian murmured, glancing aside.   
"No sweat; they were helpful, and we can take it," I assured J'onn quickly.   
Vash glanced to J'onn, springing up a smile immediately. "Sorry we didn't find you, but it's good to see that you're all right and here with us!"   
"Vash, don't pretend," I told him somewhat seriously. "I know ya too well to look through it and... well, J'onn goes without sayin'. Look, with everything that's goin' on, there's nothing that you can do about some of it. Some of it, anyway. You were a good friend and went to see Mousse, and you're doin' everything possible, and yer even coming on this mission, I noticed. You can only do so much. If anythin' it's gonna be my fault for makin' a mistake. D-chan an' I are runnin' the show fer the most part, so don't blame yourself."   
"There's so much death around... I would do anything if I could stop it," Vash sighed, glancing at the floor. "I'm not going to give up. As long as we're alive, there's hope... I know that." He looked up, frowning. "Jen, I have a favor to ask."   
I tilted my head, raising a brow at him curiously. "Shoot." Fortuantely, I knew that he wouldn't do that literally.   
"I need to help rescue Renamon," Vash said with a frown.   
"Um... I'm on offensive," I reminded. "If anything, you should be asking Orion or S-chan."   
Vash shook his head. "Reinforcements could try to get to where I'm at when I'm rescuing her. I need as little as them after me as possible so I don't harm them too badly. Can I ask you to not kill them and keep them busy while I'm doing that? As much as you can, or at least warn me if possible?"   
"Shit," I swore under my breath. "Vash, yer askin' for a lot! I mean... there's gonna be a lot of men there, and a lot of the guys here don't have the same sentiments as we do... I'm totally backin' you up on this, but I'll do my best, okay? I guarantee that there's gonna be a load on our tail; Lasarius isn't stupid. He'll throw whatever he can at us to make sure we can't have Renamon or Cloud, because he'll figure out that we'll be wanting them back as soon as possible..."   
Vash frowned. "I know I ask for a lot, but please..."   
"Like I said, I'll do my best. I'll do what I can to make sure no one dies..." I said, a slight tone of reluctance in my voice. Not killing anyone was really difficult to promise for. I know I've had my fair share of kills. It's impossible to forgive these people for what they've done, so a lot of people will be wanting them to die for sure... but death only leads to more death. A promise is a promise, too. I had to do what I could to protect Vash when he rescued Renamon, even if I was gonna be a distance away.   
"Again, couldn't you ask Orion to help you out? I'm on offensive, so I'm gonna be a bit of a ways from you. Heck, ask Sharon!" I suggested.   
"Orion's been in that place for a long time. He might not have any qualms in killing them," Vash said sadly. "I know you better than I do him, and I know you'll do what I ask. Sharon... I can't ask her for that. You can hurt enough to cripple, not kill them."   
"All right, point taken..." I sighed. "Now, ya better head on back before the others wonder where you are. Besides, I gotta deliver J'onn, all right?"   
Vash nodded, smiling. A genuine smile! "Thanks, Jen." He gave me a big hug with overdramatic tears on his face. "I won't forget this! AHHHAHAHAHA!!! Well, I better go! See you around!" The outlaw ran off down the hall wildly in a helluva moodswing.   
I rubbed the back of my head with a sigh, but smiled anyway. "Goofnut," I smirked.   
"Very strange people here... I do not think I will feel too out of place," J'onn spoke carefully.   
I nodded. "Yeah. I think you'll get along with a few people!" I grinned at him. "Well, let's go see Wally now. Sorry about that."   
"Do not be concerned."   


Well, to say the least, I was surprised to see no Wally. Somewhat.   
He had to get out sometime, I guess.   
I sighed and hit my forehead. "Crikey... sorry about that, J'onn. Notta clue to where he went, but he's probably with a girl somewhere. Guess you'll have to catch him on your own free time or something. He's not gonna be on a mission, so I guess you can wait here or something, but G.L. will be off, so..."   
"Do not trouble yourself," J'onn assured me.   
"Well, if this gets out, of course I'll be in it," I muttered. "But... well, lemme just tell ya a couple of stuff. There's a few other psychics around here. Xavier, Jean Grey, and... well, I guess Suezo counts. I know there's a few more, but none really come to mind right now. Just be sure to be wary about Xavier. Guy can be a genius at some times, then a real wacko at others. It's hard to explain. You might get along with him, you might not. But just stay good, eh?"   
I crossed my arms and looked down. "And... well, you take it easy, okay? Because you were hanging around Michelle the Bitch nearly all the time you were there and going through all that... I know you're not A-Okay. Better off than a lot of people, but still... ya know what I'm trying to say, right?"   
"Indeed. I appreciate your concern, but I shall take it fine. I only wish to see my comrades to be well... but I know well that reality may not be kind," J'onn replied. "I have already lost family and friends once before... and a home..."   
"It's happened once, but it doesn't need to happen again," I scowled at him. "Look, we'll find a way to keep you guys together. I wouldn't be too worried about Wally and G.L.; they seem to be going all right. Hawkgirl should be okay, too. Despite all that... I still saw the fire in her eyes burning. Batman wouldn't die if you hacked off all his limbs, Diana's a freakin' Amazon anywho, and Superman... well, what needs to be said there, eh? You guys will be okay."   
J'onn paused, then twitched into a very small smile, but that's more than I thought I'd ever get out of him. "I am grateful to your honesty. I shall hope as I recover and wait." He turned, probably intending to leave and rest as he said. "Once you return... I have an idea I wish to experiment with you. Would that be any trouble?"   
"I don't think so... aw, don't see why not. I'll see ya as soon as I can when I come back," I told him.   
He nodded once. "Then I wish you the best of luck while you are away." He walked off. Like I figured, he probably memorized the friggin' hallway already to get back to his room.   
I raised a brow slightly, but smiled. It felt good to make such a depressed guy smile!   
HOO-HAH! Am I on a roll!   
I turned, then skipped down the hallway, singing:   
"I want to change the world! Kaze wo kakenukete..."   


**Donna's POV:**

After sending Wally back to his room (and recovering from the shock of actually being flirted with), I headed off to the assembly clearing. Those ready for battle and waiting to go went there.   
I outfitted into the battle uniform quickly, meeting with a few others.   
"..General?"   
I looked over at the quietly spoken call of my name. A hobbit in armor stood a couple of feet away from me. "Mr. Gamgee?" Samwise Gamgee. In armor. A sight I don't think I'll ever get used to. "Is something wrong?"   
"Well.." He paused. He was nervous around me? Odd. "..Have you seen Legolas?"   
I blinked once. "Sam, Legolas isn't on this mission."   
"I know.. But I havn't been able to find him."   
Hmm. Odd. Legolas went missing in Knothole2?   
Looking out over a few various warriors, "Hey! Has anyone seen Legolas?!"   
Someone choked behind me. Turning, I looked to a very wide-eyes Jen in armor. "Jen-chan?"   
"..Aww, shit. I left Legolas in the box!" She ran off with no other words.   
"Box? Jen-chan!" I ran after her, Samwise and a few others following behind.   


Jen looked embarrassed. Legolas glared angrilly at my best friend, taking off the last pieces of duct tape and ribbon off of his tunic. Aragorn looked amused. The four hobbits looked confused. Gimli was laughing a few feet away.   
"..Jen-chan, what the hell were you thinking?"   
Jen looked at me with a nervous expression, yet it was obvious she was laughing hysterically on the inside, but doing very well to hold. "Um... Happy Birthday?" She attempted lamely. "Well, I wasn't about to convince him to come out of a cake nude for you, so I figured I'd do second best..."   
I blinked once. Twice. "..It's my birthday today?" I paused. ..Wait a minute.. "..Today is the 13th?!"   
"It's your birthday, General? Congratulations!" Frodo offered, followed by the rest of the hobbits.   
Jen rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, it's yer birthday! Jeez,_ I_ remembered!!" She shrugged. "Aaaanyway, I was gonna give Legolas to you!" She grinned at that. "He was damn hard to catch, let me tell you..."   
Legolas continued to glare at Jen. "You laid traps." A pause. "..Quite a lot of traps, at that."   
Gimli roared with more laughter. Aragorn was trying to hard not to smile.   
I sighed. "Couldn't you have givin me a more.. Traditional present, instead of running after various warriors and laying traps around the base?"   
Jen grinned innocently, possibly complimented by Gimli's loud laughter. "They weren't just ANY traps! I used traps from Looney Tunes to getting help from Tarantulas to convincing Xelloss--the demon said it'd be fun to watch anyway!" Stubborn as a mule she was; when Jen put her mind to it, she'd get what she wanted, no matter HOW long it took. "Anyway, what could I get you? A tie?? Not a DVD or video game; we practically have them right here with us... What's there to get for you?"   
I stared at Jen. "Cash." The universal gift; Everyone likes cash.   
Jen held out her hands. "Yo! Do I look like a moneystash to you?!"   
I was about to respond, when a trumpet blared from various speakers. A call for everyone to assemble for the mission.   
Jen smirked slightly as I walked off, still in armor. I would have to talk to her when we came back.   
..I hadn't even noticed that it was my birthday. Huh.   


"..Is it me, or are there more guards than usual?"> Someone asked over the coms. It took me a moment to recognize the voice as Jake, from the Animorphs.   
"Nope, it's not just you. I count at least triple more than usual."> Lina Inverse.   
We were hiding and spying in various outcroppings, hills and such to get our bearings. We always did such before missions, to make sure nothing was not according to plan.   
"Triple? What the heck are they doing that needs so many guards?!"> Wolfwood.   
"Well, they would probably figure that we'd come back."> Lina again.   
I sighed once, then spoke into the coms. "Okay, are Alpha through Delta in?"   
"In without a hitch."> Depth Charge.   
I frowned, taking a moment to look over all the guards in various positions. "We need a distraction. Something that won't take alot of our number, but enough to keep alot of their number busy. Ideas, anyone?"   
No one said anything for a couple of minutes. That is, before screams and an.. Elephant's trumpet? ..Broke the silence.   
"What the hell!? Where'd the elephant come from!?"> Someone yelled.   
A laugh, "That's just Rachel!"> Marco, of the Animorphs.   
"That's one of OURS?!"> The same person from before.   
"..Okay, then. In we go!"   


**Third-Person: Orion**

Orion crouched for a moment as the train rumbled past on the other side of the bushes, peering through a gap between two branches until the noise of wheels on metal rails faded away; then he rose from his crouch, supressing the growl that tried to get loose when his knees sent twin lances of pain along his nerves. On each side of him, Kik and Kak rose up, the carapaces of the Klackon warriors stained a dull grey to help them hide in the shadows. Behind them, Tenchi stood, gripping the wooden haft of his sword with a grim expression on his face, and behind him Sylphiel and Koushiro rose up, both armed with standard-issue firearms and dressed in dark grey clothing.   
"Let's go. We have forty-five minutes before the train comes back." Pushing through the bushes, he gripped the hammer stuffed into his belt, and silently offered a prayer to the three Norns that he'd survive to see what he'd commisioned Gimli to craft, and to check up on the other rescued victims. Behind him, the others followed, with Kik and Kak almost silent despite being nearly twice human size.   
Orion smiled grimly, and the group set off at a quick trot down the train rails.   


Kik and Kak waited, weapons levelled, as Koushiro hacked into the door's system; the moment the door swung open wide enough, the Klackon twins slammed through, ready to shoot down any resistance to their entry.   
The profound silence following their entry persisted as the rest of the group slipped in and Koushiro closed the door behind them. No one was visible, not even a lone guard at the main controls. For good reason, of course; beyond the next blast door, the noise of the Machine was audible. The three former captives reacted to it with an almost animal instinct, Orion drawing his warhammer, and the Klackon borhters levelling their guns at the door as their antennae flattened back against their heads.   
Koushiro hacked that door easily; as it slid open, the noise increased tenfold, a crash of grinding gears mixed with a thin wailing noise that cut across the nerves of the rescue group - when it opened completely, the members who hadn't tried escaping in the past got their first look at it.   
Nearly filling the entire room, it looked almost like a pointless mass of spinning, grinding gears and spinning green-glowing hoops, surrounded by dozens of glass tubes etched with bizarre patterns; some seemed empty, although the etchings occasionally flashed with light as if something were being dragged through the tube; others were filled with a pale, glowing mist the swirled and seemed to struggle as it flowed through the tubes into other, lesser machines.   
Orion plucked a pair of glasses from a worktable next to the blast door; after a glance through them, he smirked darkly and tossed them to Tenchi. "Behold - the fruit of Genereux's worst experiments..."   
Tenchi lifted the glasses to his face, then almost dropped them in shock, as he saw the contents of the empty tubes - ghostly, transparent beings, fighting against some unknown force sucking them into the grinding, whirling gears - and saw the glowing mists of the other tubes seem to be filled with dark, cloudy blood and ground debris being sucked into the other machinery. "Na... Nani!?"   
"The ghosts of those unlucky enough to die here without passing on get caught and fed into this thing." Orion shoved the warhammer back into his belt, and nodded to Kik and Kak. "I want a vote here, after everyone looks through those glasses. We can either let the Machine keep running, and slip in without being detected, or we can break the thing, let the ghosts loose, and bull our way in anyway, hoping the ghosts'll provide enough distractions for us to do what we need to."   
Tenchi nodded slightly, and held the glasses out to Sylphiel.   


**Donna's POV:**

Sharon, Orion, and the teams they led were in for the rescues. I sent a few of my own to help them, feeling something wrong with the entire situation. I couldn't quite place that sent the alarms blaring in my mind, though. However..   
"Something's wrong."> Sailor Chibimoon quite bluntly stated, seemingly out of the blue.   
"Um, yeah, I feel it too. It's like.. Like a tingle up my spine. A dark, evil tingle."> Gourry Gabriev, the only person able to use a term like that and get away with it.   
"..A 'dark, evil tingle'?"> Or perhaps not get away with it. Rikku's voice, amused.   
I sighed. Looks like others felt the darkness, too.   
Another orc fell back, dead, after I shot it in the head. I told everyone under my command that killing Orcs and Urak-Hai was fine, considering they were creatures of darkness. It's the humans and Ex-class children that I couldn't bring myself to kill.   
"What is it with all the Orcs today? We havn't seen a human since the guards ran off!"> Flamedramon. And it was true. The guards ran away when we attacked, mere seconds before the Orcs (not Urak-Hai) attacked.   
Suddenly, it felt as if a veil of darkness enshrouded the area. Everything stopped. Every warrior on our side stopped what they were doing, even if they were in the middle of a life-or-death situation. The Orcs snarled, stopping as well, but stepped away from us.   
"..Ookay.. Is anyone else completely creeped out by this?"> Yuffie Kisaragi.   
An almost animalistic screech went through the air. We all looked to the direction that the sound came from, a garage-like building with a now opened gate.   
I suddenly felt very, very weak.   
"Holy shit.."> Someone whispered.   
"What are they?"> Takeru Takaishi.   
I recognized them instantly. The Nine. Nazgul, wraiths, ghosts, whatever term you prefer. Except, instead of the trademark black horses, they now rose armored black Chocobos. It would have been a funny sight, if the situation weren't so deadly.   
"..Run."> Aragorn.   
"Wh-what?"> Possibly Ken Ichijouji, not quite sure.   
"Run! We cannot confront them! They cannot be killed!"> Aragorn again.   
The battle renewed, as both Orcs and Nazgul attacked.   


** Jen's POV:**

"Swing yer partner 'round an' 'round..." I sung to myself as I swung around an unconscious Orc by its feet before throwing it into a waiting group. I rotated my shoulders a bit. "Hm... those are kinda heavy," I concluded, then beamed at my brilliance.   
"..Run."> I almost missed that on my comlink. Noteworthy, this was Aragorn.   
"Wh-what?"> Now that was one of my many rivals, Ken.   
"Run! We cannot confront them! They cannot be killed!"> Yep. That was Aragorn again.   
"Um... can someone tell me what yer all chickening out from?" I asked, spinning my weapon (which just happened to be a gunblade, one of the top models and adjusted by Rhinox no less!).   
"Nazgul!!"> Donna nearly screamed. I tapped my comlink to make sure it still worked.   
"What?" I blinked. "Um... me speak English. You try now."   
"That's not funny!"> Donna cried out at me. "The Nine!!">   
I shrugged and spun around, wounding down an Orc rather brutally while I pulled the trigger to the gunblade, but it'd live. Somehow. I made a promise to Vash, after all. Creatures of darkness or not. "No comprendo, mi amiga. What is it, Lassie? Did Timmy fall down a well?"   
"JEN! It's those hooded wraiths!! Remember?! They're after the Ring!">   
I paused. "...OH! Those guys! Well, damn. And I left my supersoaker back home."   
"Do you realize how utterly UNFUNNY THIS IS RIGHT NOW?!"> Miyako yelled at me.   
I picked at my ear. "Maybe, but at least you're reacting..." I tapped at my comlink again. "Would you guys stop screaming, though? You might bust my comlink."   
"Onna-kun! Stop acting so foolish and continue!" Wufei shouted over the battle.   
I saluted. "Sorry 'bout that! Oh, and if you see a black-hooded figure on a horse--"   
"Um... actually, they're on black chocobos..."> Cait Sith admitted.   
"Right. Sorry. Big black birds that look like turkeys crossed with an ostrich, let me know and run like hell, 'cuz they kinda can't die and stuff," I told my Chinese companion.   
Wufei gave me a strange look before continuing on. I know he heard it from the comlink, but as to clear up some things and to make him wonder what the hell's wrong with my head, I felt like telling him so just in case.   
I spun around to take on the other side, but paused.   
Now, you might wanna know that I've got a good chunk of people fighting with me right now. However, I'm pretty good with faces, and with the kinds of guys I got, you can't forget them. So, a frog about as tall (or short as the case may be) as Donna leaping over the battle and slashing as he made his way through with a cavewoman following him kind of made me wonder a bit...   
Oh, wait... frog... cavewoman...   
I scratched my head, leaning back to evade sluggish, wounded Orc before kicking it aside.   
Holy Wonderbread! Frog and Ayla from Chrono Trigger! We didn't even HAVE those guys with us in our army!   
"Frog!!" I shouted, but I don't think I really caught his attention as he was trying desperately with Ayla to make his way through. "FROG!!!" I tried again. No go. I sighed and started to make my way toward him and Ayla. "GLENN!!!"   
His real name set him off to turn around and finally notice me. His bulbous eyes narrowed and he leapt over a falling Orc (fault of mine) to approach me, Ayla leaping after him.   
"Maiden! How dost thou knoweth mine true name?" the knight demanded.   
"Uh, that's kinda not important right now, but... what the hell are you doin' here?!" I demanded. "Rather, HOW did you get here?! An' don't call me 'maiden'!"   
"'Twould not be wise to discuss such matters in the battlefield, my lady," Frog told me. "Hast thou seen two other maidens; one with purple hair and the other a blonde in white wardrobe?"   
I scratched my head. That meant... Lucca and Marle...   
Well, sheeeeee-at.   
"No, but I got a good clue where they could be. Hang on a sec..." I turned around, glancing at my comlink. "Heyyyyy, Rattrap?"   
"Ehh, now's not a good time ta be havin' a conversation...">   
"Never mind that! Get yer aft over here!" I told him. "Pronto!"   
"Fine, fine! Hang on!">   
I nodded at that. "Good boy." I turned back to Frog and Ayla. "You two wait a minute. I'll get you to where they are, hopefully. Afterwards, we're gonna hafta meet up again... you guys bein' here isn't really a good thing..."   
"What you mean?" Ayla was confused. "We look for Lucca and Marle. Good thing. What wrong?"   
"Er... I'll explain everything afterwards. For now, you two go find your friends, and make it snappy!"   
Rattrap hustled over (do da Hustle! Doo doo doo... er, sorry) toward us, eyeing at Ayla and Frog for a moment before glancing to me. "What's wit' da Neandrathal an' Kermit?"   
"Long story, I'll tell later. For now, transform to yer vehicle mode," I ordered.   
"Eh?"   
I glared and kicked him in the shin. "Darn it, just do it, Ratty!!"   
"OW! Sheesh, all right!" Rattrap winced, transforming. "Now what?"   
"Okay, now... Frog, Ayla. Hop on!" I said, pointing at Rattrap with a broad grin.   
"Are ya kiddin'?!" Rattrap stared at me.   
"Not this time. Hey, I'll make it up to ya later!" I waved my hand dismissively. "Hang on tight, you two."   
Frog perched reluctantly onto Rattrap with Ayla after him. "Art thou sure thou knoweth what thou be doing?"   
"Nope!" I grinned. "Rattrap, take 'em to the area Sharon is, okay? They're lookin' for a coupla friends, and I think that they'll be there."   
"How many times did ya hit yer head today?" Rattrap asked suddenly.   
"Dunno. Why?"   
"'Cuz there's no slaggin' way I can make it through dat battle! Are ya crazy?!"   
I nodded. "Maybe! All right, all right... Guess I'll have to make a path for you. WUWU!!"   
"Don't call me that, Onna-kun!" Wufei snapped at me.   
Ignoring that, I waved him over. "Gimme a hand here, Wu-chan! We need to make a path here..." I walked over and punched his shoulder. "And don't kill that Orc! I promised Vash!"   
Wufei glared at me. "Hmph... well, then... let's get to work. We shouldn't waste time."   
"Yay! Thanks, Wu-man," I grinned. "Rattrap, when ya see an opening, burn rubber!"   
"Eh, my wheels aren't made of--" Rattrap began.   
"BELITTLE THE DETAILS!!" I yelled at him. "Come, Tofu Wuwu!"   
"Where do ya come up with these names...?" Rattrap muttered.   
I posed. "I have no freakin' clue!"   
With that said and done, I charged on with Wufei right beside me.   


**Third-Person: Orion**

The team bolted down the corridor; behind them, the sound of the Machine was rapidly rising to an ear-piercing scream; the heavy guns carried by the Klackon 'brothers' had blown one of the massive cogs apart, leading the entire device into a cascading failure. When Koushiro had opened the blast door into the rest of the base, arcs of green lightning had been crawling across it, and several of the pipelines had been developing fracture lines.   
Behind them, the scream of metal on metal built to a climax, and then ended with a thunderclap; the floor jerked underneath everyone's feet, nearly sending them sprawling, and several fragments of metal whizzed past, leaving scars ripped along the walls and scorched marks where they finally came to rest. Tenchi stumbled, as one fragment cut across his cheekbone, but kept on his feet.   
A sudden silence filled the hall; ducking around a corner, Orion waited until everyone was sheltered, then leaned out slightly to look around the corner.   
He jerked his head back just in time to avoid being clipped by the mass of blue-green light that blew past, producing a hissing, howling noise as it did; a guard coming around the corner, farther down the hall, wasn't so lucky: the stream slammed into him, and for a moment Orion had a flashback as a crimson afterimage was ripped free from the guard's body. It looked like a reverse of the 'Phantoms' of the Final Fantasy Movie, ripping out a soul to eat it - as if Gaia had gotten upset and decided to eat a few of the people torturing her.   
The surge of power whipped past, the trailing end leaving the surfaces it touched looking as if they'd been acid-etched, long shiny streak on every surface. The silence in the wake of it trailed on for a minute, then Orion pushed away from the wall. "Come on - let's take advantage of the havoc that thing's gonna cause and get people out."   


The first rescue was less of a rescue and more of a case of everyone keeping out of the way while Orion got in a wrestling match; the door they were passing by bowed outward, then broke open, allowing a white-eared 'dogboy' into the hall. He crashed into Orion, and the two fell back against the wall, the 'dogboy' trying to dig his claws into Orion's neck while Orion fought to hold them back.   
Orion had no trouble recognizing his attacker - silver-white hair, a dog-like set of ears and claws on his hands, and the ancient Japanese wardrobe marked it as Inuyasha, the half-goblin of the series with the same name.   
Kik solved the matter by stepping up and grabbing Inuyasha by the shoulders; the muscles inside the chitin-armored Klackon were strong enough to make even Orion look like a weakling, and so holding the youkai was no problem for him. Orion leaned against the wall, catching his breath while the Klackon managed to look a bit bored with his captive's struggling. Finally, he looked up and snarled. "Calm down! We're not with the jerks who captured you!"   
Inuyasha stopped struggling for a moment, just long enough for Orion to step up closer. "Let me guess - they showed up where you were, fired at anything that moved, and anything that didn't look human they carted off, right?" He gestured to Kik, holding Inuyasha, and Kak, standing off to the side, waiting for a guard to gun down. "Do they look like they're something Lasarius would want working for him? He's pro-human, after all."   
The dogboy was just getting ready to struggle, when Orion gestured for Kik to drop him; landing on his feet, he paused just long enough for Orion to offer a hand. "Look, we're trying to rescue captives. Give us a hand, and we'll take you back to our base so you can decide whether or not to help us fight."   
For a moment, Inuyasha just stared at the hand and sniffed suspiciously a few times; then, cautiously he accepted it, and gave a feral grin.   


With Inuyasha along, the door to the room holding Cloud captive was easy to deal with - while Kik and Kak held off guards with their guns, Koushiro set to cracking the codes on the cells with no bars, while Orion and the dog-boy broke open the less sophisticated cell doors.   
Cloud was held in a tank at the far end of the room, floating in a bath of some bizarre blue-green liquid; unlike most of the other captives, he was concious, and when he saw who it was moving around, he pounded against the glass with his fists. When the door on the side slapped open, he came out in a wash of thick, slimy gel, and coughed up more of it as he fought to his feet.   


The group of rescuers and captives had just made it out of the room when Tenchi held up his hand; Orion had refused to bring a headset, not liking the feel of anything on his head if he could help it...   
"A retreat's been ordered. Something about 'The Nine' and 'Nazgul'."   
Orion stared at Tenchi, then punched the wall. "Damn it. We haven't rescued Renamon...." Hefting one of the new rescued victims - the fox-child who'd come from Inuyasha's world - he growled softly, "Right, let's go - the faster we get out, the less likely we'll have a repeat of what happened last time."   


**Donna's POV:**

"Aw, fuck.."> That would be my sister. "Are you sure we can't kill them, Aggy?">   
"They are allready dead. I believe death would be rather moot. Now, run!"> Aragorn. 'Aggy'? I'll have to ask my sister later.   
An Orc fell from another shot, and I called into the comlink, "All units retreat! Get back! Do not confront the nine wraiths on Chocobo back! Repeat, do not--"   
"**_FOX!!_**"> The cry startled me. Slippy Toad, I think.   
"What, what happened?!"> Quatre.   
I looked around wildly, shooting at a few Orcs who got too close.   
I spotted Fox McCloud on the ground a few seconds later, the rest of the Starfox team around him. I ran closer to the group, only to gasp.   
"Oh, shit.." Fox was bleeding. Heavilly. A small break in his armor, probably no larger than an inch or two, was where it was all coming from. A hand clutched at the wound, trying to stop it, Fox's face contorted in agony.   
"One of them ghosts hit him with a sword!" Peppy yelled, angry. "Right in! We gotta get him out of here!"   
I gaped for a brief moment. A Nazgul blade wound? ..Oh, shitshitshitshit_shit_.   
Into the comlink, "I need someone fast over here, now! Nazgul blade victim needs transport back to base!"   
"A Nazgul blade made a mark!?"> Frodo.   
Sonic the hedgehog himself was suddenly at my side. I nodded to him, even as he picked up Fox in his arms.   
Quite a sight, seeing a three-and-a-half-foot tall hedgehog pick up a five-and-a-quarter-foot tall fox.   
Sonic sped off just as Fox's eyes clouded over in complete white and began to gasp. Not before I was able to tell him one thing over the comlink. "Sonic, tell Selenity-sama to get Lord Elrond. Remember the name; Lord Elrond. Got it?"   
"Got it! No problem!">   
Our groups began to pull out, and I spoke into the comlink again, "Water and fire types, blast at the Nazgul! Those two elements may set them back enough for an escape!"   
"..Has anyone seen Vash?">   


**Jen's POV:**

"Hey, Ratty," I talked into my comlink as I blasted away a random Orc. "You guys there?"   
"Yeah, yeah; I'm barely gettin' there! We can't stay long, though! We're supposed t'retreat!">   
"How Ratman able talk to Lady?"> That had to be Ayla, no doubt.   
"It's 'Rattrap', and never mind dat; it'd go over yer head, toots.">   
"Ayla no toots.">   
"Couldst thou refrain from speaking? Methinks we arrive to our destination."> That was a no-brainer; it was Frog.   
"Make sure to help them, Ratty. An' if you see a scary guy with a scythe, a not-very-humanoid robot, and a kid with spiky red hair and a katana, point them out to Frog an' Ayla," I ordered the Maximal.   
"..Has anyone seen Vash?"> someone had asked.   
I sweated to myself. I guess he managed to begin his way toward Renamon.   
You'd better be okay, you idiot. After all, we just got Fox stabbed; you don't need to be next.   
I paused, just having noticed something...   
Not many reinforcements were headed toward where Vash was.   
"Uh-oh," I murmured. That could NOT be good.   


** Vash the Stampede's POV:**   
** [Love and Peace!]**

I checked my gun again to make sure it was loaded, stepping over the injured Orcs as I made my way through. I was sure that Orcs knew pain, but I was told by one of Frodo's friends that Orcs didn't comprehend pain of the heart, unless it was on another. Honestly, I couldn't believe that. Even if it was true, I couldn't ever smother out another flame of life. Not ever, no matter who it was.   
I finally approached the door, the room within that would hold Renamon.   
This was it. I'd personally make sure that Renamon would safely arrive back to her friends. I wouldn't fail another person!   
I held up my hand to the locking system, concentrating.   
It opened. There was Renamon, held in a tank with an oxygen mask over her face. Various needles were stuck in her body, making my heart sink. For what reason would they do this? With a solid conscious, how could anyone act like this to another living being?!   
"Renamon," I sighed in relief that she was still alive, at least. I approached the tank, shutting off whatever was being done to her; injection or taking blood from her, I wasn't sure, but it had to stop.   
The tank opened, the needles having withdrawn. I caught her, gently holding her and taking off the mask. She was tailless... and so much more, I knew, had happened to her.   
I swallowed hard, closing my eyes. How could anyone...?   
I needed to get her out of here.   
I stood up and began to leave, but smiled briefly. Jen apparently managed to keep off the reinforcements, although I was surprised that not many guards were set up here.   
Pausing, I swore I heard... a hissing noise...   
I didn't notice anything. Strange. I looked around. Should probably take a run for it. I stood for a moment, then sprinted, holding Renamon tightly to my chest, to protect her just in case.   
_ Hssss...._   
I turned sharply around the corner to run into something quite nasty.   
My eyes widened briefly. "Oh, sh--" I began under my breath as I started to dodge, but I was a tad late.   
It already sprung at me.   


**Jen's POV:**   
  
I winced suddenly and nearly dropped my gunblade, going to one knee and holding my head tightly.   
Fangs! Chewing, slowly, maliciously...!   
"Fuckbeans!" I muttered, trying to shake it off. For some reason, I felt some pain in my shoulder...   
Damn it, somehow, I knew this kind of thing would happen! After all, the whole connection thing, doing it without me even noticing... when I was talking to Vash, is that when it happened?   
"Logical thinking, later!" I growled at myself, swiveling around. "Man, but how do I find Vash?! That building is too fucking big!!"   
Connection or not, I still didn't know how to use this weird "psychic" thing that J'onn went on to tell me about. I'm one big huge gigantic amateur; I'd never be able to find Vash...   
Still, maybe J'onn could.   
Mind you, I've got really, really, really weird logic at times of need. In other words, I was thinking that because I was a psychic and because J'onn was one as well, no matter how new I was at it, he should be able to pick up my thoughts if I tried hard enough.   
Hey, it was a longshot, but it was worth to try.   
I took in a deeeeep breath, and:   
[J'ONN J'ONN J'ONN J'ONN J'ONN J--]   
[Jennifer?!] His "voice" sounded kinda strained. Maybe I was kinda loud.   
[HELP ME HELP ME HELP MEEEE!! I NEED TO FIND--]   
[Please do not think so hard!] Now that sounded almost desperate.   
[Sorry; I'm rrreeeeal new to this!! This is an emergency, though! I need to find Vash, but I dunno how so I need your help and pleeeease find him?!]   
[I understand... wait a moment...]   
I bit my lip. Right now, my only guide was gonna be J'onn, but even then, I dunno if I could make it. I'm pretty fast, but not fast enough...   
Tiger of the Wind just dashed in front of me, tearing at some orcs.   
"Gee, whatta coincedence," I grinned at myself. [J'ooooonn!]   
[I will guide you.]   
I had a weird tingling feeling int he back of my head for a moment, causing me to blink. It felt like an urge to go somewhere... Like a map imprinted in my head, I suddenly just... knew where to go. Oh, the joys of psychic powers.   
Now, as to get Tiger from his killing spree to help me out, that was going to be a task...   
"Tiger! I need your help!" I called out.   
The monster turned to glare at me coldly. "What is it?!" he barked at me.   
"Gimme a ride!" I told him.   
Tiger snorted. "This isn't the time!"   
"I'm serious! I need a ride to save Vash and Renamon!" I shouted at him, angry at the time being wasted on arguing. "Do you want two other people killed because of our arguing?!"   
Tiger stopped short on that, giving me quite a death glare. "...Where to?"   
"Just follow my directions, and everything will be peachy keen," I assured him as I got on. "Not too heavy, am I?"   
"Hmph," was all he said.   
"Okie dokie... now, we need to get to..."   


Screw horses. Riding Tiger of the Wind is frickin' AWESOME! Somehow, he managed to dodge and dash his way through the battle while managing to keep me on his back! I tell you, the monster's got serious talent! Wish I could do this out of free time instead of during mission time, but I doubted that would happen anytime soon.   
Up the stairs, through the woods, over the river, and to Grandma's house we go! I mean... um... we went up the stairs, getting to Vash as fast as we could.   
Vash was poised hunched over, using his body as a shield to cover Renamon, who was in his arms. Locked onto his left shoulder was a Mobian cobra, which included a pair of arms with three large talons and sickly mutated bat wings on his back. It was chewing on Vash's shoulder much in the same fashion a regular cobra would, injecting his poison into the outlaw.   
"Shit!" I growled. I dashed on over, grabbing the cobra just in front of where his ears would be, slightly behind the jaw. The cobra automatically released Vash, who shivered slightly, moving toward Tiger and still holding Renamon.   
The cobra/bat hybrid hissed at me. I shoved him away, grabbing my gunblade and taking a step back, standing in front of the others.   
As it twisted onto its tail, attempting to look tall, I studied him. Hey, he looked rather familiar...   
Oh. Crap.   
That's just peachy keen...   
Around the time I had created Lasarius with Donna, I also decided to create one of the first victims of Lasarius. Noteworthy, this creation was entirely on my own. His name was Vissra, originally a plain Mobian cobra snake and quite innocent. However, he was taken by Lasarius one day, and because Vissra had no family to speak of, nobody knew nor cared. Vissra was a mutation. In the process of becoming a dangerous fighter, he also grew bat wings from one of many experiments, granting him flight. He has plenty of other abilities, I knew.   
Considering when I created Lasarius and Vissra, it wasn't light to say that Vissra has gone through everything possible that you can live from. Since Donna and I fabricated the present dictator, Vissra must have been tortured for about six years straight.   
A poor soul indeed.   
I winced slightly, remembering that Vissra is a victim, just like any of us. I doubted I could get out of a fight. Vissra might have been beyond all reasoning.   
"Tiger... please take Renamon back..." Vash requested in a pained and tired voice, placing Renamon carefully on the monster's back.   
"Vash, you should leave, too," I told him. "That poison is pretty deadly, and all things considered, it's probably moving through your body at a considerably fast rate."   
"I can take it for a little while," Vash assured me. "Tiger can't take another rider, anyway."   
"I'll come back for both of you. Don't either of you dare die," Tiger snapped at us, running down the staircase.   
Vissra swerved slightly, looking at both of us. His tongue flickered out, probably "tasting" the air, or smelling. However you look at it.   
"Plan?" Vash whispered to me with a nervous grin, sweating profusely, already starting to be affected by the poison.   
"Hold out your hand, fingers side-bye-side, like a 'stop' motion," I told him. "When he moves to bite at you. Make sure to have him aimed for you palm. I'd do it, but your hand's bigger."   
Vash seemed to have caught on, nodding. "Right," he agreed.   
Vissra jerked suddenly, arching his back as he prepared to fly forward. Then he sprung at us.   
Vash held out his hand at Vissra, and the mutation bumped right off his hand.   
Y'see, this trick wouldn't have worked with rattle snakes. With rattlers, their fangs are like daggers and just stab you, but their poison works slower than cobras. With cobras, if you hold your hand out at the right length, will just bounce of your hand because they need to bite to be able to inject anything into you.   
Handy trick, but don't try it at home. Or anywhere else! Unless you're the Crocodile Hunter.   
I spun around with my gunblade, smacking Vissra in the side of the head with the flat side. He hit the wall nearby, falling onto the floor unconscious.   
Vash started to breathe louder, falling onto one knee.   
"Crikey," I sighed. "I'm gonna hafta take Vissra with us if we're gonna be able to cure you, I think."   
Vash nodded, struggling back onto his feet. I shook my head. "You keep moving, poison will move faster. I'll carry you." I sheathed the gunblade.   
"JEN!!" Tiger burst his way back up the staircase.   
"Yo; that was quick," I observed.   
"She was picked up by one of the Chosen Children," Tiger told me.   
I gave him a thumbs up. "Soo-pa! Oh, and carry that snake guy while yer here, please. We need him to help out Vash." I crouched down beside the outlaw, taking ahold of his arm, then his leg, bringing him onto my back with some strain, but managable.   
"Won't he wake up?" Tiger told me with a frown.   
"Maybe," I grunted. "Can't argue right now. He won't wake up immediately, though. Just take him, all right?!"   
Tiger reluctantly took Vissra onto his back, then made his way down the staircase after me.   
"This guy's gotta cut down on the donuts," I grumbled as I started to make my way back toward Knothole2. Screw the battle; like I was gonna stop to beg another person to help take him back. I had no time to explain!   
Besides, since the Nazgul arrived, I knew that Donna had commanded a retreat...   


Donna's POV: 

We were back at Knothole2.   
You know the expression 'It never rains, but it always pours'? That's how it felt.   
As soon as we returned, the first thing I did was head to the hospital, intent on, of course, visiting Fox and seeing how bad the damage was. However, of course, nothing is ever so easy as to get between point 'A' and point 'B' without something else going wrong.   
Besides the point that the hospital was pretty packed with various minor injuries (bumps, bruises and broken bones), there were the few serious ones tha caught my attention. Vash the Stampede, unconscious on a gurney and being rushes past would be one. The winged Mobian cobra in a cage likewise being rushed past sent me into confusion.   
I'll have to ask later on that. Though, I assumed that the cobra was evil, and it had something to do with poison. You can never have a snake in a battle without poison, after all.   
At any rate, as I neared the room a Joy told me Fox was in, screeching could be heard from a few corridors away. Upon entering, I spotted Fox on a bed, eyes opened wide but clouded completely in white. He screeched like a wraith every few seconds. Lylatians, some I didn't even recognize, were either surrounding the bed, in a chair, or leaning aganst a wall. All were frightened and angry, understandably. A female vulpine was in tears, kneeling next to Fox's bed, holding his hand, and crying out his name. Fara, his fiancee, I recalled.   
I stood there in silence for a few seconds. What could I have said, anyway?   
A hand touched my shoulder. I looked back, into the canine face of (what took me a short second to recognize) Bill Grey, one of Fox's closest friends.   
"The Queen said that he'll be fine. Fox, that is. Said something about sending someone to get an 'elf lord', I think." Bill told me.   
Someone had gone to get Lord Elrond, then, as I had instructed Sonic. Good. He remembered. Points to the hedgehog with a short attention span.   
As far as I knew, Elrond was the only one who could heal a Nazgul blade wound.   
The door burst open with a thunderous clap. Whirling around, I came to see a very flustered Nurse Joy. This one didn't look any older than seven or eight years old.   
She stuttered for a few seconds. Fox screeched again, and she then burst it all out.   
"Miss Hol is in labor!"   
I stared at her in shock for a second before racing out. A thousand thoughts crossed my mind, the most important being a question.   
Weren't they due at the ninth week?   
It's only been seven weeks.   
Then, I recalled the girl helping the Joy's, saying that Hawkgirl's child was forming faster..   


There were quite a few people infront of the closed door which led into the room that the pregnant women were being held in. The screams of labor (or pre-labor) could be heard clearly from this side of the door.   
People were being demanded to be let in, Green Lantern in the lead.   
Wait. Where was Flash and J'onn?   
..Did Flash even know Hawkgirl was here?   
I ran out, heading to Wally West's room.   


I called out Wally's name as soon as I entered the corridor that the door to his room was in, then banged on the door.   
"Wally! Wally, open up!"   
There was a brief *thump* and an "owwww" before I heard the fast footsteps of Wally, who was rubbing his head as he opened the door. "Jeez; what's wrong?" He looked a little worried, since, of course, the mission hadn't been too long ago and he may not have heard anything on his friends.   
I gasped for a moment, out of breath for a second, "It's Hawkgirl, in the fourth medwing, she's in labor!"   
Wally stared at me in shock, "What!? Why didn't anybody even tell me she was here?!" He put a hand to his head, but not due to the bump my arrival caused.   
"I thought someone told you, but now there's no time! Medwing four isn't far, do you know the way? And do you know where J'onn is?"   
"Yeah, I know the way," Wally replied, trying his darnest to stay calm, but he stared at me after I mentioned J'onn. "J'onn's here, too? Why doesn't anybody ever tell me anything?!"   
That was a very good question in itself. I assumed Jen would have said something, at the least.   
"No time, pick me up and let's go!"   
Surprisingly, Wally didn't remark anything as he complied, lifting me up and running down the hallway.   


We were still being blocked at the door. GL, along with friends and familly of the other women, were still demanding entrance. A very flustured Nurse Joy was keeping the door closed.   
J'onn stood a few feet away, not saying anything, but still looked upset. Perhaps even a bit annoyed at the Joy at the door.   
I approached the single Nurse Joy keeping everyone at bay. The Joy (who, for some reason, had no number tag) stared at me in shock for a moment, "General! I-I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to enter."   
Not good enough. "As General under Neo Queen Selenity, I order you to let me in that room." I really hate to wave my title around like this, but if it's the only way to be let in..   
She looked afraid, "But I can't! I've been ordered ot to let anyone in!"   
"By who?! Who gave you that order?!" Admittingly, I was a bit upset at being denied access.   
Wally pushed his way past me, not looking pleased in the least, glaring proverbial daggers at the Joy, "I just found out not even a minute ago that Hawkgirl's in there! I don't care if some kinda freakin' God of an underworld gave you an order to keep us out--I want in! I haven't seen her or barely any of the others since I got here!" At that, he motioned toward J'onn. "Let me through!"   
The Joy looked from Green Lantern, to Wally, to J'onn, then to me. Then, she actually burst out in tears, "I can't handle this anymore!" Then ran off down the hall, pushing her way past startled onlookers.   
I gaped for a moment, before swinging the door open. The screams, somehow, were even clearer.   
Hawkgirl can scream loudly.   
There were winces around the room. Perhaps 'loudly' was an understatement.   
Wally, still angry, ran right into the room, looking to me seriously, "I'm definitely gonna want to hear some stories after this!"   
J'onn appeared somewhat indifferent to the shrieks, looking quietly to Hawkgirl before glancing to me. "Jennifer apologizes for not being here," he told me quietly.   
I blinked once at the Martian, but didn't reply, looking back to Hawkgirl, making my way to her side. I didn't exactly want to see a child being born. Health class gave me enough grief.   
She was clutching a pair of those rubber 'stress balls'. A pair of Nurse Joy's a bit further away had makeshift casts on their hands, wincing as they continued to wrap their hands in bandages.   
There were alot of wires with needles embedded into Hawkgirl's skin, connected to various machinery. A nervous looking Washuu monitored one set, while a grim-faced Rhinox monitored another. A Mobian duck, with some Joy assistants, was actually in position to deliver the child (Doctor Quack?). Mitsukake stood nearby, a precaution.   
Green Lantern thoroughly winced at the sight of Hawkgirl, but didn't waste any time. He turned to Washuu and the others. "How is she handling?" he asked, although his tone hinted toward a demanding side; it was plainly obvious he was worried about Hawkgirl.   
J'onn seemed to daydream off for a moment, but then snapped back into awareness. That was odd.   
Washuu looked to Lantern, then to the controlls. She seemed flustered, a rarity, "She's--" Hawkgirl's scream cut her off.   
Rhinox picked up on her sentence, "She's fine. For the moment."   
"Okay, Miss Hol, you have to follow my instructions!" The duck doctor called out.   
I looked to Hawkgirl. She was sweating, gritting her teeth and clutching those stress balls tightly, but she nodded, letting out a quieter grunt of pain.   
The other women in various beds, I noticed, were paying rapt attention, but stayed quiet. Actually, everything had suddenly gone rather quiet.   
No one had said a word, thought I noticed Wally speeding back and forth accross the room (his equivilent of a pace, I assumed), as the labor went into the last stage. Hawkgirl, understandably, was screaming every couple of seconds.   
"You're almost there, Miss Hol!" The doctor called out. "You're--"   
"Yes!" Washuu's yell interrupted the doctor, causing a few of us to look over. She had a large grin on her face, "YesyesyesyesYES!" A bit out of character for the woman/girl, but considering the situation, I probably would have done the same.   
I looked over to Rhinox. He smiled, and gave me a thumbs up.   
A baby's cry went through the air, as Hawkgirl let out a final scream, before breathing in relief.   
Green Lantern had rushed over to Hawkgirl's side, looking incredibly glad that Hawkgirl was going to be alright. Wally was uninformed of the situation, but apparently assumed that this must be good and smiled a little.   
J'onn's eyes unfocused for a moment before looking to Hawkgirl, with a hint of a smile.   
Wally dashed back toward me, arms crossed. "So, what's the story?" he asked, somewhat bitterly.   
I didn't have a chance to answer, at least not right away. The doctor's voice called out something which stunned all three Justice League members.   
"Would any of you like to cut the cord?"   
All three declined. I nearly laughed at their expressions.   
It seems I never did have to answer Wally's question. A minute later, Hawkgirl held a winged baby in her arms.   
In my opinion, the baby was georgous, a baby girl, pale-but-healthy skin and a small tuft of black fuzz as hair. Large green eyes shone with curiosity, a small pair of brown wings was at the baby's back.   
Hawkgirl stared at her baby with a strange, unreadable expression.   


I flopped onto the bed in my quarters. Granted, I didn't check on everything, yet. I had to recheck in on Fox, see if the one sent to Rivendell came back with Lord Elrond yet, make sure that Hawkgirl's baby was being well cared for, check to see who else was hurt from the battle...   
I needed a nap. Just for an hour or two. An hour! Was that so much to ask?   
A small sound of shifting paper came from the door. I peaked up from my bed, to see a piece of paper had been shoved between the tiny slot underneath the door.   
Getting off my bed quite reluctantly, I took the paper.   
It was.. A flyer. An ad, actually, for a.. A festival?   
Stareing at it some more, it seemed to have come from the Queen herself. Her seal was on it.   
A festival to occur tomorrow, to celebrate the successfull rescue mission. I suspected it was more to cheer everyone up from the latest bout of depression than anything else. 'Games, fun, sports and music. A special fashion show from Martina's Fashions', and, at that, I chuckled slightly, 'and an extra special announcement.' Seemed like a good idea to me.   
Yawning, I decided that I could sincerely use that nap. Setting the alarm clock, I headed into slumber.   
  


**Nevermore22's Notes:** _...Okay. Yeah. I'm such a cruel bitch, ne? ^^; At any rate, expect some weird stuff next chapter. Let's see.. Starfox fans may kill me, Knuckles fans may either kill me or bless me, yet MORE new people show up.. .. ..I'm starting to loose track of the Joy's.. Anyway, we'll probably have the next installment in one or two months. ^^_

**Alba Aulbath's Notes of Doom: **_Not much to say. The psychic thing is, actually, pretty much true in my life. It's kind of weird at times. I just know what people are gonna say half the time. n_n; Oh, and I own Vissra. I do I do I do! Let me know your undying hatred for me!_


End file.
